Confusión
by ZoeRodriguez
Summary: Un accidente que pone a Maura en un mundo onírico por unos días, una detective que se siente culpable y furiosa... después las cosas se irán acomodando, en el camino conoceremos la otra cara de Jane y de Maura. P. D. Tendremos una invitada especial, que es amiga de Maura y no causara problemas, solo ayudara un poco en el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Confusión**

 **Parte I**

Jane Rizzoli se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital de Boston, estaba asustada, desesperada y angustiada, habían pasado tres horas del incidente y para ese momento Ángela, Frankie, Korsak y Frost se habían unido a ella esperando buenas noticias, se reclamaba mentalmente por los hechos ocurridos esa mañana, debía haber estado más alerta, desde el secuestro su instinto le decía que la única persona a la que atacarían era a Maura para poder llegar hasta ella, esto era su culpa y si algo le pasaba el culpable iba a lamentarlo el resto de su vida.

A – Jane… - _Ángela la observaba con detenimiento, sabía como se debía sentir Jane respecto al incidente, necesitaba sacarla de sus pensamientos o su hija se consumiría por la culpa ella sola_ – Jane – _la segunda vez que la llamo paso su brazo por la espalda de Jane para acurrucarla un poco_ – cariño, no debes de sentirte culpable por esto… - _Jane la miro a los ojos, las lágrimas salieron solas deslizándose por sus mejillas, el corazón de Ángela se destrozó al ver a su hija así pero antes de que Jane le pudiera dar una explicación escapo de su abrazo y la vio dirigirse a una doctora de entre unos 50 años que se aproximaba a la recepción._

Jane recordó que esa doctora era la que había atendido a Maura cuando la ambulancia llego a urgencias…

J – Disculpe doctora, soy Jane, yo… - _La doctora llenaba unos papeles, por sobre los lentes de aumento miro a Jane_ – necesito información sobre Maura Isles, usted la atendió cuando llego a urgencias.

Doctora – ¿es usted familia de Maura Isles? – _la mujer vestía un traje quirúrgico negro como el que Maura usaba para hacer las necropsias, a Jane le dio un escalofrió de solo pensarlo_.

J – si… no… bueno…

A – disculpe, somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo de Maura – _Ángela interrumpió la escena al ver a su hija sin palabras._

Doctora – ¿ningún parentesco con la Doctora Isles? – _Jane la miro extrañada, esta mujer sabía que Maura era doctora._

J – solo somos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo – _dijo Jane dolida, Ángela le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo._

Doctora – en ese caso lo siento mucho, necesito un familiar directo para que me firme los papeles y le pueda dar información.

A - ¿es usted madre doctora? – _Ángela iba a utilizar el arsenal Rizzoli para hacer hablar a la doctora, ella se limitó a observar a la mujer que la acababa de cuestionar e iba a responder cuando una mujer más o menos de la edad de la doctora o un poco mayor entro a la sala, Jane la identifico de inmediato y recordó que no le había avisado nada, ¿Cómo se había enterado?, en las noticias aun no salía nada, habían parado a los medios hasta hacer las investigaciones correspondientes, pero de todas maneras la iba a matar por no avisarle nada, la mujer recién llegada se unió a ellas…_

Doctora – Constance, que bueno que llegaste rápido, Maura te necesita – _Constance y la doctora se dieron un abrazo afectuoso como si fueran amigas de hace mucho tiempo, soltaron su abrazo_ – la joven – _y señalo a Jane_ – me dice que es amiga y compañera de trabajo de Maura.

C – Efectivamente Ellen, ellas son Jane y Ángela Rizzoli – _señalo a cada una respectivamente_ \- son como una familia para Maura puedes decirles lo que necesiten de ella, yo iré a ver a mi hija, me disculpan – _y se retiró de la sala como si supiera por donde moverse, Jane ya no entendía nada._

E – Bien Jane, yo soy la Dra. Ellen, amiga de la familia de Maura desde hace muchos años – _lo dijo ante la cara de interrogación de Jane._

J - ¿usted llamo a Constance?, yo lo olvide por completo… - _se lamentó Jane._

E – así es Jane, después de estabilizar a Maura le llame, consideraras que en el estado en que llego yo no podía permitir que nadie le hiciera más daño, ordene vigilancia las 24 horas en su habitación, nadie que no tenga mi aprobación puede entrar a verla, entenderás que no quería darte información por seguridad.

J – lo entiendo, pero por favor dígame cómo esta, estoy desesperada, por favor… - _Jane rogaba por saber el estado de Maura, desde que llegaron nadie podía o quería darle información, ahora sabia cual era la razón y tal era el caos en la cabeza de todos que nadie pensó en usar su placa para pedir información._

E – bueno el estado de Maura no es bueno Jane… te compartiré mis sospechas acerca de esto y a cambio quiero saber por qué – _Jane suspiro y asintió con la cabeza_ \- tiene fracturadas dos costillas, múltiples hematomas en todo el cuerpo y una lesión en la cabeza con compresión cerebral, para que esto ocurra el golpe de la cabeza no solo daña el sitio del golpe, sino también en el lado opuesto, por efecto de golpe y reacción de contragolpe, espero que controlando la presión intracraneal y una vez que el edema baje Maura despierte, aunque hay que evaluar múltiples…

J - ¿quiere decir que Maura esta inconsciente?, ¿en coma?, cuando baje por ella ya estaba inconsciente y vi que no reaccionaba, no me pude acercar a ella, la ambulancia llego se la llevaron y ya no supe más – _Ángela abrazo a Jane que sintió que los pies le fallaron._

E – Jane, no hay más lesiones agregadas a esta lesión como un hematoma subdural o una rotura craneana, generalmente se acompañan de ellas pero en este caso no, por lo que espero que cuando controle los aspectos que te mencione anteriormente Maura despierte, no está en coma, pero demorara algunos días inconsciente y debemos de ver otras cosas…

J - ¿Qué otras cosas?

E – primero esperemos que despierte, y después hablamos de lo demás, necesito infórmale a Constance acerca de esto… - _Jane la interrumpió._

J – qué otras cosas, por favor… - _a Jane se le resbalo una lagrima por la mejilla, Ellen solo la miro curiosa._

E – Maura puede despertar con algunos problemas neurológicos, pérdida de la memoria, olvidar datos antes del accidente como los del accidente mismo, olvidar pequeños detalles del día, problemas en el lenguaje, entre otras cosas, debemos evaluarla en cuanto despierte – _Jane solo asintió con la cabeza_ \- ahora dime… por qué me parece que Maura fue torturada, dime qué pasa… conozco a Maura desde que tenía 5 años, nunca le haría un mal a alguien para merecer esto.

J – lo que sé hasta ahora es que esto es por mi culpa… - _dijo Jane bajando la mirada._

E – no comprendo, ¿Cómo que tú culpa?

J – hace unos meses secuestraron a Maura para llegar a mí, una especie de advertencia de que alguien quería hacerme daño e iba a empezar con mi familia…

E – y esto… ¿qué tiene que ver con Maura?

J – Maura es mi mejor amiga, le ofreció su casa de huéspedes a mi madre cuando más lo necesitaba, prácticamente hacemos de todo juntas, yoga, compras, salidas a cenar, digamos que somos muy cercanas y saben que si le hacen daño a Maura me hacen daño a mí.

E – le dije a Maura que se especializara en otra cosa o que se dedicara a la pintura es muy buena en ello – _solo negó con la cabeza._

J – Doctora… ¿Maura va a estar bien? – _la miro a los ojos_

E – eso espero Jane, solo hay que tener paciencia - _Ellen la miro a los ojos acaso… ¿será posible?_ \- ¿tú y Maura?... – _Jane la miro_

J – ¿Maura y yo...?

E – olvídalo, es una tontería mía, yo te estaré informando personalmente del estado de Maura cuando estés por aquí, solo te sugiero que por ahora vayas a descansar un rato, Maura ya está con Constance y si trabajas con ella supongo que eres detective y tienes un culpable que atrapar…

J – lo sé, me puede hacer un favor – _miro a los ojos a Ellen_

E – por supuesto Jane

J – le podría decir a Constance que por la noche me gustaría cuidar a Maura y darle una explicación de lo sucedido, también… podría llamarme si algo pasa con Maura, por favor, si no estoy aquí quiero saber cómo esta ella – _Jane le entrego una tarjeta a Ellen…_

E – claro que si Jane, cuenta con ello – _la doctora se alejó en la misma dirección que antes lo había hecho Constance, Ángela seguía abrazando a Jane, ella abrazo por completo a su madre y saco todas las lágrimas reprimidas, se cuestionaba por permitir que su mejor amiga terminara en esas condiciones, todo era su culpa… Ángela lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuerte y esperar hasta que se calmara._

Nota: gracias a las personas que leyeron y dejaron su comentario en mi historia "el pasado en el presente", ver sus comentarios me alegra mucho y me anima a escribir, gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo, aunque sea de solo leer, me gusta compartir mis historias. Se les quiere a todos. Me alegran el día. Espero que esta historia les guste. Les dejare cuatro capítulos para ver que opinan. Les dejo mi twitter ZoeRguez por si alguien quiere ver algunos pensamientos y fotografías que publico, apenas estoy empezando con ello.

Zoe Rguez.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II

Esa mañana me desperté en una cama que usualmente cambio por la mía, el sol comenzaba asomarse por la ventana, me dolía la cabeza, sentía mucha sed, comencé a desperezarme y en ese momento fui consciente de que estaba desnuda, normalmente dormía con pijama y más si estaba en una casa que no era la mía, sentí la presencia de alguien más en la cama, ¡dios mío!, ¿Y si es Jane la persona que está a mi lado?... ¿Qué demonios hacía yo desnuda en la cama de Jane?... y si no era ella… ¿con quién demonios estaba durmiendo?, no recuerdo como llegue a la habitación de Jane, ni siquiera recuerdo que ha pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas solo sé que tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, peor que el de una resaca, quizás… quizás me emborrache y termine con Jane en la cama... ¡demonios!... ¿Qué paso?

J – cariño… ¿estás bien?... ¿tuviste una pesadilla de nuevo? – _me dijo acercándose a mí, acariciando mi espalda desnuda y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, mi respiración se agito, no sé qué paso, ¿me llamo cariño?... creo que este dolor de cabeza me está haciendo mal… si había pasado lo que creo que paso y lo olvide, me voy a matar yo misma, este momento lo había estado añorando por años y no me acuerdo, no me acuerdo si hicimos el amor, no recuerdo sus besos, demonios la cabeza me estalla._

M – Jane – _le dije, trate de tomarlo con la calma del mundo, estaba demasiado nerviosa y temerosa, quería salir corriendo pero... ¿de qué?, si ni siquiera sabía si habíamos hecho algo, no recuerdo nada, pero estar desnuda debe significar algo ¿no?, me gire para verla de frente, para mi sorpresa también estaba desnuda y mirándome tiernamente_ – tengo que decirte algo Jane… - _me miro preocupada pero tranquila, puso un mechón de mi cabello atrás de mi oreja, ¡dios!, quería salir corriendo de esa cama, ¿Cómo era posible que yo y mi mejor amiga estuviéramos desnudas en la misma cama?, digo… esto lo había deseado por un buen tiempo, pero… ¿Cómo paso todo?, mi cabeza me duele demasiado._

J - ¿Qué pasa cariño? – _esto era un sueño, ¿Jane tierna?, ¿de verdad?... creo que me di con algo en la cabeza._

M – no te enojes por favor, yo deseaba esto desde hace mucho, pero…

J – _tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las beso tiernamente_ \- ¿no recuerdas lo de anoche?

M - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

J – ¿recuerdas que paso ayer? – _no, la realidad es que estoy en blanco… ¿qué demonios me pasa?_

M – la verdad… no – _es lo mejor que se hacer, decir todo como es…_

J – ¿recuerdas desde cuando salimos?

M - ¿salir?... ¿tú y yo?, es decir… ¿de novias? O algo parecido… - ¡ _Maldición! creo que de verdad me di en la cabeza y estoy soñando._

J – sí, eres mi novia Maura.

M - ¿Cómo puedo olvidar algo tan lindo y que he deseado? – _lo solté sin pensarlo, tan natural,_ _una lágrima se escurrió por mi mejilla y ante mi desesperación Jane me jalo más a su lado y me acurruco en su cuerpo, era muy cálida, mi cuerpo se relajó y un calorcito comenzó a invadirme, he deseado a esta mujer por mucho tiempo y cuando la tengo lo olvido, ¿por qué?…_

J – cariño no te preocupes, la doctora que te atendió dijo que esto pasaría, pero solo sería pasajero – _ante mi sorpresa por esas palabras Jane se apresuró a explicarme_ – hace seis días tuviste un accidente en la carretera, un automóvil se pasó el rojo y te choco, solo tuviste una contusión y otros pequeños raspones, tuviste mucha suerte, pero en lo que baja la inflamación y esas cosas que tú sabes muy bien todo regresara a la normalidad en esa hermosa cabeza tuya – _Jane beso mi frente_ – el culpable ya está en la cárcel, ha confesado que le pagaron por seguirte y ocasionar el accidente, pero eso ya está resuelto, ahora quieres que te explique cómo terminamos tu y yo juntas – _me hizo una sonrisa pícara que pocas veces había visto en Jane, esta Jane me gustaba mucho, pero aun así… ¿cómo olvide estas cosas?… - la verdad es que en este momento no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso - como leyendo mi mente Jane me acerco mucho más a ella_ – Cariño, solo serán un par de días de confusión, sé que tu cabeza ahora está muy revuelta pero poco a poco volverás a la normalidad, pedí explicaciones en español a los médicos ya que tu no me podías explicar y dijeron que todo estará bien, confía en mi por favor… - _ante esa cara, ante esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustaban y ante la calma que me proporcionaba estar con Jane desnuda en la cama, no pude hacer otra cosa que relajarme y dejar mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Jane, me aclare un poco, esta no debe ser la primera vez que me despierto sin saber detalles de mi vida, debo tener laxos momentáneos de recuerdos perdidos._

M – Jane – _le pregunte sin quitar mi cabeza de su pecho_ \- ¿en estos seis días he olvidado otras cosas?, es decir, cosas de mi vida personal como a mi madre o mi cumpleaños… - _Jane acariciaba mi brazo y yo sentía escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo ante cada caricia._

J – recuerdas todo, familia, amigos, fechas, lugares, pero no recuerdas cosas del secuestro en adelante, es decir, olvidas datos de los últimos seis meses.

M – ¿estos episodios cada cuanto son?

J – Maura no te autoexamines, estarás bien.

M – Jane… - _levante mi rostro para mirarla a los ojos y ella no pudo negarse a contestarme_

J – anterior a este episodio solo has tenido dos, en general estas muy bien, los primeros dos fueron casi seguidos, el primero cuando despertaste en el hospital y el segundo al día siguiente, yo te explico todo lo que ha pasado y después de un rato recuerdas todo… - _me dijo suspirando, de entre mucha información que tengo en la cabeza ¿por qué olvide los datos importantes?, ¿Por qué olvide mi relación con Jane?, ¡Por qué maldita sea!, levante mi rostro de su pecho y la mire a los ojos._

M – podrías explicarme… ¿Cómo nos hicimos novias?... por favor, quiero saber cómo comenzó todo esto… – _Jane me miro con una sonrisa, no pude identificar si se sentía mal por el hecho de que yo olvidara esos detalles, seguro que sí, pero estaba desnuda en su cama, eso significaba que me amaba y yo a ella, y si permaneció conmigo después del accidente, quería decir que tenía su apoyo y la realidad es que por primera vez en esta vida no quería encontrarle una explicación a un hecho, dicen por ahí que: no todo se explica, no todo tiene respuesta, no todo tiene sentido, no todo es justo, no todo es lógico y quería disfrutar esta relación, desde hace mucho deseaba a Jane, si mi mente estaba desordenada la ordenaría, pero todo a su tiempo, por ahora solo disfrutaría de Jane…_

J – bueno empecemos desde el secuestro, ¿recuerdas haber estado secuestrada? – _me miraba a los ojos, yo negué con un movimiento de cabeza, ella asintió y continuo_ – hace seis meses alguien le pago a un sujeto para secuestrarte, esa persona quería hacerme daño a mí y sabía que lastimándote a ti, me haría daño, pero fuiste muy valiente, luchaste por tu vida y afortunadamente te pudimos encontrar – _yo me acomode sobre el pecho de Jane de nuevo, pero de forma que la pudiera seguir mirando y vi en sus ojos tanto dolor de solo recordar mi secuestro que no me gusto, la conocía desde hace mucho para reconocer lo que no podía expresar con palabras: se sentía culpable de ello._

M – no es tu culpa Jane, yo… yo acepto los riesgos que conlleva nuestra… relación - _Porque eso era, ¿no?_ – No cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado porque eso cambiaría el hecho de que estemos juntas, como pareja - _le sonreía dulcemente._

J – es curioso… siempre dices eso, eso me demuestra que en realidad siempre dices la verdad, lo dices de corazón, las dos ocasiones pasadas dijiste lo mismo – _me sonrió._

M – es que siempre soy honesta contigo Jane… - _me miro tan dulcemente que me derretí._

J – bueno después del secuestro, debo reconocer que me aleje un poco de ti, me sentía culpable y en lugar de apoyarte me aleje, de verdad lo siento mucho, no fui la amiga que necesitabas, pensé que alejándome te protegería – _y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, yo la limpie con mi pulgar, esta Jane era tan abierta conmigo que esperaba con ansias el saber cómo nos habíamos hecho novias_ – mi madre estaba contigo y supuse que ella te ayudaría mucho, la verdad es que sí lo hizo, fue de mucha ayuda, ella te brindo la ayuda que yo no pude darte, tomaste terapia e ibas a clases de defensa, recuperaste la confianza en ti misma muy rápido, eso lo admire mucho, pero yo estaba lejos de ti, es decir te veía en el trabajo éramos las mismas de siempre pero yo no podía quedarme en tu casa a dormir, la primera vez después del secuestro que me quede descubrí que tenías pesadillas, me dolía ver que era mi culpa el que despertaras por las noches asustada porque yo sé que se siente dormir con miedo y revivir los sucesos tan lentamente mientras duermes… así que me quedaba solo lo necesario, tu nunca me reclamaste por ello pero yo siento que no me comporte como era debido, debí estar más para ti en ese momento – _sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

M – Jane yo no recuerdo ese momento, pero… puedo asegurarte que nunca te culpe de nada, me conozco bien, yo debí entender lo que te pasaba y quiero arriesgarme a decir que en su momento también debí darte tu espacio, pero si no fue así, entonces… - _me silencio, puso un dedo sobre mi boca y me sonrió._

J – es ahí cuando me pregunto si de verdad te merezco, eres tan perfecta, eso hiciste Mau y me apoyaste cuando la que necesitaba a su mejor amiga eras tú – _me dedico una sonrisa triste, pero continuo_ – un mes después me anunciaste que querías renunciar a tu puesto – _puse una cara de sorpresa, amaba mi trabajo y a Jane desde tiempo antes del secuestro, eso podía recordarlo muy bien, ¿por qué yo había querido irme entonces?_

M - ¿Por qué yo haría algo así?

J – tenías miedo – _la mire curiosa_ – miedo de que si me decías que me amabas yo dejaría de ser tu amiga, tu querías estar ahí para mí apoyándome en cualquier cosa aunque no fueras correspondida y pensabas que una mujer como yo no podía enamorarse de una mujer como tú, decidiste no decirme nada acerca de tus sentimientos y renunciar, tomarte unas vacaciones muy largas lejos de Boston, sin fecha de regreso, creo que analizándolo lógicamente o desde tu punto de vista creías que el tiempo podía quitarte ese enamoramiento que tenías por mí e ibas a regresar cuando se te pasara.

M – ¿de verdad? – _la mire con cara de sorpresa, no sabía si yo era capaz de hacer eso… irme como una veinteañera enamorada, tratando de olvidar un amor imposible y entonces recordé algo que una vez me dijo mi madre: Maura recuerda que las personas inteligentes son más propensas a cometer errores simples._

J – de verdad – _me miro con una sonrisa enorme, ambas escuchamos la puerta de la entrada del departamento de Jane abrirse, ella quito su sonrisa, sólo había una persona más que tenía llave…_

A - ¡chicas están decentes para pasar! – _grito desde la sala_

J – bueno al menos pregunto esta vez – _me dedico una sonrisa para luego cambiarla por su típica cara de molesta y responder_ – Ma, danos cinco minutos quieres y ya vamos – _Ángela solo soltó una carcajada y yo me quedé sorprendida._

M - ¿acaso ella sabe que tú y yo…? - _Jane me dedico una sonrisa_

J – sí lo sabe.

M - ¿Cómo?... ¿mi madre?...

J – también

M - ¿lo aceptan?

J – por supuesto cariño, ellas lo sabían antes que nosotros.

M – mi cabeza me está matando… ¿hace cuánto que tú y yo somos novias?… y… ¿Cómo que esta vez pregunto?, ¿nos ha visto…? ¿Haciendo qué? – _me sonroje de solo pensar en qué situación nos había visto._

J – Mau – _ella tenía una linda sonrisa en el rostro_ – vamos a ver que quiere, ponte un pijama anda, en el guardarropa hay algunas de las tuyas y en la sala te sigo contando mientras comemos algo - _solo pude asentir con la cabeza, estaba sorprendida, la gente que queríamos sabía que Jane y yo éramos novias y estaban de acuerdo, debía hacer un esfuerzo por recordar, me puse de pie y fui consciente de que mi ropa interior estaba en el piso junto con la ropa de Jane, me sonroje y me quede congelada, sentía una enorme tristeza por no recordar absolutamente nada respecto a mi relación con la mujer de mis sueños, pero aun sin recordar, el amor que sentía por ella seguía intacto y eso se debía a algo tan simple: llevaba amándola más de seis meses, Jane debió haber notado mi cambio de ánimo porque enseguida se dirigió a mi lado_ – Mau – _me llamo, yo le estaba dando la espalda, me tomo del hombro y me hizo girar para mirarme a los ojos, se dio cuenta que sobre mi mejilla resbalaban lagrimas_ – cariño ven – _se sentó en la cama y me sentó en sus piernas, como leyendo mi mente me dijo_ – lo recordaras, lo prometo, siempre lo haces, solo es un par de horas de confusión, esto – _y señalo nuestra ropa en el piso_ – yo te dije que aún no debías hacer mucho esfuerzo pero eres muy insistente y convencedora – _sonrió_ – recordaras todo, confía en mi – _y me beso en los labios, no me acordaba como eran sus besos, pero se sintió muy bien, cálido, dulce, suave, fue el beso más tierno que he recibido, lleno de amor, de esperanza, de ilusión… se separó de mis labios y me dejo anhelando más de sus besos, lentamente abrí mis ojos y la mire, en sus ojos solo encontré el más puro amor._

M – gracias, gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de todo, quiero seguir escuchando nuestra historia… - _ella beso mi frente._

J – por supuesto Mau, pero ahora vamos a vestirnos antes de que mi madre derribe la puerta – _y me dirigí a su pequeño guardarropa, para mi sorpresa había demasiado de mi allí, pijamas, ropa casual, ropa para el trabajo, zapatos, decidí ponerme pijama, los recuerdos regresarían estaba segura de ello, salimos de la habitación de Jane, todo estaba igual en el departamento justo como lo recordaba, excepto por dos fotos una al lado del sofá de Jane, donde estábamos las dos juntas como en un parque, ella estaba detrás mío abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo lucia muy feliz sonriendo por el sorpresivo beso, la segunda estaba sobre la mesa del centro, ambas estábamos mirándonos de frente mostrando solo la mitad de nuestros rostros a la cámara, Ángela corrió a saludarme cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia pues estaba haciéndonos el desayuno._

A - ¿Cómo te encuentras hija? – _me abrazo, yo respondí a su abrazo._

J – Ma no la agobies, no recuerda algunas cosas, pero le digo que lo recordara todo, que no se preocupe – _decía Jane mientras preparaba el café_.

A – así es hija poco a poco, no te presiones, aquí nos tienes para contarte todo detalle a detalle…

J – sí, pero primero el desayuno, estoy hambrienta…

A – si de seguro ayer gastaron muchas energías por sus cinco meses juntas – _lo dijo con una sonrisa._

J - ¡Ma! – _Miro a su madre con enojo_ – que no se acuerda, ¡demonios!, harás que se sienta mal… - _Jane me miro._

M – ¿cinco meses? – _mi cabeza era una confusión total, cómo pude olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre Jane y yo, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, de verdad que me sentía impotente por no poder recordar nada, Jane debía sentirse mal porque de todo lo que podía olvidar, la olvide a ella, todo respecto a nosotras lo olvide, soy médico y la realidad es que si era objetiva olvide todo desde hace seis meses por el momento traumático que viví, pero no estaba siendo nada objetiva, Jane corrió a mi lado._

J – Mau no te sientas mal por favor, lo resolveremos todo juntas como lo hemos hecho antes - _me abrazo y yo correspondí ese abrazo, cerré mis ojos y las imágenes llegaron solas…_


	3. Chapter 3

Parte III

Habían pasado seis días desde que Maura estaba en el hospital, Jane estaba de pie, mirando a Maura desde fuera del cuarto por el espejo de la habitación, Constance dormitaba en una silla al lado de la cama de Maura, era muy tarde para cambiar de puestos y Jane no quería despertarla, desde que llego Constance solo se alejaba para ir a darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y comer, aunque nadie tenía mucho apetito últimamente, pero Ángela se había asegurado que todos comieran algo al menos dos veces al día, Jane solo pudo convencer a Constance dos noches para que fuera a descansar, deseaba pasar más tiempo a solas con Maura y hablarle para ver si lograba hacerla reaccionar.

Maura aún seguía inconsciente, pero todo había salido como Ellen lo predijo, sus signos vitales estaban normales y evolucionaba favorablemente, pero era muy visible para Jane ver en el cuerpo inmóvil de Maura los rastros de los golpes, en su cara tenía el labio roto, una mejilla morada, un golpe y un raspón en la frente, en sus muñecas y tobillos tenían las marcas de las cuerdas con la que la tuvieron atada, el resto de su delicada piel también estaba cubierta por uno que otro raspón y moretones, gracias a Dios la prueba de violación había salido negativa.

Ellen llego al lado de Jane sin que esta se diera cuenta, se dio el tiempo para estudiarla, Jane estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, apretando los puños por la furia de ver a su amiga en esas condiciones que sólo noto que no estaba sola cuando Ellen se aclaró la garganta…

E – Jane, si sigues así te hará daño, estar furiosa no resolverá nada, te prometo que Maura estará bien, en unos días despertará y podremos saber más.

J – lo sé, sé que estará bien, hiciste un excelente trabajo, pero aun así... esto es mi culpa ¡demonios! – _Jane camino un poco para no ver más la figura dormida de Maura y se recargo de espaldas en la pared, cerro sus ojos y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla._

E- Jane... ¿tú y Maura son algo más que amigas? – _pregunto curiosa, Jane puso cara de sorpresa._

J - ¿nosotras? – _Se puso nerviosa_ – no, yo…ella… - _Ellen la miro interrogante._

E – mmm, ya veo, no le has dicho que estas enamorada de ella… - _a Jane esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría._

J - ¿Cómo…? – _Jane estaba incrédula, cómo se había dado cuenta en seis días… si a ella le había tomado un par de años darse cuenta de ello._

E - ¿Cómo lo sé?, por como la miras… en tus ojos no veo sentimientos de simples amigas, debo admitir que tenía curiosidad acerca de la naturaleza de su relación así que antes de cometer una imprudencia le hice unas preguntas a Constance y me conto unas cosas acerca de ustedes, después de escucharla solo tuve que sumar dos más dos… - _se miraban a los ojos_ \- Sabes ella es una chica muy especial, es única – _Ellen sonrió._

J – sí, ella es única, es tan adorable, dulce, tierna, demasiado honesta, no hay nada malo en ella – _Ellen asintió_ \- aun no puedo creer que por mi maldita testarudez no la lleve a casa esa noche, ¡dios!, si la hubiera llevado esto no estuviera pasando…

E – Jane acompáñame por un café, quiero escuchar qué paso – _Jane asintió, de un momento a otro tendría que irse, solo estaba esperando una llamada, todos en la estación estaban trabajando en el caso de Maura, Frost gracias a que era un buen cibernauta estaba descodificando un video que llego a la comisaria para poder abrirlo, no era un misterio quien les había enviado la última pieza de evidencia que les faltaba o al menos una pieza clave para descubrir que había pasado esa noche exactamente con Maura, Patrick "Paddy" Doyle quería justicia para su hija y decidió dejarla en manos de la única persona que lo haría de la manera más justa "Jane". En lo que su cabeza vagaba, llegaron a una salita del Hospital y Ellen preparo café para ambas, le tendió uno a Jane y le hizo una seña para que se sentara_ – Jane, te escucho – _Jane la miro a los ojos y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza._

J – hace seis meses Maura fue secuestrada, como te dije, el que estaba… o mejor dicho la que está detrás de eso es una excompañera de la academia de policías, guarda cierto rencor hacia mí y decidió atacarme por lo que más me duele, mi familia, en ese momento no sabíamos quién era la persona que estaba detrás de todo, sabíamos que había alguien detrás de eso porque Maura durante su cautiverio lo había escuchado y que me quería a mí, hace unos dos días descubrimos la identidad de la persona, Maura fue muy valiente, se recuperó de los sucesos ocurridos, hasta hace unos días que hable con Constance me di cuenta que Maura no le había comentado del incidente, yo… debo admitir, me aleje un poco de ella en este tiempo, veras… la primera noche después del secuestro me quede en su casa, dormí con ella – _Ellen la miro curiosa y Jane quiso aclarar el asunto_ – lo hacemos mucho, yo me quedo en su casa, ella en la mía, vemos películas, preparamos la cena, como dos buenas amigas Ellen – _Ellen asintió y sonrió, ella no había pedido explicación alguna_ – bueno esa noche, ella tuvo pesadillas, despertó varias veces atemorizada, yo sé lo que es dormir con miedo y la verdad me sentía muy culpable de ello, la veía tan vulnerable que me di cuenta que la quería proteger de todo y contra todo, me propuse que el maldito que le había hecho eso lo iba a pagar, en ese tiempo confirme que estaba profundamente enamorada de ella, cuando despertaba así... quería abrazarla, dormirla en mi pecho y besarla, que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí para ella pero tenía miedo de que en ese momento de confusión aceptara mi amor sin estar enamorada, que solo lo hiciera para no estar sola, no sé… mil cosas pasaban en mi mente y me decían que no era una buena idea, siempre he seguido mi instinto, no lo puedo evitar, ella y yo nunca salimos con chicas, pensar en nosotras dos se me hacia la locura más grande del mundo y sobretodo estando conmigo corría más peligro…

E – entonces… ¿nunca escuchaste la opinión de Maura acerca de tus sentimientos? – _Jane negó con la cabeza_ – ¿qué tal si Maura esta también enamorada de ti?, ¿Qué pasa si la hubieras perdido Jane?, uno no puede perder las oportunidades que la vida le da por suponer que las cosas no saldrán como uno espera… Maura siguió siendo tu amiga a pesar de que la secuestraron por ti, eso sólo tiene una explicación, que Maura no te iba a dejar sola pasara lo que pasara… aun si no te correspondía ella nunca se alejaría de ti…

J – lo sé, de verdad que lo sé, mi madre, ella me trato de acercar de nuevo a Maura como antes, pero no podía, es decir, salíamos y todo seguía "casi" igual - dijo con tono sarcástico – la realidad era que pasaba menos tiempo con ella, encontraba cualquier pretexto para verla menos, deje de quedarme a dormir en su casa y ella entendió que yo quería estar sola porque tampoco insistía en quedarse en mi departamento, si yo me negaba con cualquier pretexto ella simplemente me daba esa encantadora sonrisa y me decía que lo dejaríamos para después… es simplemente la mejor.

E – llevas alejando a Maura desde el secuestro… ella probablemente te necesitaba más que nunca…

J – también lo sé, yo solo fui muy cobarde… - _una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla_ – y egoísta, me preocupe por mí y no por ella, por conservarla como mi amiga... no quería perderla – _irónico ¿no? - pensó Jane - de todas maneras casi la pierdo_ \- hace siete días Maura quería salir a divertirse, me invito a salir con ella, mi madre se metió y me hizo acompañarla, fuimos a bailar un rato, serian como las diez y media de la noche, mientras bailábamos me sentía muy atraída por ella, un rato más así y ya no podría aguantarlo, unos tipos llegaron nos hicieron platica, me mostré interesada, cualquier cosa para evitar contacto con Maura, ella no quería estar con ellos… yo lo note pero aun así seguí con la plática, vi a Maura incomoda y una media hora más tarde me anuncio que se iba, yo simule estar muy emocionada con un chico y ella me dijo que yo me podía quedar que no había problema pues hacia mucho que ninguna de las dos teníamos citas, la deje irse sola y no supe siquiera si llego a casa, no le mande ningún mensaje simplemente lo deje así…

E – y al día siguiente un carro dejo tirado frente al Departamento de Policías de Boston el cuerpo de Maura…

J – así es – _las lágrimas de impotencia y dolor se deslizaban por las mejillas de Jane_ – junto a ella había una nota para mí que decía: "van dos de tres Jane, la próxima la regresamos muerta"

E – no entiendo, Maura siempre es tan transparente… por lo que platique con Constance no solo deduje tu enamoramiento hacia ella sino que puedo decir también que Maura está enamorada de ti, lo que me lleva a decirte que pudiste notarlo, claro siempre que quisieras verlo – _Jane puso cara de sorpresa_ – también me comento que tu madre lo ha notado – _Jane seguía poniendo más cara de sorpresa y asombro, ¿todos eran tan abiertos menos ella?, prácticamente una desconocida la estaba tratando de poner en su lugar_ – Maura nunca ha tenido problemas con su sexualidad, es decir, nunca ha tenido una relación con otra mujer pero ella es muy abierta en ese sentido… ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – _Ellen miro la cara de Jane_ – disculpa que me exalte, pero conozco a Maura y ella no es de andarse con rodeos, siempre es muy sincera con lo que piensa, no sé qué pasa entre ustedes pero será mejor que cuando Maura despierte lo arregles o perderás la segunda oportunidad que la vida te está dando con ella – _Jane no pudo contestar a eso, no sabía cómo, estaba sin palabas, su móvil sonó rescatándola, Frost le había enviado un mensaje: "el video está listo, ven enseguida, tengo más información"._

J – Ellen me tengo que ir, lo siento mucho, cualquier cosa sobre Maura sabes que estoy al pendiente en mi móvil.

E – claro Jane, cualquier cambio yo personalmente te lo informare, lo sabes – _Ellen le dedico una sonrisa sincera a Jane y esta salió del Hospital lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la comisaria, Frost tenía listo el video y con eso en unas horas haría un arresto, Alice Sands estaba acabada y ella se encargaría de que le hicieran la vida miserable en la cárcel aunque la verdad es que quería matarla con sus propias manos, Jane supuso que por el solo hecho de tener ese pensamiento Maura estaría molesta con ella, pero Alice era un ser despreciable y Maura era el alma más noble que había conocido, no se merecía lo que le hizo esa mujer y tampoco lo que ella misma le había hecho a su amiga…_

J – ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Maldita sea! – _se repitió a si misma mientras conducía_ – Dios no me quites a Maura, has que despierte tal cual como es, no soportaría que me olvide, no sé porque perdí el maldito tiempo, siempre estuvo dándome señales ¡demonios! y nunca lo note – _sin darse cuenta llego a la comisaria, se estaciono, respiro profundo, se calmó y salió de su coche, al llegar a su oficina, Korsak, Frankie y Frost estaban listos para ver el video._

Frost – Jane que bueno que llegaste, tenemos todo lo que le paso a Maura capturado en cámaras de video.

J - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?, ¿estaba todo en lo que nos llegó? – _Frost negó con la cabeza._

Frost – dijiste que esa noche fueron a bailar, se fueron en tu carro ¿no es así? – _Jane asintió, estaba perdida_ – Maura llego en taxi aquí, se bajó frente a la comisaria y fue a recoger su auto al estacionamiento, hemos estado tan centrados en la salud de Maura que no nos dimos cuenta que faltaba su automóvil Jane – _Jane se preocupó, ¿Qué otras cosas pudieron haber omitido?, el caso era demasiado personal para todos, no podía culpar a nadie, solo se podía culpar ella_ \- te pondré el video, aunque Jane lo que veras no es…

K – no es lo más bonito del mundo Jane, puede ser difícil – _interrumpió Korsak a Frost, Jane se martirizaba internamente por haber olvidado ese detalle, ¿cómo pudo?, Maura no iba en su carro ese día, la culpa la estaba devorando por dentro, no pudo articular palabra y solo asintió con la cabeza para que reprodujeran el video._

En el primer video Maura llegaba en taxi a la comisaria, se dirigió al estacionamiento, cuando iba a subir a su auto una mujer se acercó lentamente a ella y Maura no la noto, la mujer la golpeo en la nuca tan fuerte que la dejo inconsciente, el cuerpo de Maura cayó sobre el pavimento, otros aparecieron y subieron a Maura en la cajuela de su propio auto, después ellos subieron, la mujer se subió del lado del conductor, el carro de Maura desapareció de las cámaras, los tres hombres miraron como las lágrimas de Jane resbalaban por sus mejillas, sabían que debía sentirse fatal, Jane Rizzoli nunca lloraba, nunca era débil…

Frost – el segundo video es el que llego a nosotros, contiene el momento en que tienen a Maura secuestrada y el tercero es también de las cámaras de aquí, el error que cometieron fue exactamente el que nosotros omitimos, llevarse el carro de Maura, lo rastree, pero antes ve esto – _el siguiente video comenzó…_

Allí estaba Maura inconsciente sentada en una silla atada por los tobillos y las muñecas, Jane sentía nauseas, lo que venía no debía ser bueno, tres hombres y una mujer aparecieron en escena, los tres hombres se colocaran tras la mujer y está frente a Maura.

Alice – despiértenla – _y acto seguido uno de los hombres tomo una cubeta con agua y se la aventó a Maura, esta despertó, pero aún se veía desorientada, Jane imagino que el agua estaba congelada, ese día había hecho mucho frio, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo_ – hola Doctora Isles, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – _Maura trataba de enfocar a la mujer, le dolía la cabeza, probablemente la habían golpeado pensó._

M - ¿tú eres? – _se dio cuenta poco a poco de la situación en la que estaba, no podía moverse y recordó su primer secuestro como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, la única diferencia era que esa vez se sentía indefensa y ahora por extraño que pareciera no tenía miedo, de todas formas le iba a pasar lo que estaba programado que le pasara porque nadie controlaba ni detenía al tiempo solo la naturaleza, una vez sobrevivió, quizá esta vez tenía la misma probabilidad de hacerlo, aunque noto que estaba bien sujeta, se habían asegurado de que no pudiera escapar._

A - ¿le duele la cabeza doctora?

M – algo, me golpearon en la cabeza – _Maura miraba a los ojos a la mujer, no tenía miedo, ya no, Jane lo podía ver claramente en el video, todos en la sala podían ver a una Doctora Isles muy diferente._

A - ¿te gusta jugar a ser la inteligente verdad? – _Alice golpeo a Maura en la mejilla, esta solo se quejó, hizo una mueca y regreso a ver a los ojos a su agresora._

M – tengo un IQ de 150, soy más que inteligente, soy un genio – _Maura hizo esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, estaba jugando en un terreno peligroso, Alice soltó una carcajada y golpeo por segunda vez el rostro de Maura, esta vez rompiendo su labio, ella hizo lo mismo que la primera vez, hizo una mueca por el dolor y rápidamente volvió a mirar a Alice._

A – ahora veo porque le gustas a Jane… eres muy guapa – _tomo la barbilla de Maura para hacerla hacia la luz, la sangre resbalaba por su labio inferior roto_ – tienes unos ojos hermosos, vistes muy bien y además eres un genio, sabias que la carrera de Jane fue mejorando cuando comenzaste a ser su forense.

M – lo dudo, Jane era una buena detective antes de conocerme, cualquier cosa que haya logrado es cosa suya y no mía, yo sólo me dedico a hacer mi trabajo _– Alice le dedico una mirada de desprecio a Maura y la volvió a golpear en el rostro._

A – ¿de verdad no te molesta que se quede con el crédito que te corresponde a ti? ella y los demás detectives, el viejo gordo, el chico moreno y el inútil de su hermano, tu nunca recibes un reconocimiento, ellos solo resuelven los crímenes gracias a lo que tú les das – _Maura sonrió._

M – yo no quiero reconocimiento, ¿Cómo es que te llamas?... – _Alice la miro curiosa, admiró a la mujer delante de ella, de verdad no tenía miedo de dirigirse a ella, aunque estaba en todas las de perder, podía morir en cualquier momento y sin embargo allí estaba retándola y eso le encanto._

A – Alice, examiga y excompañera de Jane Rizzoli.

M – ya veo, es un placer, Maura Isles Médico Forense en Jefe del Estado de Massachusetts, actual amiga y compañera de Jane Rizzoli – _Maura sonrió aunque le dolía el rostro y prosiguió de manera sarcástica_ \- pero eso ya lo sabes, bueno como te decía Alice, yo no quiero reconocimiento, si lo hubiera querido me hubiera dedicado al arte, soy muy buena en la pintura y en la fotografía, mi madre fácilmente podía impulsar mi carrera pero yo buscaba otra cosa, le doy un nombre a los desconocidos, se como vivieron, como se desarrollaron y encuentro como murieron, hablo por ellos, les doy la voz que les quitaron, a cambio, ellos no me juzgan por como soy.

A – eres muy especial Doctora Isles, Jane no te valora y eso lo sabes muy bien, no se da cuenta de como la miras, de lo delicada que eres con ella, de los detalles que tienes con su familia…

M - ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿Cuánto tiempo me has estado siguiendo? – _le pregunto Maura tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, ¿Cómo es que esta mujer sabía que estaba enamorada de Jane?_

A – dejémoslo en un tiempo… quería saber cuáles eran los puntos débiles de Jane a la perfección y descubrí que tú eras uno de ellos, prácticamente siempre están juntas, te hace más caso que a su madre, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió que te descuidara después del secuestro – _soltó una carcajada._

M - ¿tú hiciste eso?

A – si te refieres a planear tu primer secuestro, sí, yo lo hice.

M - ¿y el propósito de esto es…? – _Alice la miro curiosa, Maura seguía jugando en terreno peligroso, Alice se molestó ante tal arrogancia y esta vez golpeo con un puño cerrado el abdomen de Maura, a Maura le dolió en el alma, pero no podía hacer nada, solo aguantarse y nunca mostrar miedo._

A – el propósito era hacer que Jane llegara aquí por ti en plan de rescate y emboscarla, pero parece que ella no te está buscando - _Jane la escucho fuerte y claro, era su culpa, su ¡maldita culpa!, todo por egoísta y egocéntrica._

M – es muy posible que no lo haga hasta mañana que se presente un caso y no llegue a la escena del crimen, o hasta que por curiosidad me busque, puede ser uno, dos o tres días, pero tú lo sabes bien, ya no estamos igual que antes – _a Maura se le escurrió una lagrima por la mejilla._

A – mis golpes no te hacen llorar pero recordar que ya no se comporta contigo como antes si lo hace, es muy curioso – _Alice sonrió y a Maura le pareció que era la sonrisa más maléfica que había visto alguna vez._

M – digamos que a ella la quiero y a ti ni siquiera te conozco, si me vas a matar puedes hacerlo de una vez, nadie vendrá a buscarme te lo puedo asegurar, no hay familia en casa esperando a que llegue a la cena, no hay una amiga a la que le tenga que informar que ya llegue a casa y si no le informo se preocupe y me busque, no hay nadie... y dinero… bueno tengo todo el que puedas imaginar y hasta más, pero eso no es lo que buscas, eso no calmara tu sed de venganza – _Alice se puso furiosa ante el comentario y empujo la silla, Maura cayo de lado, no pudiendo evitar el golpe, su cabeza golpeo con el piso tan fuerte que a Jane le dieron escalofríos, Alice pateo a Maura en el abdomen, tal vez de ahí venían las costillas rotas, la golpeo más y más hasta que se cansó, Maura ya estaba inconsciente._

El siguiente video que Frost le puso mostraba la mañana siguiente, el auto de Maura se detuvo frente a la banqueta de la comisaria, arrojaron su cuerpo y la nota tan rápidamente que Jane no podía creerlo y el auto se perdió de la grabación, lo siguiente que paso fue que una mujer comenzó a gritar, los policías salieron de la estación, observaron el cuerpo que yacía sobre la banqueta, lo reconocieron de inmediato, llamaron a emergencias y les llamaron a ellos, Jane llego cuando la ambulancia ya recogía el cuerpo inconsciente de Maura y se fue en su auto directo al hospital… lo demás que había pasado es que llego al hospital cuando la ahora conocida Ellen atendía a Maura mientras la ingresaban por el área de urgencias.

Jane estaba de pie, viendo hacia la pantalla que ya no reproducía nada, ninguno de los hombres quería sacarla de su trance, tenía los puños apretados, respiraba con dificultad y las lágrimas fluían, nadie nunca la había visto llorar tanto por otra persona, nadie nunca la había visto tan frágil, tan vulnerable.

J – Frost, ¿tienes la ubicación de esos sujetos ahora? – _Jane no lo miro, su vista seguía clavada en la pantalla._

Frost – si Jane, todo está listo y todos estamos listos.

J - pues vámonos, tenemos una cacería esta madrugada – _Jane estaba furiosa, Alice se las pagaría, cada golpe que le dio a Maura le sería devuelto uno por uno, los tres hombres la vieron darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina._

Jane Rizzoli estaba más que furiosa y desataría su furia sobre todo el que se le pusiera en frente hasta no cazar a su presa.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte IV

Con ese abrazo lleno de amor por parte de Jane, mi cabeza comenzó a formar esos recuerdos faltantes…

J – cariño… - _me despegue un poco de Jane para verla a los ojos sin soltarme de ese abrazo._

M – lo recuerdo Jane, todo, absolutamente todo – _Jane me dedico una sonrisa._

J – ves Mau, solo es un ratito de confusión, siempre me recuerdas, recuerdas todo lo que hemos hecho juntas.

M – hay algo que nunca olvido Jane.

J - ¿Qué es cielo? – _Jane era muy dulce conmigo._

M – que te amo – _le sonreí_ – tal vez es porque te amo desde hace más tiempo que seis meses – _tenía que decírselo por si no lo sabía y aunque lo supiera le diría de nuevo que llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de ella._

J – lo sé Mau – _me dedico una sonrisa llena de felicidad y me beso._

A - ¡qué bonito chicas! – _Había olvidado que Ángela estaba con nosotros_ \- ustedes siempre tan cursis, nunca me imaginé verlas así – _Jane me soltó y arremetió contra Ángela._

J – ¡Ma! que Maura se exaltara fue tu culpa.

A – lo siento hija – _se dirigió a mí._

M – no te preocupes Ángela, me sirvió para recordar todo – _me acerque a la barra de la cocina para sentarme en una de las sillas, Jane regreso a terminar de preparar los cafés, me miro y me dedico una dulce sonrisa, yo conteste con otra, ver a la mujer que amaba sobreprotegiéndome y siendo tan tierna conmigo me derretía por completo, estaba como en un sueño, me sentía protegida, amada, el tiempo no pasaba para mi estando con Jane, ahora sabía que había alguien esperándome en casa después del trabajo, alguien que se aseguraba de que llegara por las noches sana y salva a mi cama._

Después del desayuno y de una larga plática Ángela se marchó del departamento, Jane y yo estábamos recostadas en el sofá, ella acariciaba mi cabello y yo sólo me relajaba escuchando el latido de su corazón…

J – Cariño, tengo una sorpresa para ti – _me levante un poco para mirarla a los ojos_ – sé que te prometí que no habría sorpresas para nuestros cinco meses, pero no pude resistirme – _me dedico una sonrisa._

M - ¿y cuál será mi sorpresa? – _le pregunte curiosa y sonriendo._

J – es sorpresa Mau, si te digo ya no tendrá chiste, podemos ir por la tarde o podemos irnos ahora, ¿Qué prefieres? – _me dedico una enorme sonrisa, ella sabía mi respuesta._

M – ahora – _me dispuse a levantarme, ella me detuvo y compartimos una de esas miradas de enamoradas, como cuando ves a tu alma gemela a los ojos y puedes ver más de lo que las palabras pueden decir, me acerque y la bese, se suponía que la había besado en otras ocasiones pero el beso anterior en la habitación y este se sintieron como algo nuevo, como si fueran nuestros primeros besos, había cierta comodidad y protección estando así con ella… me es difícil describir lo que un beso de Jane provocaba en mí porque cada beso entre nosotras era diferente, todos estaban llenos de amor, pero algunos eran tiernos, otros dulces, algunos llenos de pasión, a veces los besos tenían todo a la vez y estar cerca de su cuerpo sintiendo su frecuencia cardiaca aumentar hizo que me dieran escalofríos, un calorcito comenzó a invadirme puedo jurar que estaba sonrojada en ese momento, Jane puso sus manos en mis caderas tratando de acércame más a su cuerpo, eso aumento más los escalofríos que me invadían, nuestro beso era amor, dulzura y pasión, todo a la vez, mordí su labio inferior suavemente, sin lastimarla y nos separamos un poco para vernos a los ojos._

J - ¿quieres ir a la habitación? – _me dijo tan tierno, casi en un susurro, yo negué con un movimiento de cabeza, ese era el momento y el lugar para hacerle el amor a Jane, para que mi cabeza creyera que los recuerdos no eran producto de mi imaginación, para sentir su cuerpo vibrar bajo el mío, puedo imaginar en que momento esa línea invisible de amistad se borró y paso a ser algo más, ella era la persona con la que yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida, mientras yo pensaba todas esas cosas, mi mirada seguía muy clavada en unos ojos color chocolate muy curiosos -_ ¿estas incomoda Mau?, podemos dejarlo para después y ponernos en marcha para… _\- puse un dedo sobre sus labios, esos labios finitos y suaves que detenían los procesos mentales de mi cabeza, me acerque a sus labios y la bese suavemente, me separe de ella, vi en sus preciosos ojos sus pupilas dilatadas, sus respiración acelerada, estaba excitada y yo también, Jane podía sacar ese lado que yo siempre trato de mantener en las sombras._

M – no es eso cariño, no pasa nada malo, simplemente pienso en lo afortunada que soy por tenerte – _Jane me miro con una sonrisa, la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto en ella, me jalo suavemente para besarme y yo me atreví a ir más allá, Jane vestía su clásica pijama, una playera de la policía de Boston y sus shorts, metí mis manos bajo su playera y acaricie sus curvas, su abdomen, lentamente fui subiendo mis manos para quitarle la playera y después las baje para quitarle sus shorts, me sentía como una quinceañera, estaba muy nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez, irónicamente pensé que ese golpe en la cabeza si me había afectado, deje a Jane solo con su lencería negra, tenía un cuerpo escultural y era solo para mí, me humedecí los labios como cuando te saboreas porque ves algo sumamente rico para comer, Jane me miro, yo alce una ceja y ella empezó a despojarme de la pijama igual de lento que yo lo había hecho antes, dándose el tiempo para tocarme, para reconocerme, yo también comencé a acariciarla, no la deje tomar el mando, la regrese a la misma posición que teníamos antes, yo encima de ella, con la habilidad que la caracterizaba desabrocho mi sostén y lo lanzo a algún lugar en el piso, después bajo sus manos y retiro lo más que pudo mis panties, mis piernas hicieron el resto y al final también terminaron en el piso, mientras yo besaba sus labios, esos labios tan tóxicos para mí, baje a su cuello, lo bese, bese su oreja, le susurre un te amo, un gemido escapo de su boca, su respiración se empezaba a acelerar más, mis manos hacían su trabajo_ _: acariciar suavemente sus curvas y sus bien definidos muslos_ _en lo que yo besaba su cuello, el contorno de su clavícula y sus hombros, coloque una de mis piernas entre las de Jane, comencé a moverme suavemente, mi boca no paraba de darle besos en todo su cuerpo, detuve el movimiento de mis caderas me gustaba verla así, tan dulce e indefensa ante mí, aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados y sin que se diera cuenta magistralmente me deshice de su sostén y baje mis labios a sus pechos, lamí, succione y los bese, a cada uno le dedique el tiempo suficiente para derretir a Jane, continúe dejando un camino de besos en su abdomen, hasta llegar a su hueso iliaco y me seguí por todo el contorno de ese hueso hasta llegar al pubis, me deshice de sus panties, la vista que quedo para mí fue maravillosa, una Jane muy sexy delante de mí, desnuda en cuerpo y alma, bese su parte intima tan delicadamente, probando, lamiendo, todo tan suavemente, Jane iba a ir al cielo por unos minutos y yo quería ser la causante de darle ese placer, subí de nuevo por donde había llegado, volviendo a besar todo el camino hasta llegar a sus labios, la bese con pasión, con amor, con deseo, mi cuerpo se acoplo al de ella y comencé a moverme suavemente, estimulando una zona muy sensible para Jane, poco a poco fui aumentando el movimiento tan sutilmente que Jane no tenía tiempo de hablar, ni de protestar por nada, mientras me seguía moviendo y la excitación crecía en ella bese su cuello tan sexymente que de Jane se escapó otro gemido, regrese a su boca_ _,_ _aumente un poco más mis movimientos y acto seguido Jane exploto, comenzó a vibrar debajo de mi cuerpo, era hermosa, me recosté sobre ella, esperando que su cuerpo se relajara, oculte mi cara entre su cuello y su hombro, ella paso sus manos sobre mi espalda para abrazarme, cuando su respiración se recuperó un poco pudo articular palabras_ _._

J – Mau eso fue fantástico, sensacional, yo… no encuentro ninguna palabra para describirlo… – _me sonrió y suspiro._

M – lo sé cariño – _le sonreí ampliamente_ \- te amo tanto, solo intentaba demostrártelo con mis caricias, que mi toque fuera capaz de trasmitirte todo lo que siento por ti Jane - _ahí estaba yo, podía decirlo frente a frente que nada malo pasaría, una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, ella la limpio con su pulgar y me beso con pasión, tenía hambre de mí, lo podía sentir y saber con certeza porque me besaba con la misma intensidad y devoción que yo le había dedicado antes, detuve el beso lentamente_ – cariño, por ahora soy yo quien te va a consentir – _ella me dedico una sonrisa._

J - ¿Cómo? – _levanté una ceja y le di una sonrisa._

M - solo copera conmigo y yo hare el resto Jane – _les pondría decir todo lo que hicimos después_ _pero prefiero que ustedes se_ _imaginen una parte,_ _esa_ _mañana y medio día me dedique por completo a Jane, a amarla de todas las maneras que a mi hábil mente se le ocurría_ _,_ _volví a contar cada lunar, cada cicatriz, volví a memorizar su cuerpo, aprendí más de sus puntos débiles en la cama con los cuales ella se perdía mientras yo la devoraba, Jane era todo lo que yo quería y la estaba volviendo a grabar en mi mente porque esta vez no lo olvidaría, ya no._

Mientras Jane vibraba bajo mi cuerpo nuevamente, algo en mi interior me recordó que yo también había preparado una sorpresa para Jane por nuestros cinco meses juntas, era un pequeño regalito y estaba en mi bolso, el cual había dejado en la mesita de la entrada, lo había comprado tres semanas antes del accidente, recuerdo que mientras estábamos en mi casa y ella me robo para salir a cenar porque quería que me despejara un poco y aprovechar también para celebrar, yo lo guarde por si se presentaba la ocasión perfecta, pero en la cena nos perdimos platicando de mil cosas y no considere que fuera buen momento, cuando regresamos de la cena al departamento de Jane nos mantuvimos ocupadas en otras cosas y luego por la mañana paso lo del incidente de mi falta de memoria, tal vez esta sea la ocasión perfecta para dárselo, porque desde hace mucho tiempo sé que ella se lo merece y es la indicada para tenerlo, incluso si mi memoria no se recuperara un día al cien por ciento, ella seguiría teniendo mi amor por sobre todas las cosas…

Espere que el cuerpo de Jane se relajara un poco para que el sueño comenzara a vencerla y así poder separarme de ella, tal vez no era la ocasión mejor preparada o las más creativa, pero el momento más perfecto es aquel que no se busca, que no se planea, en el que todo es mágico simplemente porque estas con lo mejor de ti, y eso era para mí Jane, lo mejor de mí.

Desnuda y de puntillas para no hacer mucho ruido me dispuse a ir hacia mi bolso, en el encontré esa cajita que contenía algo muy importante, algo que tal vez cambiaria mi vida y la de Jane, ella se dio cuenta que me había levantado del sofá y un poco adormitada se sentó llamándome.

J – Mau… ¿Por qué te levantaste?, ¿qué haces? – _me pregunto viéndome desde el sofá._

M – Jane, tengo algo que decirte - _escondí la cajita para que no pudiera verla, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, vi que su rostro empezó a mostrarse preocupado_ – no es nada malo, es todo lo contrario

J - ¿Qué es Mau? – _me miro curiosa_

M – bueno… yo no sé cómo hacer esto de la manera correcta, sé que tal vez voy a equivocarme y tal vez no sea la manera más genial que pude haber planeado y si lo ves necesario puedo volver a hacerlo mejor…

J – Mau… - _ella sabía que yo estaba nerviosa por algo, después de todo me conoce mejor que mi propia madre._

M – compre esto hace tres semanas, esperando que en nuestra celebración de cinco meses el momento perfecto apareciera y pudiera dártelo, mientras te hacia el amor descubrí que este era mi momento, el momento que no buscaba, que no fue preplaneado y que sin quererlo es el adecuado para pedirte lo siguiente – _le mostré la cajita y la abrí para ella_ – Jane, quisiera que fueras mi compañera de vida, quiero estar todos los días a tu lado, cada noche, cada mañana, en cada tristeza, en cada alegría, en todo lo que tú quieras compartir conmigo… ¿Jane Rizzoli aceptaría usted casarse conmigo, con Maura Isles? – _la cara de Jane era un poema, estaba en ese momento postsexo en el que estas relajada y tu cuerpo adormecido por lo que mi declaración la había tomado desprevenida, abrió la boca para decir algo y luego volvió a cerrarla, yo la mire a los ojos_ – Jane… ¿no lo hice bien? – _pregunte dudosa, ella vio mi miedo._

J – Mau, ¡pero por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo cariño! – _y arremetió contra mi besándome por todos lados y haciéndome cosquillas, después se separó un poco de mí y me dijo_ \- esto… fue muy bello y sorprendente me he quedado sin palabras Mau, no me lo esperaba pero ha sido fantástico – _sobre mi rostro una enorme sonrisa se extendió y encontré esa misma sonrisa reflejada en su rostro._

M – ¿me permites ponerte el anillo? – _Jane asintió y me presto su mano para colocarle el anillo, lo saqué de la cajita, escogí para ella un anillo de oro, con cinco pequeños diamantitos en diagonal seguidos de un patrón de ondas de electrocardiograma_ – Jane, esas ondas que ves ahí son un recordatorio de que mi corazón late día a día por ti – _ella me sonrió, sus ojos tenían un brillo precioso por mí, me amaba y eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba saber._

Después de mi proposición Jane y yo continuamos desnudas y recostadas en el sofá cubiertas solo por una sabana - que no vi de donde la había sacado Jane - hasta que llego la tarde, bueno la realidad es que en ese momento el tiempo me parecía irrelevante, no era consciente de la hora en la que estábamos, de lo que si era consciente es que solo me separe de Jane y me levante de ese cómodo lugar porque ella había preparado una sorpresa para mí, por ningún otro motivo me hubiera levantando de ese sofá, solo por ella lo haría.

Nos vestimos, Jane insistió en que usara algo sencillo pero elegante, así que elegí un vestido azul marino que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo y Jane me dejo elegir un vestido para ella, escogí un vestido negro que la hacía verse espectacular, cuando salimos de su departamento insistió en cubrir mis ojos antes de subir a su auto y lo tuve que hacer bajo protesta, después hizo una llamada pero no escuche que decía ni a quien llamaba, manejo un rato, yo aguardaba pacientemente pero después de media hora me desespere.

M – Jane, no es que sea impaciente, pero… - _puedo jurar que sonreía ante mí impaciencia solo por lo traviesa que ella era._

J – Mau, solo diez minutos más, no seas impaciente – _yo solo hice un puchero y esta vez Jane no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada_ – me pareces muy adorable Mau – _después de conducir un poco más sentí que detuvo el auto_ – llegamos, espera aquí ya te abro la puerta – _espere paciente, ella me ayudo a bajar del auto, me dijo que había que subir unos cuantos escalones, me ayudo a subir los primeros, seguimos caminando, el camino me resultaba familiar, el número de escalones que subí, el olor de ese lugar, si mi memoria no me fallaba, regresábamos a su departamento, escuche que abría la puerta…_ \- bueno ahora dejare que veas – _me descubrió los ojos_ \- ¡sorpresa! – _desde la entrada de la puerta hasta una mesa que había en el departamento había un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas, la luz era la adecuada, tenue, justo para una cena romántica, en la mesa había comida italiana, elaborada nada más y nada menos que por la mismísima Ángela Rizzoli_ – Mau espero que te guste, tuve que pedir un poquito de ayuda a mi madre - _me dijo apenada y sonrojada._

M – ¡es fantástico!, debe estar todo delicioso – _la bese, era genial como novia, esos pequeños detalles me encantaban, es maravilloso ver como dos personas tan distintas nos podíamos complementar muy bien._

J – ven, quiero que veas lo más importante de esto… - _me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la mesa por el camino de pétalos, me di cuenta que había un segundo camino de pétalos por el pasillo no había que ser adivina para saber que iba hacia su habitación, una sonrisa se marcó en mi rostro, Jane me hizo la seña de que me sentara y educadamente dispuso la silla para mí, me sonroje, no podía evitarlo, verla como algo más que una amiga era tan embriagante para mí, se suponía que había vivido esto desde hace cinco meses pero tenía esta sensación de que apenas eran un día el que llevábamos juntas que no podía evitar sonrojarme por todo y los nervios, ¡dios!, tampoco podía evitarlos, pero todo era tan bueno con ella, Jane destapo una charola y apareció una pirámide de fresas, sobre la punta de esa pirámide bien acomodado reposaba un bello anillo, estaba sorprendida, sin palabras, parece que las dos teníamos ideas parecidas…_ \- Mau, hace unos días decidí que quería pedirte algo – _tomo con cuidado el anillo_ – así que pensé mucho en cómo hacerlo – _ella seguía de pie hablándome_ – primero pensé que para ti debía bajar el cielo porque te mereces lo mejor, después pensé que no podría hacer nada genial para ti, ¿Qué podría hacer que no hubieras hecho antes?, después y aunque no lo creas y sobre todo yo no lo crea – _me dijo irónicamente y con una mueca_ \- mi madre me recordó que tú nunca me has pedido nada que yo no pueda darte, que eres feliz simplemente por el hecho de estar a mi lado, que cualquier cosa que hiciera seria fantástica para ti porque yo sería la que estuviera a tu lado, así que planeamos esto – _me señalo la mesa_ \- una cena muy rica y tranquila para la mujer que amo, lo que más me sorprendió es que parece que tenemos las mismas ideas, solo que tu encontraste las palabras perfectas para hacerlo mágico, yo probablemente meta la pata, como acostumbro, pero lo estoy intentando de todos modos – _yo sonreí, ella nunca iba a dejar de ser Jane Rizzoli y eso me encantaba_ – Maura Isles arruinaste mi plan porque te me adelantaste por completo – _yo le sonreí sonrojada, ella no estaba molesta_ – no lo esperaba pero me encanto y ahora es mi turno preguntarte, Maura… ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? – _puso el anillo frente a mi, era de oro con las iniciales R & I grabadas, ella aún seguía de pie, yo me puse a su altura._

M – lamento si arruiné tu sorpresa cielo – _le dedique una gran y enorme sonrisa_ – y por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo, esto ha sido genial – _la bese tiernamente, Jane me puso el anillo, ahora ambas teníamos un anillo de compromiso, ambos eran muy diferentes, con el estilo de cada una impreso_ – y Jane tu madre tiene razón – _me hizo una mueca_ – cualquier cosa que hagas para mí será estupenda porque tú la hiciste con todo tu amor – _me beso de nuevo y la pasión comenzó a invadirnos nuevamente, era como si nunca nos cansáramos la una de la otra, yo podría pasar todo mi vida simplemente abrazada a ella, comenzó a besar mi cuello, si seguíamos calentando motores no comeríamos nada_ – Jane, no… - _me siguió besando_ – no.. Quieres… - _un gemido escapo de mi boca cuando ella bajo lentamente sus manos desde mi espalda a mis glúteos y presiono un poco_ \- …comer… - _se detuvo solo un segundo para contestarme._

J – Si, pero a ti… - _me beso detrás de mi oreja_ – no comida, después se puede recalentar – _¿eso era doble sentido o solo a mí me lo parecía?, de algún lado la música comenzó como si estuviera programada para iniciar en el momento justo…_

… _Dejaré mi corazón en la puerta_ _, n_ _o diré_ _una_ _palabra_ _, ellas han sido todas dichas,_ _entonces, ¿por qué no solo fingimos que no nos asusta lo que está por venir?_ _,_ _¿O que tememos habernos quedado sin nada?_

 _Ahora, no me malinterpretes_ _, sé_ _que no existe un mañana_ _, to_ _do lo que pido es que si esta es mi última noche contigo_ _, abrázame_ _como si fuera más que una amiga_ _, d_ _ame un recuerdo que pueda usar_ _, toma_ _mi mano mientras hacemos lo que los amantes hacen_ _, e_ _s importante como se termine esto_ _,_ _porque qué sucederá si no vuelvo a amar jamás..._

Extraña canción pensé, pero era muy linda, tenía cosas muy ciertas, si este era mi último día con la mujer de mis sueños había sido el mejor día de mi vida o quizá uno más de los mejores días de mi vida, porque estando con Jane no podía haber día malo.

… _No necesito tu honestidad_ _, y_ _a está en tus ojos y estoy segura de que mis ojos hablan por mí_ _, nadie_ _me conoce como tú_ _y_ _puesto que eres_ _la_ _única que importa, dime ¿en quién puedo refugiarme?_

 _Ahora, no me malinterpretes_ _, s_ _é que no existe un mañana_ _,_ _todo lo que pido es que si esta es mi última noche contigo_ _, abrázame_ _como si fuera más que una amiga_ _, d_ _ame un recuerdo que pueda usar_ _, toma_ _mi mano mientras hacemos lo que los amantes hacen_ _, e_ _s importante cómo se termine esto_ _, porque_ _qué sucederá si no vuelvo a amar jamás..._

Lentamente y sin descansar de los besos terminamos en la habitación de Jane amándonos, ya nos conocíamos tan bien, teníamos una sincronía perfecta, todo con ella era perfecto, y sí sé lo que piensan la Dra. Maura Isles está enamorada hasta el infinito, es decir, mi amor por Jane no tiene ni límites ni fin. 

_Deja que esta sea nuestra lección de amor_ _, de_ _ja que este sea el modo en que nos recordemos_ _, n_ _o quiero ser cruel o injusta_ _y_ _no estoy pidiendo perdón_ _, todo_ _lo que pido es que si esta es mi última noche contigo_ _, abrázame_ _como si fuera más que una amiga_ _, d_ _ame un recuerdo que pueda usar_ _, toma_ _mi mano mientras hacemos lo que los amantes hacen_ _, e_ _s importante cómo se termine esto_ _, porque_ _qué sucederá si no vuelvo a amar jamás_

Nota: canción de Adele all i ask. Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, gracias a todos por leer. Dejen sus comentarios, tengo más capítulos listos, solo espero sus comentarios.

Zoe Rguez.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte V

Desperté sobresaltada en la cama de un Hospital - esto ya se estaba haciendo costumbre - lo último que recordaba era estar en la cama de Jane, habíamos hecho el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos se agotaron con el pretexto de celebrar nuestro compromiso, recuerdo que ya no nos levantamos a comer la exquisita comida que Ángela había preparado pues me quede dormida en los brazos de Jane, lo que si paso es que tuve una horrible pesadilla… una mujer que respondía al nombre de Alice me había secuestrado para vengarse de Jane, me había golpeado en la cara y la hice enojar tanto que empujo la silla en la que estaba sentada ocasionando que me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, de ahí perdí el conocimiento y bueno… desperté aquí.

Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, ¡dios!, me dolía el tórax demasiado y un dolor así, tan intenso, sólo quiere decir costillas rotas, me vi los hematomas en mis brazos, antebrazos y en mis muñecas, había estado atada, los hematomas eran tenues, estaban desapareciendo por lo que debían tener más de una semana, mi labio inferior tenía una herida que estaba ya cerrada y cicatrizaba muy bien por lo que podía notar, mi cara me dolía, era seguro que también había hematomas en ella y mi frente tenía un raspón, todo consistía con los golpes que recibí en mi pesadilla - entonces no había sido una pesadilla, pensé - busque un reloj, si era un sueño estaba comprobado científicamente que no encontraría alguno, pero justo frente a mi había uno, marcaba las diez y por la luz de la habitación eran las diez de la mañana, entonces esto era real… ¿lo de Jane no?, fui consiente por un momento de que mientras estaba con Jane, en ningún momento me percate del paso del tiempo solo supuse en que momento del día estaba pero nuca vi el reloj… pero qué era real y qué no.. Mi cabeza estaba muy revuelta y entonces una voz me saco de mis pensamientos…

C – hija, despertaste – _esa voz, ¡mi madre!, no había notado su presencia, estaba a mi lado, unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas_.

M – Madre, no llores, aquí estoy… - _no sabía cómo calmarla, ni yo sabía cómo había llegado al hospital y ni sabía exactamente cuál fue el motivo, mi madre me abrazo con cuidado de no hacerme daño, parecía que sabía_ _en que condiciones estaba mi cuerpo_ _, en estos momentos debía pensar como doctora, analizar todo antes de dar un paso en falso, si veía todo objetivamente entendería que estaba pasando conmigo_ _,_ _sobretodo que era real y que no._

C – Maura voy a llamar a Ellen para que te revise, ¿Cómo te sientes hija?

M – bien madre – _solo lo dije para calmarla porque la realidad era que ni yo sabía exactamente como estaba_ \- algo confundida y adolorida, ¿estamos en el hospital de Ellen?

C – si cariño, ella te atendió, entiendo que estés confundida y adolorida, llevas algunos días inconsciente y tienes dos costillas fracturadas, Ellen dijo que debías despertar hace cuatro días porque ya estaba todo controlado pero no lo hiciste y nos empezamos a preocupar, pero eso ya no importa, ya estás de nuevo con nosotros – _y salió de la habitación para buscar a Ellen,_ _debía ser_ _cuidadosa con lo que_ _preguntaba o podrían pensar que mi cabeza estaba mal, bueno la realidad es que sí, estaba en la confusión total y mi corazón literalmente y fuera de la lógica con la que veo las cosas normalmente se estaba partiendo en pedacitos porque_ _desde mi punto de vista_ _como doctora_ _mi cabeza pudo hacer toda la historia de Jane y yo,_ _sabía que era muy bonito para ser real,_ _mi subconsciente_ _pudo haber_ _recreado_ _mi anhelo… mi madre y Ellen entraron a la habitación_.

E – Maura, cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes? – _me dijo con una gran sonrisa._

M – Ellen hola, me siento bien, adolorida y confundida pero bien.

E – Perfecto Maura, el dolor es bueno – _si claro demuestra que estoy viva, pensé_ – vamos a revisar tus piernas, brazos y demás, necesitamos hacer una resonancia…

M – espera, espera, soy médico también, te aseguro que puedo moverme perfectamente, tal vez un poco lento pero estoy bien – _aun así me reviso, se dio cuenta que todo estaba perfecto en mí, claro no tomando en cuenta mis golpes y la vi sorprendida_ \- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

C – diez días hija.

E – Maura tienes dos costillas rotas que deben sanar y los hematomas están desapareciendo, en tu ultima resonancia todo estaba bien en tu cabecita – _e hizo lo que siempre hace, despeinarme como si aún tuviera cinco años_ \- por lo que dudo que tengas algún daño neurológico, aun así me gustaría hacer otra resonancia como ya te mencione anteriormente y unas pruebas complementarias antes de que te vayas del hospital, solo para estar seguros, debes de comenzar a caminar lo más pronto posible cuidando esas costillas fracturadas… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – _me pregunto curiosa y haciendo una aclaración_ \- como te dije en mi opinión no debería haber ningún problema, pero puedes estar confundida, existe la posibilidad de que… bueno tú ya lo sabes Maura no te voy a dar toda la letanía médica.

M – si… bueno… en esa parte tienes razón estoy confundida – _les dije avergonzada, me sonroje, mi madre y Ellen me miraron curiosas_ _, soy la honestidad en persona no podría mentirles…_

C - ¿Por qué hija?, ¿Qué pasa?

M – ¿Jane esta por aquí? – _ambas se miraron y me miraron._

C – ¿Jane?, ella se ha quedado algunas noches contigo, ha estado preocupada, se siente culpable por lo que te paso – _entonces... ¿mi pesadilla dentro de mi sueño era real y mi sueño era mentira?, ¡demonios!, la confusión se está apoderando de mi_ – se fue hace un rato, ¿le llamo para que venga?

M - ¡NO! – _lo dije fuerte y llame la atención de ambas_ – es decir, no aun no, yo la llamo después, bueno… miren, yo… yo tengo algunos recuerdos que no se si sean reales o no e involucran a Jane – _ambas me miraron más curiosas_ – si me dijeran lo que me paso, entonces yo podría establecer en donde empieza lo real y donde mi cabeza comenzó a formar recuerdos que nunca existieron – _ambas se miraron,_ _Ellen lo pensó un momento, como debatiéndose si había un problema en mi cabeza o era simple confusión pero le asintió a mi madre con un movimiento de cabeza y_ _ella_ _procedió a contarme lo que me había ocurrido_ _, entonces mientras escuchaba con atención_ _mi cabeza empezó a recordar toda la realidad, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y ambas mujeres se acercaron más a mi lado, se sentaron en el borde de la cama, mi madre a mi derecha y Ellen a la izquierda, mi madre limpio mi mejilla._

E - ¿Qué pasa Maura?... sabemos que fue un momento traumático y haremos lo que sea necesario para que lo superes… tengo a la mejor terapeuta para eso, te aseguro que saldrás de esta – _me miro de manera tierna, Ellen había sido mi mentora y yo la apreciaba mucho._

C – no es eso Ellen – _mi madre no despego su mirada de la mía_ \- ¿verdad cariño? – ¿ _Acaso ella podía imaginar que pasaba por mi mente?_ – Maura estaba preparada para lidiar con algo como eso… - _me dedico una sonrisa_ \- ¿Qué soñaste mientras dormías cariño? – _era mi madre, era un genio como yo_ _y últimamente me estaba conociendo tan bien que me asustaba._

M – Madre… - _Ellen pareció darse cuenta de lo que mi madre estaba sugiriendo…_

C – quizás… - _mi madre pensó un poco antes de hablar, sabía que para que yo pudiera abrirme debía usar las palabras correctas_ – Marcel Proust decía "a cierta edad, un poco por amor propio, otro poco por picardía, las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear" – _sonrió_ \- me atrevería a apostar desde mi punto de vista de madre que mientras dormías soñabas con algo que anhelas cariño, por eso demoraste en despertar… - _me dejo sorprendida._

M – Madre… yo… quizás tienes razón… el cerebro no está preparado para este tipo de frustración, para extrañar lo que uno nunca podrá tener – _Ellen nos miró algo perdida por lo que hablábamos, pero nos dejó tener ese momento madre e hija -_ sabes que no puedo mentir madre – _mi madre asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y dedicándome una linda sonrisa_ \- hay cosas acerca de mi sueño que se relacionan con mi vida y que no te he contado - _me sonroje, nunca había hablado de esto con mi madre, no sabía si lo aceptaría o no pero de un momento a otro terminaría por decírselo…_

C – Cualquier cosa sabes que siempre te apoyare hija – _Ellen nos observaba interactuar con una sonrisa_ _, quizás ella sabía algunas cosas de mí que ni yo misma había notado, cosas que mi madre se había perdido mientras yo crecía_ _…_

M – no puedo hablarte de todo lo que soñé… aún me cuesta asimilar que no es verdad, es decir, la mente humana es tan maravillosa, sentía que todo era real, no había dolor, me sentía feliz, amada, acompañada, no me sentía sola… yo – _no la pude ver a los ojos, agache mi mirada, para explicarle una parte de mi sueño tenía que hacerle una confesión primero_ – yo… estoy… estoy enamorada de Jane – _lo solté así, sin medir palabras pero_ _su cara no mostro sorpresa, enojo o algo, ella seguía tan tranquila y mirándome amorosamente_ _, Ellen tampoco se intimido con la idea, después de todo me conocía muy bien pero esperaba que expresaran algo_ \- ¿no dirán nada?

C – cariño, ¿Qué puedo decirte?, yo solo quiero tu felicidad y si es ella… estoy aquí para apoyarte - _me tomo de la mano y me dio una sonrisa_ _._

M – gracias madre.

E – El amor es el amor Maura.

M – gracias a ambas, el punto de esto es que mi cabeza recreo una historia a partir del secuestro, de mi primer secuestro hace seis meses, madre de esto te hablare cuando sea el momento – _me interrumpió._

C – sé lo que te paso Maura, Jane me lo ha explicado – _solo pude asentir con la cabeza._

M - bueno… en mi sueño Jane y yo estábamos… juntas – _esto era muy difícil para mí, no quería compartir mis bellos recuerdos, no quería desgastarlos aunque solo fueran producto de mi mente_ \- éramos novias, habíamos pasado cosas muy lindas y estábamos enamoradas, llevábamos cinco meses saliendo, todo era hermoso… debo admitir que yo quería que algo de eso fuera real… pero ya sé que no lo es y Jane está muy distante desde lo que paso, sé que se siente culpable pero yo aceptaría cualquier consecuencia que nuestra amistad implicara, ella lo sabe y aun así se alejó de mí.

C – Cariño… lo siento hija, siento lo de Jane, sé que te ha alejado de ella, me lo ha contado, se le nota mucho que se siente muy culpable, tendrás que hablar de eso con ella – _yo solo la mire y le dedique una media sonrisa_ \- sobre tu sueño sé que debió haber sido muy lindo, pero tómalo con calma, el tiempo acomodara todo hija.

E – Maura… tranquila, puedes intentar hacer ese sueño realidad – _ambas me miraban curiosa_ _._

M – estoy muy cansada para ello, esa es la verdad, Jane no me quiere cerca y no quiero perder la poca comunicación que tenemos, ella no aceptaría una relación entre las dos, es Jane, nunca ha salido con chicas y nunca lo hará, ella no me ve de la misma forma que yo la veo…

C – Maura, hija, ella debe saber lo que sientes…

M – no madre, no ahora, ya está decidido, necesito un respiro para aclarar mi mente, ¿puedo pedirte algo madre?

C – claro hija, lo que necesites.

M – ¿puedo irme a Nueva York contigo?, cuando menos el tiempo en que no esté apta para trabajar...

C – por supuesto que sí, no tienes que preguntarlo hija, debo cuidarte hasta que te recuperes y puedes ocupar tu tiempo acompañándome en el estudio.

M – si madre, eso sería buena idea.

E – podrías visitar a Arizona, se alegrará mucho de verte, ha estado preocupada por ti desde que le dijimos lo que paso, quería tomar un vuelo ese mismo día para apoyarme en tus cuidados, pero le dije que todo estaba bien – _olvide mencionarles que_ _Ellen es la madre de una de mis mejores amigas del colegio_ _y la Universidad,_ _Arizona Robbins._

M – quizá me anime a visitarla cuando me encuentre mejor – _le sonreí_ _._

Lo que mi madre, Ellen y yo no sabíamos en ese momento es que Jane había olvidado el móvil en la habitación y al regresar por él nos había escuchado hablar – esto lo supe con el tiempo - espero a que termináramos de hablar y fuera un momento apropiado para hacer su aparición…

J - ¡hola!, Mau has despertado, ¿Por qué nadie me aviso? – _dijo con su tono irónico de siempre_ \- si no es porque olvide mi móvil no me entero – _las tres la miramos sorprendidas, Jane solo sonrió_ _._

M – ¡hola Jane!, me da gusto verte… - _le dije sonrojada, no sabía que después de soñar que hacia el amor con la mujer me daría tanta pena mirarla a los ojos, pero me sabía de memoria su cuerpo… al menos en mis sueños._

E – la hemos tenido algo entretenida, evaluando unas cosas y parece que todo está perfecto, por la tarde haremos unas pruebas y podrás irte a casa en unos días Maura.

M – que sea lo más pronto posible Ellen, por favor… - _le dedique una mirada suplicante._

J – no seas desesperada Mau – _me dijo sonriendo, algo dentro de mi extrañaba esa sonrisa y esos comentarios_ _._

E – claro que si Maura, Constance ¿me acompañas a firmar el permiso para los estudios de Maura?

C – si claro Ellen, cariño volvemos en unos minutos – _y ambas salieron dejándonos solas, un silencio inundo la habitación, hasta que Jane lo rompió._

J – Maura, ¿Cómo te sientes? – _me miro a los ojos._

M – Adolorida – _ya había dado esa respuesta al menos en tres ocasiones ese día_ \- pero estoy bien Jane, no te preocupes.

J – lamento lo que paso, eso fue por mi culpa Maura, yo tenía que protegerte, no debí dejar que regresaras sola a casa, te pudieron haber matado por mí – _me dijo con una voz llena de furia, ella tomo asiento en la silla en la que antes estaba mi madre._

M – Jane – _la miré de la manera más tierna que pude_ \- sabes que estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas, para eso son las amigas, acepto las consecuencias de nuestra amistad, siempre lo he hecho.

J – sé que no puedo componer el pasado Maura, pero estaré contigo en tu recuperación, iremos a terapia psicológica y física para que te recuperes pronto, quiero recuperar ese tiempo en el que he descuidado nuestra amistad – _Jane estaba siendo muy sincera conmigo_ _e incluso no gustándole la terapia estaba dispuesta a ir conmigo, me pareció muy adorable._

M – Jane… - _si no hubiera continuado hablando yo podría haber considerado seriamente quedarme en Boston, pero como siempre no midió sus palabras._

J – Alice está en la cárcel y ni ella ni nadie más va a volver a poner un dedo en ti Maura, de eso me encargo yo… - _Jane se sentía muy culpable por lo que me paso, lo podía notar en la forma en la que me miraba, en la forma en la que me hablaba._

M – ¡Jane ya para por favor! - _Jane me miro curiosa y sorprendida por el nivel de mi voz_ – no quiero que te sientas culpable por esto, no quiero que me mires como lo haces – _me calme un poco y para tranquilizarla solo puede decirle esto_ \- es un riesgo que conlleva el trabajo Janie – _yo casi nunca la llamo así, pero verla dolida, dedicándome una mirada de lastima me hizo bajar todas las defensas y me partió el corazón_ – esto me pudo pasar por cualquier otro caso.

J – sí, pero te paso por mí.

M – por lo que haya sido, ya paso, la culpable está en la cárcel, yo estoy viva, tu estas aquí y eso es lo único que debe de importar, por favor olvidémoslo ¿sí? – _le dedique esa mirada con la cual no me puede decir que no._

J – está bien Maura, pero quiero que me dejes cuidar de ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

M – no es necesario que cuides de mi – _sus palabras me dolieron, quería cuidar de mi por la culpa y yo no quería eso_ \- iré con mi madre a Nueva York el tiempo que no esté apta para trabajar – _Jane me miro sorprendida._

J – serán al menos dos meses Maura, ¿te iras todo ese tiempo? – _pude notar un poco de decepción en Jane._

M – si Jane, me hará bien, hace mucho que no me tomo unas vacaciones y quisiera pasar tiempo con mi madre.

J – en ese caso es una buena idea Maura… ¿me llamaras? – _me dedico una triste sonrisa._

M – por supuesto – _le sonreí, su móvil sonó, ya me parecía raro que nadie interrumpiera_ – contesta Jane el deber llama – _ella me volvió a sonreír y atendió la llamada, al parecer había un caso que resolver, Jane se levantó del asiento_ _._

J – Maura tengo que ir al trabajo.

M – _le sonreí_ – lo sé Jane.

J – estaré esperando tu regreso – _una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla y por la mía, se levantó del asiento, me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación._


	6. Chapter 6

Parte VI

Jane se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque que solía frecuentar con Maura cuando el trabajo las estresaba, a veces sin ponerse de acuerdo y pareciendo que tenían las mismas ideas se topaban por casualidad en ese lugar, para Jane se había convertido en un lugar más frecuente para visitar desde que Maura estaba en el hospital, así sentía que una parte de Maura seguía con ella mientras estaba inconsciente, pero ahora todo era diferente, Maura había despertado y Jane la había escuchado hablar acerca de sus sentimientos, eso le dio un miedo tremendo, así que hizo lo mejor que hacia cuando no sabía qué hacer - ignorar lo que había escuchado - simplemente entro como si nada pasara a la habitación de Maura en el hospital y salió de la misma manera, ni siquiera la abrazo por la felicidad que le dio verla despierta con la misma sonrisa de siempre, solo le dio un beso en la frente de despedida para sentir que de verdad Maura estaba viva, que había regresado intacta de sus sueños y después de esa visita no regreso al hospital argumentando un caso difícil, excusas, simples y mediocres excusas.

Jane pensaba demasiado en Maura, esa tarde salía del hospital, después de 14 días, diez de un sueño profundo, cuatro de pruebas y evaluaciones médicas que según le había platicado Ángela, Maura ya estaba desesperada, Jane sabía que era cierto, Maura era doctora pero como paciente era la peor del mundo, podía seguir las indicaciones pero llegaba un punto en el que se desesperaba, sonrió ella sola ante ese hecho y mientras seguía sumida en sus pensamientos acerca de su amiga, una mujer tomo asiento al lado de ella…

A – Jane – _la llamo, pero parecía que su hija estaba en otro mundo_ – cariño – _le toco el hombro para llamar su atención_.

J - ¡Ma!, ¡dios!, me has asustado.

A – no era mi intención hacerlo, te he llamado al móvil varias veces y no obtuve respuesta, llamé a tu departamento y tampoco estabas ahí, ni en el trabajo, así que se me ocurrió que estarías aquí.

J - ¿Por qué…? – _Jane la miro curiosa, le iba a preguntar cómo se le había ocurrido que estaría allí, pero cambio la pregunta antes de que su madre dijera algo que ella no estaba lista para escuchar_ \- ¿para qué me buscabas?

A – para que almorzaras, no has comido bien últimamente.

J – no he tenido hambre.

A – eso lo sé hija, pero aun así debes alimentarte, aunque sea un poco.

J – Ma, ¿Qué quieres? – _Jane sabía que había una razón para que su madre la estuviera buscando por todos lados._

A – Maura sale del hospital hoy.

J – lo sé…

A – no iras a despedirte – _no se lo pregunto, Ángela se dio cuenta que su hija no detendría a Maura, Jane no la miro, su vista seguía al frente sin ningún punto específico, solo miraba a la nada y le confirmo a su madre que no se despediría de Maura con un movimiento de cabeza_ – ya veo... ¿se puede saber por qué?, desde que despertó solo fuiste una vez a verla y no has vuelto, pero todos los días me preguntas cómo esta o cómo la veo de salud… ¿Por qué Jane?, ¿por qué no la quieres ver?…

J – no quiero hablar de ello Ma… debo regresar al trabajo tengo un caso – _se puso de pie, pero Ángela la tomo del brazo y la volvió a sentar_ \- ¡Ma!, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – _Jane no estaba de ánimos para ser interrogada_.

A – ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? – _Jane la miro sorprendida_ \- no tienes ningún caso, hable con Korsak y Frost hace un rato así que me vas a escuchar – _lo dijo con un tono que intimido a Jane, Ángela estaba muy seria y casi nunca le hablaba de esa manera_ \- me he metido en tu vida muchas veces y hace un tiempo me di cuenta que lo he hecho para mal, soy tu madre Jane, tarde o temprano lo tenía que ver, me doy cuenta de lo que pasa ahora contigo, si tienes miedo de lo que yo pueda opinar o de lo que los demás opinen entonces no te mereces a Maura – _Jane se quedó congelada, sabía que su madre podría saberlo por lo que antes había dicho Ellen, pero en ese momento estaba furiosa, triste, dolida y se sentía la peor persona del mundo por descuidar a Maura que no se dio el tiempo para medir lo que significaba ese comentario_ – no entiendo Jane, ¿a qué le temes?, qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya que no quieres darte la oportunidad de luchar por Maura cuando sabes que probablemente – _corrigió rápidamente_ \- bueno la verdad es que estoy segura que ella te ama y que tú lo sabes.

J - ¡Ma!

A - Jane habla ahora, desahógate o vas a perder a Maura, no sé a qué estás jugando.

J - ¿Qué a que juego?, no te entiendo, ¿Por qué me hablas así?

A – tu escuchaste cuando Maura dijo que estaba enamorada de ti, ¿cierto?, por eso estas huyendo y te hiciste la que no sabe nada… esa chica tiene miedo a decirte lo que siente porque no quiere perderte, piensa que la veras como un bicho raro y sabes que no le importa como los demás la vean pero le importa lo que tú piensas de ella y ya que sabes que te ama, por qué no simplemente se lo dices, dile que la amas, esto está en tus manos ahora Jane, ve por la chica hija – _Jane se quedó sorprendida, sin habla, su madre estaba animándola a hacer algo por su felicidad, por primera vez en la vida Ángela Rizzoli se estaba entrometiendo para bien, pero esta vez era ella la que no estaba lista para hacerlo y ¿qué le podía argumentar a su madre para defenderse?, nada, Ángela Rizzoli tenía las palabras correctas "ve por la chica", pero Jane simplemente tenía que hacer lo de siempre – ignorarla - aunque esta vez debía hacerle caso._

J - ¿cómo sabes que escuche la conversación de Maura? – _dijo en un tono serio._

A – Constance menciono que probablemente podías haberlas escuchado mientras Maura les contaba parte de lo que soñó… después te observe y llegue a la conclusión de que efectivamente las habías escuchado, Constance y yo acordamos no meternos en esto, pero Jane…

J – entonces respeta su acuerdo, de todas maneras nada de lo que digas cambiara lo que pienso… - _Jane no vio a los ojos a su madre, su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte, mientras Maura estaba en el hospital se prometió no perder más el tiempo pero no podía aceptar lo obvio, las cosas no eran tan fáciles._

A – y… ¿qué es lo que piensas?

J – no tiene sentido hablar más de esto – _se puso de pie, Ángela ya no la iba a detener_.

A – Jane – _ella se detuvo, pero no volteo a ver a Ángela, se quedó de espaldas_ – a veces uno sufre más imaginándose lo que puede pasar cuando lo que realmente sucede no se le parece en lo absoluto… - _Jane simplemente escucho las sabias palabras de su madre y se fue._

-ooooo-

Maura estaba sentada en la cama del hospital, le había costado un dolor insoportable y una eternidad vestirse, su madre le había ayudado a ponerse la ropa deportiva que era lo más cómodo que Ellen le había dado de opción para vestir, podía caminar pero muy despacio, podía hacer las cosas ella sola pero todo le llevaba más tiempo, más esfuerzo y más dolor, aun así eso le servía para retrasar la hora de su salida, era cierto que ya quería salir del hospital pero tenía la esperanza de que alguien que de antemano sabía que no iba a llegar, llegara, aunque ella estaba muy consciente que ese "¿me llamaras?" había sido su despedida hasta su regreso a Boston.

Constance, Ellen y Ángela entraron a la habitación de Maura, las tres la observaron curiosas ya que se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no reacciono cuando ellas habían entrado, Constance la llamo…

C – Cariño – _Maura no reacciono_ – Maura – _la llamo más fuerte, en lo que las tres mujeres se acercaban a la cama._

M – Madre – _dijo sorprendida_ – lo siento estaba distraída.

A - ¿Cómo te encuentras hija? – _le pregunto cariñosamente._

M – Bien Ángela, me cuesta más tiempo hacer las cosas, pero poco a poco podre reintegrarme a mis actividades – _Maura le dedico esa dulce sonrisa que todos habían extrañado._

E – Bueno Maura hay una buena noticia para ti… te traigo tu alta – _le enseño su papel del alta médica y añadió con una gran sonrisa_ \- eres libre de salir – _Ellen cambio esa sonrisa por un semblante más serio y le advirtió a Maura_ \- solo recuerda que no estás en condiciones de trabajar, ni de hacer ningún esfuerzo, por ningún motivo puedes consultar en un caso, quiero reposo absoluto Maura, en dos meses te espero para un chequeo y ver si te puedes reintegrar a tus actividades, hasta ese momento hablaremos del acta para el Departamento de Policías de Boston, si tienes alguna molestia puedes llamarme cuando quieras, aunque dudo que lo hagas… - _me sonrió_ \- ahora solo prométeme que la próxima vez que nos veamos estarás consciente – _las cuatro mujeres rieron._

M – por supuesto Ellen, será un placer verte estando orientada en persona, tiempo y espacio.

C - ¿acaso ese fue un chiste medico? – _pregunto Constance curiosa._

E – mmm, intento serlo – _Maura y Ellen rieron, Ángela se acercó a Maura._

A – Maura cuídate mucho por favor, recupérate pronto para que estés de nuevo con nosotros, te voy a extrañar hija – _con cuidado de no lastimarla le dio un abrazo cariñoso, después de todo era una Rizzoli más, en cuanto al tema de Jane, no lo iba a tocar ya había sido imprudente otras veces y como lo había acordado anteriormente con Constance las chicas debían resolver sus problemas cuando estuvieran listas para ver la realidad y la aceptaran tal cual era._

M – regresare pronto Ángela – _a Maura se le resbalo una lagrima por la mejilla_ – cuida de Jane por mí ¿sí?, no la dejes que se lancé de ningún puente o se dispare personalmente – _le dijo tratando de sonreír._

A – me temo que en eso solo tú la haces entrar en razón Maura, pero lo intentare – _le devolvió la sonrisa._

Esa tarde Maura salió del Hospital, Constance tenía un automóvil esperando por ellas para llegar al aeropuerto y un vuelo exclusivo para ellas dos, todo con tal de que Maura viajara lo más cómoda posible, ya en el avión Constance intento hablar con Maura.

C – cariño, ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres hablar de algo? – _se sentó al lado de Maura, esta estaba sentada en un asiento cerca de una ventanilla, había reclinado el asiento y se recostó en el con los ojos cerrados._

M – no madre no estoy bien pero no quiero hablar, no ahora, por favor – _Maura tenía los ojos cerrados aun y unas lágrimas de las cuales Constance se percató se comenzaban a escapar, conociendo a Maura decidió no hacer ningún comentario respecto a eso, su hija tenía que pasar por las etapas del duelo y después podría hablarlo._

C – muy bien… pero en algún momento lo estarás y quiero que tengas presente que yo estaré allí para escucharte, lo que sea que tengas que decir, estaré contigo y te apoyare – _Maura abrió los ojos y se sentó bien para quedar a la altura de su madre y la abrazo, Constance correspondió al abrazo cuidando de no lastimar a su frágil hija, Maura rompió a llorar._

-ooooo-

K – Jane… ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no fuiste a despedirte de la Dra. Isles? – _Dijo Korsak encontrando a Jane en la terraza del edificio, él normalmente subía cuando necesitaba respirar un poco de un caso, la vista de la ciudad era fantástica, te tranquilizaba._

J – no compañero, no fui capaz de despedirme de ella – _Jane y Korsak eran viejos amigos, era como un segundo padre para ella y sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien que no fuera su madre._

K - ¿pasa algo que quieras compartir con este viejo Jane?

J – yo… yo creo que podría… solo tal vez, hay una posibilidad – _Korsak la miro curioso, le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto_ – más bien estoy segura que lo que siento por Maura es más que un cariño de amigas, estoy enamorada de ella – _Jane lo miro a los ojos esperando una reacción negativa, cosa que nunca llego._

K - ¡Al fin! – _dijo emocionado, Jane lo miro entre enojada y confundida, ¡Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo!, ¿solo ella era la única con un pensamiento tan primitivo para no darse la oportunidad de ver la gran mujer que era Maura?_ – no me mires así Jane, vamos que es que es obvio.

J - ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo?

K – es muy fácil Jane, te conozco desde hace mucho, antes de que Maura llegara, sé que no te gusta el yoga o ir de compras a tiendas caras, el vino o los restaurantes caros, por ningún motivo comías en la morgue y no eras de abrazos, no eras del tipo emocional, no tenías ningún punto débil… cuando Maura llego te enredo en su mundo y tú también la integraste al tuyo, pero todo fue tan lenta y sutilmente que ninguna lo veía, ella empezó a hacer cosas que no le gustaban pero a ti si y empezó a disfrutarlas tan solo por compartirlo contigo y tu hiciste lo mismo, entonces… si a la convivencia tan armoniosa que tienen les sumas sus miradas, sus toqueteos inocentes, el hecho de que ella puede tocar tus cicatrices, de que puede invadir el espacio personal que tan bien cuidas de los demás, viven casi juntas… son muchas cosas Jane, podría decirte más pero solo un ciego no se daría cuenta, llevas un tiempo enamorada de Maura y la doctora lleva mucho enamorada de ti – _Jane lo miro sorprendida_.

J – lo sé, sé que Maura está enamorada de mí.

K - y el problema entonces ¿es?...

J – que tengo un miedo terrible – _lo dijo y fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida: aceptar que tenía miedo._

K - ¿a qué?

J – a intentarlo y estropearlo todo, Maura es Maura, no puedo complacerla en todos sus gustos, no puedo darle todo lo que ella se merece, si lo arruino no la voy a recuperar jamás y puedo perder a cualquiera pero a ella no, no soportaría no verla, no hablar con ella y luego ve lo que le ha pasado por mí, la han secuestrado dos veces y casi la matan, la perdimos diez días Korsak, diez malditos días y fue mi culpa, si está conmigo correrá peligro siempre – _una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla_ – y luego está el hecho de que no sé cómo me enamore de mi mejor amiga, ninguna mujer me atrae… solo ella…

K – Jane, no lo pienses solo vívelo, para empezar Maura no necesita que le des nada, ella solo te necesita a ti, le gusta compartir todo lo que tiene contigo y con tu familia, Maura acepta el riesgo que corre al estar contigo, ¡demonios Jane!, el trabajo de las dos implica riesgos, no solo el tuyo… y sobre tus sentimientos, es normal que le temas a lo que no conoces, esto que sientes es todo nuevo para ti, nunca lo habías sentido por nadie, la amas más de lo que has amado antes, Jane – _la miro con cariño_ \- dale la oportunidad a eso que sientes, piénsalo, casi vivías con Maura antes de que la alejaras de ti – _Jane lo miro sorprendida, Korsak se había dado cuenta de todo, o quizás todos lo habían notado_ – tenías o aun tienes un cuarto en su casa con todas tus cosas para cuando te quedabas, comían juntas casi siempre, el fin de semana se la pasaban juntas aunque no había trabajo, cuando no estaban en su casa estaban en tu departamento y tu familia está en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo… ¿quieres que siga?, me argumentaras que las amigas pueden hacer eso y admito que es justo, pero ninguna amiga se mira como lo hacen ustedes, se entienden de una manera muy especial, con miradas y sin palabras, en mi experiencia ustedes serian un buen matrimonio…

J – Korsak, no es tan fácil aceptar esto…

K – Janie, habla con Ángela, es tu madre y te conoce mejor que nadie, te hace falta.

J – es cierto, debo reconocer que necesito hacer esto con ella… - _Korsak la abrazo, él sabía que la única persona con la que Jane podía aceptar que estaba enamorada de una mujer y que esa mujer había sido su mejor amiga: era Ángela Rizzoli._

-ooooo-

Esa noche, la lluvia había comenzado aumentando la melancolía que se respiraba en la vida de Jane y Maura, ahora una en Boston y la otra en Nueva York. Jane Rizzoli llego toda empapada por la lluvia a la casa de huéspedes donde su madre se encontraba, se veía y se sentía fatal, sabía que en algún punto de la plática se arrepentiría de hablar con su madre, pero lo necesitaba, Ángela abrió…

A – te ves fatal, entra que no te va a hacer bien seguirte mojando – _Ángela sabía que Jane tarde o temprano necesitaría hablar con ella, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto, había estado segura que por la plática de la mañana Jane no le hablaría una semana entera._

J – Necesito hablar contigo Ma…

A – lo sé, pero primero ve a ducharte que te enfermaras y te prepare una sopa o algo caliente – _Jane solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza_ – usa una pijama mía y luego me encargo de tu ropa – _Jane no protesto e hizo lo que su madre le ordeno, después de unos treinta minutos Jane estaba lista para hablar con su madre que la esperaba en la barra de la cocina con dos tazas de té para hablar, antes de aproximarse Jane respiro profundamente y luego fue a tomar asiento frente a su madre, por unos minutos ninguna dijo nada, Ángela suspiro…_

A – Jane… - _Jane la miro a los ojos_

J – Ma… - _Ángela ladeo la cabeza_ – sabes… tenías razón en la mañana, no merezco a Maura.

A – se más específica Jane – _Ángela estaba sorprendida Jane le estaba dando la razón… esto era nuevo._

J – tenías razón en que no la merezco, pero no por lo que dijiste, de que tengo miedo al qué dirán – _Ángela le dedico una mirada acusadora_ – bueno solo un poquito… pero la verdad Ma lo que me aterra es perder a Maura, tiendo a arruinar las cosas, a meter la pata, si lo arruino y la pierdo Ma, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, no podría con ello.

A – lo primero que te preguntare es lo siguiente hija… ¿estas cien por ciento segura de que amas a Maura?, no como una amiga – _le aclaro Ángela, ella sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que hacer las preguntas correctas para llegar a un punto_.

J – _Jane suspiro, había llegado con su madre para hablar, era hora de abrir el corazón_ – sí, estoy muy segura de que amo a Maura, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? hace rato me lo echaste en cara Ma – _le dijo Jane en tono incrédulo_.

A – porque no quiero que ninguna de las dos se equivoque Jane, si tú vas a dar un paso con Maura y rompes la coraza bajo la cual se oculta y luego te arrepientes… ella va a morir de soledad antes de volver a confiar en alguien cariño... – _Jane la miro curiosa, pero le dio la razón a su madre y no objeto nada_ – por eso quiero que estés segura, no quiero que la lastimes y en el proceso te lastimes tú, te puedo asegurar que nada malo va a pasar si tú y ella están juntas, nadie de las personas que te rodeamos se va a oponer, todos queremos la felicidad de ambas cielo – _a Jane se le escurrieron las lágrimas… ¿por qué ella no podía aventarse a buscar a Maura sin pensar?_ – la mayoría de las personas que conviven con ustedes sabe que algo pasa… es solo cuestión de verlas interactuar y nadie te ha juzgado por ello, todos las respetan – _Ángela tomo las manos de su hija_ – aceptar que amas a Maura más allá que como tu amiga es el primer paso Jane, es lo más difícil, una vez que estés lista para dejar que ese sentimiento fluya veras las cosas de manera distinta…

J – tengo miedo con lo que pueda pasar con Maura, la he puesto en peligro muchas veces…

A – y a pesar de ello ella sigue a tu lado, nunca te ha dejado sola…

J – pero yo si la deje sola y mira lo que ha pasado…

A – Cariño, la tienes ahora, tienes la oportunidad de recompensarla por alejarla de ti todo este tiempo, tienes toda una vida por delante para hacerla feliz y para dejar que ella te haga feliz… no pierdas eso por el miedo Janie, no te lo vas a perdonar jamás, vívelo, date una oportunidad para sentirlo y aclararas tu mente – _a Jane se le escurrió una lagrima, Ángela se puso de pie y abrazo a su hija._

J – Ma – _miro a los ojos a su madre y suspiro_ – Estoy enamorada… y… es una chica, mi mejor amiga, Maura Isles – _una sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas salió del rostro de Jane, Ángela le devolvió la sonrisa._

A – lo sé cielo, el amor es el amor – _le sonrió a su hija_ \- y ella será la mejor nuera de todas - _Ángela nunca iba a dejar de ser Ángela, Jane hizo una mueca y sonrió._

 _Nota: Gracias por sus comentarios y por agregarme a sus favoritos, yo escucho opiniones. Gracias de verdad por dejar su comentario._

 _Zoe Rguez._


	7. Chapter 7

Parte VII

Ocho semanas después del segundo secuestro de Maura, seis semanas desde que salió del hospital y dos semanas faltantes para regresar a Boston…

Maura se encontraba en la casa de su madre en Nueva York, se había levantado a las siete de la mañana y pensado que todo el mundo en casa dormía aún, decidió ir al estudio de la gran Constance Isles en donde había pinturas y esculturas por todos lados, los futuros trabajos de su próxima exposición, encendió la radio y se entretuvo con la música y la vista…

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la mansión Isles, Constance con su característica tranquilidad se había levantado muy temprano y preparado té para ponerse a trabajar pero cuando llego a su estudio vio a Maura, esta estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de que ya no estaba sola, así que Constance decidió sentarse en un sofá que estaba frente a una gran y hermosa ventana en la que se veía parte de la ciudad, donde una Maura pensativa estaba de pie viendo como la lluvia pronosticada para ese fin de semana comenzaba, le quiso dar un poco más de tiempo a su hija y espero, por el momento presto atención a la música que estaba en la radio…

… _Algo siempre me trae de vuelta a ti, nunca toma mucho tiempo, no importa lo que diga o haga, te seguiré sintiendo aquí hasta el momento en que me vaya. Me abrazas sin tocarme, me resguardas sin cadenas, nunca desee nada tanto como ahogarme en tu amor y no sentir la lluvia…_

Constance sabía en parte porque su hija había estado tan pérdida en sus pensamientos desde que salió del hospital, que Maura hubiera tenido lo que más deseaba y descubrir después que era sólo una ilusión, le había roto el corazón, parecía que la hora y el momento de que su hija hablará acerca de esos sueños que tuvo mientras estaba inconsciente estaba llegando, Constance solo sabía lo más importante – Maura estaba enamorada de Jane – y para que ella hablara de estas cosas había que tenerle paciencia, mucha, mucha paciencia… aunque verla frente a la ventana con unos jeans y una playera negra, descalza, observando cada gota de lluvia caer, no era muy típico de Maura Dorothea Isles.

C – _Constance decidió aclararse la garganta y así sacar a Maura de sus pensamientos, pues parecía no aburrirse de estar en la misma posición, parecía un objeto inanimado_ \- Cariño – _Maura se giró asustada._

M – Madre, me has asustado, pensé que estabas dormida, es sábado.

C – había decidido trabajar un poco hoy, solo faltan algunos detalles en mis obras y creí que podría terminarlas para que empezaras con la fotografía, pero creo que lo dejare para después – _Maura la miro curiosa_ \- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí Maura? – _Maura miro su reloj._

M – Son las ocho en punto, apenas una hora madre.

C – Maura… ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? – _Constance le dedico una mirada tierna y sincera a su hija._

M – yo…

C – ya pasaron dos meses Maura, te has recuperado muy bien físicamente, solo falta que Ellen revise si tus costillas han terminado de consolidar – _lo pensó un momento_ \- así es como le llamas, ¿no? – _Maura sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza_ – sabremos cómo están y si ya te dan de alta en aproximadamente diez días, pero necesitas hablar de lo otro cariño, te sentirás mejor – _Maura sabía exactamente que era "lo otro"._

M – yo no sé cómo explicártelo madre… - _y era verdad, se había guardado para si los recuerdos, solo para ella, compartirlos los desgastaría._

C – sólo dime los hechos tal cual pasaron en tu preciosa mente hija.

M – y… ¿si no lo comprendes?

C – Cariño, ten por seguro que lo que te ocurre lo entiendo muy bien desde hace mucho - _Maura miro curiosa a su madre_ \- y sé lo más importante, estas enamorada de Jane, a lo mejor eres tu quien no lo termina de comprender, necesitas compartirlo hija, si sacas todo eso que llevas cargando podrás seguir adelante.

M – Está bien madre – _aquí vamos pensó Maura, de igual forma en algún momento tenía que informarle acerca de sus decisiones y no le hacía mal ir comenzando_ \- he guardado esto sólo para mi este tiempo porque todo parecía tan real en mi cabeza que cuando desperté yo quería que siguiera siendo real, si nadie sabía de ellos nadie podría decirme que era una triste mentira inventada por mi soledad, si los recuerdos eran sólo míos podían ser verdad si yo quería – _Constance pudo ver el dolor de Maura y sus palabras sonaron a eso, dolor._

C – Cariño…

M – No te preocupes madre, sé lo que es real y lo que no, sólo necesitaba vivir un tiempo aferrada a eso, ya lo he soltado.

C – no estoy entendiendo hija.

M – Que puedo hablarte de ello madre y no duele tanto, aunque no sé qué tanto puedo compartir… - _sin sentirme fatal, pensó Maura._

C – estoy aquí para escucharlo Maura, lo poco o mucho que quieras compartir, sé que te hará bien decirlo en voz alta…

M – muy bien – _Maura se giró para regresar su vista a las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer un poco más fuerte que cuando su madre la había sacado de sus pensamientos_ – bueno… cuando quede inconsciente mi mente recreo algo muy chistoso… - _un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas_ \- desperté en la cama de Jane, como ya te había dicho en el hospital, teníamos cinco meses saliendo juntas, lo más gracioso de todo es que yo había tenido un accidente que me causo una contusión y olvidaba partes de mi vida, tuve tres episodios de esos, pero según Jane siempre recordaba todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas y tenía razón, mi mente recreo esos acontecimientos – _Constance solo podía ver las expresiones del rostro de Maura por el reflejo en la ventana, le dio espacio a su hija, si así se sentía bien para contarle lo que paso en su mente, ella la escucharía de esa forma -_ Un mes después del secuestro, de mi primer secuestro – _le aclaro a Constance_ \- estábamos en mi casa cenando una rica pasta que yo había preparado especialmente para Jane, con mi vino favorito y obviamente Jane tenía su cerveza, de repente me puse seria y le dije a Jane que tenía algo que decirle…

M – Jane tengo que decirte algo – _me miro preocupada._

J – ¿Qué pasa Maura?

M – Jane, he decidido tomarme un tiempo libre del trabajo…

J – eso estaría bien, te dije que necesitabas descansar después de lo del secuestro.

M – no, es decir, si necesito descansar, pero no a causa del secuestro, son muchas cosas que no puedo explicarte en estos momentos porque ni yo las entiendo, tengo planeado poner mi renuncia en los siguientes días – _Jane me miraba fijamente, estaba intentado hacer conmigo lo que hace cuando interroga a un sospechoso, trataba de leerme._

J – si necesitas vacaciones… ¿Por qué tienes que renunciar?

M – yo… no sé cuándo estaré lista para regresar…

J – ya has planeado todo, ¿no es así? – _Jane me conocía muy bien, al menos no estaba enojada o furiosa o se había ido sin escuchar más._

M – así es…

J - y cualquier cosa que yo opine o crea no cambiara tus ideas, ¿verdad? – _me dijo con seguridad._

M – sabes que me importa mucho tu opinión, pero esta vez debo hacerlo por mí.

J – ¿al menos puedo pedirte algo antes de que te vayas?

M – claro que si Jane, lo que sea.

J – tenía planeado llevarte de vacaciones la siguiente semana, conseguí un lugar muy bonito, que sé que te encantara, te he visto algo estresada en el trabajo, yo he estado muy alejada de ti y siento que te lo debo – _Jane bajo su mirada hacia mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa y que inconscientemente acariciaba la suya, yo no deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo_ \- ¿podrías aplazar tus planes un poco?

M – Jane sabes que no me debes nada – _la mire a los ojos, esos ojos color chocolate que jamás me cansare de admirar._

J – lo sé, solo quiero tratar de compensarte por estos días que has pasado, sé que no puedo borrar lo que paso, pero al menos unos días entre amigas te harán bien, creo que a ambas nos harán bien.

M – está bien Jane… vamos.

J – nos iremos el sábado por la mañana, mi madre sabe que no estarás en casa y nuestros permisos en el trabajo ya están listos – _tenía todo planeado para mí, yo solo le sonreí._

M – gracias Jane, es muy lindo de tu parte.

J – te voy a extrañar mucho Mau – _y apretó mi mano, una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla_

M– Para nuestra semana de vacaciones _,_ Jane consiguió de alguna manera que ese lugar, que por cierto era muy hermoso, estuviera solo para las dos, teníamos ese bello lugar y podíamos ser solo Jane y Maura porque nadie estaba allí para vernos, había una especie de alberca producto de la naturaleza pero con aguas termales que desembocaban en un rio, tres albercas con diferentes profundidades y un tobogán en medio, spa, un restaurante con una comida casera deliciosa, unas hamacas en medio de un jardín precioso y como te dije anteriormente, todo era solo para las dos, solo estaba la gente del servicio y nosotras, Jane había preparado todo tan maravillosamente que simplemente me derretía, aunque en ese momento no pensé que había intensiones románticas, pensaba que era una gesto de cariño por nuestra amistad, pero bueno, continuo, el clima del lugar era perfecto, calorcito por las mañanas, por la tarde y noche frio, nuestra habitación tenía todo lo necesario, agua caliente, televisión con cable, mantas para el frio y lo más maravilloso de todo, no había red para celulares, estaba bloqueada y nada de wifi, era un lugar solo para relajarse y pasarla bien – _Maura se giró a ver a su madre a los ojos, recargo su hombro en el marco de la ventana, para ese momento la lluvia era más fuerte_ \- sabes madre, aunque era un lugar turístico la arquitectura era increíble, los detalles estaban hechos a modo de que te sintieras en contacto con la naturaleza aunque estuvieras en tu habitación, era precioso, pero estoy segura que la compañía influía, Jane llevo vino para mí y dos copas para brindar por nuestra amistad en el mejor momento que encontráramos, rápidamente pasaron tres días… el sábado que llegamos ya estaba muy oscuro para hacer actividades sin embargo estuvimos un rato en las aguas termales, se sentía maravilloso, no olía bien – _hizo un gesto de desagrado con la cara_ \- pero se sentía bien, cenamos y nos fuimos a la cama, al día siguiente hicimos rappel y rafting, el siguiente disfrutamos de las albercas un rato y por la tarde-noche de películas, ambas estábamos muertas de cansancio por el día anterior, resulta – _Maura pauso, se sonrojo al recordar, pero ya estaba contándolo así que qué más daba era solo un sueño_ – que… estábamos viendo las películas en la misma cama, cada quien tenía la suya – _le aclaro a Constance_ – pero la televisión se veía mejor desde mi cama y Jane estaba conmigo, yo me empezaba a dormitar y Jane comenzó a acariciar mi brazo…

J – Maura – _me susurro al oído, sentía el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío_ – tengo algo que decirte… y ya no puede esperar – _me gire para verla mejor, un poco adormitada y no consciente de la situación, habíamos quedado de frente._

M - ¿te sucede algo Jane? – estaba tan cerca de mí, con sus shorts y su camiseta del Departamento de Policías de Boston, tan guapa, mirándome con esos ojos color chocolate brillantes…

J – Si Mau, sucede que… no puedo dejar que renuncies a un trabajo que amas y no puedo dejar que me dejes sin ti… - _sus ojos reflejaban honestidad absoluta y en lo que yo estaba perdida en ellos…me beso, así de la nada y yo me quede en el limbo._

M – en ese momento mi cerebro solo sentía lo que mi sistema nervioso le trasmitía y mi razón se nublo, solo era mi sistema primitivo funcionando y bueno esa noche Jane y yo… Jane y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez…

C - _Maura miro a Constance esperando una respuesta, esta no sabía cómo responder correctamente al pequeño relato, sabía que solo era el comienzo de una historia_ – Cariño yo…

M – Madre para ser sincera esto es solo un pedacito… yo no puedo hablar de algunas cosas… omití unos cuantos detalles - _un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Maura, no le podía decir a su madre que contesto el beso de inmediato, con urgencia, que no hablaron mucho en esa primera vez porque ambas estaban ansiosas y sus manos no se detenían, pero se tocaban con tal devoción que sólo el tacto de Jane le causaba escalofríos, la excitaba, la hacía perderse, su piel, la suavidad, sus pechos, su delicadeza, eran una tormenta y una ligera lluvia al mismo tiempo._

C – Pero me sirve cariño – _la voz de Constance la regreso a este mundo_ \- con ese pequeño fragmento de tu sueño me doy cuenta todo lo hermoso que pasaste y lo dolido que está tu corazón… - _compartieron una mirada._

M – yo no lo entiendo Madre… es tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil… es decir, puedo gritarle que la amo, pero a la vez tengo miedo de su reacción, tengo miedo de que lo poco que queda de nuestro vinculo se pierda.

C – no sé porque tengo la sensación de que tienes pensado hacer algo al respecto hija… – _Constance tenía la sospecha de que Maura había planeado algo, era su hija, rendirse nunca estuvo en su vocabulario, normalmente cuando las cosas más le costaban más se esforzaba en lograrlo, aunque con Jane todo era muy distinto, cuando se trataba de Jane, Maura no era predecible, era impredecible e irreconocible._

M – lo he pensado bien madre, de hecho, he tenido más tiempo del que quisiera para pensarlo, ya que Jane y yo estamos alejadas por circunstancias diferentes a este tema, al romántico, y ya que la última vez que la vi en el hospital se sentía culpable y quería cuidarme por ello y como tampoco hemos hablado desde entonces, ella no ha llamado…

C – ni tu tampoco – _le recordó Constance._

M – sí lo hice – _Constance la miro curiosa_ \- al día siguiente que nos instalamos en casa le llame, sólo que la persona que contesto no fue exactamente la que esperaba.

C – ¿a qué hora llamaste?, no te vi hacerlo, ¿Quién respondió? – _esto cambiaba muchas cosas, pensó Constance._

M – llame por la mañana, cuando suponía que Jane estaba por salir al trabajo y fue Casey quien respondió el celular de Jane – _Constance arqueo una ceja_.

C – tengo miedo preguntar… ni siquiera sé exactamente que preguntarte hija… - _Constance sabia tanto como Ángela que Jane estaba enamorada de Maura, ¿Qué hacia Casey en casa de Jane?, esto podía tener la respuesta más simple, pero también una más complicada – Jane, espero que no metas las cuatro otra vez – tenía que comunicarse con Ángela, lo más pronto posible._

M – Casey me comunico con Jane, no quise saber que había pasado Madre, simplemente salude y le dije que no quería interrumpir su mañana, sólo hablaba para dejarle el número de nuestra casa y que se podía comunicar cuando quisiera, le dije que me llamara ese día cuando estuviera desocupada, pero nunca regreso esa llamada.

C – debe haber un buen motivo para eso… - _Constance ya no sabía que pensar._

M – mi punto es madre, que si Jane y yo estamos separadas por algo que no involucra el hecho de que estoy enamorada de ella, quiero aprovecharlo para acércame a ella pero ya no sólo como su amiga… ahora como alguien que quiere algo más que una simple amistad, claro está que si ella rechaza mi intento de pretenderla, si le incomodo, esto se acaba, lo entenderé, y… en el caso de que cuando llegue a Boston ella este con alguien… bueno, entonces ese plan queda absolutamente descartado, sobre todo si es Casey.

C – ¿me estás hablando en serio? – _pero que pregunta más boba, era su hija, ella nunca mentía, pero en qué momento paso de verse deprimida a tomar estas decisiones._

M – por supuesto madre, no jugaría con algo como esto, he tenido tiempo para pensar, si ya perdí una parte de Jane por un motivo diferente, ¿por qué no arriesgar la otra parte?, casi muero en dos ocasiones, estar a punto de morir te deja ante dos perspectivas de la vida, lo que no has hecho y lo que quieres hacer… en dado caso de que Jane tenga una relación yo no voy a entrometerme simplemente esto acaba ahí.

C - ¿eso qué quiere decir?... ¿Qué pasaría si esto - _e hizo las comillas en el aire_ – "se acaba ahí"? – _Constance estaba llenándose de preguntas._

M – Que la doctora Maura Isles se tomara una licencia sin tiempo definido y se ira de vacaciones a Paris.

C – _Constance estaba en un dilema, qué demonios le había pasado a su hija, seguía preguntándose cuándo fue que Maura tomo esas decisiones, había estado tan ida y ausente todo el tiempo que llevaban en Nueva York que este modo de verla, tan fuerte y decidida, de verdad que la sorprendía_ \- ¿Qué pasara con tu trabajo?

M – Dejare a alguien competente en mi lugar, alguien que haga un trabajo similar al mío, la verdad es que necesito un tiempo alejada de mi trabajo, me encanta, pero necesito descansar de los homicidios y de los asesinos personales, para ser sincera… necesito sentirme a salvo un tiempo, podría escribir algo y tomar una que otra fotografía, tal vez alguna sirva para tus exposiciones, si te gustan claro – _Constance la miro curiosa, estaba empezando a dudar de que esta mujer que hace unos minutos se veía tan insegura, escuchando música media deprimente, fuera su hija._

C – tengo una duda, si Jane… - _lo pensó muy bien antes de preguntarlo_ – en el caso que Jane tenga una relación… ¿no lucharías por ella? – _silencio total, Maura lo pensó antes de contestar._

M – _suspiro_ – En ese caso no, no podría meterme en una relación y no es porque tenga miedo, simplemente pienso que si fuera mi caso, a mí no me gustaría que alguien más me hiciera eso, ¿me entiendes? – _Constance asintió con la cabeza_.

C – entonces – _lo proceso y lo recapitulo_ – cuando regreses a Boston, trataras de acercártele con intención de conquistarla… si todo sale bien… tú y ella estarán juntas – _esto no puede ser tan fácil, pensó Constance, Maura la miro y como leyéndole el pensamiento le dijo…_

M – estás pensando en que esto no puede ser así tan fácil, viniendo de mi…

C – para ser sincera hija… no quiero que pienses que lo desapruebo, me encanta la idea de que vas a intentar hacerlo, pero no te reconozco… es decir, vas a arriesgarlo todo, tu trabajo, que la verdad no tienes porque preocuparte de ello, pero… simplemente… estoy sorprendida, esta no es una actitud que viera antes en ti, eso es todo – _y era verdad, lo que Constance trato de expresar y el enredo en lo que dijo era como se sentía, totalmente confundida._

 _M –_ Esta bien dejémoslo más simple, quiero a Jane desde hace mucho, estuve bien con que fuéramos amigas, siempre hubo respeto hacia ella de mi parte, para que quede claro – _Constance no lo dudaba, Maura era totalmente transparente y estaba cien por cierto segura que respeto el espacio de Jane aunque estaba enamorada de ella_ \- y quizás todo hubiera seguido así si esto no hubiera pasado, me hubiera conformado con estar siempre para ella, por consolarla, por darle mi mano cuando necesitara sentirse fuerte y mi hombro si lo necesitaba para llorar… pero ya no quiero hacerlo como su amiga… si la voy a perder no será por tonterías como la de sentirse culpable porque una enferma mental me secuestro…

C – es que eso no es una tontería Maura, casi mueres… - _la interrumpió Constance._

M – es igual madre – _Maura no le dio importancia y continuo_ – si la voy a perder quiero que sepa que la amo y que estoy dispuesta a hacer todo por ella.

C - ¿la amas?... ¿escuche bien?, ¿ya no solo es el enamoramiento?... Frankie nos debe a Ángela y a mí una cena – _ups lo dijo en voz alta…_

M - ¿Qué?, ¿dije que la amo?... creo que sí – _afortunadamente para Constance, Maura se perdió en la primera parte de sus palabras._

C – sí lo dijiste fuerte y claro y muy, muy segura – _Constance sonrió._

M – es cierto, la amo, madre… amo a Jane Rizzoli, a mi mejor amiga – _si ya lo había aceptado para sí misma desde hace tiempo, era bueno compartirlo en voz alta._

C – entonces a trabajar cariño, continúa explicándome que pasara… regresaras a Boston, la pretenderás, si todo sale bien comenzaran algo muy lindo y en el caso de que ella este con alguien o no quiera aceptarte te iras un tiempo… y en ese caso ¿en dónde se sitúa su amistad? – _buena pregunta madre, piensas en todo, dedujo Maura._

M – en los términos que Jane quiera dejarla, puedo seguir siendo su amiga si ella lo quiere, pero si no lo quisiera así, quiero que este cien por ciento segura que en cualquier momento que me necesite estaré para ella.

C – suena tan fácil Maura, que me asusta… ¿cómo te sentirás respecto a eso?, si es que sólo quiere ser tu amiga, yo no lo entiendo… y cómo lo soltaras tan fácil, es quizá tu tono, el tono en que lo dices lo que me sorprende.

M – es que ya no tengo nada que perder madre, a ella ya la perdí, la tuve y la perdí – _en sus sueños, pensó Constance_ \- se el vacío que se siente, se lo que sentiré cuando lo pierda todo, lo he sentido cuando está en peligro, cuando no está conmigo porque esta con alguien más, pero también sé lo que se siente tenerla en la vida real y vale la pena arriesgar hasta mi vida por ella…

C – muy bien, entonces tienes todo claro…

M – aunque aún no lo creas, sí, lo tengo claro y me estoy preparando para lo peor esperando que suceda lo mejor, al menos si esto no funciona sabré que lo intente… no quiero quedarme con esto…

C – es admirable… y tienes todo mi apoyo cariño, para lo que quieras hacer, siempre estaré a tu lado – _Constance se levantó y fue hacia Maura y la abrazo, Maura correspondió al abrazo, le hacía falta, iba a necesitar más que nunca tenerla cerca, Constance miro a los ojos a Maura –_ todo saldrá perfecto y en el caso de que no sea así, cariño, estaré para comer helado contigo… - _le sonrió a Maura, Constance no hacia bromas pero lo estaba haciendo para sacar una sonrisa en su hija, un acto muy valioso para Maura…_

M – gracias madre – _Maura abrazo a Constance de nuevo y por fin después de dos meses rompió a llorar, sólo lo había hecho una vez, en el avión, después sus ojos no tuvieron más lagrimas hasta hoy, el día que le abrió su corazón a su madre, Constance sólo la sostuvo en sus brazos tratando de que Maura se sintiera protegida y suspiro, esto no iba a ser tan fácil como sonaba, pero estaría allí para Maura o se aseguraría que alguien la cuidara si no podía estar cerca…_

 _-ooooo-_

Nota: Antes que nada espero que les gusten los siguientes tres capítulos... gracias a las siguientes personas por dejar su comentario; **MP** , me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. **Anónimo** , Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias por leer todas mis historias, prometo terminar la primera que inicie, gracias por tus bonitas palabras me animan mucho. **Delfi Castillo** , gracias y espero que te gusten los nuevos capítulos. **Andy Mendoza** , gracias por tu comentario, aquí hay no sólo uno, sino tres capítulos más. El primer **Guest/Jan 24** , gracias por dejarme saber que te gusta la historia. **Vainilla47** , prometo que esta historia tiene final feliz, sin terceras personas, y creo que el cambio en la serie se debió a que entro Jan Nash supliendo la salida de Janet Tamaro a eso sumale que algo en la química de las actrices cambio, pero bueno, para eso estamos aquí para compartir esas historias que no tuvimos e incluyo a Arizona porque me encanta la amistad de las actrices, espero que te siga gustando la historia. **Guest/Jan 30** , gracias por el buen comentario, espero que te siga gustando esta historia. Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y que me agregaron a sus favoritos, muchas Gracias. Espero que disfruten de la lectura, muchas gracias a todos por sus bonitas palabras y buenos comentarios, estoy abierta a sugerencias y opiniones.


	8. Chapter 8

Parte Vlll

El regreso a Boston…

Me encuentro en el estudio de mi madre, sentada en el sofá que esta frente a esa ventana que tiene una vista preciosa de Nueva York, pase muchos días aquí, sentada en pijama viendo el panorama con una taza de té o café al lado, pensando cómo debería ser mi vida ahora, qué es lo que quiero hoy, no mañana, ni lo que quería en el pasado, lo que quiero para hoy, y sólo había una respuesta en mi cabeza – Jane Rizzoli – descubrí que si la voy a perder, quiero que se entere de que la amo, que la amo más de lo que ella piensa, si nuestro vinculo se pierde, quiero saber que lo intente todo, que luche por ella y que perdí con la cabeza en alto…

C – Cariño… ¿cómo te encuentras? – _me dice mi madre, está al lado mío, sentada con una taza de té al lado y hay una en la mesa para mí, yo ni siquiera sé cuándo llego, tal vez el hecho de que en una hora parto a Boston me tiene algo nerviosa, a las dos de la tarde tengo que estar con Ellen para mi revisión._

M – Madre… nerviosa, quizá algo preocupada…

C – ¿con miedo? – _volteo a mirarla y antes de poder contestar afirmativamente el timbre suena…_

M - ¿esperas a alguien madre? – _pregunto confusa._

C – sí, tenía la intensión de acompañarte en tu viaje, pero creo que yo no soy la más indicada para hacerlo - _escucho como mi padre recibe a alguien, se saludan… es ella… ¿está aquí?, hablamos hace dos días y no me dijo nada, habla algunas cosas con mi padre, se escucha feliz como siempre, sube corriendo por las escaleras._

M – ¿Le pediste que me acompañara a Boston? – _mi madre sonríe, mirando hacia la ventana y toma un sorbo de té, tiene toda la cara de un niño travieso._

¿? – ¿Se puede?... Sé que están aquí – _dice muy feliz._

C – Claro cielo, pasa, aquí estamos – _y hace su aparición una rubia de ojos azules preciosos, con una bella sonrisa que remarca sus hoyuelos en cada mejilla, uno sesenta y ocho de estatura, con un cuerpo envidiable, si definitivamente mi amiga es muy guapa, yo le sonrió, corro a abrazarla, hace algún tiempo que no la veo, solo hemos hablado por horas en el móvil_ – Arizona es un gusto verte, ven salúdame - _mi madre se quedó en su lugar para que ella y yo nos saludáramos, sabe que es como una hermana para mí, Arizona va a saludarla_ – siéntense por favor – _y ambas le hacemos caso, no sé qué traman pero, lo sabré en un momento._

A – me da gusto verlas en vivo – _se voltea a verme y se pone seria_ \- Maura la última vez que nos vimos quedamos en que nada malo te pasaría de nuevo y mira nos volvemos a reunir por otro suceso – _yo me sonrojo, es cierto, en mi primer secuestro le llame y nos fuimos de vacaciones porque yo estaba atravesando por eso sola, Jane no estaba cerca y yo necesitaba sentir que alguien cuidaba de mi mientras dormía._

M – lo siento – _le dije apenada._

C – después tendrán tiempo para platicar de eso chicas, es importante que hable con las dos antes de que el tiempo se acabe y tengan que correr a Boston, Maura _– ¿tengan?, este no era el plan, las dos asentimos con un movimiento de cabeza_ – contestando a tu pregunta anterior hija, llame a Arizona para que este contigo en Boston porque sé que ella será mejor compañía para ti que yo… veras, sé que hay cosas que necesitas sacar y que no puedes platicar conmigo – _la mire con ojos de cachorro, esta mujer ahora se preocupa por mí y me gusta sentir que mi madre me ama_ \- soy tu madre cielo, por más sincera que seas sé que no puedes hablar conmigo de todo – _me dedico una sonrisa_ – pero ustedes dos han hecho de todo juntas y sé que con ella puedes sacarlo todo y al mismo tiempo me quedo tranquila de que pase lo que pase ella estará contigo.

A – claro que sí Constance, sabes que cuidare siempre de Maura – _mi amiga me sonrió_ – y sabes que pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo apoyándote como tú has estado para mí.

M – Gracias, gracias a ambas – _por mi mejilla se deslizo una lagrima, Jane, Arizona y mi madre iban a matar a mi débil corazón._

Y la hora de salir de casa llego, poco tiempo después llegamos al aeropuerto y abordamos el avión con destino a Boston, Arizona me conto que después de hablar con mi madre decidió tomar sus vacaciones, ella es jefa de cirugía pediátrica en el Grey - Sloan Memorial Hospital, una vez en el avión comenzamos a platicar…

A – Isles, tengo muchas preguntas respecto a lo que vas a hacer – _ella muchas veces me llama por mi apellido, sobre todo cuando quiere llamar mi atención_ – es decir, te apoyo, lo sabes, pero…

M – ¿es la primera vez que me gusta una chica?, ¿es la primera vez que tengo esta actitud?

A – no Maura, mis preguntas no van por ese camino, tú me enseñaste a no poner etiquetas cariño, me enseñaste a no juzgar, jamás cuestionaría lo que sientes por Jane, mis preguntas iban más bien a que no tienes experiencia con las chicas – _me sonrió_ – quería saber si tienes alguna idea de qué hacer para ella, cómo acercártele – _por qué no me sorprenden sus ocurrencias, yo sólo le sonrió, la historia de cómo le enseñe a no poner etiquetas se las contare más adelante._

M – hablemos de eso por la noche ¿quieres? – _me mira y asiente con un movimiento de cabeza_ -después de instalarnos en casa y ver a tu madre para que me de mi certificado y pueda regresar al trabajo, por ahora distráeme.

A – bueno, de qué quieres que hablemos…

M – cuéntame de Callie, ¿cómo está?, ¿cómo está mi pequeña?...

A – Callie está muy bien, decidió tomar sus vacaciones también e ir a visitar a sus padres con Sofía, ella está creciendo muy rápido, pregunta por ti de vez en cuando… ¿Cuándo viene mi madrina Maura?... quiero que me vuelva enseñar acerca de los dinosaurios, que me cuente historias de las estrellas, creo que será una mini tú, estoy pensando seriamente en que no te volveremos a usar de niñera… - _yo solo sonrió, me encanta estar con la pequeña_.

M – siento haber arruinado sus vacaciones familiares, debes disculparme con Callie.

A – Maura ella te adora, mira que viajar seis horas y media los fines de semana para ser nuestra niñera no lo hace cualquiera, en cuanto le conté lo que pasaba contigo ni siquiera lo pensó, me dijo que debía hacerte compañía unos días.

M – gracias, cuando hablemos de igual manera me disculpare, le daré las gracias, y sabes que por mi dulce pequeña haría cualquier cosa, es tu hija, me gusta cuidarla.

A - y te lo agradezco Mau – _nos sonreímos_ – Callie quiere celebrar los seis años de Sofía y creo que, si las cosas salen bien, podrías ir a Seattle para el cumpleaños de tu ahijada e igual Mau, si no salieran bien quisiera que vinieras con nosotros un tiempo…

M – es cierto, su cumpleaños es en tres semanas, sabes que estaré pase lo pase, para la pequeña y para ti lo que sea… - _es cierto, estaré para ella, aunque tenga el corazón roto, es mi mejor amiga y juntas hemos pasado muchas cosas, quizá no tan complicadas como con Jane, es decir, nuestras etapas y situaciones fueron diferentes._

Con Arizona fue nuestra infancia, pubertad y adolescencia más la Universidad, en los primeros años de amistad sólo competíamos la una con la otra por ver quien ganaba el premio de ciencias, siempre aceptamos quien se las había ingeniado mejor y el juego era sólo entre ella y yo, cuando alguien nos ganaba el primer o segundo lugar, nos rompían el corazón, pero Ellen siempre estaba allí para llevarnos por helado y curar el corazón de dos pequeñas de diez años que eran tan competitivas, creo que pase más tiempo en casa de Ellen que en mi casa, a los trece o catorce seguíamos igual compitiendo entre nosotros, casi siempre a la par, nunca los profesores pudieron elegir entre las dos, ambas compartíamos el primer lugar y nos encantaba.

Después nuestras vidas se complicaron un poco, en una parte estaba lo social, éramos tan diferentes, yo era más reservada, más calmada, rara para mis compañeros, Arizona en cambio tiene el espíritu de Ellen, así que era muy sociable y amigable, tenía muchos amigos pero aun así siempre estaba conmigo, siempre era tan segura de sí misma y muy desenvuelta, salvo cuando me confesó que le gustaban las chicas, esa es la otra parte complicada, empezó para nosotros la etapa de enamorarse, yo les resumiré que tengo suerte para los idiotas desde esas épocas, ahora creo que ya me da risa, Arizona en cambio experimento un proceso diferente, comenzó a salir con chicos, a veces teníamos citas dobles, pero termino por darse cuenta que le gustaban las chicas, una en especial, no cualquier chica, era la chica…

Un día estábamos en el parque, tendríamos 17 años, en seis meses nos iríamos a la Universidad, pero algo me inquietaba, la chica feliz, con la sonrisa eterna que cantaba hasta en el baño, se había apagado y la lleve en contra de su voluntad a un día de campo…

M – Robbins, me dirás qué te pasa ahora, no mañana, ni pasado mañana, hoy Arizona me lo debes… - _le hice un puchero y una cara de enojada, ella estaba recostada sobre la manta, viendo hacia el cielo pensando en quien sabe que cosas, lo único que yo veía era tristeza, preocupación y miedo, me hizo un gesto para que la acompañara y me acomodara igual que ella, los últimos seis meses nos habíamos visto poco y ella se sentía culpable, pero después todo regreso a la normalidad, ella estaba de nuevo conviviendo conmigo pero algo la hacía lucir abatida…_

A – tengo miedo a lo que puedas decir, Mau… lo que paso no es algo normal, no quiero que vuelva a pasar – _una lagrima se escapó por su mejilla, yo me senté y limpie sus lágrimas, ella siguió acostada y yo sentada, viéndonos a los ojos, ahora la asustada era yo._

M – Arizona, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, eres mi amiga y mi hermana… ¿Qué pasa?... sabes que siempre estaré contigo… pase lo pase estaré a tu lado – _quizá fue mi tono de voz la que la hizo sentirse en confianza para hablar, quizá fue porque nos conocíamos de años o tal vez era porque yo era la persona más honesta del mundo y si yo prometía guardar el secreto, ella sabía que estaba a salvo, o fueron todas esas cosas…_

A – Mau, yo… no quiero que mamá se entere… y tal vez puedo perderte por lo que te diré…

M – habla ya Arizona, estoy asustándome.

A – y quizá esto te asuste más.

M – mira… lo único que me asustaría es que te pasara algo o te perdiera… yo no sabría qué hacer si te pierdo… - _me hizo esa carita tan linda que tiene y tomo confianza para hablar._

A – estuve con una chica estos meses…

M - ¿estar? – _solté el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones, si tenía una nueva amiga, ¿Cuál era el problema?_ – ¿una nueva amiga?

A – no Mau… yo me… me gustan las chicas – _cerro sus ojos para decirlo._

M – ya veo, y… ¿eso es lo que te tiene así? – _respondí como si me estuviera hablando de algo normal, al menos en nuestra época, esto casi no se veía, era un tabú y mucho más si pertenecías a una clase social alta, pero yo siempre he pensado diferente, influenciada por el pensamiento liberal de una mujer artista, por un conocedor de la historia y una salvadora de vidas que siempre tiene una sonrisa para ti._

A - ¿Qué dices? – _me miro sorprendida._

M – Que el hecho de que te gusten las chicas no es un problema, ni una enfermedad, bueno los psiquiatras pensaran distinto, pero es algo normal Arizona, no entiendo cuál es el problema – _lo dije lo más natural posible, ella me siguió viendo sorprendida, yo la chica tímida podía dar sorpresas_.

A – tengo miedo a decirle a mamá… - _me dijo triste_

M - ¿estás jugando? – _le dije sorprendida._

A - ¿Por qué?

M - Ellen te ama por sobre todas las cosas, no se lo tomara a mal y sabes que a ella no le importa el qué dirán.

A – pero a mí sí, no quiero que me señalen, no puedo… y puede que la escuela se torne más pesada este último semestre… - _me dijo cerrando los ojos, una lagrima volvió a salir._

M - ¿Qué paso?... ¿paso algo con la chica?

A – ella… digamos que… yo… ella… puede que…

M - ¡santo dios!, habla Arizona – _me estaba desesperando._

A – sabes que… yo no me había acostado con nadie y bueno ella jugo una apuesta con sus amigos, de haber quien conquistaba a la guapa rubia de ojos azules, la inalcanzable Arizona Robbins, ya había bateado muchos chicos y se la jugaron enviando a una chica, acertaron – _me dijo decaída._

M – es… es Alexandra la guapa rubia que quiere ser abogada… ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? – _solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, resulta que la chica era muy_ " _fluida" por decirlo de alguna manera, de entre todas las chicas Arizona tenía que escoger a alguien con esa actitud de chica patea traseros, no sé porque no me extraña._

A – ella y yo pues… dormimos juntas y todo eso… todo lo que las parejas hacen… - _me dijo y seguía con los ojos cerrados_ \- después de esa noche no me llamo más y termino conmigo dos días después, enseñándome una foto donde estamos las dos en la cama, yo dormía y ella me la tomo, solo como evidencia para cobrar su apuesta… afortunadamente no se ve nada de mi cuerpo desnudo en la fotografía - _mi amiga ya estaba llorando, yo no tenía que palabras decirle, me quede pensando un tiempo –_ Maura…- _me llamo_ – Maura sé que va a ser difícil regresar a clases pero no tienes que estar cerca de mí, ya suficiente tienes con lo tuyo _– lo mío era que me llamaran rara pero eso en estos momentos era lo de menos._

M – dime algo… ¿de ahora en adelante quieres salir con chicas? – _esa pregunta no se la esperaba._

A – yo… no…

M – te gusto estar con ella, ¿no es así? – _no me respondió, solo me miro, después de unos segundos me dijo_.

A - creo que será mejor seguir intentando con los chicos, mamá no se tiene que enterar y sólo debo soportar seis meses de escuela.

M – no hay necesidad de eso, es decir, no serias feliz si estas con un chico, no te gustan, lo he notado, ninguno ha llegado a esa base contigo y has tenido novios de más de seis meses, y está el hecho de que por ninguna cita nuestra amistad había pasado a segundo término y en este tiempo, en el que salías con ella, nos veíamos menos – _yo no le estaba reclamando nada, sólo quería exponerle los hechos para que se diera cuenta la importancia que ella le había dado a esa relación._

A - es cierto…

M – entonces no veo cual es el caso en esperar a decirle a Ellen, si tú quieres salir con chicas, ella debe saberlo por ti, no vas a llegar un día a tus 30 y decirle "madre soy lesbiana y tengo novia, me casare este fin de semana, estas invitada"… creo que ella se merece más que eso, es una buena madre.

A – es cierto… - _"es cierto"_ _eso era lo único que sabía decir en esos momentos_ – pero no sé si soy… mmm

M - ¿lesbiana? – _yo ya estaba convencida, si analizaba todo lo que paso… pero ya se lo había explicado, no lo iba a volver a dejar sobre la mesa, yo debía entender que ella estaba dolida así que así estaba bien por ahora_ – llamémosle, no poner etiquetas, ¿qué te parece?, el amor es el amor y punto, si estas con una chica no eres lesbiana y si estas con un chico no eres hetero… le explicaras a tu madre que no le pones etiquetas a tus relaciones, que descubriste que te llaman más las chicas y que saldrás con alguna y veras que pasa… ¿Qué te parece?

A – suena bien – _me dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándome_ – ¿podrías estar conmigo cuando lo haga?

M – por supuesto, estaré en todo el proceso Arizona, estaré apoyándote – _le sonreí y por primera vez me devolvió la sonrisa_ – sobre lo otro, tengo un plan, es muy fuerte que tenga una foto de ti en la cama con ella, pero sería más escandaloso si la guapa ojiazul se liga a la difícil cerebrito – _me miro curiosa, pero es que así son los chismes juveniles, el más nuevo es la noticia_ \- casi no estamos juntas en la escuela por la diferencia de horarios y estamos en bloques diferentes, nadie sabe que somos tan buenas amigas, así que los próximos seis meses finjamos que salimos, claro antes que nada hablaremos con tu madre, no quiero problemas.

A – mmm… ¿y Constance?, ella si nos mata, si es que mi madre no lo hace antes – _sonrió, le gustaba mi plan y a mí me gustaba que no estuviera triste, su sonrisa iluminaba mi soledad._

M – Mi madre esta fuera, cuando regrese estaremos en la Universidad y no podrá gritarnos hasta las vacaciones que regresemos a casa… - _le sonreí._

A – me gusta ese plan… Me ligare a la cerebrito más buenota de la escuela, mmm, hacemos una bonita pareja… ¿no crees? _– una carcajada salió espontáneamente después de que estuvo triste por muchos días._

M – deberías ir comprando mi antihistamínico para la urticaria… ese será mi precio por dejarte ser mi novia – _dije siguiendo el juego –_ solo sigue la regla básica, no te enamores de mi _– le dije riendo, Arizona se levantó rápidamente y me abrazo, lloro un poco más, era entendible, pero sabía que no estaría sola, yo no la dejaría sola en este proceso._

Y bueno hablamos con Ellen, sólo a ella Arizona le tenía que entregar cuentas, todo salió bien, como yo esperaba, Ellen era de clase alta pero no compartía el pensamiento de ellos, era una madre genial… la escuela fue otra cosa, pero éramos la sensación, así que no tuvimos muchos problemas, quizás un día tuve que besar a mi amiga para que la chica con la que había andado se creyera toda la historia, pues quería volver con Arizona, así que le dejamos claro que ya no tenía interés en ella y así sobrevivimos hasta la Universidad, sólo para aclarar sé que se preguntaran si sentí algo en el beso y la verdad es que no, Arizona es mi amiga como Jane pero con ella nunca dude de mi sexualidad, todo fue hasta que llego Jane.

Como se darán cuenta, cuando nos inventamos el rollo de que éramos novias ya habíamos elegido que estudiar y ya sabíamos a que Universidad queríamos ir, Arizona tenía muy claro que iba a ser como su madre, doctora, y yo también, la diferencia de pensamientos entre ambas, es decir, el hecho de que yo fuera más abierta, sin juzgar, de que fuera tan sincera y me basara en hechos para establecer cualquier cosa, radicaba en que crecí como les dije anteriormente con la influencia del arte en todas sus formas (pinturas, esculturas, fotografías, etc… por mi madre), con la influencia de la historia (por mi padre) y con el maravilloso modo de ver la vida de Ellen.

Sobre Jane… bueno con ella he vivido parte de mi adultez, ella me dio un hermoso regalo, ser parte de una hermosa familia italiana integrada por dos hermanos, uno de mi misma edad y otro menor, ambos son un encanto a su manera y tienen una madre muy peculiar, Ángela, es única y en ella encontré un cariño más maternal que el que tuve con Ellen. El hecho de que pueda diferenciar el amor de hermanos y el que siento por Jane viene de allí, de lo diferente que se siente querer a Frankie, a Tommy e inclusive Arizona…

Gracias a Jane mi madre me conoce ahora y me entiende mucho mejor, nos vemos más, convivimos, aunque nunca será lo mismo que si hubiéramos estrechado lazos desde que estaba creciendo pero dicen por ahí que mejor tarde que nunca… descubrí a que sabe una hamburguesa, a que sabe la cerveza, no como toda la comida chatarra de Jane pero de vez en cuando lo hago, jugué al béisbol, corrí maratones con ella, camine descalza para acompañarla en sus locuras, dejo que me vea en pijama, recién levantada de la cama, dejo que invada mi espacio personal… vive casi en mi casa… y hace que me sienta especial, muy especial.

En el tiempo que nos conocemos pasamos un motín en la estación, donde Frankie salió herido y Jane se disparó, a Jane la secuestro un tipo que creía que estaban enamorados, Hoyt regreso por ella, me quiso aventar por un elevador un asesino serial que rescate de la morgue, Jane le disparo a mi padre biológico y casi perdemos nuestra amistad, el asesino serial personal de Jane me corto el cuello, estuve a punto de perder una pierna, me dispararon y me han secuestrado dos veces, no sé qué más agregar, tenemos un repertorio para escoger…

Pero el punto es que por esas cosas descubrí que se siente que te quiten un pedazo del corazón estando vivo, cuando Jane hace una de sus acostumbradas locuras no puedo evitar sentir esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago, la taquicardia y el pánico, nunca piensa sólo lo hace. Jane es tan opuesta a mí, que me atrae, la primera vez que sentí que la perdía fue cuando me di cuenta que lo que siento por ella no era sólo un sentimiento de amigas, había algo más y eso era que yo estaba enamorándome de ella… por muchas razones, vamos Jane tiene todo para enamorarse, es muy bella y no solo me refiero a físicamente, eso es obvio, tiene un sentido familiar muy marcado, la familia es primero y eso incluye a los amigos, es leal, valiente, tiene carácter y mucho, es sincera… es, es todo lo que yo quiero para mi…

A – Maura – _Arizona me llamo, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos_ – cariño, hemos llegado, ¿estás bien?

M – si…

A – urticaria a la vista – _me dijo con una sonrisa, pero cambio el tema y me tomó de la mano para levantarme_ – vamos Mau, recojamos las maletas, al mal paso darle prisa…

Una hora más tarde de nuestra llegada al aeropuerto llegamos a mi casa, las maletas ya estaban en nuestras habitaciones, nadie estaba para recibirnos, nadie sabía cuándo la Dra. Isles regresaba, Ángela tampoco estaba cerca, por ahora no quería que nadie me viera… Una media hora después de eso llegamos al Hospital de Boston, Ellen ya nos esperaba…


	9. Chapter 9

Parte IX

En cuanto llegamos al Hospital de Boston, no tendríamos ni cinco minutos esperando cuando Ellen salió a recibirnos…

E – hola chicas… - _Ellen tenía esa sonrisa de siempre, deje que abrazara a Arizona primero, ellas se ven seguido, pero me encanta verlas juntas, se quieren demasiado_ – cielo – _me llamo y me dio un gran abrazo_ \- ¿Cómo has estado?

M – bien Ellen…

E – eso me gusta, aunque te conozco mejor Maura – _Arizona y yo sonreímos_ – que les parece si empezamos los estudios para que por la tarde estén listos.

A – Sí ma, Maura tiene mucho interés en regresar al trabajo, aunque si le pones que solo puede trabajar medio tiempo no me molestaría – _yo le sonreí a mi amiga y le di un codazo en las costillas_ \- ¡auch! - _fue lo único que dijo._

E – niñas, ¿Cuándo van a crecer?

A – ya crecimos Ma, te hice abuela _– ellas siempre eran divertidas, Ellen solo le sonrió y en lo que platicábamos y nos poníamos al día, me llevo a tomarme muestras de sangre, hacerme radiografías de tórax y abdomen, y por último una resonancia magnética, en lo que los resultados estaban listos pasamos al consultorio de Ellen._

E – Maura, ¿has tenido problemas de memoria?, ¿dolores de cabeza?

M – no Ellen, ninguno.

E – ¿respiras con facilidad?

M – si Ellen, creo que no tengo problemas con eso – _Ellen me miro, miro después a Arizona y solo sonrió…_

E – es curioso, ambas son doctoras muy reconocidas y yo las sigo tratando como cuando tenían diez años… - _nos dedicó una mirada cariñosa_ – esperemos tus resultados para poder hacer tu alta médica.

M – Gracias – _es normal que Ellen me cuide tanto y yo dejo que lo haga tratando de no poner a la doctora que llevo dentro por delante._

A – Mamá, ya que sabíamos que esto era puro protocolo cambiare de tema – _era cierto, Ellen me atendió en urgencias y para el Departamento de Policías de Boston ella era mi doctora hasta que estuviera fuera de peligro con mi certificado médico y todos los estudios que lo avalaran_ \- estaré unos días en Boston como ya te había dicho, por si quieres pasarte por casa de Maura cuando andes por aquí o podemos salir a cenar las tres – _Ellen no siempre está en Boston, es por eso que también la veo poco_ \- y no te olvides del cumple de tu nieta, es en tres semanas.

E – por supuesto que no lo olvidare Arizona, ¿Qué clase de abuela crees que soy?

A – Una algo extraña…

E - ¡Hija!

A – ¡Mamá!... tu deber es regañarla y corregirla porque sus madres la tienen demasiado consentida, pero en cambio la consientes de más – _yo solo reía, hasta que me señalo_ – como ella.

M – es una niña demasiado encantadora para no hacerlo.

E – concuerdo con eso – _alguien llamo a Ellen, ella se acercó a la puerta y una enfermera le entrego mis estudios, regreso a su escritorio y los comenzó a revisar_ – bueno Maura, estas lista para volver – _me extendió mis estudios_ – todo está perfecto, tus costillas están bien, tus pulmones se ven bien, tu cabeza esta excelente, así que puedes volver al trabajo – _abrió un cajón de su escritorio, saco un documento, ante mis ojos y para mi sorpresa mi certificado médico estaba listo_ – aquí tienes – _me sonrió, la misma sonrisa traviesa que mi madre había hecho en la mañana_ – estaba listo desde hace unos días, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien y ya sabes los estudios son obligatorios…

M – lo sé - _le sonreí._

E – Cariño, se lo que vas a hacer – _la miro curiosa para que se explique mejor_ – con Jane – _asiento con un movimiento de cabeza_ – y sabes que siempre estoy aquí, conoces los horarios y los días en los que estoy, muchas veces has venido aquí a comer conmigo – _es cierto, cuando Jane no está a mi lado por ser la culpable de que este mal, como cuando se arroja de los puentes si avisarme, Ellen está ahí_.

M – si…

E – no dudes en venir, como lo has hecho antes – _solo volví a asentir, Ellen miro a Arizona_ – cuídala.

A – por supuesto mamá.

Después de eso nos despedimos de Ellen y regresamos a casa, tenía que enviar mi informe al trabajo para regresar y así lo hice… llegando a casa decidimos que era hora de relajarnos y ponernos las pijamas, me lleve mi computadora al sofá y envié todos los documentos que eran necesarios para regresar a mis labores en el Departamento de Policías de Boston, Ellen por su parte me informo que esa misma tarde había enviado mi evaluación médica, por lo cual al día siguiente si se presentaba un caso mi móvil sonaría de nuevo y la Doctora Isles estaría devuelta… es curioso estoy nerviosa y normalmente siempre guardo la calma pero saber que en tal vez algunas horas volveré a ver Jane me pone los nervios de punta.

A – cariño – _Arizona se acomodó a mi lado en el sofá y me ofreció una copa de vino_ – vamos deja ya esa computadora y probemos este rico vino, llevas casi tres meses sin alcohol.

M – es cierto, diez semanas para ser exactos… podría emborracharme – _de verdad que lo estaba pensando, pero por ahora no era prudente hacerlo, hasta que todo estuviera más arreglado en mi cabeza. Deje la computadora sobre la mesa y me dedique a deleitarme con ese líquido tan exquisito que llevaba meses sin probar_ – mmm… delicioso, como extrañaba esto.

A – lo imagino, ¿quieres pizza? – _me sonrió, llevaba unos cuantos meses comiendo más sano de lo que acostumbraba_ – necesitas recuperar un poco de peso, estas muy flaca – _la miré simulando enojo_ – no me malinterpretes, estas muy guapa amiga, pero debes de comer algo de chatarra – _le sonreí._

M – Está bien, pídela.

A – Perfecto… vegetariana y peperoni, ¿verdad?

M – así es - _Arizona ordeno nuestra cena, es curioso son cerca de las nueve y Ángela no se ha aparecido por aquí, pensé que quizá se había mudado en mi ausencia, pero no, sus cosas siguen aquí, tal vez salió a algún lado._

A – Mau, nuestra pizza llega en media hora – _y regreso a tomar asiento a mi lado, se había puesto de pie para buscar el teléfono y llamar._

M – Bien… ¿quieres ver algo en la televisión?

A – nop… realmente quiero saber cómo vas a abordar a Jane… - _suspire, desde hace horas ella quería hablar de esto y no lo iba a dejar hasta conseguirlo._

M – realmente es muy sencillo, digo me matan los nervios y tengo miedo, mucho más que el que sentí cuando estuve secuestrada esta ultima vez, pero simplemente seré yo, Maura, tratando de pedirle una cita a una chica que ha sido mi amiga por un buen tiempo.

A – me sorprende.

M - ¿qué?, ¿qué es lo que te sorprende? – _le dije curiosa._

A – Que por primera vez te veré en acción… - _Arizona era imposible._

M – Veras lo he estado pensando, el primer día que la vea, hare una reservación en un bonito restaurante, tengo una tarjeta que escribí para ella durante mi recuperación, ahí está especificado todo lo que siento por si las palabras me fallan y no me doy a entender… a partir de eso, si ella acepta que la "corteje" – _mire a mi amiga a los ojos_ – no estoy bromeando – _le dije ante la cara que me estaba poniendo._

A – lo sé, continua, lo siento – _me dijo apenada y se aguantó la risa, creo que suena raro eso de "cortejar", ¿tal vez anticuado? ..._

M – si ella acepta, comenzare a invitarla a salir – _me interrumpió._

A – lo que siempre hacen.

M – sí, pero ahora ella sabrá lo que siento y si quiere tomarlo o no, será su decisión…

A – Así que iremos por la chica a lo grande… - _exactamente no sé qué quiso decir con eso y no tenía ánimos para averiguarlo_ \- mmm… no creí que de verdad fueras a hacer esto, pensé que saldrías corriendo – _yo iba a objetar algo porque nunca miento cuando digo las cosas_ – no me malinterpretes, lo digo por el hecho de tus nervios, por tu forma de ser… a veces es complicado que te des a entender cuando se trata de relacionarte con alguien pero me da la impresión de que con Jane esa parte no aplica.

M – Con Jane es distinto, ella me entiende… ella sabe cómo soy y para estar a su lado no tengo porque dejar de ser yo.

A – eso me gusta.

M - Y siempre hago las cosas bien, esto no será una excepción, si tengo que conquistar a la chica, lo hare, pero lo hare bien, a mi manera, como a mí me gustaría que me conquistaran.

A – si Jane te deja ir… cariño, la voy a matar… - _ese comentario me saco una sonrisa._

M – si ella me deja ir… esto se acabó, lo sabes.

A – lo sé, si quieres que te ayude con la reservación y esas cosas que planeas, aquí estoy para ti.

M – gracias, necesitare tu ayuda, pero no hoy, hoy vamos a descansar, mañana dejare que los nervios me consuman – _ambas reímos_ \- en cuanto ese móvil suene – _y señale el nuevo celular que descansaba sobre la mesa del centro al lado de donde había dejado la computadora segundos antes_ – todo comienza – _Arizona asintió_ – después de que suene ya no hay marcha atrás.

La pizza llego y cenamos a gusto, riendo, platicando de cosas al azar, el tema de Jane esta noche ya no estaba a discusión, por lo que pasara mañana, mañana me preocuparía, por lo mientras lo que me parecía raro es que Ángela no apareció en toda la noche, bueno al menos en el tiempo que estuvimos despiertas no llego, por un lado, estaba bien así, no quería a Jane en mi puerta, aun no estaba lista…

A las ocho de la mañana mientras preparábamos el desayuno, el móvil sonó, Arizona me miro…

A – Eso significa que el juego comienza ahora – _dijo mientras regresaba la vista a los hot cakes_ y los _volteaba_ \- ... mmm… es muy temprano para los muertos… - _y lo decía para ella sola, ni siquiera estaba hablando conmigo, era obvio que sabía que yo estaba demorando en contestar porque estaba nerviosa_ – lo hare yo por ti cielo – _me quito el móvil de las manos sin que yo me diera cuenta del momento en que se había despegado de la estufa_ – buenos días, le atiende Arizona Robbins, secretaria de la Doctora Isles – _regreso a la estufa a voltear los hot cakes, sosteniendo el móvil entre su hombro derecho y la oreja_ \- si claro, cuál es la dirección – _Arizona escucho atenta_ \- muy bien, eso está como a media hora de aquí… mmm la doctora Isles estará con ustedes en dos horas – _guardo silencio_ – un placer, hasta luego – _dejo el móvil en la barra de la cocina, me observo y se giró a servir los hot cakes_ \- ¿quieres jugo o café?

M – Café… ¿mi secretaria no dará el mensaje que tomo? _– le dije con calma, ella me conoce, me dio el tiempo para que me tranquilizara antes de que comenzara a hiperventilar._

A - ¿estas listas? – _negué con un movimiento de cabeza_ – tienes que estar allí a las diez en punto, en el parque que está a media hora de aquí, no recuerdo como se llama – _asentí_ – come algo anda – _nos sentamos a comer en silencio, mi amiga no me cuestiono para nada, tal vez por eso nos llevamos muy bien_ – ve a arreglarte, yo me encargo de limpiar – _me dijo con una sonrisa cuando termine de comer, me tomo media hora arreglarme, me puse un poco de maquillaje, algo sutil, más natural, unos pantalones azul cielo a juego con una playera negra que se ajustaba muy bien a mis curvas y unas zapatillas negras, cuando estuve lista baje, mi amiga estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina leyendo el periódico, más bien resolviendo el crucigrama._

M – estoy lista – _me miro._

A – pero que guapa estas, así hasta el muerto revive – _sonrió._

M – gracias… - _le dije apenada_ \- me voy, no me gusta llegar tarde.

A – cualquier cosa me llamas – _asentí_ – tan pronto como me necesites estaré allí, ¿ok?

M – Sí – _le afirme, no se quedaría tranquila si no lo escuchaba._

A – muy bien, mientras veré lo de la reservación e iré por ti a la hora del almuerzo para confirmar los planes.

M – gracias…

A – no es gratis, te lo cobrare cuando Sofía se ponga rebelde, hare que la cuides en la adolescencia.

M – lo hare con mucho gusto – _le dije con una sonrisa._

A – Bueno, vete que llegaras tarde – _me despedí de mi amiga con un beso en la mejilla y salí a la cochera, vi mi auto estacionado, era raro verlo, la última vez que estuve en el aprendí que la cajuela no es muy cómoda para viajar – irónico ¿no? – el punto es que no tenía ganas de conducirlo, aunque estaba como nuevo, mi madre se había encargado de eso, tal vez tomar un taxi no me vendría mal, ayer usamos uno para ir al hospital y regresar…_ \- ¿por qué no conduces tu otro vehículo? – _Arizona me asusto y me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, observándome._

M – no es una buena idea, las estadísticas indican…

A – sí, sé que dicen las estadísticas, no te pongas nerd conmigo, llévala hoy.

M – no llevo la ropa adecuada y arruinare mi cabello.

A – estas perfecta para conducirla, tus zapatillas no son tan altas y el casco protegerá tu cabello sólo acomódalo bien.

M – mmm…

A – llegaras tardeeee – _me dijo traviesa_ – y no te gusta llegar tarde a ningún sitio – _hizo una sonrisa de lado._

M – bueno… pero iré por una chaqueta.

A – una negra de piel, que sé debes tener en tu guardarropa estaría bien – _me sugirió triunfante._

Faltando diez minutos para las diez de la mañana llegue a la dirección que me dio Arizona, conduje mi motocicleta, una Harley Davidson night rod 2012, que había estado guardada un tiempo, la adrenalina que se siente al conducir es genial, mientras más aceleras más te conectas con la no realidad… me encanta, aunque aún me arrepiento de la ropa que elegí.

Me estacione cerca de la escena del crimen, baje de la moto, me quite el casco, lo asegure a la moto, le quite los broches de seguridad a mi maletín y me dirigí a un policía de nuestro Departamento para pedirle que vigilara mi motocicleta, me dijo con una sonrisa que le encantaba tenerme de vuelta, yo le agradecí tal recibimiento, me dio la ubicación exacta del cadáver y me deseo suerte en mi regreso.

Suerte que iba a necesitar en menos de cinco minutos, cuando volviera a ver a Jane Rizzoli.


	10. Chapter 10

Parte X

Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez, Jane, Frost y Korsak se encontraban en una escena del crimen, reportada por una mujer que solía correr por el parque en las mañanas, a la cual ya le habían tomado su declaración, Jane estaba de malas y nadie sabía el porqué, se veía preocupada y parecía que tenía días sin dormir…

J - ¿a qué hora se le va antojar al Dr. Pike llegar?, llevamos… – _miro su reloj_ – casi dos horas aquí.

F – no lo sé – _dijo el chico, el móvil de Korsak sonó, se alejó un momento para contestar y regreso con sus compañeros_.

K – El Dr. Pike está de regreso en sus labores normales desde hoy en la mañana – _anuncio Korsak_.

J - ¿cómo? – _una rubia, de ojos color avellana, uno sesenta y cinco de estatura, se aproximaba por la espalda de Jane, Frost y Korsak sonrieron, Jane siguió con el berrinche_ – ¡pero qué demonios les pasa!, llevamos dos horas aquí para que apenas te avisen que no llega… y ahora qué incompetente lo va a remplazar – _le dijo a Korsak, este sólo se encogió de hombros, Maura sonrió, Jane seguía igual que siempre._

M – Buenos días detectives – _esa voz, Jane la conocía muy bien, era ella, cerro sus ojos, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo_ \- siento si los hice esperar – _dijo Maura educadamente._

J – Maura… - _se giró para verla y fue lo único que pudo decir, tenía que admitir que Maura se veía muy, muy guapa, ¿desde cuándo se fijaba en eso primero? - mmm - realmente siempre veía lo guapa que su amiga se veía._

M – Jane… - _Maura le sonrió._

K – bienvenida de nuevo Dr. Isles, ¿Cómo estás?

F – Maura bienvenida, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?... te extrañamos mucho, ¿verdad Jane? – _le dio un codazo a Jane._

J - ¡auch! – _le dedico una mirada matadora a su compañero_ – si Maura, Pike no hace un buen trabajo.

M – estoy muy bien Korsak, Frost, gracias por preguntar y también los extrañe mucho… Jane empezare con mi trabajo para compensar la lentitud del doctor Pike – _Maura le sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió al cadáver, no se había enojado, ni se sintió mal por el desinterés de Jane. Frost y Korsak miraron reprobatoriamente a Jane._

K – un cómo estas o un me da gusto verte Mau, era lo único que tenías que decirle Jane – _le reprocho Korsak después de que Frost se alejara para seguir a Maura._

J – yo… me congele, me tomo por sorpresa verla de nuevo, no la esperaba – _dijo viendo a lo lejos a Maura que caminaba con Frost y platicaban animadamente._

K – relájate… y piensa bien lo que harás y dirás delante de ella.

Unos minutos después…

J – Maura - _llamo Jane, Maura se encontraba revisando el cadáver como siempre lo hacía, miro a Jane unos segundos, pero regreso a su trabajo_ \- ¿qué tenemos?

M – Hombre, caucásico, en sus treintas, lleva al menos una semana muerto, esta no es la escena del crimen, fue arrojado aquí…

J - ¿cómo lo sabes?, está demasiado descompuesto y asqueroso para llevar una semana – _dijo Jane interrumpiendo._

M – sabes que siempre te digo… - _no iba a discutir, así que continuo con los hechos_ – hombre, caucásico, en sus treintas, son hechos seguros, lo sé por los huesos, el grado de descomposición se debe a que estuvo expuesto un tiempo al frio y después al calor, por tanto este es sólo el lugar del hallazgo y no la escena del crimen, si te queda duda, ponte unos guantes y siente la textura de la piel, cuando la carne se congela y se descógela… queda más… frágil por decirlo de alguna manera… la causa de muerte, se debe a una fractura en las vértebras cervicales, hare la necropsia pertinente para que tengas la evidencia suficiente que corrobore los indicios que te he dado y obtener más hallazgos, le daré indicaciones a los peritos antes de irme, permiso detectives – _se quitó los guantes, los detectives la observaron hablar unos minutos con un técnico y después se fue por el mismo camino por el que había llegado_.

J - ¿cómo sabe todo eso en menos de quince minutos?

K – Jane… Maura se basa en los hechos para dar datos y lo sabes… sabes que también tiene mucha experiencia es la mejor en su campo, aunque no le guste es muy empírica… y sobre todo si no estuviera segura de lo que te está diciendo no te lo diría – _Jane sólo suspiro, tenía que dejar el enojo y los nervios aun lado._

F - ¿tienes algún problema con la doctora Isles? – _Jane negó con un movimiento de cabeza y se fue, no había nada por hacer hasta que Maura entregara la identificación del sujeto, cuando llego a su auto, se sorprendió, Maura estaba al lado de su automóvil pero no podía ver que estaba haciendo, dudo que estuviera esperándola porque el auto era nuevo, se lo acababan de dar y Maura aun no lo conocía, cuando se acercó más se dio cuenta que la doctora estaba acomodando y asegurando su maletín a una motocicleta y no era cualquier motocicleta, esta era estupenda._

J – no te parece que es algo imprudente de tu parte manejar una cosa de esas cuando recién te han dado de alta – _pregunto Jane con una sonrisa, Maura sonrió y juguetonamente dijo._

M – me canse de ser prudente – _cerro su chaqueta._

J – ya veo… pudiste haber llamado, pude ir a recogerte al aeropuerto y a tu casa esta mañana, supongo que Constance está contigo.

M – mi madre no pudo viajar conmigo…

J – ¿por qué no llamaste?

M – lo hice, tu no regresaste la llamada – _le dijo acomodándose el casco con una tranquilidad que ni ella sabía que podía tener._

J – estuve en una misión un tiempo… yo quise llamar, pero… - _dijo Jane apenada._

M – no me debes ninguna explicación Jane – _subió a la motocicleta._

J – siento que si te la debo… - _Maura miro a Jane, lo que acababa decir llamo su atención_ – tu estuviste fuera por mí, porque te lastimaron por mi culpa – _y lo arruino de nuevo, pensó Maura, iba bien hasta que dijo las palabras inadecuadas._

M – no te preocupes Jane, no me debes nada – _Maura miro al frente, tomando el volante de la motocicleta_ \- quizá podemos cenar luego, ¿te parece?

J – sí, por supuesto – _necesitaba acercarse a Maura de nuevo._

M – cuando te entregue mi informe nos ponemos de acuerdo, ¿está bien? – _miro Jane._

J – claro que sí, si no tengo mucho trabajo bajare antes a la morgue.

M – muy bien, hasta al rato Jane – _Maura arranco y se fue._

F - ¿Cómo demonios maneja una moto con zapatillas? – _dijo Frost llegando al lado de Jane, Korsak lo acompañaba._

K – esa moto es genial, la doctora tiene buen gusto – _Jane miro curiosa a korsak, eso del buen gusto tenía doble sentido._

F – por supuesto, es una motocicleta fabulosa.

-ooooo-

Una serie de eventos desafortunados comienza…

J – no, no, no puede ser – _se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño de la comisaria_ \- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – _respiro profundo y decidió serenarse un poco, tenía que verificarlo con un médico antes de que su madre se diera cuenta, porque parecía que olía estas cosas, lamentablemente sólo había una persona en la que confiaba y aunque le doliera que se enterara, tenía que ir._

Cinco minuto después bajo a la morgue, se dio cuenta que Maura ya había terminado con la necropsia pues lo poco que quedaba del cadáver estaba ordenado, siguió su camino hasta la oficina de Maura, la puerta estaba abierta, Maura estaba allí, concentrada escribiendo lo que debía ser el informe, no se dio cuenta que ella había llegado, Jane se recargo en el marco de la puerta, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así, tan concentrada en su trabajo, su piel lucia bella como siempre, sin las marcas con las que la había visto la última vez, Maura estaba muy bien.

M – Jane – _le llamo Maura y saco a Jane de sus pensamientos_ \- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – _pregunto curiosa._

J – acabo de llegar – _mintió_.

M – ¿necesitas algo? – _miro a Jane a los ojos, algo le preocupaba a su amiga_ – mi reporte está listo, lo acabo de terminar, si lo necesitas puedes llevártelo – _le extendió una carpeta a Jane._

J – en realidad… yo… necesito de tu ayuda… para algo más personal – _Maura la miro preocupada, Jane no era del tipo de persona que pide ayuda tan fácil._

M – te escucho – _dijo simplemente._

J – siento si arruino tu llegada – _lo pensó mejor y_ _cambio de idea_ \- sabes será mejor que lo arregle de otra manera, tú te mereces un buen recibimiento – _se dio media vuelta para marcharse_.

M – espera Jane – _Maura se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al sofá que estaba en el centro de su oficina_ – ven – _le llamo a Jane, esta se giró de nuevo y se acercó a su amiga_ – siéntate, hablemos, dime cómo te puedo ayudar – _Jane se sentó al lado de Maura, dio un gran suspiro, saco de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón una prueba de embarazo que marcaba positivo y se la dio a Maura. El corazón de Maura se hizo pedazos, era la primera vez en toda su vida que no sabía qué hacer o decir, pero como la profesional que era tenía que guardar la calma y apoyar a su amiga._

J – ¿qué dices? - _Jane se veía preocupada y entro en pánico cuando vio la cara inexpresiva de Maura._

M – bueno… estas pruebas no son cien por ciento seguras, pueden dar falsos positivos, así como falsos negativos, ¿es la primera que te haces? – _pregunto con miedo._

J – sí…

M – tu último periodo… ¿Cuándo fue?

J – creo que una semana antes de tu accidente…

M – tienes como… - _Maura hizo el cálculo pero se guardó el comentario simplemente dijo_ – varias semanas de atraso y apenas te diste cuenta… - _le dijo Maura sin poder ocultar su sorpresa._

J – paso lo de tu accidente, me fui de encubierto y perdí la cuenta… cuando lo hice no…

M – no quiero detalles Jane, por favor – _eso se escuchó más a suplica_ – ¿Cuáles han sido tus síntomas?

J – Mareos y nauseas, pero vomito nada… algo de cansancio y es todo.

M – muy bien, tomare una muestra de sangre, si no te molesta aparte de la medición de la gonadotropina me gustaría ordenar una química sanguínea y una biometría hemática completa.

J – si no hay problema.

M – muy bien iré por el material, le pediré a Susie que me ayude en esto sin decirle que son tuyos ¿está bien?, así mañana estarán listos – _Jane solo asintió y Maura salió por lo que necesitaba para tomar la muestra de Jane, después de unos minutos regreso_ – tengo todo listo, ¿podrías acomodarte en la silla?, así me será más fácil tomar la muestra – _Jane obedeció y se acomodó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Maura, la doctora se acercó preparo el brazo de Jane y rápidamente lleno una jeringa con la sangre que necesitaba_ – eso será suficiente para las pruebas Jane.

J – gracias Maura, este no era el recibimiento que esperaba para ti.

M – no te preocupes Jane, deberías ir a casa a descansar, luces agotada…

J – no puedo dormir – _dejo escapar Jane._

M – mira, no ganas nada con preocuparte ahora, ve a casa, descansa, comienza a preocuparte en el momento en que conozcas la verdad, sólo en ese momento te comprendería que entres en pánico – _Jane medito las palabras de su amiga._

J – has cambiado…

M - ¿perdón?

J – tus palabras… me es extraño escucharte hablar así

M – descubrí que a veces uno pierde más el tiempo imaginándose las consecuencias de un suceso, imaginándose las probabilidades de que ocurra algo que no queremos que suceda, le buscamos mil escenarios a un suceso de la vida y resulta que lo que de verdad sucede no se le parece en nada a lo que pensamos que pasaría, sabes por qué – _Jane negó con un movimiento de cabeza, esto se lo había dicho Ángela con palabras más sencillas_ – porque como sujetos de ciencia pensamos que la personas son tan predecibles como las mareas, o al menos eso dice la psicología y no es así, no funciona en todos los casos.

J - ¿has hablado con mi madre? – _pregunto Jane, Maura no entendió, la pregunta le pareció extraña._

M – no, de hecho, no la he visto desde que llegue, cosa que me parece extraña, ¿Por qué?

J – lo que dijiste… mi mamá – _Maura la miraba atenta pero la voz de alguien en el pasillo llamo la atención de Jane._

A – cariño… - _silencio_ \- Mau, ¿estás aquí? – _una rubia muy guapa con bellos ojos azules apareció en la puerta de Maura llamándola cariño y dejando a una Jane sorprendida_ – siento interrumpir, te llame al móvil, pero no me contestabas.

M – lo siento, estuve ocupada, pasa – _Jane alternaba la mirada entre las dos rubias sin poder decir nada_ – Jane, te presento a la Dra. Arizona Robbins, Arizona ella es… - _la interrumpió._

A – Jane Rizzoli, lo sé, un placer, al fin nos conocemos – _Arizona le extendió la mano a Jane, ella lo dudo por un momento, pero se levantó de la silla y saludo._

J – eso suena a que Maura te ha hablado de mí – _miro a Maura, después regreso su vista a Arizona_ \- pero yo no había escuchado de ti – _Arizona vio lo que Constance y su madre decían acerca de las dos mujeres que tenía enfrente en menos de un segundo, sólo con esa mirada, por otro lado, Jane había malentendido rápidamente el "cariño" que ella había pronunciado cuando buscaba a Maura, así que iba a jugar un poco._

A – eso me ofende Maura – _sonrió mirando a Maura, esta se sorprendió, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?_

M – acabo de llegar, no nos hemos puesto al día – _se defendió_ \- lo que me lleva a preguntarte, ¿qué haces aquí?

A - ¡auch! – _fingió indignación_ – eso me ofende más – _Maura la miraba enojada_ \- esta mañana, después de que te arreglaste para venir al trabajo te dije que pasaba por ti a la hora del almuerzo y me dijiste que sí.

M – es cierto, lo olvide, lo siento – _se dirigió a Jane_ – toma mi consejo, yo te llamo si los resultados están listos antes, pero de verdad descansa y mañana hablamos, ¿te parece? – _ambas se veían a los ojos, Arizona solo vio la escena y sonrió._

J – si está bien, te hare caso.

M – bueno, yo iré a dejar la muestra, nos veremos después Jane, por cierto, yo subiré el reporte, se lo daré a Korsak – _Jane asintió, ahora Maura se dirigió a Arizona_ – ¿podrías esperarme aquí?

A – claro que si – _Maura salió, un incómodo silencio invadió la oficina de la doctora._

J – así que… ¿eres amiga de Maura? – _Ambas estaban de pie frente al escritorio._

A – algo así – _se dirigió al sofá de Maura, le encantaba este juego_ – y tu… ¿eres su amiga Jane?

J – sí… algo así… - _Arizona se sorprendió ante esa respuesta y la miro curiosa._

A – ya veo – _sonrió._

J – es una larga historia…

A – lo imagino – _Arizona estaba poniendo nerviosa a Jane._

J - tengo que irme, nos vemos después.

A – un gusto y estoy segura que nos seguiremos viendo – _Arizona sonrió, Jane no entendió y la verdad no quiso entenderlo, salió de la oficina casi volando_ – mi madre y Constance tenían razón – _dijo para ella misma,_ _Maura regreso quince minutos después._

M – ya podemos irnos Arizona.

A – bien, tenemos que llegar al restaurante que me dijiste, está listo para las nueve, ya está la reservación sólo tienes que dar los detalles… - _Maura negó con la cabeza_ \- ¿paso algo? – _Maura asintió_ – mmm… tengo miedo a preguntar… ¿Qué hizo Jane? – _Maura tomo asiento al lado de Arizona._

M – podría estar embarazada… - _Arizona se le quedo viendo, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, no pudo decir nada por unos segundos._

A – ¿Cómo…?, ¿Cuándo…?, ¿con quién?... ¿Cuánto…?

M – ¿Cuál de todas tus preguntas incompletas quieres que conteste primero? - _Arizona negó con la cabeza, estaba confundida, cuando hablo con su madre y Constance había entendido que ambas estaban enamoradas, lo acababa de ver ella misma y entonces… ¿qué demonios había pasado?_ – el cómo lo hizo, creo que ya lo sabes tienes casi 40 años – _le dijo a modo de broma a su amiga para aligerar la tensión que sentía, Arizona le hizo una mueca_ _en respuesta_ \- el cuándo, antes de mi secuestro, pensé que no salía con nadie, aunque si contesto el quién… estoy segura que Casey, así que tuvieron sexo cuando se vieron como siempre que él la busca… - _dijo quedándose pensativa._

A – Yo pensé que ella… olvídalo… ¿Cómo lo estas tomando?

M – no sé… - _estaba siendo sincera, como era siempre ella_ – yo no quiero saber, no podría, si el resultado es positivo, ya la perdí – _miro con tristeza a Arizona_ \- aunque nunca la he tenido ¿verdad? – _una lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla, Arizona la limpio con el pulgar._

A – Cielo, ven – _Abrazo a Maura, sabía que lo necesitaba, ella no tenía ninguna palabra de consuelo, Jane las miraba de lejos por el cristal, escondida para que no la vieran, tenía curiosidad, pero desde ese ángulo se le dificultaba distinguir y no podía escuchar nada, con lo único que se quedo fue con la imagen del abrazo que Arizona le dio a Maura._

-ooooo-

Eran las nueve de la noche, Maura estaba recostada en los tapetes de yoga que tenía en su salón especial de ejercicios, tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos a los lados y las piernas extendidas, pero estaba en pijama, parecía que no iba a poder dormir esa noche, Arizona la observo unos minutos antes de interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, llevaba una charola con dos tazas de té y el móvil de Maura que tenía una llamada perdida de Jane…

A – Cariño, traje té y tu móvil.

M – dame cinco minutos y te acompaño con el té, el móvil arrójalo donde quieras – _dijo con los ojos cerrados._

A – Jane te llamo hace unos minutos, quizá llame de nuevo – _se dirigió a la ventana, esta tenía un sillón integrado para poder sentarse y apreciar la vista cómodamente, Arizona se sentó, se recargo del marco, el fresco y la vista eran efectivamente maravillosos, este era un diseño de Maura_.

M – no voy a contestar.

A – entonces yo lo hare – _la reto._

M – haz lo que quieras – _Arizona sonrió, permiso concedido, el móvil sonó._

A – bueno – _silencio_ – Arizona Robbins, Jane, nos conocimos en la oficina de Maura – _silencio_ – ella no está disponible por el momento, ¿necesitabas algo? – _Maura abrió un ojo y observo las facciones de su amiga, volvió a cerrar el ojo, no quería saber nada por ahora, necesitaba pensar_ \- ¿segura?, cualquier cosa puedes decirme y yo se lo comunicó a ella – _silencio_ – está bien Jane, un placer hablar contigo, linda noche – _la llamada termino, Maura se puso de pie._

M – quiero mi té – _Arizona se lo dio_ – la vista de este lugar me gusta, no es como la vista que hay en el estudio de mi madre en Nueva York, pero es bastante relajante.

A – es cierto, tu diseñaste la casa ¿verdad?

M – sí, ¿no te lo dije?

A – no, no lo habías mencionado, pero hay muchas cosas que no mencionas de ti – _Maura sonrió viendo la luna_ – siempre eres tan correcta y educada… yo no podría – _miro en la misma dirección que Maura_ – ¿no quieres saber que dijo Jane?

M - ¿ella está bien?

A – sí.

M – entonces no quiero saber más.

A - sólo quería saber si tenías una copia del informe de la necropsia de hoy, parece que tampoco puede dormir.

M – te dije que no quería saber – _le reprocho Maura, Arizona sonrió._

A – lo siento cariño, tienes que estar preparada para todo.

M – lo sé…

-ooooo-

A la mañana siguiente Maura iba entrando a la oficina cuando encendió la luz se llevó un fuerte susto.

M – ¡Jane!, dios mío, me has asustado – _Jane estaba sentada en el sofá de la oficina de Maura._

J – lo siento, no era mi intención, pensé que ya estabas aquí, siempre llegas temprano.

M – se me hizo un poco tarde – _había pasado una pésima noche._

J - estoy muy mal Maura – _admitió Jane._

M – lo sé Jane… yo también lo estoy – _ese comentario desequilibro a Jane_ \- pero mira – _se sentó a su lado_ – quiero que sepas algo, si el resultado es positivo, yo voy a estar ahí para ti y para el bebé, tienes mi casa si necesitas una, es más amplia, podemos adecuarle un cuarto para él o ella, tienes mis conocimientos a tu disposición y a mi equipo médico para cuidarte durante este maravilloso periodo, tengo a la pediatra perfecta, a parte tienes a Tommy, Frankie, Ángela, no estarás sola, te lo prometo – _Jane sonrió._

J – sería mucho abusar de ti Maura – _le dijo con sinceridad._

M – Jane yo quiero hacerlo, quiero estar para ti y para él o ella, quiero que estés feliz en esta etapa, no quiero esa mirada triste – _Maura acaricio la mejilla de Jane_ \- tienes todo de mi Jane - _se miraban a los ojos -_ quiero que sepas que tienes… – _alguien interrumpió la escena, la que podría haber sido la declaración que Maura estaba buscando…_

C – Jane, me dijeron que estabas aquí – _Jane giro su mirada en dirección a la voz,_ _Maura detuvo sus palabras, dejo caer su cabeza en señal de derrota y suspiro, después miro a Casey_ – ¿ya sabes el resultado? – _Jane estaba sin palabras, en silencio, miro a Maura, Casey siguió su mirada_ – Maura, hola, disculpa que irrumpa así en tu oficina, pero estoy nervioso – _Maura miro a Jane, ella entendió._

J – Yo lo llamé, no sabía qué hacer, te llamé, pero no me pude comunicar contigo – _Maura se dio un golpe mental y asintió, Casey las miraba._

M – pasa Casey, toma asiento con Jane, iré por los resultados – _Jane noto como su amiga se había olvidado de los modales de siempre y su sonrisa se había apagado, por otro lado, Maura salió lo más rápido que pudo de su oficina, se estaba asfixiando, se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, sus planes, sus ilusiones, se estaban cayendo a pedazos._

 **Nota:** Hola, esta vez demore un poquito en publicar, tengo algunas cuestiones estudiantiles que atender, pero aquí estoy, por fis, no me quieran asesinar por dejar este capitulo así, prometo que nada malo va a pasar, por eso voy a poner el siguiente capitulo, para que no se preocupen por lo que sigue en la historia, aunque siempre es bueno un toque de preocupación, jejeje. **AndyMendoza,** soy un producto hecho en México jeje, así que entiendo tu comentario, gracias por leer, sigue disfrutando de la historia. **Tatiana Naranjo,** gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia. **Vainilla47,** gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos. **MP,** aquí esta la actualización, disculpa porque demore un poquito.

Quizá demore un poco para subir los siguientes capítulos pero no pasara de más de dos semanas, y saben que subiré dos o más capítulos. Gracias por leer y seguir la historia, déjenme saber que opinan y muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Gracias!

ZoeRguez.


	11. Chapter 11

Parte XI

Maura se dirigió a la parte de laboratorios de la morgue, cerró la puerta, se recargo en ella, cerro sus ojos y suspiro, Susie estaba allí, Maura iba tan tensa que no se percató de su presencia, Susie le dio unos minutos a su jefa para que respirara, después la trajo de vuelta…

S – Doctora Isles – _Maura abrió los ojos asustada_ – tranquila, soy yo – _Maura se relajó_ – no se preocupe los resultados de la detective son negativos, tiene una ligera anemia y posiblemente un descontrol hormonal por el estrés, lo que pudo llevarla al falso positivo – _le sonrió a su jefa._

M - ¿Cómo sabes que son de ella? – _pregunto sorprendida._

S – Porque me dijo que me cerciorara personalmente de la elaboración de los estudios, usted ha sido mi jefa un buen tiempo doctora, la conozco, sólo hace eso cuando se trata de la detective Rizzoli ya que ella odia los hospitales, además – _agrego Susie apenada_ \- sé lo que siente por ella, pero le aseguro que su secreto está a salvo conmigo y si me necesita para algo, aquí estoy – _Susie volvió a sonreír, Maura se sonrojo._

M – gracias Susie… ¿Cuánto hace que tú sabes que…? – _lo pensó mejor_ – olvídalo – _volvió a suspirar._

S – hace un par de años quizás – _le dio una sonrisa sincera a Maura_ – no se preocupe, lo entiendo – _Maura sólo asintió apenada_ – la detective Jane no tiene ninguna relación con el Oficial Charles Jones, después de que usted se fuera y antes de irse de encubierto terminaron.

M - ¿Cómo lo sabes?, yo sabía que no estaban juntos desde hace más tiempo, pero... – _no pudo terminar la frase, ya no sabía que había pasado_ \- él esta con ella ahora en mi oficina… - _dijo Maura confundida._

S – El Oficial Charles Jones armo un alboroto cuando la detective lo dejo, vino aquí queriendo o más bien exigiendo algo, no estoy enterada de que fue lo que paso exactamente, sé que después de eso la detective Rizzoli le dejo claro que habían roto definitivamente, más bien todos la escuchamos – _Maura asintió_ – y por un momento, sólo por un momento, imagine que la detective se sentía sola, tal vez por eso le llamo al Oficial Jones – _le sonrió de nuevo, trataba de animar a Maura._

M – Podía llamar a Ángela… Susie, yo me baso en lo objetivo, en los hechos… yo no puedo jugar este juego – _dijo Maura derrotada._

S – No se rinda doctora, algo que he aprendido trabajando con usted es que siempre hay una solución para todo – _sonrió_ \- cheque los resultados – _le extendió el sobre con los estudios de Jane, Maura los tomo_ – cualquier cosa, sabe que estaré aquí.

M – gracias Susie – _Maura checo los resultados, Susie tenía razón, respiro profundo y regreso a su oficina, algo había pasado ahí, Jane se veía enojada y Casey tenía cara de perrito regañado_ – tengo los resultados – _anuncio, Casey cubrió su rostro con una sonrisa y Jane seguía furiosa por alguna razón._

C – y qué dicen… - _miro a Maura ilusionado, Jane no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra._

M – Que fue una falsa alarma, no hay evidencia de gonadotropina coriónica humana, esta es una hormona que se produce cuando se empieza a desarrollar la placenta – _le explico a Casey_ , _Jane suspiro aliviada, Maura lo noto_ – Jane – _le llamo Maura_ – tienes que comer mejor, hay una leve anemia que desde mi punto de vista está provocando los síntomas que tienes – _Jane asintió_ – también quiero que vayas con un endocrinólogo para que te examine.

J - ¿hay algo malo Maura?

M – no, sólo necesito averiguar que causo el falso positivo… tal vez fue el estrés… o la prueba estaba en mal estado…

J – ¿sólo será por prevención? – _pregunto Jane._

M – sí, sólo para que pueda estar más tranquila.

J – Esta bien, pásame los datos y esta misma tarde iré – _Maura escribió los datos en un bloc de notas, arranco la pequeña hoja y se la dio a Jane_ – gracias Maura, ¿podemos hablar más tarde?

M – claro Jane, llámame en cuanto salgas del médico – _Jane asintió._

C – Jane… yo puedo acompañarte – _Casey se sentía excluido de esa conversación._

J – no Casey, ya no hay nada que nos vincule, lo sabes, sólo te avise porque debías saberlo – _se dirigió a Maura_ – nos vemos después Mau – _se miraron a los ojos, hablando con una mirada, Maura asintió_ – acompáñame a la salida Casey – _y salieron de la oficina, Maura pudo respirar al fin sin sentir que se asfixiaba, se sentó en el sofá en el que minutos antes había estado Jane y Casey, dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo y cerro sus ojos._

S – Doctora Isles – _le llamo desde la puerta._

M - ¿Qué pasa Susie? – _dijo abriendo los ojos para seguir la voz de Susie y verla parada en la entrada._

S – Doctora, hay 5 casos en los que el Dr. Pike determino que la causa de muerte era desconocida, los cadáveres continúan aquí, tengo todos los expedientes junto con los reportes de los detectives, me preguntaba, debido a que con el caso de ayer ya terminamos y no tenemos más trabajo por ahora, ¿si usted quisiera entretenerse un rato?… - _le dijo Susie sonrojada._

M - ¿son interesantes? – _sonrió._

S – por supuesto, los médicos forenses consultantes tampoco encontraron la causa de muerte.

M – y… ¿piensas que los doctores están equivocados? – _dijo poniéndose de pie para ir por su bata y con una sonrisa divertida en su cara._

S – Así es, nosotros siempre encontramos la causa de muerte – _Susie sonrió._

M – pues trabajemos entonces – _ambas salieron con dirección al cuarto de necropsias._

El resto del día Maura se entretuvo checando uno de los cinco casos que el Dr. Pike había hecho mal, había ordenado comida de la cafetería para la hora del almuerzo, no se percató que el día había terminado hasta que recibió una llamada de Arizona, preguntándole acerca de lo que iban a cenar esa noche, era el segundo día de ambas en Boston y Maura no lo había pasado nada bien, a las nueve llego a casa.

A - ¿Cómo estuvo el día cielo? – _dijo desde la sala, pero cuando Maura se sentó a su lado fue suficiente verle la cara para saber la respuesta_ – así de mal, ella...

M – no, no está embarazada, pero antes de ver los resultados le dije que estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara, que todo lo que era mío estaba a su disposición y la del bebé, pero – _Maura suspiro, Arizona escuchaba atenta_ – cuando estaba por decirlo, por decirle esas palabras llego él…

A – ¿Quién es él?

M – Casey, yo tenía razón, él era el padre del bebé o iba a ser el padre… lo que sea – _Maura ya no sabía ni que decía._

A – Cariño… tal vez tampoco era el momento más adecuado para confesarle tus sentimientos, ¿no crees?

M – lo sé, ella se iba a sentir más agobiada, pero me parecía correcto hacerlo en ese instante…

A – Debí suponer que estabas consciente de ello… lo siento.

M – no te preocupes, estuvo bien que no le dijera nada.

A – Maura… - _Maura la miro a los ojos_ \- ¿por qué hueles a muerto? – _trato de decirlo a modo de broma para cambiar de tema y aligerar un poco la tensión que sentía en Maura._

M – me la pase trabajando todo el día en una necropsia, mi asistente tuvo una buena idea para mantener mi mente ocupada.

A – por qué no subes y tomas una ducha con agua tibia para que te relajes, en lo que yo caliento la cena… después me cuentas bien lo que paso mientras cenamos… ¿te parece? – _se miraron a los ojos, Maura asintió, se levantó del sofá sin ganas y se dirigió a su habitación._

A los diez minutos de haber subido a su habitación, la bañera ya estaba lista, la ropa de Maura por una vez yacía desordenada en el piso de la habitación, la doctora se acomodó en la bañera y al instante sintió como el agua tibia relajaba sus tensos músculos, se sentía tan bien sumergida en el agua caliente que por unos minutos Maura despejo su mente y se sintió adormecida.

Mientras en la planta baja alguien toco el timbre, Arizona abrió…

A – ¡Jane!, que grata sorpresa – _le dijo Arizona con una sonrisa._

J – hola… ¿esta Maura?...

A - a mí también me da gusto verte Jane – _Arizona trato de bromear con Jane._

J – lo siento, de verdad quería hablar con Maura, pero si interrumpo algo… la veo mejor mañana en el trabajo – _Jane dio media vuelta para irse._

A – ¡espera! – _llamo la atención de Jane, esta se giró para ver de nuevo a Arizona_ \- no te vayas, pasa – _se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar_ \- íbamos a cenar, Maura baja en un momento, la mande a ducharse, olía espantoso – _bromeo Arizona._

J – gracias... pero creo que la veré mañana… de verdad no quiero interrumpir nada.

A – pero es que sólo íbamos a cenar – _Arizona ahora si se preocupó, Jane de verdad estaba pensando que Maura y ella tenían algo._

J – no quiero molestar, buenas noches – _dio media vuelta y se fue, Arizona cerró la puerta, Constance, Ángela y su madre le habían dicho que Jane podía ser muy testaruda en algunas ocasiones, en verdad que lo era, Maura bajo veinte minutos después de que Jane se fuera._

M – ¿Llego Ángela? – _pregunto Maura llegando al comedor._

A –No, ninguna Ángela - _Arizona estaba en la mesa tomándose una copa de vino, cuando vio a Maura con el pijama puesto recordó los viejos tiempos, la doctora siempre había sido adorable, tierna y compresiva, siempre honesta, hermosa por dentro y por fuera, con unos bellos ojos color avellana, a veces ella no le daba el valor que se merecía su amistad con Maura._

M - recuerdas que te dije que la madre de Jane se estaba quedando conmigo – _continuo Maura mientras se sentaba en la mesa, Arizona sólo asintió, seguía pensando en la joven Maura y en la adulta que se había convertido –_ es muy raro que no esté por aquí, escuche que habían tocado y pensé que era ella, Jane ya debió comentarle que llegue, no he ido a la cafetería, quizá pase mañana para verla.

A – sería una buena idea y de paso… habla con Jane – _salió de su trance._

M - ¿Por qué?

A – ella fue la que toco, pregunto por ti, me vio y decidió irse, se veía… mal – _Maura se preocupó_ – no me hagas mucho caso, pero… quizá ella malentendió nuestra amistad.

M – explícate… - _la miro curiosa._

A – ella piensa que tú y yo tenemos algo… - _Maura se carcajeo por primera vez en muchos días._

M - ¿hablas en serio? – _Arizona asintió, Maura se puso seria_ – no creo que lo piense, ella no sabe que me enamore de una chica… y en todo caso no tendría de que preocuparse porque ella es la chica que me gusta.

A – pero debes dejárselo ver ya, de una vez, háblale para ver que quería, queda con ella para el desayuno o el almuerzo y aprovecha el momento, aunque sea el menos oportuno para decírselo.

M – está bien, lo intentare de nuevo mañana…. Aunque la cafetería no se me hace el mejor lugar… - _estará Ángela pensó Maura._

A – esto me comienza a preocupar, yo vine para apoyarte, no para empeorar las cosas – _el día que conoció a Jane le había gustado causarle celos, pero lo malo fue que de verdad se lo había creído, Arizona estaba al tanto de que Jane sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Maura – quizá Jane piensa que a Maura ahora le gustan las chicas, pero… ¡demonios Jane!, no cualquier chica – pensó Arizona._

M – dame unos minutos le voy a llamar – _Maura se levantó de la mesa, ni siquiera había podido tocar su comida, fue por su móvil, regreso a la cocina, se volvió a sentar quedando frente a Arizona, marco unos números y llamo_ – hola Jane – _silencio_ \- ¿estás bien?, ¿dijo algo malo el medico?, Arizona me dijo que no tenías un buen semblante – _Maura escuchaba atenta_ – eso me parece una buena idea – _silencio_ – sí, sé que no lo harás, pero considéralo – _silencio_ – te parecería bien si mañana almorzamos en la cafetería – _silencio_ – perfecto, nos vemos mañana – _Maura colgó, se dirigió a Arizona para explicarle_ – necesitaba saber porque la prueba de embarazo había salido positiva, es raro lo que sucedió, los síntomas, el tiempo sin el periodo, todo eso – _Arizona asintió_ – cuando vi los resultados, la anemia me podía explicar el cansancio y los demás síntomas pero no que la prueba saliera positiva, así que la mande con un endocrinólogo, le hizo pruebas y todo salió bien, tiene un leve desorden hormonal por el estrés pero sólo eso, de acuerdo a ello, lo más probable es que la prueba estuviera en mal estado.

A – concuerdo con ello, si no hay un embarazo o una enfermedad subyacente no debería porque detectar esa hormona.

M – el doctor le recomendó tomarse unos días libres y cambiar de hábitos, cosa que no hará… pero bueno la veré mañana en el almuerzo.

A – perfecto, espero que mañana sea el día.

-ooooo-

Los eventos desafortunados continúan…

Abrí lentamente los ojos, los rayos del sol se colaban por mi ventana, apague la fuente del horrible sonido que me despertó, mi alarma, debo admitir que mi segunda noche en Boston no estuvo tan mal, sí, sigo estresada, sí, mis planes hasta el momento no han salido, de hecho, nada ha salido como lo había planeado, pero nadie me dijo que esto iba a ser fácil, ¿verdad?, bueno… había decidido despertarme un poco más temprano para arreglarme mejor, almorzaría con Jane y le diría ahí mismo lo que sentía, encontraría la manera de hacerlo, aunque no soy de improvisar pero algo se me ocurriría, por el momento Jane seguía trabajando en el papeleo del caso del lunes y yo seguía jugando con Susie en la morgue, hasta que se presentara otro caso volvería a ver a Jane más seguido.

Cuando estuve lista y cien por ciento convencida de que me veía bien salí de mi habitación, fui a la cocina para tomar un poco de café, Arizona seguía dormida, así era mejor, no tenía apetito para el desayuno, me dirigí a la cochera, era el momento de volver a usar mi auto, viajar en motocicleta es genial, pero debía vencer mis recuerdos, mis miedos y regresar a manejar mi auto, cuando lo tuve delante suspire, abrí la puerta, subí, me acomode dentro, observe todo el interior, lo único diferente era la tapicería, antes tenía un color gris claro, ahora el gris era más oscuro, no había evidencia de que alguien lo hubiera usado antes, por unos segundos me sentí mal estando en el de nuevo, trate de relajarme, irónicamente me dije en voz alta - _todo estará bien mientras no viajes en la cajuela otra vez Maura_ \- arranque y salí con dirección al trabajo tomando el camino más largo, mientras pasaba más tiempo arriba me iba relajando y sin darme cuenta, en algún momento sentí confianza de nuevo, todo se estaba normalizando, podía empezar a manejar mi auto otra vez.

Deje mi auto en el estacionamiento de la comisaria, extrañamente no me sentí mal de estar ahí de nuevo, había evitado pisar el estacionamiento desde que llegue, cuando use la moto la deje frente al departamento de policías, pero parece que puedo manejar esta situación bien, subí con dirección a la morgue, tome la decisión de quedarme en mi oficina hasta el almuerzo, me acomode en la silla de mi escritorio con la finalidad de hacer algo de papeleo, pero termine escribiendo otras cosas en mi laptop y mientras lo hacía pensaba: ¿qué sería bueno para decirle a Jane?, ¿cómo comenzaría a declararme?... y sólo se me vino a la mente una cosa… tomé un bloc de notas y le escribí algo.

 _Jane, tenía pensado hacer esto distinto, pero ya no puedo seguir esperando, ya no puedo seguir suponiendo que pasa en tu vida, necesito hablar, necesito hechos, necesito al menos la esperanza de que tengo una oportunidad para hacerte feliz. Sé que hay algo en ti que te hizo alejarte de mí y no sólo es nuestra amistad, hay algo más, pero necesito escucharlo de tus labios. Si no me expreso bien durante el almuerzo, mis palabras plasmadas aquí pueden hacerlo mejor y me comprometo a expresarlo con mayor claridad, de viva voz, si tengo la oportunidad en el futuro._

… _Yo seré la respuesta al final de la línea, estaré allí para ti mientras te tomas el tiempo, al quemarte en la incertidumbre yo seré tu suelo sólido y mantendré el equilibrio si no puedes mirar abajo. Si me lleva toda la vida, no me quebraré, no me doblaré, todo valdrá la pena, valdrá la pena al final, pues sólo puedo decirte lo que sé: que te necesito en mi vida y cuando todas las estrellas se hayan ido, aún estarás allí brillando tan fuerte. Llévame suavemente hacia la mañana, pues la noche no ha sido tan agradable, llévame a un lugar sagrado, donde pueda borrar eso de mi mente, el recuerdo de elegir no luchar. Si me lleva toda la vida, no me quebraré, no me doblaré, todo valdrá la pena, valdrá la pena al final, porque sólo puedo decirte lo que sé, que te necesito en mi vida…_

 _Y necesito saber que tú me necesitas Jane._

 _Maura_

-ooooo-

Y el tiempo paso… la hora había llegado, bueno faltaban veinte minutos, pero no quería llegar tarde, entre a la cafetería, el día anterior sólo había ordenado el almuerzo y Susie recogió el pedido, yo no había pisado la cafetería ni hablado con Ángela en estos tres días, como ustedes ya saben. Llegue a la entrada y suspire, últimamente todo me ocasionaba ansiedad, nervios, estrés, y es que era como si estuviera haciendo todo por primera vez… vi a Ángela atendiendo una mesa, corrió a abrazarme, yo le sonreí y deje que lo hiciera, así tal cual era ella yo la extrañaba, me dio un beso en la mejilla, me pregunto que cómo me sentía, cómo estaba de salud, respondí sus preguntas sinceramente – _me siento extraña y mi salud está muy bien_ – a eso le agregue una pregunta, dónde había estado porque no la he visto por la casa en estos días, a lo que con una sonrisa y algo apenada respondió que estaba cuidando un familiar, solo iba al trabajo por las mañanas y el resto del día y la noche se la pasaba en casa de su tía Magdalena, muy apurada me dijo que Jane venia en un instante y que nos prepararía panqueques en forma de conejitos, yo asentí gustosa, Jane los odia pero a mí me encantan, lo curioso es que en ese momento no me pregunte cómo es que ella sabía que me encontraría con Jane allí, asumí que la misma Jane le había dicho y asumir o suponer son dos cosas que hago realmente mal.

J – Hola Maura – _puso su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó un poco, yo le estaba dando la espalda, giré mi cabeza para verla y seguí su trayecto hasta que se acomodó frente a mí._

M – Hola Jane – _la miré a los ojos, sonreí con sólo verla frente a mí, ella me sonrió_ – Jane… - _me miro curiosa_ – te ves bien hoy, ¿estas más tranquila? – _puso sus manos sobre la mesa, se acercó un poco más._

J – si Mau… han sido unos días difíciles, bueno no sólo unos días, he tenido unos meses bastante difíciles, pero en este momento, contigo estoy bien – _subí mis manos a la mesa, tenía que tocar sus manos, sentir el contacto de mi piel con su piel, pero Ángela llego con los panqueques interrumpiendo el camino de mi mano, saludo a Jane con un beso y no sé quedo más tiempo, eso era raro_ – sabes, ella – _y señalo a Ángela con la mirada, tomando sus cubiertos para empezar el almuerzo_ \- está muy rara, desde el fin de semana no ha ido a mi departamento, no me la encuentro aquí, no me pregunta nada, no indaga en mi vida, ¿crees que este saliendo con alguien? – _sonreí._

M – no, no lo creo, dice que está cuidando a una tía tuya – _tan inocente fui que le di el beneficio de la duda a Ángela, cuando yo sospechaba que eso era mentira._

J – no me la creo, me pasare por la casa de la tía Magdalena en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

M – estas muy hermosa Jane – _Jane se atoro con un pedacito de panqueque_ \- ¿estás bien? – _Jane estaba sonrojada._

J – sí, sí, no te preocupes – _se aclaró la garganta_ \- tu eres la guapa Maura, te ves mucho mejor que la última vez que nos vimos - _me miro a los ojos, dejo de comer, yo no había tocado mi comida, sus manos permanecían sobre la mesa._

M – considerando que la última vez que nos vimos estaba horrible, no lo tomare como un cumplido… - _le sonreí._

J – Mau, necesito hablar contigo en otro lugar, con más tiempo… yo – _acerque mi mano a su mano_ – quiero que sepas que lo siento, lamento si me aleje de ti, si te hice a un lado, no quería que eso te pasara, me lamente mucho lo idiota que fui al dejarte irte sola casa y no asegurarme que llegaras a casa, somos amigas… - _puse mi mano sobre su mano, le di una leve caricia, ella dejo de hablar, la mire a los ojos._

M - ¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de eso? – _me miro confundida, mi mano seguía sobre su mano_ – olvidemos lo de Alice, ¿te parece?, seamos la Jane y la Maura de siempre, las de hace…mmm… más de nueve meses o para ser exactos las de hace ocho meses y casi tres semanas.

J – no puedo hacer de cuenta que nada paso _– le duele lo sucedido y a mí me duele que no se de cuenta que me vale un átomo – fue lo más científico-decente que se me ocurrió, mis disculpas – el secuestro y lo que elle piense que fue su culpa._

M – si confías en mí, en mi honestidad, sabrás que lo que digo es verdad… - _la mire a los ojos_ \- no me importa si me secuestraron por viejos rencores, si he estado a punto de morir por ello, la muerte es parte de mi trabajo, no tengo miedo Jane, no te culpo de nada, ¿podrías no culparte de nada?...

J – no es fácil… no… no puedo – _no sé porque pensé que Jane había dejado de ser tan testaruda._

M – Jane… lo que ha pasado hasta hoy fortalece nuestra amistad, nuestro vinculo, todo lo malo y lo bueno hace que aprecie más el hecho de estar contigo… me gustaría decirte en medio de todo esto, y no sé cómo lo vas a tomar, tal vez no es el mejor momento, pero quizá esto te ayude a dejar el pasado atrás y ver hacia adelante…

J - estas nerviosa – _dijo suavemente, sólo para las dos._

M – quiero que sepas que tú me… - _y el ¡maldito! móvil de Jane sonó, ella vio quien llamaba antes de contestar._

J – lo siento Mau, esperaba esta llamada con urgencia, dame un momento – _se levantó a contestar, dejándome ahí, en plena declaración, ¿de verdad iba a pasar siempre esto?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?..._ – Mau – _me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba de pie, a mi lado_ – recuerdas que te mencioné que había estado en una misión – _asentí con un movimiento de cabeza_ – bueno encontraron un cadáver que se vincula con ese caso, necesitan de mi presencia allí, no te llamaran porque no es un caso de esta jurisdicción así que puedes terminar de desayunar tranquilamente – _asentí de nuevo_ – nos veremos después Maura – _salí de mi trance y alcance a tomarla del brazo, ni siquiera sé de dónde vino la idea pero simplemente lo hice._

M – no sé si nos veremos en lo que queda del día, pero mencionaste que querías platicar en otro lugar… podríamos cenar por la noche, o quizá mañana… – _me miro a los ojos, guarde silencio._

J – _Jane lo pensó_ \- tengo que viajar al lugar del hallazgo, quizás no regrese hasta mañana por la tarde, si cenamos a las nueve… ¿estaría bien? – _era algo, ¿no?_

M – sí, mañana, en el Dirty Robber, a las nueve, en la mesa de siempre – _Jane asintió y se fue… el marcador iba así, los "eventos desafortunados" - por llamarle de alguna manera - tres, Maura Isles cero_.

Nota: parte de la carta que Maura le escribe a Jane lleva integrada la canción Answer de Sarah Mclachlan.


	12. Chapter 12

Parte XII

Por la noche llegue a casa, me sentía tan agotada por todo…

A – Sigues oliendo espantoso – _me_ _dijo Arizona mientras yo cerraba la puerta_ \- hasta aquí me llega el olor Maura y eso que estas a más de dos metros de mí, ¿no puedes buscar otro hobby? – _ella estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo un libro, llegué a su lado y me senté, ella sonrió…_

M – lo siento, un experimento salió fatal, calcule mal las cosas y el cuerpo de muestra estallo, no sé exactamente que compuesto de la bomba casera hizo que el cadáver tuviera un olor espantoso – _mi amiga me miro sorprendida, pocas son las veces en que me equivoco en el trabajo._

A – ¿y de que rayos estaba hecho el cuerpo?

M – _sonreí_ – carne de res, algunas vísceras… necesitaba algo que simulara el tejido humano, pero mi cabeza no estaba al cien y todo salió mal.

A – las cosas con Jane no salieron bien, ¿cierto? – _era fácil para ella saber que todo lo relacionado con Jane hacia que mi mundo estuviera de cabeza, porque nada me hacía perder mi capacidad de razonar, sólo ella._

M – no… - _dije simplemente._

A - ¿Qué fue ahora? - _ella se imaginaba lo correcto, que no le pude decir a Jane acerca de mis sentimientos._

M – le llamaron y tuvo que irse, no regresara hasta mañana por la tarde.

A – y qué va a pasar… – _una simple pregunta, tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil de contestar._

M – cenaremos mañana – _dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerré mis ojos._

A – pero no estás muy convencida – _dejo su libro en la mesa._

M – no… creí que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, pero queriendo hacerlo todo bien, lo estoy haciendo todo mal… no sé exactamente qué es lo malo – _guarde silencio unos minutos_ \- pero bueno, han sido apenas tres días, aún quedan dos días más en la semana para seguir intentándolo, ¿no?

A – tienes mucho tiempo para intentarlo cielo – _se acomodó igual que yo en el sofá._

M – todo tiene un límite Arizona.

A – quizás es porque estás forzando las situaciones, estas ansiosa por decirle… tal vez debas esperar un poco, que se calmen las cosas entre ustedes, que regresen a ser como eran antes y en algún punto aprovechar una oportunidad y decirle, es lo único que se me ocurre cariño – _trataba de animarme, pero yo no podía esperar más a Jane._

M – no estoy forzando nada, estoy tratando de aprovechar los pocos momentos que la puedo ver, por alguna razón la veo menos que antes, sé que en parte es por el trabajo y la misión que tenia o tiene aún, a eso auméntale que hay una parte de ella que todavía no puede estar mucho tiempo conmigo sin sentirse culpable… - _me levante del sofá, mi amiga me seguía con la mirada_ – tomare una ducha y me iré a dormir.

A - ¿no vas a cenar?

M – no tengo apetito, mañana desayuno algo.

A - ¿has comido algo hoy?

M – creo que no…

A - ¿crees?... esto no me gusta

M – sólo descansemos… ya no tengo más ánimos por hoy – _saqué de la bolsa de mi chaqueta una nota y la puse frente a Arizona, ella la vio con curiosidad_ – eso es lo que le escribí a Jane para dárselo en el almuerzo, pensé que sería una buena idea, posterior a eso, pensaba invitarla a cenar y que corriera el plan original, quizá mañana se la pueda dar – _Arizona tomo la nota._

A – la leeré, ve a descansar cariño, todo saldrá bien – _me dedico una sonrisa._

-ooooo-

Si ayer el día no había comenzado tan mal, hoy fue todo lo contrario, desperté como si me hubiera emborrachado el día anterior – _ojalá lo hubiera hecho_ \- me dolía el cuerpo, mis músculos estaban rígidos y sólo tenía una explicación para ello, estaba tensa, estresada, una parte de mí se sentía enojada, definitivamente hoy no me estaba sintiendo muy yo…

A – _cuando baje a la cocina Arizona ya estaba preparando el desayuno_ – buen día cariño.

M – hola – _me senté en la barra de la cocina, no usaría el comedor, me iría enseguida, tenía un caso y como Jane no estaba trabajaría directamente con Korsak y Frost._

A – ¡qué animada estas hoy! – _me dijo con sarcasmo_ – lo bueno es que eso no cambia tu belleza, estas muy guapa, no puedo creer que Jane no lo vea, es difícil… - _la mire curiosa cuando se quedó callada._

M - ¿Qué es difícil? – _pregunte._

A – digo… que me es difícil imaginar que ella no vea lo hermosa que eres – _me sonroje, ella puso delante de mi panqueques y jugo de naranja._

M – gracias – _mire hacia mi comida_ – siento que ella lo nota, te lo he dicho antes – _dije lentamente_ – ella me mira como yo lo hago, es difícil de explicarte, pero siento que lo hace, que me corresponde… aunque puedo equivocarme, soy mala en eso de dejarme llevar por lo que siento, soy mala suponiendo…

A – yo creo que de vez en cuando no te haría daño seguir a tu instinto, así fue como llegamos a este punto – _me miro y sonrió_ \- vamos puede salir algo bueno, sigue con los planes de hoy – _cambio su sonrisa y se puso seria_ – y tampoco te haría daño sacar la frustración que traes encima – _la mire a los ojos_ \- ¿Cuánto más crees que resista tu paciencia?, la mayoría de la gente explota o se desquita de alguna manera cuando las cosas no les salen como quieren y más si lo han intentado constantemente, pero en tu caso… lo intentas con yoga, jugando con cadáveres, haciendo experimentos, siempre comportándote tan diplomáticamente que me asusta.

M - ¿Por qué debería eso asustarte?

A – porque eres un humano, aunque a veces lo olvides, sé que terminaras haciendo alguna locura que te ponga en peligro - _ella procedió a explicarme_ \- así es como la gente saca su frustración, algunas personas son predecibles, sabes cómo actuaran, yo por ejemplo, antes de casarme, me hubiera emborrachado y acostado con alguna chica, al otro día me arrepentiría y viviría con la culpa un tiempo, pero en tu caso… no sé qué esperar, no sé si este lista para ello y sobre todo no sé si tu estas lista.

M – no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué haría algo que aumente más la culpa? _– Arizona se dio un golpe en la frente_ \- ¿Por qué sumarle más problemas a los que ya tengo?

A – ¡aaah!, olvídalo, era sólo un ejemplo – _me cambio de tema_ – tienes un caso ¿cierto?, escuche el móvil.

M – si y ya me voy – _me puse de pie y me detuvo._

A – espera – _me giré para verla_ – toma – _me extendió la nota que le había dado la noche anterior_ – es buena, igual que las otras que hiciste para ella – _asentí con un movimiento de cabeza_ \- deberías considerar escribir podría salir algo bueno.

M – ¿leíste mi correspondencia?…

A – dejaste todos los sobres en la mesa y uno en especial llamo mi atención – _me dijo sonriendo, nunca iba a madurar._

M - ¿crees que tenga oportunidad en eso? – _ya había tomado una decisión, pero a veces era bueno escuchar la opinión de una persona cercana._

A – cielo, eres buena, inténtalo y si no funciona siempre serás médico forense – _me dedico una sonrisa_ – sobre Jane, ¿la estas esperando para tomar una decisión?

M – no…

A - entonces ya lo decidiste… – _me conoce tan bien en algunas ocasiones._

M – hablemos de eso en otra ocasión, tengo que darme prisa o llegare tarde – _Arizona asintió, guarde la nota en mi bolsillo y me fui directo a la escena del crimen._

-ooooo-

Me senté después de ocho horas de trabajo en la cómoda silla de mi escritorio, aun tenia puesto mi traje quirúrgico negro y por encima mi bata, el día había transcurrido tan lento para mí, los asesinos se estaban volviendo poco originales y me era fácil resolver un homicidio sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero de todas formas tenía que hacer la necropsia y los estudios pertinentes para corroborar la información, quizás era yo la que sentía fácil los casos porque había estado alejada del trabajo mucho tiempo, esto era mi vida, el trabajo siempre ha sido parte de lo que soy, me encanta y no puedo dejar de hacer lo que me gusta, incluso si mi futuro proyecto saliera bien, regresaría a la morgue cuando aprendiera como acomodar mi tiempo, pero bueno eso lo vería después.

Por el momento debía cambiarme pronto si quería llegar a tiempo a la cena con Jane pero mi yo interno estaba en un debate, quizás Arizona tenía razón y tenía que manejar las cosas más lento, los momentos no eran oportunos, Jane aún no se sentía cómoda conmigo y parecía que no tenía tiempo para nada últimamente, aparte se atravesó la falsa alarma de su embarazo, Casey, tal vez todo eso era una señal para no dar un paso en falso, tal vez esto era una simple fantasía hecha a raíz de mi sueño, pensé que podía conquistar a Jane y que las cosas podrían estar bien entre las dos, pero como lo he dicho antes no soy muy buena con eso del instinto…

M - Isles – _no vi quien llamaba, estaba tan ida llenándome la cabeza de cosas negativas para dar un paso atrás que conteste automáticamente… ¿desde cuándo soy tan insegura? – ¡oh!, se trata de Jane – sí, eso responde mi pregunta._

C – hola hija, ¿te encuentras bien? – _por mi forma de contestar mi madre sabía que no había llamado en un buen momento._

M – hola madre, sí… es sólo que estaba pensando y no vi quien llamaba, lo siento.

C – te saldrá urticaria Maura, no te escuchas bien.

M – estoy indecisa madre… - _eso de no poder mentir, a veces es tan molesto._

C – eso es raro viniendo de ti Maura, pero voy a suponer que se trata de Jane, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

M – las cosas no han salido como esperaba madre, el lunes te comenté que las cosas no salieron bien… ni el martes, ni el miércoles… – _el lunes había hablado con mi madre, yo no le especifique nada, sólo dije lo necesario – las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado pero lo intentare de nuevo – y eso había sido todo, imaginaba a mi madre tan ajena a lo que estaba pasando cada día en mi vida y digamos que tampoco estaba tan concentrada para notar cosas que hubiera visto si mi corazón no le estuviera ganando a la razón._

C - ¿ya no quieres intentarlo? – _me saco de mis pensamientos_ , _guarde silencio unos segundos y suspire._

M – si quiero, pero no sé si hoy este lo suficientemente coherente para hacerlo, me siento extraña sabes.

C - ¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente Maura?

M – me siento algo cansada, desanimada… estoy estresada, me siento molesta y no sé el por qué.

C – ya veo… sólo estas algo frustrada hija.

M – quizás, Arizona me estaba hablando de eso, pero no creí que estas sensaciones fueran por eso, conozco la frustración, pero no de esta forma Madre o tal vez no a este grado…

C - sólo puedo decirte lo siguiente hija y si tenemos suerte te puede ayudar en algo: "si piensas en ella, díselo, si sabes lo que sientes por ella, díselo, si te hace feliz, díselo, si no quieres perderla díselo, si la ves cuando cierras los ojos, díselo, si te quita el aliento, díselo, si te tiemblan los labios a centímetros de su boca, díselo…" – _mi madre y su sabia forma de saber llegar a mí._

M – "díselo y no pierdas ni un sólo segundo sin quererla" – _termine por ella._

C – es correcto cariño y "ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos" – _una de mis frases favoritas del Dalai Lama,_ _pero eso significa perder a Jane y con ello perder una parte mí, bueno este dilema ya lo había tenido antes y había elegido luchar, esta vez no iba a ser diferente._

M – es cierto, yo nunca he sido de dudar, dije que lo iba a apostar todo y eso es lo que hare, regrese sólo por ella…

C – así es cariño, volviste por ella.

M – madre iré a cambiarme, tengo una cena en un rato.

C – que todo salga bien cariño.

M – gracias Madre, gracias por llamar.

C – te quiero hija.

-ooooo-

Eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco de la noche, esperaba a Jane en la mesa de siempre en el Dirty Robber, tenía una copa de vino sobre la mesa, estaba nerviosa y un poco ansiosa, había soportado casi nueve meses el hecho de que Jane estuviera alejada de mi por todo lo que había pasado y no podía más… a eso había que sumarle los años que había desperdiciado sin decirle lo que sentía, sé que hay algo de mí que hace que ella sienta algo parecido, pero es difícil arriesgarlo todo cuando no estas segura… porque puedes perderlo todo… ¿entienden lo frustrada que me siento?, cuando la veo con alguien más, cuando sé que Casey paso la noche con ella, cuando es él el que causa sus sonrisas, cuando me obligó a ser una simple amiga, cuando mis modales me hacen comportarme, cuando ella me mira y sólo puedo ver la culpa que la devora por dentro porque casi muero…

M - definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca – _lo dije en voz alta, sin querer._

J – y a qué se debe que creas que te estas volviendo loca – _su voz me sorprendió, ella se sentó delante de mí, venía con su clásica ropa de siempre y lucía un poco agotada._

M – _era ahora o nunca, no podía decirle una mentira, tenía que aprovechar su pregunta_ – Verás, es que…

J – pediré una cerveza ya que tienes vino - _señalo mi copa de vino_ \- disculpa si no me arregle, no pensé que vinieras tan guapa, o… ¿piensas ir a algún sitio?, ¿tan pronto tienes una cita con alguien? - _¡Dios santo Jane!, ¿Por qué cuando estoy decidida sales con alguna tontería?_

M – no, no pienso ir a ningún sitio, sólo me arregle para cenar contigo – _Jane asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, no sé si estaba incómoda o era el cansancio el que le estaba cobrando la factura, pero hoy ella no estaba tan compresiva ni tan abierta como ayer en el almuerzo-_ ¿paso algo en tu caso que te tenga tensa _?_

J – sí, aun no puedo resolverlo, me urge hacerlo, necesito dejar eso resuelto para poder hacer algo que quiero.

M – no te entiendo…

J – te lo explicaré más adelante, ahora no, ¿ordenamos la cena? – _asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, descubrí en menos de cinco minutos con Jane que efectivamente no debía estar en esta cena, yo ya quería salir corriendo recién ella había llegado, Jane le hizo señas a un mesero para que nos tomara la orden, pedí una ensalada y Jane pidió una hamburguesa, mientras esperábamos platicamos un poco_.

M – ¿pasaste por casa de tu tía Magdalena?

J – sí y para mi sorpresa me contó la misma historia que mi madre… - _se quedó pensativa_.

M – y no le crees…

J – exacto, es tan consistente, tan perfecto el testimonio, que no puede ser posible y mi tía no luce enferma, mi madre oculta algo, sabes, es extraño que no me esté acosando las veinticuatro horas del día.

M – lo hace porque se preocupa por ti, sólo por eso – _me hizo una mueca, unos minutos después la comida llegó y Jane comenzó a devorar su cena_ – Jane hay algo que tengo que decirte – _llame su atención y dejo la hamburguesa de nuevo en el plato._

J - ¿te pasa algo Maura?, ¿te has sentido mal de salud?, creo que he estado tan ocupada que no te he preguntado cómo te has sentido…

M – estoy bien de salud Jane, pero no es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar… es algo sobre las dos – _eso llamó mucho su atención y me miró a los ojos._

J – dime… - _dijo simplemente sin quitarme los ojos de encima._

M – esto cambiará todo y acepto las consecuencias de lo que voy a decir, para empezar, quiero que estés consciente de que no te culpo de nada de lo que me paso y como te dije ayer no quiero que tú te culpes, no está a discusión Jane – _dije cuando vi que iba a protestar_ – no quiero que me mires con lástima, no quiero sentir eso, quiero que me mires como antes, ¿está bien si quiero eso? – _le pregunte._

J – no te miro con lástima – _me aclaro_ \- me preocupas Maura, no puedo mirarte como antes porque recuerdo que casi te pierdo y fue por mi culpa, aunque digas que no – _ella sonaba realmente sincera._

M - ¡Dios!, Jane… - _levante un poco la voz, eso le sorprendió y a mí también_ – han pasado muchos días de eso… yo necesito que me mires como antes, que me hables como antes, que estés conmigo como antes, te necesito Jane, a mi compañera – _sí, definitivamente yo, Maura Isles, estaba perdiendo el juicio por completo_ – a mi amiga, necesito verte en casa en las mañanas, en las noches, peleando con Ángela, refunfuñando por mi modo de darte los resultados en la morgue – _y ahí estaba tirando mis paredes de defensa, dejándome expuesta ante una mujer que sólo me observaba sorprendida porque había perdido por completo mis modales_ – necesito saber que estarás para mi Jane, como antes e inclusive un poco más cerca – _ella no dijo nada, yo seguía mirándola a los ojos_ \- quizás me equivoque al principio… en las cosas que dije que quiero que sean como antes, porque en realidad no quiero eso – _me miro confundida_ – quiero que sean mucho mejor que antes y por eso debo confesarte que yo estoy ena… - _y el móvil de Jane volvió a sonar_ – ¡con un demonio¡ - _Jane me miró aún más sorprendida, vio quien llamaba._

J – Maura… - _me dijo con el móvil en la mano._

M – sí, sí, es importante, es de tu caso, ve a contestar… - _ella se puso de pie para ir a atender su llamada, era fácil adivinar que seguía, ella se tendría que ir y yo me quedaría aquí, con una cena que ni tan siquiera he podido tocar y con una declaración a medias, quizás era yo la que se estaba complicando la existencia por querer hacer todo de la mejor manera posible._

J – Maura, tengo una nueva pista para mi caso, parece que es muy importante…

M – y debes irte… - _termine lo que seguía en la oración por ella_ \- si está bien, no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo aquí – _trate de mantener la compostura._

J – Maura es importante lo que estoy haciendo, involucra a alguien que quiero mucho, prometo explicártelo a su tiempo – _yo sólo suspire._

M – está bien Jane, no te preocupes, no tienes que explicarme nada, sólo cuídate – _ella asintió y se fue rápidamente, pague la cuenta y me fui directo a casa._

Eso había sido suficiente para mí, creo que lo que me estaba sucediendo era a lo que Arizona se refería, estaba enojada conmigo misma por intentar algo con Jane, me enoje con quien sea que contralara el maldito tiempo o el maldito universo porque yo no había sido mala en mi vida para no merecer aunque sea cinco minutos de Jane sin interrupciones, no merecía que me secuestraran, no merecía nada de la frustración que estaba sintiendo y sobre todo estaba enojada con Jane porque era tan ciega para no ver lo que yo estaba intentando hacer, hasta un ciego sabría que ella me fascina y todo esta situación me estaba afectando mucho.

Lo peor de todo es que nunca me había sentido de esta forma… nunca había sentido que nada estaba bajo mi control y si algo odio es eso, perder el control de las situaciones porque perder el control genera desorden y eso me desagrada por completo… esta Maura perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amiga era tan distinta a mí, antes podía controlar mis sentimientos y todo estaba bien, pero descubrir que la estaba perdiendo aunque ella no sabía lo que yo sentía me trajo hasta este punto, al desorden, mi vida es eso, un completo desorden por primera vez en muchos años.

Jane me estaba haciendo perder el piso, una mujer está poniendo mis modales, mi educación, mi conducta, mi diplomacia y mi razonamiento en juego, me estoy tambaleando sobre un puente colgante, lo bueno es que eso no me mataría, en el peor de los casos caería en un lago muy frío… nunca mi buen juicio había estado tan nublado como en estos momentos.

 **Nota: AndyMendoza** , gracias por seguir leyendo, espero la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. **Vainilla47** , ya sabes como es Jane de despistada a veces, pero esta vez tiene un buen motivo, en un futuro no muy lejano ya habrá besos de fresa, jeje. **Sjl82** , jejeje sólo fue un susto para mantener la atención del publico jejeje y Jane tiene un motivo para estar así, pero no te preocupes continua leyendo y lo entenderas, cualquier cosa, escucho opiniones y consejos para los siguientes capítulos. **Bones,** gracias por unirte a esta historia, espero que estos capítulos nuevos te gusten. **Guest/Feb26** , espero que te siga gustando el ritmo de la historia en esta actualización.

Gracias a todos por leer, por dejar su comentario, saben que escucho opiniones, gracias a todos y que sigan disfrutando de la historia

ZoeRguez


	13. Chapter 13

Parte XIII

Eran más o menos las diez y media de la noche cuando Arizona escucho el rechinido de las llantas de un auto, se asomó por la ventana, Maura se había estacionado bruscamente en el frente de la casa y bajaba rápidamente del auto, parecía algo molesta, por la forma en la que había llegado y la hora, supuso que las cosas no habían salido bien con Jane, regreso al sofá de la sala para que Maura no se diera cuenta que la había visto, tomo de nuevo su libro y espero a que Maura hiciera su aparición, escucho como a la doctora se le cayeron las llaves cuando intentaba abrir la puerta, hizo una especie de gruñido y después abrió la puerta desesperada, al cerrarla lo hizo de manera brusca, y se escuchó el portazo, una vez dentro subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras, no aviso que había llegado, no dio las buenas noches, no le dirigió la palabra a su invitada, ni siquiera se percató de que alguien más estaba ahí y eso era muy atípico en Maura Isles.

Arizona había notado que Maura no venía vestida con la misma ropa que había llevado al trabajo por la mañana, ahora lucía un vestido negro, que encajaba perfectamente en su cuerpo y la hacía lucir muy atractiva, llevaba unas zapatillas a tono con el vestido y los accesorios perfectamente combinados… así que era obvio pensar que efectivamente, se arregló para la cena, específicamente para Jane y las cosas no salieron como debían haber salido - _lo único que puedo hacer con Maura en este momento es darle su espacio, nunca actúa así, pero de un momento a otro ya me esperaba algo como esto, una reacción visceral y no lógica_ – pensó Arizona.

A los quince minutos Maura bajaba por las escaleras… lo primero que Arizona vio mientras Maura iba bajando fueron unas botas de piel negras, seguidas de unos jeans de mezclilla negros muy ajustados pero que exaltaban el maravilloso cuerpo de su portadora, le seguía una playera color vino y una chaqueta de piel negra, porque hasta para hacer locuras había que tener estilo.

Arizona sólo la observaba, no tenía ninguna palabra para confortar a su amiga por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Maura estaba en su derecho de sacar lo que tenía dentro de la forma que ella quisiera y Arizona sabía que hablar no era algo que se le antojara en esos momentos a su amiga, lo entendía muy bien, de hecho apostaba todo a que la mente de Maura era un lio y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba acompañada, así que decidió dejar que su amiga hiciera lo que sea que se le hubiera ocurrido a su maravillosa e ingeniosa mente.

Maura paso de largo por la cocina arrojando algo a la basura y se dirigió a la cochera, estando ahí se sujetó el cabello y se puso el casco, se abrocho la chaqueta y subió a la moto, esta noche no había límite de velocidad, ni límite de kilometraje, su mejor amigo seria el viento y sus compañeros la noche, la luna y las estrellas.

Unos minutos después de que Maura entrara en la cochera, Arizona escucho el momento en el que la moto había sido encendida y sólo unos segundos después escucho como Maura arrancaba a toda velocidad hacia algún sitio, vamos, que la doctora podía estar perdiendo el juicio pero las cosas que hacia siempre tenían un motivo y esta locura no era la excepción, Arizona entonces tomó las llaves extras del auto de Maura que siempre estaban en el llavero junto al refrigerador por si la precavida de la Dra. Isles perdía las llaves en algún momento – _gracioso ¿no?, ella no las perdería_ – se dirigió al bote de la basura y saco la hoja hecha bolita que Maura había tirado, la desarrugo y la trato de doblar mejor, la guardo en su chaqueta, en algún momento y de alguna manera iba a llegar a su dueña, ella se encargaría de eso, saco su móvil e hizo una llamada, subió al auto de Maura, recibió instrucciones de la persona a la que había llamado, programo el GPS del auto, una lucecita apareció en el mapa, sólo debía seguirla para llegar a Maura, y estaría tras ella dándole su espacio pero cuidándola siempre, cuando se detuviera hablaría con ella y la traería de vuelta a casa, sana y salva.

-ooooo-

Siento como el viento acaricia mi cuerpo, su caricia es fría, muy, muy fría, siento el miedo de manejar a esta velocidad por las calles, siento la ansiedad que ocasionan las curvas, en un auto no hay problema, no sientes miedo, no sientes como el aire impacta sobre tu piel, no sientes nada comparado a lo que se siente tomar una curva en una motocicleta, siento la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, mientras más acelero más adrenalina produzco, mi corazón late más rápido, mi vista se mantiene al frente, mis pupilas deben de estar dilatadas, mi respiración se acelera cada vez más, siento lo rápido que corre mi sangre por mi cuerpo cuando acelero, mi sistema nervioso simpático debe estar trabajando al cien por ciento, porque me siento de maravilla.

… Saben, siempre soy prudente, intento hacer todo correctamente, o al menos siguiendo mis principios, pero ya no puedo, hoy, ahora, no puedo comportarme, no sabía que estar enamorada de alguien podía ocasionar tanta frustración en un individuo, ahora estoy segura que nunca había estado realmente enamorada porque antes de Jane no había luchado tanto por alguien, ni nadie me había motivado a escribir cosas, ni por nadie me arreglaba tanto como lo hacía para llamar la atención de Jane, quería impresionarla siempre y sobre todo por nadie había perdido mi buen juicio, perder la cordura no es algo que haga todos los días, ustedes me conocen, ¿creen que exagero?, porque en este punto, en este momento especifico, ya no sé qué pensar...

Acelere un poco más para que mi mente se nublara, para dejar esos pensamientos atrás por un rato y lo logre, la adrenalina gano, era simple fisiología, la liberación de adrenalina causaría un estado, aunque momentáneo, de euforia, de máxima energía y de capacidad de acción – es decir, sentiría que iba a poder hacer todo lo que quisiera, porque para eso es la adrenalina, para la supervivencia – después sentiría una sensación agradable de relajamiento gracias a la liberación de endorfinas y posterior a ello, estaría mejor para lo que viniera mañana.

-ooooo-

La luz del GPS se había mantenido en el mismo sitio por más de veinte minutos, eso sólo quería decir que Maura se había detenido y que la encontraría en ese lugar, Arizona estaciono el auto junto a la motocicleta de Maura que se encontraba en el estacionamiento, el sitio era una especie de deportivo, había una pista para correr, una cancha de futbol, dos de baloncesto, era un lugar público, unos chicos aún estaban jugando en la cancha de futbol, pero no veía a Maura por ningún lado, tenía que haber un motivo por el que la inteligente Dra. Isles escogiera ese lugar – _piensa Arizona, piensa_ – se dijo para ella misma – _qué le puede gustar a Maura de un sitio como este… correr, no, no traía ropa para eso, amigos, no creo, pista para motos no hay, es un lugar algo alejado de la ciudad, muy verde y limpio, eso es… la vista, debe de haber algún lugar tranquilo, bonito, alejado de los jugadores y el ruido_ – se acercó a un chico que veía el partido y le hizo unas preguntas, el chico le dio indicaciones y con un poco de dificultad encontró a Maura sentada en el pasto, recargada en un árbol, la luz de la luna hacia resaltar su hermoso rostro, se veía tranquila, observando la ciudad desde ahí y efectivamente Boston se veía genial desde ese lugar.

A – la vista es fabulosa – _Maura se asustó al escuchar a Arizona, esta se acercó y se sentó a su lado_ – no quise asustarte, lo siento – _se disculpó al notar que realmente Maura se había asustado_ \- ¿estas mejor?

M – sí, me siento mejor, más tranquila – _dijo con sinceridad._

A – no voy a preguntar nada cielo, pero voy a suponer que la cita con Jane no salió bien y voy a arriesgarme a decir que pienso que ni siquiera tuviste oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes – _Arizona miro a Maura, esta veía al frente pero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza_ – bien… - _Arizona regreso su mirada al frente_ \- mira en otro momento te gritaría por esto, pero voy a permitirte el berrinche, aunque te recuerdo que no es muy prudente de tu parte hacer estas cosas, sabes que corres peligro estando sola y estas exponiéndote mucho.

M – lo sé, lo siento, necesitaba hacerlo…

A – está bien, pero si necesitas salir de nuevo a algún sitio o hacer alguna locura, dímelo y estaré ahí, no hagas esto de nuevo, por piedad Maura.

M – lo hare, me cuidare, si necesito salir a algún sitio a altas horas de la noche te diré para que me acompañes.

A – perfecto, ahora vámonos de aquí, ¿quieres?, está haciendo un frio terrible – _Maura asintió, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento_ – ¿piensas seguir adelante con Jane?

M – sí, lo hare, una vez más…

A – no sé si en este punto me guste la idea – _le dijo sinceramente._

M – veremos qué pasa mañana, dejare correr el plan original y si no funciona… si no funciona quizás deje de intentarlo por el momento… y esperare un tiempo.

A – apoyare lo que sea que decidas cariño, pero quiero que estés consciente de que nadie puede decir que no lo has intentado – _Maura asintió_ – bueno, mañana será otro día, otra oportunidad y existe la posibilidad de que el resultado sea positivo.

M – esperemos que sí – _por suerte para Arizona, Maura no estaba en condiciones de darse cuenta que pasaba a su alrededor, no le pregunto cómo la había encontrado y por el momento era un peso de encima menos, hasta que Maura se detuviera a atar todos los cabos sueltos se preocuparía, aunque ya sabía que le pasaría cuando Maura descubriría todo._

-ooooo-

Un último intento…

Eran las ocho de la mañana, me dirigía a la cafetería con la esperanza de que Jane estuviera desayunando para darle una invitación a una cena, tenía un plan y esta vez ya no podía fallar, no hablaría con ella en el trabajo, eso no iba a funcionar, tampoco funcionaria si cenábamos cerca de la comisaria así que hice una reservación en un lugar a las afueras de Boston, yo la iría a recoger en mi auto y entonces ella no podría salir corriendo, tendría que hablar conmigo, sí o sí, también había planeado una forma de quitarle el móvil durante la cena, así que no habría más interrupciones.

Por si se preguntan cómo termino la noche, es muy sencillo, llegamos a casa sin ningún problema, Arizona preparo algo para cenar, no había estado comiendo bien últimamente y ella no quería que me durmiera de nuevo con el estómago vacío, después de eso subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama, mi cuerpo se sentía aun tembloroso por la vuelta que me había dado en la moto, pensé un poco en lo que haría el día de hoy y en algún punto de la noche me venció el cansancio.

Pero bueno, en lo que estamos ahora… cuando llegue a la cafetería vi a Jane desayunando esos ricos panqueques que hace Ángela en forma de conejito, por cierto, que Ángela estaba atendiendo la cafetería muy animadamente sin estar encima de Jane y eso era bastante raro, me acerque a Jane.

M – hola Jane, buen día, ¿cómo te fue anoche con tu caso?, ¿sirvió de algo la pista? – _le dije al lado de la mesa, no tome asiento con ella, no necesitaba quedarme mucho tiempo._

J – Mau, lamento haberme ido, no fue muy útil lo que obtuvieron, pero algo es algo, siéntate acompáñame a desayunar – _le sonreí._

M – no, no tengo apetito y si intento pasar más de cinco minutos contigo aquí, algo saldrá y te iras – _le dedique una simple sonrisa y ella me miro a los ojos._

J – Mau, cuando lo resuelva te diré que está pasando, lo prometo.

M – no hace falta que me expliques nada, sólo quiero darte esto – _le extendí el pequeño sobre, ella lo tomo_ – no es necesario que lo abras ahora, desayuna y luego lo revisas, es para invitarte a una cena, pero debes leerlo y enviarme un mensaje si aceptas cenar conmigo en el contexto que expresa la nota.

J – no entiendo lo último que me dijiste, pero es viernes y estaré libre, ¿te parece si cenamos a las ocho?, podemos hacer algo después de eso… - _cuando iba a contestar Frankie apareció en la entrada de la cafetería llamando a Jane_.

Fr – Jane, te necesitamos para el papeleo del caso en el que estás trabajando – _dijo al verme con Jane, después me saludo_ – hola Maura.

M – hola Frankie – _mire a Jane_ – ¿lo ves? – _ella_ _me miro._

J – lo siento… - _me dijo apenada._

M – espero tu mensaje después de que leas la nota, si aceptas pasare por ti como me has dicho, a las ocho – _Jane asintió, guardo la nota en su chaqueta y se puso de pie quedando frente a mí, nos veíamos a los ojos, en ese momento se me ocurrió que simplemente podía besarla ahí, en frente de todos, pero no, no podía hacer eso, tenía que respetar su espacio y lo que ella decidiera._

Fr – Jane debemos irnos, es urgente – _Frankie nos sacó de nuestro momento, ¿Por qué el papeleo era tan importante si su caso aún no estaba cerrado?_

J – voy Frankie – _no lo miro para contestarle, me seguía viendo a mí_ – si no recibes ningún mensaje es que no puede contestar, pero igual pasa por mí, no creo que la nota diga algo que me moleste…

M – yo creo que deberías leerla y luego darme tu respuesta.

Fr – ¡Jane!, nos están esperando… - _con un demonio Frankie, ¿qué es tan urgente?_

J – ¡demonios Frankie! – _hizo un puchero_ – lo siento Mau, debo irme – _y salió de la cafetería enojada a toda velocidad con Frankie_

M – adiós Jane… - _ahora sólo me quedaba esperar._

-ooooo-

Maura tomaba una copa de vino con Arizona en el sofá de su casa, trataba de relajarse para poder pensar con claridad esa noche, había decidido usar un vestido azul marino que definía divinamente su cuerpo, combinado perfectamente con los accesorios, las zapatillas y el bolso, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros y estaba perfectamente arreglado, era una mujer definitivamente guapa.…

A - ¿tienes todo listo? – _pregunto tomando un sorbo de vino._

M – sí, está todo listo, sólo espero que esto no se arruine, es lo último que hare, si algo sale mal esta noche… creo que me daré por vencida y no me rindo con tanta facilidad, pero las circunstancias se han puesto en mi contra para todo – _suspiro._

A – lo sé Maura, he estado allí, lo he visto… - _y de verdad que lo había visto, desde que llegaron, todos los planes fueron interrumpidos por diferentes circunstancias._

M – ahora, iré a su departamento, no me mando ningún mensaje, pero dijo que sí podía cenar conmigo, que estaría libre, quizá no ha visto la tarjeta, pero la invitare personalmente, le diré que la lea frente a mí y partiremos desde ese punto, ¿qué opinas? – _le dijo nerviosa._

A – me parece muy bien, entonces ve, llámame si necesitas algo, recuerda que estaré con mi madre para que la casa este sola cuando llegues con ella – _Maura había cambiado parte del plan que tenía en la mañana, bueno en realidad lo había cambiado todo para hacerlo más íntimo, así no habría gente curiosa viéndolas y murmurando, Jane se sentiría más libre y podría expresarse mejor sin mucha gente y también tendría la seguridad de poder elegir entre quedarse o irse en el momento que ella quisiera_ \- aun así, cualquier cosa estoy al pendiente del móvil, no dudes en llamar por favor… - _Arizona estaba preocupada, quizá Jane había leído la tarjeta y no quería nada con Maura, por eso no había dado una respuesta._

M – sabes que lo hare, si algo pasa te llamare – _Maura dejo su copa en la mesa de centro, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrir, suspiro, con todo el nerviosismo del mundo tomo valor y salió de casa._

Quizá la noche para Maura hubiera sido diferente si Jane no hubiera olvidado que la habían invitado a cenar y que había dado como respuesta que estaría libre desde las ocho, si entre todo el trabajo que Jane tenía y el estrés al que se sentía sometida hubiera recordado algo muy importante, tal vez lo más rescatable y bueno de su día, que Maura la mujer con un significado especial en su vida estaba esperando una respuesta, todo habría sido diferente, si Jane hubiera recordado eso, Maura habría pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida en lugar de la peor, este hecho, el hecho de no recordar su compromiso con Maura, también haría que Jane pasara un mal rato.

Cuarenta minutos después Maura llego a los departamentos donde Jane vivía, no quiso anunciar su llegada para sorprenderla, bajo de su automóvil y tomo una rosa roja que había comprado en el camino para dársela a Jane, estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto, pero de verdad quería a Jane… y si la detective no quería nada necesitaba escucharlo, que la propia Jane le dijera de una vez que no podía haber nada entre ellas.

Subió las escalaras que la llevaban directamente al departamento de Jane, sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, mientras más cerca estaba más rápido sentía el latido, cuando llego e iba a llamar a la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba entre abierta, le pareció extraño, pero había una posibilidad en la mente de Maura – _quizá la dejo así para mí, sabía que vendría, entonces puede que si leyera la carta_ – ella no contaba con lo que pasaría después, al abrir por completo la puerta lo que vio le partió el corazón…

M – Jane… - _delante de ella estaba Jane, con Casey, él la estaba besando, pero Jane escucho a Maura, la doctora dejo caer la rosa que llevaba en la mano, Jane no se dio cuenta de ello, sólo había visto el rostro triste de Maura…_

J – Maura… - _pero Maura dio media vuelta y se fue…_

C – Janie sabes que yo te amo… por favor, volvamos a intentarlo – _decía, sin prestarle atención al hecho de que Maura había aparecido y se había ido con tan sólo verlos._

J – ¡no me llames así!, sabes que no quiero, te lo deje en claro hace meses, no vuelvas por aquí, no vuelvas a intentar besarme o no respondo, te deje pasar sólo por cortesía Casey – _dijo Jane furiosa, empujando a Casey para alejarlo de ella._

C – ¿a dónde vas?

J – por Maura… - _Casey medito sus palabras "por Maura", ¿Por qué ella siempre era más importante que él?, giro su mirada hacia donde la doctora había estado unos minutos antes, vio la rosa en el piso y lo entendió todo, mucho más rápido que Jane, esta se había puesto su chaqueta y cuando iba a salir se detuvo en la puerta, se giró para decirle lo más seria que pudo_ \- y Casey, cuando regrese no quiero que estés aquí… ¿entendiste?, no te quiero ver jamás, ¿te queda claro? – _Casey sólo asintió, si Jane le correspondía a Maura entonces eso ya estaba perdido._

Mientras tanto, Maura había salido de prisa, quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de allí, lo que había pasado fue tan de prisa que aún no lo procesaba bien, en tan sólo tres segundos sus ilusiones se habían extinguido, se subió a su auto y salió a toda velocidad, no estaba bien para conducir, como pudo llamo a Arizona…

M – Arizona – _dijo lo más calmada que podía._

A - ¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿estás bien? – _se preocupó al escuchar la voz entrecortada de Maura._

M – no, no lo estoy, Jane ella… estaba con Casey… él la estaba… se estaban besando…

A – no sé qué decirte cariño… - _escucho el ruido que hizo el carro de Maura al frenar forzadamente_ \- ¿paso algo ahí?, ¿vienes conduciendo?, ¿estás bien? – _Arizona se preocupó más._

M – sí, estoy bien, sólo no vi el semáforo en rojo, pero alcance a frenar, no pasó nada malo – _Maura respiro profundo y trato de relajarse en lo que el semáforo estaba en rojo, no podía seguir conduciendo de esa manera._

A – ¡Dios!, ¿estas cerca de casa?

M – Sí… - _contesto simplemente._

A - llega a casa por favor – _fue más una súplica_ \- sin ningún daño Maura, aún estoy aquí… hablamos cuando llegues, no quiero que te pase nada en el camino.

M – escucha, empaca algo de tu ropa para dos o tres días y saca de mi habitación una mochila de piel, color café, ya tiene ropa para mí, nos vamos – _dijo poniéndose en marcha, el semáforo estaba en verde de nuevo._

A - ¿a dónde?

M – te digo después – _y colgó la llamada, dejando a Arizona sin saber que pensar de la situación, pero haría lo que su amiga le pidió._

Maura estaciono el auto frente a su casa, Arizona la observo aliviada, estaba esperándola con las mochilas en la entrada de la casa y se apresuró al auto de inmediato, Maura bajo sólo para abrazarse con fuerza a Arizona, ella no pregunto nada, se limitó a ofrecerle un refugio a Maura, unos minutos después le ayudo a Maura a subirse al auto del lado del copiloto, cerro su puerta, acomodo las mochilas en la cajuela y para cuando el auto de Jane iba llegando a casa de la doctora, Arizona subía al carro de Maura y arrancaba, Jane sólo pudo ver la sombra de Maura en el asiento del copiloto, se bajó de su auto y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa de Maura, donde minutos antes había estado Arizona.

Jane había decidido esa tarde que cuando se presentara la oportunidad le explicaría a Maura el motivo de sus desapariciones cuando le llamaban, quería decirle porque estaba muy ocupada últimamente, y ahora tenía que explicarle lo que había pasado con Casey, se dio un golpe mental porque si desde que la doctora regreso ella hubiera sido honesta nada de eso hubiera pasado, de hecho si la hubiera detenido cuando se fue a Nueva York o la hubiera alcanzado o regresado al menos una llamada no estaría en esta situación, todo lo tenía que haber hecho diferente desde el principio, lo único que había logrado con su actitud era alejar más a Maura y así la podía proteger menos.

Debía admitir que aparte de estar enojada por no hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, se sentía celosa porque Maura estuviera con Arizona, su amiga iba muy guapa y ambas mujeres se dirigían a algún sitio en ese momento para probablemente pasar el fin de semana lejos de la ciudad, lo único que le quedaba como interrogante a la inocente de Jane era por qué Maura había ido a su casa – _tal vez era porque iba a salir y quería que le cuidara a Bass_ \- por olvidarse de un pequeño detalle que había pasado en el día Jane estaba pasándola mal y se iba a poner peor para ella.


	14. Chapter 14

Parte XIV

Mientras Jane seguía perdida en sus pensamientos un taxi se detenía en el frente de la casa de Maura y una mujer bajaba, las cosas no se iban a poner bonitas…

C – Justamente contigo me quería encontrar detective – _Constance Isles caminaba hacia Jane con la elegancia de siempre y parecía decepcionada._

J - ¿conmigo?, será con Maura, pero ella no está, se fue con su… "amiguita" a no sé dónde, por cierto, iba muy guapa, no creo que regresen hoy o mañana – _estaba enojada y ni siquiera tenía un motivo, porque ella era la única responsable de haber perdido a Maura, pero el enojo y el sarcasmo era su único mecanismo de defensa._

C - ¿Acaso está usted celosa detective? – _Constance ya no estaba para rabietas y cosas de niñas, esta noche ya no._

J – _hizo una rabieta_ \- ¿sabes qué? – _Constance la miro curiosa_ \- me marcho – _se puso de pie, quedando a la altura de Constance._

A – tu no vas a ningún lado, entra a la casa… - _Jane cerro sus ojos y suspiro_ \- ¡Jane Clementine Rizzoli es para hoy! – _Jane se giró sólo para ver a una Ángela molesta en la entrada de la casa de Maura, la puerta estaba abierta, no se dio cuenta en que momento había salido, pero allí estaba tras ella, muy enojada._

J – A la que deberían de cuidar es a Maura, no a mi… - _decidió no hacerles caso a las dos mujeres y sólo había dado unos pasos en dirección a su auto cuando Ángela le dijo con voz fuerte…_

A – ¡Jane!, esa es la razón por la que vas a hablar con nosotras – _Jane se detuvo_ \- y si das tres pasos más te juro que te traigo de la oreja – _Jane se giró en dirección a su madre, mientras Constance calmadamente entro a la casa -_ ¡ahora! – _miro a su madre pesadamente y furiosa decidió entrar a la casa, quizás algo podía preguntar acerca de la relación de Maura y Arizona, dentro Constance ya estaba preparando té._

 _C –_ toma asiento Jane… - _dijo sin mirarla, sirviendo dos tazas de té, le paso una a Ángela y ella se quedó con la otra, Jane se sentó en la barra de la cocina y las dos mujeres quedaron frente a ella, se sintió como en la sala de interrogatorios, sólo que esta vez ella parecía ser la sospechosa_ – quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando contigo Jane – _miro a los ojos a Jane._

J - ¿conmigo?, no lo entiendo, a mí no debes de interrogarme, creo que deberías de preguntarle a Maura qué le pasa a ella, regreso demasiado…. Diferente.

C - ¿diferente bien o diferente mal? – _Jane lo pensó, de hecho, Maura había regresado mucho mejor, ante el silencio Constance prosiguió_ – diferente bien, eso imagine – _Jane la miro con curiosidad, ¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando?_ \- mi hija es mucho más fuerte ahora, sólo que por el momento tiene el corazón roto – _Jane la miro sorprendida y dejo ir la pregunta para obtener la respuesta que quería._

J - ¿Por qué?, ella esta con Arizona, ¿Por qué tendría el corazón roto? – _Ángela se carcajeo ante semejante disparate de su hija, Constance en cambio seguía seria, miro a Jane._

C - ¿de verdad eres la mejor detective de Boston, Jane? – _Constance tomo un sorbo de té._

A – Discúlpala Constance, cuando son estas cosas es más ciega que un topo - _Constance asintió._

J – ¿de qué demonios hablan? – _para Jane esta platica no tenía sentido, no las estaba llevando a ningún lado_ \- ustedes saben… Ma tu sabes quién es la mujer con la que esta Maura… - _Ángela asintió_ – ¿ellas dos…? - _Se escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abrió y como la cerraban, unos tacones resonaron en la habitación…_

E – Constance quiero saber por qué Maura esta en ese estado y por qué mi hija esta tan preocupada… no me quiso decir a donde iban, me salió con el cuento de que no sabía a donde quería ir Maura, esto me recuerda cuando tenían quince, no me importa cuántos años tengan ahora, cuando las vea las voy a… - _Ellen no se había percatado de que había compañía hasta que llego a la cocina_ – ¡ups! Tenemos compañía – _dijo avergonzada._

J – ¿Arizona es tu hija?, Maura sale con tu hija… - _Jane estaba sorprendida, las tres mujeres mayores compartieron una mirada…_

E – Dime que no es por eso que Maura salió así de aquí – _Constance negó con un movimiento de cabeza._

C – Quizá sea una parte del malentendido entre ellas, no estoy segura.

J - ¿de qué demonios hablan?... ¡díganmelo ya! – _Jane ya estaba desesperada._

E - Permíteme reírme antes de contestar a tu pregunta Jane – _y se carcajeo unos segundos._

J - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – _Jane ya no tenía paciencia._

E – tu cielo, eres demasiado… - _Miro a Constance y Ángela para preguntarles_ \- ¿seguras que es la mejor detective de Boston? – _Ángela y Constance se miraron y asintieron_ – ¡santo cielo!, estoy demasiado vieja para estas cosas, por esto no me case de nuevo – _se dirigió a Jane_ \- contestando tu anterior pregunta – _Ellen se puso seria_ \- efectivamente Arizona es mi hija, amiga de Maura casi desde que usaban pañal, son casi hermanas, Arizona paso un tiempo difícil en la adolescencia, Maura le ayudo con eso y si ya eran muy amigas desde pequeñas, eso las unió más.

C – Jane, Maura siempre se la pasaba en casa de Ellen cuando yo no estaba, ella ayudo a aligerar un poco la soledad de Maura… - _dijo triste, nada podía cambiar la soledad que sentía la joven Maura por culpa de sus padres_ – y algunas veces, en realidad en pocas ocasiones Arizona también se quedaba en nuestra casa cuando Ellen tenía mucho trabajo y no podía estar con ella.

E – Mi esposo murió cuando Arizona tenía cinco años y poco tiempo después conocimos a la familia Isles – _miro a Jane a los ojos_ \- creo recordar que en el hospital te mencione que conocía a Maura desde los cinco años – _Jane asintió_ – bueno, nuestras hijas se hicieron muy amigas desde entonces… ellas nunca van a sobrepasar esa barrera Jane, son casi hermanas.

C – y por si tienes más dudas, Maura fue dama de honor en la boda de Arizona y es madrina de su hija, Sofía, las veces que desaparece los fines de semana es porque se va a Seattle a cuidarla – _agrego Constance, dándole una taza de té a Ellen que se encontraba ubicada del lado de las dos mujeres mayores._

E – viaja más de seis horas por hacerla de niñera, es increíble… te informo que mi nuera, Callie, está al tanto de que Arizona esta con Maura y no tiene ningún problema porque adora a Maura…

J – no lo dudo, si viaja tanto por cuidar a la pequeña… - _Jane dedujo que_ _los domingos que le pedía ir a su casa Maura hacia malabares con el tiempo o los fines de semana que estaba con ella cancelaba sus visitas a Seattle…_

A – ya que eso está aclarado Jane – _Jane se giró a ver a su madre_ – déjame decirte que no había necesidad de que ellas te lo aclararan, la propia Maura te lo hubiera dicho…

J – yo… estuve ocupada… – _sabía desde el principio que si le hubiera preguntado a Maura la naturaleza de su relación con Arizona, esto no estaría pasando._

A – ¿besando a Casey? – _le reclamo a su hija._

J – no… - _dijo apenada._

A - ¿entonces?

J – madre no tengo porque hablar de eso contigo…

C – perdona que me meta pero no sólo se trata de ti, ya no… mi hija se fue con el alma hecha pedazos a quien sabe dónde, tu madre y yo habíamos acordado dejar que ustedes se las arreglaran solas, que alguna de ustedes tomara la iniciativa y se atreviera a dar el primer paso, sabias que mi hija estaba enamorada de ti y aun así la dejaste ir, personalmente pensé que había sido mucho estrés y que la distancia les haría bien para aclarar sus mentes e intentar después algo para estar juntas, pero mi hija te llamo y tú no llamaste, Maura estaba entre la duda si estabas con Casey o no – _Jane la iba a interrumpir, pero Constacen le hizo una seña para que la dejara seguir hablando_ – a pesar de eso Maura tomo una decisión… - _Jane ya no pudo seguir callada y protesto._

J – el hecho de que no la llamara tiene una explicación y no fue por Casey – _dijo molesta_ – cuando ella regreso yo quería hablar, pero pasaron cosas y después pensé que ella ya estaba con…

E - ¿con mi hija? – _termino Ellen por ella._

J – sí, pensé que ellas dos tenían algo y no me quise meter, era mejor así… por ahora, yo necesitaba resolver algo antes de poder hablar de lo que siento con Maura…

E – "era mejor así por ahora" – _hizo las comillas en el aire_ \- ¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso?, ¿Qué necesitas resolver para hablar con Maura de lo que sientes?, ¿tu amor por el tal Casey?, ¿definir realmente que es lo que quieres de la vida? – _Ellen estaba siendo muy dura con Jane, se dirigió a Constance y Ángela_ \- ustedes acordaron no meterse en esto, pero ya estamos aquí y estoy cansada para estas cosas, díganle lo que tiene que saber de una vez, Maura quiso hacerlo bien, pero con esta chica no creo que esa sea la mejor forma, Constance, tu y yo la alentamos para que lo hiciera, para que luchara y en ese momento nos hicimos parte de esto, dejamos que sufriera… - _Ellen estaba un poco enojada, Jane no se enteraba de nada._

A – si le quieres hacer algo, tienes la libertad para hacerle lo que quieras.

J – ¡Ma!

A - ¿Qué quieres?, a veces eres imposible Jane… - _Constance las interrumpió, era hora de decirle a Jane que pasaba por si era verdad que no se había dado cuenta de nada o por si era la propia Jane la que estaba ignorando todas las señales de Maura._

C – Ellen tiene razón… Jane, mi hija esta noche estaba haciendo el intento por… tercera, cuarta o… ¿en cuál vamos? – _le pregunto a Ellen y Ángela._

E y A – ya no sabemos – _dijeron al unísono._

C – bueno, hoy Maura estaba haciendo el intento de invitarte a una cena, más bien una cita formal, ya una cita como tal, ¿me entiendes? – _Jane negó con un movimiento de cabeza_ – quería llevarte a cenar para confesarte lo que siente por ti – _más clara no podía ser, Jane la miro y lo recordó, Maura la había invitado a cenar y ella le dijo que contestara o no, ella iba a poder, pero nunca pensó que Maura la cena fuera para eso, para dar el primer paso e iniciar algo romántico, estaba tan ida con su caso, tratando de resolverlo, de encontrarle una solución, que al final estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo protegiendo a Maura, en realidad le estaba haciendo más daño del que se había dado cuenta_.

J - ¡demonios!... – _las tres mujeres la observaron, Constance guardo silencio un momento -_ ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? – _lo decía más para ella que para las mujeres que la acompañaban._

C – es bueno que hagas memoria, pero yo te lo voy a recordar más… - _Jane la observo sin protestar -_ Arizona nos dijo que Maura te dio una tarjeta en algún momento de la mañana – _Jane asintió_ – es una invitación que Maura escribió especialmente para ti, sabemos que cuando te la dio metiste la pequeña tarjeta en tu chaqueta, prometiéndole a Maura que en cuanto pudieras la leerías y le darías una respuesta, le dijiste también que si no podías contestar como quiera estarías disponible, no sabemos si leíste la tarjeta, suponemos que no, porque nunca hubo respuesta o alguna señal de ti, Maura simplemente decidió ir por ti para decirte todo de frente y ver si querías intentarlo, cenar con ella, ver qué pasaba después… - _Jane estaba sorprendida._

J – no, no la leí – _dijo decepcionada mientras buscaba en su chaqueta la tarjeta –_ estaba desayunando cuando ella llego y me la entrego, me dijo que no era necesario que la leyera en ese momento… y es cierto le dije que estaría libre por si quería cenar a las ocho, ella me dijo que leyera primero la tarjeta antes de dar una respuesta, de ahí llego Frankie y me tuve que ir… pasaron muchas cosas en el resto del día y yo lo olvide, lo juro, no recordé la cena, pero no era mi intensión _\- Ellen negó con un movimiento de cabeza, Constance y Ángela miraron a Jane curiosas, ¿qué estaba haciendo Jane que era más importante que Maura? , Jane por fin encontró la tarjeta, la había puesto en el bolsillo derecho -_ aquí está - _se la mostro a las mujeres._

E – pues léela y veras – _Jane hizo caso y saco la pequeña tarjeta del sobrecito color blanco que decía en el frente, con una letra muy bonita "Jane"._

 _Mario Benedetti decía que la mejor manera de ser feliz con alguien es aprender a ser feliz solo, así la compañía es una cuestión de elección y no de necesidad, he aprendido a vivir feliz sola Jane y he aprendido que es la compañía gracias a ti, me gustaría que esta noche aceptaras tener una_ _ **cita**_ _conmigo, necesito decirte algo importante. Esperare por tu respuesta._

 _Maura_

J – ¡con un demonio!, por eso iba tan guapa a mi casa, iba por mi… - _Jane no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, imagino como debía sentirse Maura ante su indiferencia, cómo podía ser tan descuidada con Maura, lo que estaba haciendo en el trabajo era muy importante, tan importante como Maura y se lo tenía que explicar lo más rápido posible o la iba a perder._

C – Así es, pero comprenderás que no fue grato para Maura verte con Casey, como veras mi hija regreso con la intención de cortejarte, de tratar que le dieras una oportunidad, yo pensé que la amabas, esa es la impresión que teníamos hasta el día que dejamos el hospital – _lo dijo refiriéndose a Ellen, Ángela y ella_ \- eso sabíamos nosotras, por eso la apoyamos en su decisión, pero esta semana ya no sabemos qué es lo que está sucediendo.

A – el embarazo que era falsa alarma fue el primer plan de Maura arruinado, lo que me lleva a decirte que me debes una explicación de eso – _miro a Jane furiosa_ \- tu y yo aclaramos cuando Maura se fue que estabas enamorada de ella, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo es que estuviste con Casey?

J – yo… eso fue antes de que habláramos, me sentía confundida, estresada, no estaba pensando – _Jane estaba realmente apenada por eso, sabía que nadie entendería porque se acostó con Casey cuando ya sabía que estaba enamorada de Maura, no había como defenderse por eso o ella no sabía cómo._

A – ese es el problema Jane, piensas cuando no deberías y cuando deberías no lo haces… - _Ángela negó con la cabeza, Constance continuo._

C – bueno Jane, Maura quería invitarte desde que llego, pero ese día ya no pudo, decidió ver primero por ti y al día siguiente cuando estaba dispuesta a confesarse por segunda vez, llego Casey… - _Jane recordó eso, era cierto, el momento entre ellas estaba siendo muy íntimo_ – continuamos con el almuerzo que interrumpieron porque tu tenías que ir a ver un cadáver y al día siguiente, cuando Maura había logrado llevarte a cenar, la dejaste sola en el restaurante por irte a resolver ese caso en el que estás trabajando y ella ya no pudo decirte nada esa noche…

A – y la gota que derramo el vaso, lo de hoy… Maura te vio besándote con Casey – _completo Ángela, Ellen ya estaba entendiendo porque Arizona estaba preocupada por Maura y no se estaba poniendo de mejor humor._

J – yo… - _no la dejaron hablar._

A – tu nada, ya nos cansamos Jane…

E – Ángela y Constance respetaron su espacio lo más que pudieron para que ustedes resolvieran sus cosas, pero ya fue suficiente, tu viste a Maura a punto de morir, la viste perdida en sus sueños, llamándote dormida – _la cara de Jane fue de asombro_ – si estuve allí, lo vi, pero deje que tuvieras ese momento intimo con ella, en fin, la dejaste irse dos meses y ni siquiera regresaste la llamada… al menos yo no te quiero cerca de ella... pero desafortunadamente esa es decisión de Maura…

J – Ma, ¿por eso desapareciste?, ¿por eso te hiciste la ocupada?... querías que pudiera hablar bien con Maura – _Ángela asintió con un movimiento de cabeza_ \- Constance… - _miro con tristeza a su madre y a Constance._

C – ¿amas o no a mi hija, Jane? – _Constance miro a Jane a los ojos_ \- hay algo que te está impidiendo estar con ella… ¿no es así?, ¿Por qué dijiste que estaba bien que estuviera con Arizona ahora? – _Jane miro con sorpresa a Constance, era muy inteligente, había estado analizando todo lo que ella había dicho, era muy parecida a Maura._

A – cariño, cuéntanos que es lo que te impide estar con Maura… - _Ellen las miro curiosa, de algo se estaba perdiendo._

J – yo… voy a decirles que pasa para que lo entiendan mejor, pero es muy bajo que usaran la amistad de Maura con Arizona para que les informara de todo, porque imagino que por eso la enviaron con ella, esa carta se la jugaron bien a Maura, aunque lo entiendo, necesitaban cuidar a Maura.

C – no tienes derecho a juzgarnos por lo de Arizona, es cierto que nos está diciendo que pasa con Maura, pero esta con ella porque es su amiga y porque Maura estuvo con ella en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, Arizona no la dejaría sufrir sola – _Ellen asintió_ – y lo más importante necesitábamos proteger a Maura y ella nos está ayudando mucho.

J – _Jane no discutió eso, era mejor que Maura estuviera acompañada diariamente y no anduviera sola por ahí_ – está bien… tienen razón, acepto mi culpa por hacerla sufrir esta semana, no me di cuenta lo que Maura estaba intentado hacer y ella siempre estaba tratando de que no me sintiera culpable por lo que le paso, no me di cuenta, lo siento – _dijo sinceramente_ \- lo de Casey fue algo que no medí en su momento, nos habíamos separado hace mucho, para mi estaba terminado para él no, regreso, paso lo que paso, le deje en claro que no quería nada pero ha sido muy insistente desde entonces y vio el pretexto perfecto para regresar con la falsa alarma, cosa que le explicare más detalladamente a Maura, sobre mis ausencias, las llamadas por las que tengo que salir corriendo y la falta de interés que ustedes ven que tengo con Maura, es porque Alice se escapó de la cárcel, no sé cómo lo hizo, sé que no me está siguiendo y que tiene a alguien en la policía, aun no descubro quien es, pensé que era buena idea que me vieran menos con Maura, así no sería un objetivo, pero creo que aun la tiene en la mira por la evidencia que encontré, de lo único que estoy segura es de que la tengo que encontrar antes de que ella encuentre a Maura, me prometió que la tercera vez no me la regresaría con vida – _Jane estaba preocupada sin embargo las tres mujeres mayores no se sorprendieron por lo que dijo, seguían mirándola como si no hubiera dicho nada._

C – sabemos que Alice se escapó Jane, Maura lo sabe – _Ellen y Ángela asintieron_.

J - ¿Cómo…? – _dijo asombrada._

C – Maura fue notificada de ello, es el protocolo con cualquier víctima, sobretodo es la jefa de medicina forense, la mejor que tienen y deben de cuidarla, mi casa estuvo vigilada todo el tiempo, sin embargo, ella no quiso aceptar la seguridad aquí en Boston, en casa acepto para que su padre y yo no corriéramos riesgos, pero cuando volvió aquí ella quería tener la libertad y la privacidad para llevar a cabo su plan contigo, ese es otro de los motivos por los que Arizona está aquí – _Jane se dio un golpe mental por eso._

E – debiste hablar bien con ella, hablando se entiende la gente, deja de suponer Jane, deja de tener miedo, a nuestra edad, esto parece una telenovela, gracias a dios ya no estoy en los treintas – _dijo irónicamente_ \- viven muy estresados – _y con eso_ _Ellen se dio por vencida con Jane, se fue a sentar al sofá con su taza de té, dejando sólo a Constance y Ángela con Jane._

J – ustedes no entienden el riesgo que corre Maura por mi culpa…

E – ese es el problema contigo, Maura no te culpa de nada, tu cargas con la culpa porque se te hace más fácil pensar que ella te odia a que te ama – _Ángela y Constance sonrieron, diez puntos para Ellen_ – sigo pensando y sigo llegando a la conclusión de que no la mereces – _agrego Ellen desde el sofá sin mirarlas, tomando un sorbo de té._

C – Jane, piensa en lo que harás con Maura cuando regrese, si esos fueron los motivos que tuviste para detenerte con ella, creo que ya sabes que no son lo suficientemente sólidos – _Jane se sentía derrotada_ – pero… - _dijo Constance dudando, eso llamo la atención de Jane_ \- voy a suponer que estos fueron una serie de eventos desafortunados, de malentendidos y te daré una mano para que despejes tu mente, ve al jardín trasero, date cuenta de lo que iba a ser esta noche – _Jane no tenía palabras para decirle a Constance y menos a su madre, así que hizo lo que le dijeron, iba en dirección a la puerta que llevaba al jardín cuando Constance agrego_ \- por cierto Jane – _Jane se giró para mirarla antes de abrir la puerta_ \- presta atención en lo que hay en la mesa.

Cuando Jane salió al jardín se llevó una sorpresa, un camino de velas color lila iluminaban la salida en dirección a una mesa que se encontraba en medio del jardín, era exclusivamente para dos personas, en el resto del jardín había otras velas color blanco acomodadas estratégicamente para adornarlo, era simplemente hermoso y tenía un toque de romanticismo, cuando Jane se acercó más a la mesa, fue consciente de que Maura había hecho todo personalmente porque estaba tan bien detallado que sólo una persona como ella haría eso, la mesa lucía un mantel blanco, con algunos pétalos color rosa esparcidos entre los platos y las copas de vino, en el centro de la mesa había un bello adorno con velas color lila – _femenino y delicado, igual que tu Maura_ – pensó Jane, y justamente recargado entre esas velas que adornaban la mesa reposaba un sobre blanco que decía: _para Jane_ , ella lo tomo y lo abrió, conocía muy bien la letra de Maura.

Hola Jane

Si estás leyendo esto significa que aceptaste tener una cita conmigo, tengo demasiados nervios con tan sólo saber que leerás esto en el futuro y sabes que extrañamente casi nunca los siento, siempre soy muy segura con lo que hago, pero es que decirte todo lo que quiero me causa este estado de inseguridad y miedo, sin embargo, aquí vamos…

Hace algunos días le dije a mi madre que regresando a Boston iba a conquistarte, que iba a cortejarte, que trataría de enamorarte si tú me dabas la oportunidad, en ese momento no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo… es decir, nunca había estado en esta situación antes, pero poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de todo lo que hacemos, de todo lo que vivimos juntas día a día y no tengo que hacer nada diferente porque yo me enamore de ti sin que tu intentaras nada diferente, sólo por ser tú, así que ahora sé que yo debo seguir siendo yo y sólo debo encontrar la manera apropiada de confesarte lo que siento. PD. Probablemente el hecho de que la estés leyendo significa que encontré una manera y espero que te esté gustando todo lo que he planeado, tengo la sensación de que tú también sientes algo por mí, dices que los instintos nunca te mienten, espero que funcionen en mi como lo hacen en ti.

Mi mayor miedo es el de perderte, no quiero que dejes de ser parte de mi vida, pero en este punto ya casi estamos lejos la una de la otra, tu estas muy distante y me duele, así que tome la decisión de por una vez en la vida, jugar al azar y dejar de pensar en las probabilidades, me explicare mejor, estoy aquí apostando la última parte que todavía tengo de ti, porque si tú no sientes nada por mí, no me quedara nada, al menos quiero saber que si te alejas de mí es porque fui valiente en confesarte mi amor y no porque una chica con problemas mentales me quisiera muerta y tú te sientas culpable.

Si con todo lo que está escrito aquí y si en la cita que planee no estoy siendo clara porque suelo ser confusa con lo que hablo - ya sabes como soy cuando estoy nerviosa - encontré algo mientras me recuperaba en Nueva York para ser todavía más transparente ante ti:

 _Algunas personas viven por la fortuna, algunas personas viven sólo por la fama, algunas personas viven por el poder, algunas personas viven sólo para jugar el juego, algunas personas creen que las cosas materiales definen lo que está adentro y yo estuve ahí antes, pero esa vida es aburrida, tan llena de lo superficial._

 _Algunas personas lo quieren todo, pero yo no quiero nada de nada, si no eres tú, Jane, si no te tengo a ti, Jane. Algunas personas quieren anillos de diamantes, otros sólo lo quieren todo, pero todo para mi es nada, si no te tengo a ti, Jane._

 _Algunas personas buscan una fuente que les prometa dejarlos jóvenes para siempre, algunas personas necesitan tres docenas de rosas y esa es la única manera de demostrarles que los amas. Dame el mundo en vajilla de plata y qué tan bueno podría ser si no tengo nadie con quien compartirlo, nadie que realmente se preocupe por mí._

Si estoy en lo correcto y me correspondes, iremos paso a paso, me acercare sólo lo que tú me dejes acercarme, sin correr… aprenderemos a gatear primero, tienes todo de mi Jane.

Con amor, Maura.

Nota: un pequeño fragmento de la carta de Maura es de la canción de Alicia Keys if i ain't got you.


	15. Chapter 15

Parte XV

Con la mente fría…

Después de una hora y media conduciendo Arizona llego al lugar que le indique, le había programado el GPS del carro para que no se perdiera, yo no tenía ganas de hablar, ni de que me interrogara, sólo quería estar lejos de todo lo que rodeaba a Jane.

Sé que ustedes se preguntaran dónde estamos, a dónde traje a Arizona y por la cara que ella tiene creo que se debe de estar preguntando lo mismo, es de noche así que Arizona no va a apreciar bien el lugar hoy, lo único que puede ver es que estamos frente a un gran portón, que dice en la parte superior Isles, es un portón clásico, hecho de hierro, en la entrada hay un interfon con una pequeña cámara incluida.

M – Voy a bajar un momento para que nos abran – _abrí la puerta del auto._

A – Mau… ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué es esto? – _me pregunto confusa._

M – cuando estemos dentro te explico todo lo que quieras, dame un momento – _bajé del auto, fui al interfon, le di algunas indicaciones a Alex, él, su esposa Rosie y su hija Alexandra cuidan de este lugar._

Pero… ¿Qué es este lugar?, bueno, hace algún tiempo, más o menos un año, compre una pequeña propiedad en las afueras de Boston, es como una especie de rancho, aunque no es muy grande, no tengo animalitos por allí, el único que disfruta de todo es Bass, le encanta poder andar fuera, en un jardín más grande que el de mi casa en el centro de Boston o la de mi madre en Nueva York y aparte de mi fiel amigo nunca he traído a nadie más aquí, pensé que Jane sería la primera en venir, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, en fin… lo interesante de este lugar es que la propiedad termina en las orillas de un lago y eso me encanto, así que decidí construir una casa justamente enfrente porque la vista es preciosa al amanecer y al atardecer, las noches son tranquilas, no hay ruido, no hay carros cerca y puedes respirar aire puro.

M – _subí de nuevo al carro_ – en diez minutos nos abren.

A - ¿este lugar es tuyo?

M – si – _constaste simplemente._

A – Constance no lo ha mencionado y mi madre tampoco.

M – no saben que lo tengo.

A – pero… - _mi amiga sabe que cualquier movimiento que haga en la cuenta que está disponible para mí es un libro abierto para mis padres._

M – no lo compre de la fortuna Isles, lo compre con mi sueldo, todo lo que veas aquí es de lo que he ahorrado, me demore mucho en juntar lo necesario – _a veces esta parte de ser la heredera de los Isles es… molesto, sí, tengo una herencia, sí, no tengo necesidad de hacer nada de lo que hago, pero es bueno hacer algo por uno mismo._

A – lo siento – _me dijo con sinceridad_ – sé lo que esto te molesta, Constance me ha dicho de tu negativa para hacer movimientos fuertes e inversiones con tu herencia.

M – no necesito nada de eso ahora, tengo lo suficientemente y soy capaz de ver por mí, creo que no es el mejor momento para discutir eso – _esto me estaba resultando extraño, en primer lugar mi madre había estado hablando con Arizona muy seguido, ellas si hablaban, pero no de esta manera, mi madre no solía "mencionarle" tantas cosas, en segundo lugar estaba Ellen, había permanecido en Boston por una semana entera y nunca lo hacía, luego en tercer lugar estaba lo más extraño de todo, Ángela, que decía estaba cuidando de un familiar y sólo trabajaba por las mañanas, no iba a casa, no preguntaba nada, no molestaba a Jane y por otro lado Arizona así porque si había preferido estar conmigo que en sus vacaciones familiares que no cambiaba por nada, me gusta que este aquí pero hay algo extraño en todo esto…_

A –es cierto, lo siento – _fue lo único que dijo, a lo lejos pude ver que Alex venia en la cuatrimoto, unos segundos después nos abrió y con la mano nos saludó, le indique a Arizona que siguiera adelante, Alex cerraría y lo veríamos en la casa, unos minutos después nos estacionamos frente a una casa de dos pisos, Arizona observo el frente, sé que dedujo que yo hice el diseño, que esto tenía mi marca personal grabada, frente de la casa había dos árboles, uno de ellos tenía un columpio y una casa del árbol, eso llamo mucho su atención, bajamos del auto_ – ¿para qué quieres una casa del árbol y un columpio? – _me pregunto extrañada._

M – Son de Alejandra, está por cumplir nueve, necesita un lugar donde estar sola, donde jugar.

A - ¿Quién es Alejandra?, no aprecio bien que tan grande es este sitio, pero creo que tiene mucho espacio para jugar.

M – _yo no tenía ganas de explicar mucho, pero prometí contestarle sus preguntas_ \- Alejandra es hija del chico que nos abrió, él se llama Alex, su esposa se llama Rosie, Alex cuida este lugar, riega el jardín, se encarga de que todo esté limpio y en orden, Rosie cuida la casa, esta casa – _le señale la casa de dos pisos que estaba frente a donde nos estacionamos_ – cuando vengo aquí, cocina para mí y se encarga de todo lo demás, Alejandra es una chica muy inteligente, se merece muchas cosas, ya la conocerás, ellos viven en la casa que esta por allá – _le señale una casa ubicada a treinta metros de la mía, era más chiquita, de un piso, con dos habitaciones, una sala, la cocina y un cuarto de baño, me había asegurado que tuviera lo necesario, cuando la hice no tenía contemplado que el chico que contrataría tuviera una familia, le ofrecí hacerla más grande pero él se negó, dijo que estaba muy bien y que era perfecto para ellos tres, está rodeada por varios arbustos, es muy linda, pero por la noche no se puede ver bien._

Alex se unió a nosotros enseguida, me recordó que debía bajar nuestras maletas, Arizona le dio las llaves para que lo hiciera, mientras, yo abrí la puerta de la casa para invitar a Arizona a pasar, me percate enseguida que Rosie ya estaba preparando la cena que le había pedido minutos antes a Alex por el interfon porque olía delicioso, sólo así recordé que desde la mañana no había comido nada por la ansiedad que sentía.

M – bueno Arizona, te doy la bienvenida a la casa de Maura – _dije con los brazos extendidos, Arizona asintió y sonrió_ \- en esta planta está la cocina – _le señale por donde_ \- tiene integrado un comedor donde suele comer la familia de Alex, las veces que he venido me gusta comer con ellos pero si tu no deseas comer ahí, tengo un comedor un poco más amplio, que es el que observaras si me acompañas – _la lleve a verlo, en ese sitio había pensado traer alguna vez a la familia Rizzoli_ – luego está la sala, el estudio y hay un pequeño cuarto al final – _al cual no la lleve porque lo suelo ocupar cuando quiero hacer algo artístico_ – sígueme por aquí – _le dije y subimos las escaleras para ir a la planta superior_ – bueno aquí arriba sólo encontraras cuatro habitaciones y cada una tiene su propio cuarto de baño, la mía es la que está al fondo, puedes ocupar cualquiera de las otras tres, ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa, le diré a Alex que suba para que le digas que cuarto usaras y pueda traerte tus cosas, yo iré a saludar a Rosie – _Arizona asintió, parecía maravillada con el lugar._

Después de un rato en el que saludé a Rosie y le agradecí por hacer de comer a esa hora, le informe que la cena que pedí era para mi amiga, ella me dijo que no había problema, pero que yo también debería comer algo porque estaba más delgada que la última vez que nos vimos, eso fue unos días antes del segundo secuestro, lo único que le respondí fue que su comida siempre era deliciosa pero que no podía comer por el momento, ella sólo asintió y me dijo…

R – Está bien Maura, pero cuando usted quiera puedo servirle algo – _me sonrió, Rosie era una chica guapa, piel bronceada, uno sesenta de estatura, ojos color café, cabello negro ondulado, Alex era alto, ojos azules, cabello rubio, muy bien parecido y como resultado Alexandra era una chica muy bella físicamente, se parecía mucho a Rosie_ – si quiere ir al jardín, Alex limpio los camastros por la tarde, puedo llevarle una botella de su vino favorito, si usted gusta, aunque como le he dicho, preferiría que coma algo antes.

M – gracias Rosie, el vino quizá luego, por ahora no – _nos veíamos poco, pero ella conocía muy bien parte de mis manías._

R – por cierto, en la mesa del jardín le dejé una manta, por si mi teoría de que quiere estar fuera es cierta – _le dedique una sonrisa, sabe que algo anda mal, no suelo llegar de esta manera, tan tarde y sin avisar antes_ \- hace un poco de frio… a parte usted no viene muy cubierta que digamos – _me sonrió de nuevo._

M – es cierto, yo… - _hasta ese momento me di cuenta que aún estaba con el vestido y las zapatillas._

R – no se preocupe Maura, mañana Alexandra va a estar muy feliz de saludarla – _me cambio rápidamente el tema, es una mujer bastante inteligente._

M – gracias Rosie y a mí también me dará gusto saludarla – _Salí al jardín, respiré profundo, el aire estaba frio, pero era maravilloso sólo escuchar a los grillitos de fondo, como Rosie había dicho la manta estaba en la mesa del jardín, perfectamente doblada, seguramente la dejo ahí unos minutos después de que Alex le informara que había llegado y que le había pedido que preparara algo de cenar, en fin…. tome la manta y camine hacia los camastros que quedaban cerca de la orilla del lago, me senté en uno de ellos y me quite las zapatillas, me envolví con la manta y disfrute de ese momento de soledad que tanto necesitaba, respire profundo varias veces hasta que me sentí más tranquila, el aire fresco ayudaba bastante, sólo debía despejar mi mente y pensar en lo que seguiría mañana, si tenía la mente más fría todo estaría un poco más claro, tan claro como el camino que la luna dibujaba en el lago._

-ooooo-

A – Cariño… - _vi a Arizona agachada cerca de mí, llamándome, mientras yo lentamente abría los ojos_ \- necesito que despiertes – _acomodo un mechón de mi pelo atrás de mi oreja_ \- no puedes dormir aquí afuera – _en ese momento fui consciente de que me había quedado dormida observando el lago._

M - ¿Cuánto hace que me dormí? - _al menos debían haber pasado dos horas porque me dolía un poco el cuerpo por dormir incomoda en el camastro._

A – no lo sé cielo, cuando salí para hacerte compañía ya dormías y tengo media hora aquí, te quise dejar descansar un rato, te hacía falta – _me sonrió y se volvió a acomodar en el camastro que estaba a mi lado, tenía una manta también._

M – Rosie te dijo que trajeras una manta, ¿verdad? – _sonreí, Rosie es mucho más joven que yo, pero tenía un instinto sobreprotector inigualable con las personas cercanas a ella, tenía la facilidad de conocerte al instante._

A – sí y también me dio esto – _se giró del camastro para tomar algo del césped_ – una botella de vino que según ella es tu favorito y dos copas – _los levanto para que yo pudiera verlos_ – dijo que probablemente te hacía falta.

M – genial, ábrelo – _no me hizo, en cambio comenzó a hacerme preguntas._

A – estoy empezando a ponerme celosa Mau, siento que ella te conoce mejor que yo y no tiene ni un año que tienes este lugar, tampoco creo que puedas venir tan seguido – _mi amiga hizo sus deducciones_ \- vas a Seattle, trabajas a veces en fin de semana o estas con Jane, de dónde la conoces o más bien de dónde los conoces, cómo es que llegaron aquí contigo – _le sonreí, siempre tan curiosa mi querida amiga._

M – hay una parte de la historia que le tendrás que preguntar a Rosie en el desayuno, ella la cuenta mejor que nadie, sólo te diré que su historia es como una versión moderna de Romeo y Julieta, lo único que aquí los padres se interpusieron por la diferencia de nacionalidades, ella estaba de intercambio gracias a una beca en el país donde vivía Alex, se vieron, se conocieron, se enamoraron, pero nadie los apoyo, los primeros en negarse fueron los padres de él, por eso Alex viajo al país de Rosie cuando su intercambio finalizó, ella le comunico sus planes a sus padres y tampoco hubo apoyo, así que decidieron dejar de lado la opinión de sus familias y estar juntos, se quedaron a vivir un tiempo en el país de Rosie para que terminara sus estudios, sólo le faltaba medio año, Alex pudo encontrar empleo aunque estaba recién graduado, tenían una vida estable, Rosie se graduó sin problemas y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba embaraza, eso los hizo más felices, vivieron unos tres años más ahí, luego hubo una especie de guerra, el punto es que la familia de Rosie termino exiliada del país, viajaron a otro lado, a otro país, pudieron establecerse pero la situación en ese lugar también era complicada, la economía no andaba muy bien, así que decidieron irse, arriesgarse a llegar a un lugar más seguro y hace dos años llegaron aquí, con la esperanza de que este país fuera su hogar definitivo.

A – y supongo que aquí tampoco la tuvieron fácil … - _me miro con curiosidad, y por fin abrió la botella de vino, lleno dos copas y me paso una._

M – gracias, veras cuando conocí a Alex era ilegal en un país extraño, tenía problemas para mantener a su familia, en lo único que pudo conseguir empleo fue en la construcción de este lugar, tenía una hija de siete años que estaba por cumplir ocho, que no estaba yendo a la escuela y a veces no comía nada, con el riesgo de que servicios sociales se la quitara y la separan de sus padres, su esposa había conseguido empleo de mucama, pero un tipo, un imbécil, se quiso pasar de listo con ella y no sé dejo, así que la despidieron del lugar – _tome un sorbo de vino, mi vista estaba al frente, en el lago, Arizona seguía observándome con curiosidad_ – un día mientras estaba aquí observando cómo iba la construcción conocí a Alexandra, así me entere de su historia, de lo que paso esa pequeña para llegar aquí, no es algo que alguien de esa edad tenga que pasar, tampoco este era un lugar para que la niña estuviera sin su mamá, pero todos los trabajadores eran muy amables con Alex y su hija – _vi a los ojos a mi amiga, ella no podía creer esa historia_ – ese mismo día le ofrecí ayuda a Alex y un trabajo extra siendo el cuidador de la obra en los horarios que no hubiera trabajadores, para que pudiera mantener mejor a su familia en lo que terminaba la construcción, cuando lo contrataron la pequeña casa ya estaba lista, se la ofrecí como parte del empleo y la amueble para ellos, una vez que la obra concluyo lo deje trabajando aquí, haciendo lo que ya te dije hace un rato, después y aunque estoy en contra de esto, cobre unos cuantos favores para arreglar los papeles de los tres, así que pueden vivir en este país tranquilos, de hecho él y su esposa pueden buscar empleo en otro lugar cuando quieran, ambos tienen sus carreras y me encargue de que se las validaran para que pudieran ejercer, pero ellos me han dicho que están bien aquí, en lo que respecta a Alexandra, ella está en una buena escuela, va muy bien, recibo sus calificaciones cada bimestre, ella sabe que puede invitar a sus amigos aquí cuando lo desee, esta es su casa, es muy consciente de que tendrá todo mi apoyo mientras siga siendo tan madura como el día que la conocí, para ser sincera está teniendo una niñez feliz y eso es lo único que me importa, sólo que no se lo digas cuando la conozcas – _sonreí_ – me gusta que estudie.

A – no sé qué decir… - _mi amiga estaba muy sorprendida._

M – no hace falta que digas nada – _le sonreí_ – ellos están muy bien ahora… - _tome un poco más de vino_ \- cambiando un poco el tema, tengo que decirte algo que me está causando curiosidad, estaba tan concentrada en Jane y en mis planes que no me di cuenta que el hecho de que mi madre te llamara tenía un trasfondo…

A – oh, oh... – _fue lo único que exclamo,_ _existía la posibilidad de que Arizona cayera en el juego de nuestras madres o lo hiciera plenamente consciente, pero puedo imaginar la manera en que se las ingeniaron las mujeres para convencerla._

M – mira tómalo como una teoría basada en la observación ya que no tengo como compro… - _no me dejo terminar, me interrumpió._

A – ¡aaah!... deja de jugar conmigo, no me gusta cuando empiezas a hablar así – _de vez en cuando a mi amiga le desespera mi manera de expresarme, pero soy quien soy, no puedo evitarlo –_ sólo dime lo que piensas cielo.

M – creo, bueno no, en realidad estoy segura que mi madre y tu madre, en algún punto de mi estancia en Nueva York te contactaron, para ser exactos, una semana después de que le dijera mis planes, mi madre curiosamente tuvo que salir de imprevisto por cuestiones de trabajo, cuando en toda mi recuperación no me dejo ni un día sola, creo que ese viaje de trabajo sólo fue su cubierta, que en algún punto intermedio tu madre y mi madre se encontraron y viajaron a Seattle para verte, hablar y convencerte de ir por mí a Nueva York, de que me acompañaras en este viaje, así tu misión seria cuidarme, protegerme, asegurarte de que estuviera bien, no dejarme hacer locuras y de paso mantener informadas a nuestras madres acerca de todo – _le sonreí, ella me sonrió, esa era su confirmación, esa sonrisa coqueta que sólo ella tiene._

A – pillada… me estaba preguntando si lo ibas a notar en algún momento – _miro en dirección al lago_ \- así me di cuenta que Jane de verdad mueve tu mundo, dejas de observar todo lo demás para concentrarte en ella – _regreso su mirada hacia mí_ \- no tengo como defenderme de eso cariño, sabes que nunca les hago caso, pero… esta vez sentí que de verdad me necesitabas, porque aunque tu quisieras que yo estuviera ahí no lo pedirías, nunca lo haces, nunca dices cuando necesitas a alguien, es muy extraño en ti, el punto es que habíamos hablado por teléfono unos días antes y me habías dicho que estabas bien e inocentemente olvide tu forma de ser y te hice caso, cuando nuestras madres se aparecieron de improvisto en mi casa me contaron otra cosa, muy opuesta a lo que me habías dicho, me dijeron que no estabas muy bien y que de verdad necesitabas a una amiga que te conociera tan bien como yo para apoyarte, para que me contaras lo que a ellas no les decías….

M – mmm, esto es raro, normalmente la que te cuida soy yo, ahora lo siento tan distinto… - dije con melancolía, _era tan consciente de que en este viaje me estaba perdiendo un poco._

A – lo sé, pero era mi turno de protegerte y me siento bien regresándote un poco de lo que tú has hecho y aun haces por mi cielo, sabes que siempre hago lo que tú me pides cielo, aunque nuestras madres digan otra cosa, pero esta vez estaban muy diferentes, me hablaban en serio, sin juegos, nunca las había visto así, Callie estaba allí, me dijo que realmente debías necesitarme para que ellas personalmente fueran a hablar conmigo, le dije que tú no me habías dicho nada de acompañarte y si no lo habías mencionado era porque lo querías hacer sola, Callie me recordó que ya conocía como eras y ella tenía toda la razón, estas acostumbrada a resolverlo todo sola y esto no sería la excepción.

M – ya veo… de casualidad, sólo por curiosidad, ¿había otra mujer con ellas?, con Ellen y mi madre.

A – sí, efectivamente… - _la interrumpí y sonreí._

M – la mismísima e incomparable Ángela Rizzoli – _Arizona asintió_ \- lo sabía, cuando te mencioné a Ángela no me hiciste preguntas de ella y no te mostraste curiosa de conocerla, a eso agrégale que sabias cómo comportarte con Jane, como manejarla, la conocías sin conocerla – _guarde silencio unos segundos_ – así que por eso Ángela desapareció toda la semana, sabía que yo estaba en las mejores manos y que Jane tenía que sentirse libre para poder dejarse llevar – _Arizona volvió a asentir_ \- por eso tampoco estuvo sobre mí cuando me vio de nuevo en el trabajo…

A – veras, Constace y Ángela… bueno ellas no querían meterse en esto, pero ya sabes, estaban más adentro que nada al estar en Seattle y en animar a sus hijas a esta aventura.

M - ¿animar a sus hijas? - _¿Qué quería decir eso?_

A – mmm, bueno, tu madre te apoyo en esto en cuanto le hiciste saber tus sentimientos, te dijo que fueras por la chica y pasara lo que pasara estaría ahí para ti, en lo que respecta a Ángela, ella dijo algo así como "estoy segura que mi Janie siente lo mismo, pero para estas cosas es más ciega que un topo, sé que lastimara a Maura más de una vez, así que si tu madre y Constace están en lo correcto deberías estar con ella, yo no puedo porque al ser la madre de Jane, Maura no se sentiría en total confianza conmigo, aunque yo la apoyaría en todo" – _tomo un sorbo de vino_ – yo lo interprete como que Jane estaba enamorada de ti pero que le costaba ver lo evidente, me imagine que por la manera en que se comporta Ángela, ya le había hecho ver las cosas a Jane y la había puesto en su lugar pero que no le había hecho caso y que por eso estaba ahí, con tu madre y mi madre.

M – así que fueron con todo el arsenal, las tres juntas, ¡santo cielo!, si sospecharlo ya me daba escalosfríos, ahora imaginármelas tratando de hacer algo juntas me asusta más que cualquier otra cosa… con que tu madre hubiera hablado contigo era suficiente… - _le dije burlándome de ella_.

A – muy graciosa doctora Isles, pero no lo hice sólo por ellas cariño, verlas preocupadas a las tres hizo que me preocupara por ti, hizo que pensara que algo no me estabas diciendo y era cierto, hasta ese momento no habíamos hablado de tu plan de conquistar a Jane, sabía muy poco de ello, solamente cosas que intuí en nuestra última platica telefónica, pero no quiero que pienses ni por un momento que me sentí obligada en venir y estar acompañándote, porque no es eso, estoy aquí para ti porque te quiero y eres la hermana que nunca tuve.

M – lo sé Arizona, tranquila – _le sonreí_ \- ¿Cómo me encontraste ayer?

A – vas a matarme – _mi amiga suspiro_ – tu madre le puso un localizador a la motocicleta y al auto, esa noche sólo la llame para que me dijera como programar el GPS en el auto y encontrarte.

M – magnifico – _dije sorprendida, sin ningún tipo de molestia_ \- ¿estamos vigiladas?, ¿mi madre contrato gente para cuidarnos?

A – no, sólo hemos sido tu y yo, no hay vigilancia, en eso tu madre te hizo caso.

M – sólo porque tú estabas conmigo – _le volví a sonreír._

A – tal vez…

M - ¿Qué tanto saben de lo que ha pasado estos días?

A – mmm… saben lo que planeabas cada día y cual había sido el resultado, platicas más íntimas y que ellas no deberían saber porque son sólo de nosotras se han quedado así, sólo para nosotras.

M – así que saben sólo lo necesario – _la mire a los ojos._

A – sí, digamos que sí – _con esa respuesta imagine que esas mujeres sabían más de lo que yo pensaba._

M – así que nuestras madres han movido muy bien sus fichas, son muy inteligentes, si a duras penas puedo con mi madre sola o con Ángela, las tres juntas tratando de convencerme de hacer algo sería un caso perdido para mí, pero está bien, eso ya no importa – _me miro intrigada_ \- ahora necesito que me hagas un favor a mí.

A – sí, claro, dime…

M – necesito que regreses a casa para que disfrutes el resto de tus vacaciones, que vayas con Sofía y le des un beso de mi parte, de paso disfrutes a tu esposa y le preparen el mejor cumpleaños a mi preciosa ahijada… - _Arizona pensó rápidamente que estaba molesta._

A – no… no puedo - _dijo suavemente y preocupada._

M – es en serio Arizona, quiero que hagas eso – _tome un sorbo de vino_ – por mí.

A – pero Mau… no quiero dejarte sola, aun no estas a salvo y ni bien, si estas molesta porque nuestras madres hablaron conmigo, ya te dije que no lo hice por ellas, de verdad, lo siento…

M – Arizona no estoy molesta, sabes que no miento – _le sonreí_ \- pero sólo hazme ese favor, ve a casa, disfruta de la mujer que amas y de tu hija, tú tienes una familia que cuidar y quiero que lo hagas, que vayas y estés con ellas

A – no me parece una buena idea… no ahora – _me dijo preocupada._

M – hagamos esto, en cuanto mi celular suene y tenga un caso regresaremos al centro de Boston, pasaremos por tus cosas a casa, te llevare al aeropuerto y después iré al trabajo – _mire a mi amiga de nuevo a los ojos, me había perdido viendo hacia el lago_ \- por hoy la fantasía se acabó y mañana todo debe seguir como antes Arizona – _mi amiga negó con un movimiento de cabeza._

A – y en tu mente… ¿cómo es eso?, ¿Cómo es seguir como antes? – _me pregunto triste._

M - Jane no se entera de nada, yo iré al trabajo como si nada, tu regresaras a Seattle y nos veremos en dos semanas.

A - ¿eso quieres cielo?...

M – sólo quiero que disfrutes de tu familia Arizona y que planees el mejor cumpleaños para mi ahijada porque estaré ahí pase lo que pase – _suspire._

A – _pensó mis palabras unos segundos_ \- está bien, pero si cambias de opinión por la mañana yo estaré contigo el tiempo necesario – _asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, ella se tomó toda la copa de vino, yo también me acabé la mía y la puse a un lado del camastro, en el césped, me cubrí bien con mi manta, Arizona hizo lo mismo, estuvimos en silencio hasta la madrugada, después cada una se dirigió a su habitación_.

Nota: Hola una disculpa por demorar con la actualización, pero aquí estamos, espero les guste... **AndyMendoza** , gracias por seguir aquí, espero que te guste lo que esta haciendo Maura, fue una de tus preguntas, sobre qué hace Jane, lo veremos más adelante, gracias por el abrazo, te envió uno para ti también... **Vainilla47** , ya sabes que tiene mal a Jane pero en algún punto la veremos reivindicarse, ya entenderá, espero que te gusten estos caps, son más tranquilos, porque necesitábamos un relax de las situaciones anteriores, sobre todo Maura, **TatianaNaranjo** , gracias por seguir aquí, espero te gusten y hoy también tengas un buen despertar. **sjl82** , ya veras que Jane se despabila pronto, sólo espera un poquito más. **Guest** , también te prometo que Jane a su tiempo encontrara la manera de compensar a Maura. **MP** , no puedo ver una carita triste en los comentarios, así que eso me trajo aquí, con los dos capítulos que tenia listos, me he demorado un poco pero tengo una buena excusa, en unos dos meses presento mi tesis jejeje y estaba ocupadilla con mi protocolo de investigación :) espero disfrutes (creo que si descubrieras que estudio te divertirías un rato, jejeje).


	16. Chapter 16

Parte XVI

Jane iba a salir de casa de Maura sin despedirse de las tres mujeres adultas porque si con su madre era suficiente para enloquecerla, las tres juntas la iban a mandar directo al manicomio, tenía en la cabeza todo lo que le habían dicho y lo que había leído en las notas que Maura le escribió, no se sentía en condiciones de hablar con ellas, pero…

A - ¿A dónde crees que vas Jane? – _le dijo Ángela, Jane estaba frente a la puerta a punto de escaparse, cerro sus ojos unos instantes, los abrió y se giró para ver a su madre._

J – Ma… - _Ellen y Constance se le unieron a Ángela._

C – Jane, antes de que te vayas, sólo nos queda decirte que tienes aproximadamente dos semanas más para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer.

J – No entiendo… - _les dijo realmente confundida._

E - ¡dios mío!... ¿hay que explicarle con manzanas Ángela? – _Ángela se encogió de hombros._

A – probablemente… estoy comenzando a pensar que no la crie bien – _miro a Jane enojada._

J - ¡Ma!

A - ¡Jane! – _le contesto Ángela en el mismo tono_ – es que no hay manera para defenderte hija.

J – deberías estar de mi lado Ma, tratando de entenderme, no quiero que le pase nada a Maura - _dijo desesperada._

A – es que no estoy del lado de nadie cielo, ni ellas tampoco – _señalo a Constance y Ellen_ – estamos del lado del amor – _Jane miro a su madre muy sorprendida, de entre todas las repuestas posibles le salieron con la más cursi._

C – a nosotros también nos interesa el bienestar de Maura y aunque hora no sabemos dónde está, tenemos la certeza de que está bien, no le pasara nada mientras esté acompañada, así que deja que te expliquemos esto Jane – _Jane asintió_ -en dos semanas Maura irá al cumpleaños de Sofía en Seattle y después se irá a París…

J – ¿a París?, ¿por qué?, ¿dejara el trabajo? – _las mujeres negaron con un movimiento de cabeza, Jane era imposible, no las dejaba hablar, ya se notaba muy alterada por los sucesos de la noche._

C – lo que tenía entendido es que se iría por vacaciones, para despejarse un poco y alejarse un rato del ambiente de la comisaria, al menos eso me dijo en Nueva York…

E – pero – _continuo Ellen_ \- Arizona descubrió que le ofrecieron publicar un libro, según parece hay una editorial que tiene un borrador que Maura escribió hace unos meses y están en pláticas para su edición y publicación, el detalle es que la editorial tiene cede en París y ella debe ir personalmente.

C – ella llego a mencionar que podía considerar escribir en las vacaciones que se tomara en París, pero no lo considere como una posibilidad, no creí que ya tuviera algo listo… a veces olvido que Maura no habla con bromas, lo que dice, siempre lo dice en serio – _había cierta tristeza en el tono de Constance, aún se sentía mal cuando pasaba por alto detalles de la personalidad de su hija._

J – yo no sabía nada de eso…

A – créeme que el hecho de que no tengas conocimiento de eso nos extraña mucho, pero a la vez no nos sorprende – _Jane la miro triste._

C – en sí, sólo tenemos una idea de lo que hará, pero no sabemos si va a regresar o se quedará en París un tiempo, por eso te insistimos en que si vas a hacer algo, lo hagas en este tiempo, en estas dos semanas…

E – si de verdad Maura te interesa, deja de aparentar que no y sé feliz, sin importar lo que esté pasando alrededor y con eso me refiero a que te preocupes por Alice cuando tengas que hacerlo, porque en realidad ella está ganando esta batalla sin siquiera estar presente – _otros diez puntos para Ellen, pensó Constance, Jane la miro sorprendida, como si por primera vez se estuviera dando cuenta de ese hecho._

C – así es Jane, que importe sólo lo que sienten tú y Maura, y permíteme decirte que estoy muy segura de que, si hubieras estado más cerca de Maura, aunque sólo hubieran permanecido como amigas, te hubieras sentido más tranquila porque estarías ahí para protegerla – _Jane asintió, las mujeres tenían toda la razón, toda la noche la habían tenido._

A – ahora que ya sabes todo esto Jane, eres libre, sólo tengo un último consejo antes de que te vayas – _Jane le dedico todo su atención_ \- has lo que creas que es mejor para ti, siempre lo has hecho, sin importar que te digan los demás… - _Ángela sonrió_ – pero trata de no perder el amor, pocas veces es tan lindo como el de ustedes – _eso desequilibro a Jane por completo._

C – y Jane….

J – _Jane miro a Constance a los ojos_ – sí.

C – esta es la primera y la última vez que intervenimos en esto, lo que suceda de ahora en adelante sólo les toca a ustedes y para futuras ocasiones, procura abrir los ojos más seguido - _Constance le dio una sonrisa cálida._

A – sobre todo con las personas que amas cariño – _y después de eso, de que Constence, Ellen y su madre la reprendieran una última vez, Jane salió a toda velocidad de la casa de Maura, las mujeres habían sido breves, pero estaban en lo correcto, no había que darle más vueltas al asunto, ellas lo veían tan claro como era._

La cabeza de Jane era un lio, subió a su auto y manejo a toda velocidad con dirección a su casa, tratando de poner su mente en orden mientras conducía, repasando todo lo que le habían dicho y todo lo que ella había leído, ese día y todos los días anteriores habían sido tan caóticos y tan confusos, su mente estaba tan dispersa que sólo se dio cuenta que llevaba unos minutos estacionada enfrente de su departamento cuando un carro que pasaba por la carretera le toco el claxon a un auto que no lo dejaba pasar, sólo así se dispuso a bajar del coche y subir a su departamento, subió las escaleras lentamente, seguía dándole más vueltas al asunto y cuando llego a la puerta de su departamento vio una rosa en el piso, hizo un repaso mental, se dio cuenta que Maura la había dejado caer cuando la vio besándose con Casey, la recogió y llevo dentro, se acomodó en su sofá, necesitaba tomar decisiones esa noche, coloco las dos tarjetas de Maura en la mesa de centro junto con la rosa, las observo por un rato con curiosidad.

J – no cabe duda que todo esto tiene tu sello Maura, te basas en los hechos y me los dejaste tan visibles siempre… es un hecho que estabas tratando de conquistarme, que peleaste con tus miedos y ganaste, estas arriesgando todo, hasta tu vida con tal de tener el espacio para enamorarme, es un hecho que me amas y tienes toda la razón como siempre, no tienes que cambiar nada de ti, hace mucho que me gustas, de hecho, lo que tu consideras defectos en ti, a mí me encantan – _Jane lo dijo en voz alta sólo para ella, sonrió -_ si Maura siendo Maura está haciendo todo esto por mí, yo debo ser tan valiente como ella, pero… a veces es tan difícil, no podría soportar arruinarlo, no con ella – _Jane se recargo en el respaldo del sofá, cerro sus ojos, sería una larga noche, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber dónde estaba Maura, sin saber que seguía después…_

-ooooo-

Me desperté muy temprano para bajar al lago y ver el amanecer, no tengo esta vista todos los días por lo que las veces que vengo siempre hago lo mismo… me acomode en el camastro, me cubrí con la misma manta que tenía por la noche, estaba más calmada, tenía la mente fría, podía pensar mejor - _es el escudo de las personas como yo, cuando el corazón nos traiciona, sufrimos, pero llega el momento en el que empezamos a escudarnos con el cerebro, de nuevo, así que ya que lo saben, continuo con lo que les estaba contando_ – cuando nos enojamos decimos cosas que realmente pensamos pero que ofenden a los demás, yo no quería hacer eso anoche, no quería ofender a nadie y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue venir a este lugar, porque es tan maravilloso que podría quedarme aquí toda la vida.

A – Maura… - _Arizona llamo mi atención, cuando ella llego el sol ya había salido._

M – buen día Arizona, ¿qué tal dormiste? – _le sonreí._

A - ¿no estas molesta conmigo? – _me pregunto curiosa, por si les quedaba la duda a ustedes también, no estoy molesta con Arizona, valoro mucho nuestra amistad, comprendo que mi madre me quisiera proteger, es algo muy bajo usar mi amistad con ella para vigilarme, pero lo entiendo, por cierto, mi madre y Ellen deben de querer matarnos por irnos sin decir a donde, porque imagino que están juntas haciendo algo que ni siquiera quiero saber, si han llamado, la verdad es que no lo sé, en cuanto llegue aquí me asegure de programar mi móvil sólo para que sonara cuando fuera del trabajo, las demás llamadas las puse en silencio_.

M – No, Ari, no estoy molesta, sabes que no miento – _esa abreviación le encanta, es una exclusividad que tengo desde que nos conocimos_ – siempre seremos amigas y sinceramente nuestras madres de alguna manera te usaron, dejémoslas como las responsables de esto – _le di una enorme sonrisa._

A – por qué siempre te tomas todo tan diplomáticamente… - _me dijo a modo de berrinche, sabe que siempre soy sincera en lo que digo_ – puedes odiarme un poco, gritarme, dejarme de hablar por unos días, pero que me digas que no pasa nada con esos ojos tan sinceros, hace que me odie a mí misma y me sienta fatal.

M – ves, es lo bueno de la honestidad – _reí y la molesté un poquito_ \- para que molestarme contigo si tú ya estas molesta contigo misma.

A – que modesta Dra. Isles, odio que seas así… - _me dijo jugando, yo le sonreí_ – lo siento de verdad, no lo hice con mala intención.

M – lo sé – _la mire a los ojos._

A – ¿va en serio lo que dijiste anoche?

M – dije muchas cosas, pero si es sobre Jane, sí, con cinco intentos fallidos necesito un descanso, y sí, quiero que regreses a Seattle, nos veremos en dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Sofía.

A – pero amas a Jane, no puedes rendirte, inténtalo una vez más, tal vez pasa lo que habíamos dicho antes, que en el plan que diseñaste está el error – _lo pensó un momento_ \- ¿cómo era?... mmm… si, tu dijiste que al hacerlo todo bien lo estabas haciendo todo mal – _mire al frente, yo ya había tomado una decisión al respecto_ \- lo quisiste hacer bien, trataste de cortejarla a la antigüita y está bien, pero qué tal si lo haces de otra manera, róbatela, sácala de Boston, apaga los celulares, quizás la puedes traer aquí, o encuentra la manera de dejárselo ir sin importar que pase alrededor – _por una razón yo había elegido hacerlo a mi manera, con la debida privacidad que esto se merecía, yo no quería que Jane se sintiera mal si no me correspondía porque al hacerlo en público la dejaría expuesta a que pensaran cosas equivocadas sobre ella, cosas para las que ella no estaba lista, ante todo yo era una dama y Jane también, si esto llegaba a funcionar seria elección de las dos hacerlo público y no sólo un arrebato mío, cada mujer tiene su forma de hacer las cosas y siempre hay una razón, cosa que Ari debería de saber pero creo que eso se lo explicare más adelante._

M – Sabes… desde hace mucho tiempo sé que todo tiene una explicación lógica, todo en el universo a excepción del mundo subatómico sigue las leyes de la naturaleza, es decir, el mismo fenómeno se repite una y otra vez, por eso algunas personas así definen a la locura, como hacer lo mismo una y otra vez esperando un resultado diferente… en conclusión haciendo exactamente lo mismo cada vez te da el mismo resultado, lo que pasa es lo que se supone que pasara.

A – mmm… no sé muy bien a dónde nos llevan estas palabras Maura… - _simple querida amiga, si lo intento de nuevo, volveré a fracasar, eso y que si lo vuelvo a intentar es porque probablemente este loca, le diría esto tal cual, pero me gusta sacar de sus casillas a mi amiga, que se desespere, es una pequeña forma de vengarme._

M – nos lleva a que tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 150, en otras palabras y de acuerdo a la ciencia, soy un maldito genio y es en el momento que recuerdo ese hecho, que me pregunto por qué estoy actuando de esta manera, como si fuera una adolescente, como si tuviera quince años y ni siquiera a esa edad estaba tan loca como me siento ahora.

A – mmm…. – _esa es su manera de decirme que no está entiendo nada._

M – eres tan desesperante como siempre… - _sonreí, siempre gana, al final le termino explicando todo._

A – cuando te tiras tus rollos intelectuales no entiendo nada… - _me dijo divertida._

M - _le hice una mueca_ – ya lo intenté en cinco ocasiones y tuve el mismo resultado, si lo intento de nuevo será lo mismo, por algún factor ella terminará lastimándome sin darse cuenta y yo terminare actuando irracionalmente como lo estoy haciendo últimamente.

A – ves, que te cuesta decirlo así la primera vez – _empezó a reír._

M – eres imposible…

A – bueno… – _mi amiga se tomó unos segundos para analizar que iba a decir_ – está bien, hagámoslo a tu modo, piensa en esto, las leyes de la física dicen que en el universo no hay eventos aislados ni momentos singulares, en la genética se menciona que hay mutaciones de novo y según la ciencia gracias a este tipo de mutación fuimos evolucionando… a estas mutaciones nadie las espera pero cuando aparecen sólo hay dos posibilidades o nos mejoran o nos empeoran, pero el punto importante es que son espontáneas… y sobre todo el cerebro del hombre pensante puede desafiarlo todo…

M – ya entendí… - _en otras palabras, mi amiga me estaba diciendo que había miles de oportunidades más y que alguna de ellas no tenía que seguir exactamente mi idea de que siempre pasaba lo mismo porque existía la posibilidad de que ese suceso sufriera una mutación de novo y el resultado cambiara._

A - ¿y?

M – intentare pensar en ello… - _en este momento no había nada que pensar, yo no quería hacer un intento más, por ahora._

A – está bien… confiare en que elijas lo correcto – _aunque había pensado que Arizona insistiría todo el día con esto, ella no lo hizo, esta fue la última vez en el día que tocamos el tema._

Después de esa platica mañanera comimos con la familia de Alex, Arizona quiso comer con ellos para que le contaran su historia, se había quedado intrigada con lo poco que le conté la noche anterior, también conoció a Alexandra y quedo maravillada con ella, con esa niña tan dulce, físicamente hermosa y con un alma inigualable, es una pequeña valiente e inteligente, que defiende sus ideas y bueno… mi amiga también estaba maravillada con Rosie, hay pocas personas con las que te identificas al momento, ella es una de esas y sobre todo tiene la piel bronceada, buen cuerpo, muy guapa – _algo así como las chicas que le gustaban a Ari antes de casarse_ – que les puedo decir, mi amiga siempre ha sido un poquito coqueta, quizá el secreto de que Rosie sea tan genial es porque es psicóloga y sabe cómo hablar con la gente, si quisiera ejercer seria genial que trabajara con la policía de Boston.

Una vez terminado el desayuno salimos a caminar, Arizona aprecio aún más lo hermoso que era mi guarida, porque eso había sido todo este tiempo, un lugar en el que nadie podía encontrarme, aunque intentaran buscarme – _excepto si tu madre le pone un rastreador a tu auto, así no se puede_ \- anduvimos en cuatrimoto con Alexandra para que Arizona conociera hasta el último espacio de mi hogar, nadamos un buen rato en el lago, por la tarde Rosie nos llevó la merienda al jardín, comimos y después seguimos jugando con Alexandra, ella invito a Arizona a su casa del árbol y quedo maravillada con todo lo que tenía dentro, me había asegurada de que esa casita fuera la mejor de todas, después le presto su columpio para que recreara un recuerdo de una niñez que nosotras mismas construimos porque nuestras madres algunas veces no estaban cerca, sobre todo la mía.

Así pasamos el resto del día, aisladas, tratando de no pensar en las cosas de afuera, tratando de divertirnos como niñas con Alexandra y por la noche hicimos lo mismo que el día anterior, sentarnos en los camastros, disfrutar de la vista, tomar vino…

A – es genial, esto, todo – _me dijo observando el lago_ – la familia de Alexandra es maravillosa, ella es encantadora… - _Alexandra después de la cena se había ido a duchar y había caído como piedra, estaba profundamente dormida._

M – sí, lo es… - _yo sólo sonreí._

A – no entiendo… - _la mire curiosa_ – haces muchas cosas buenas que sólo reservas para ti, ¿por qué?

M – ¿no es correcto reservarlas sólo para mí?

A – Mau, eres un ser humano genial, eres encantadora, amable… lo tienes todo y sin embargo eres sencilla cuando tienes que serlo…

M – Ari… sabes como soy, ni siquiera deberías preguntar porque me reservo tantas cosas.

A – lo sé… - _sonrió mirándome a los ojos._

M – cambiando de tema, ¿qué te parece si voy por unas cuantas botellas de vino y dos copas?

A – unas cuantas botellas de vino… – _repitió_ \- ¿piensas embriagarte?

M – tal vez… sería una buena idea, ¿no crees? – _la mire suplicante_ – me hace falta.

A – claro que no… - _ya les había dicho antes que es raro que ella cuide de mí, lo siento tan extraño… yo siempre soy la que la cuida, aunque soy unos años menor que ella._

M – vamos, anda, sólo hoy – _le puse esa carita que le pongo a Jane cada que quiero lograr algo._

A – está bien, ya estas grande – _se puso de pie_ – iré yo por ellas – _le sonreí, unos minutos después regreso_ – bien aquí están, que quede claro que no voy a curar tu resaca Maura y ni te voy a cuidar.

M – sabes que es mentira Arizona.

A – eres muy molesta cuando te lo propones, ¿sabes? – _me dijo sirviendo el vino_ – aquí tienes – _me extendió la copa, yo la tome._

M – brindemos por este calmado y bonito día – _y ese fue el comienzo…_

Dos horas después estaba tan borracha, hablando tonterías, sentía mi cuerpo tan relajado, estaba flotando en una nube de algodón, por fin había hecho lo que venía deseando desde hace mucho, dejar al alcohol invadir mi cuerpo, Arizona me había dejado hacerlo a regañadientes, pero vamos, que por culpa del secuestro no había podido hacer esto y luego mi yo que aun usaba la cabeza no me dejaba tomar más de una copa para pensar bien mis movimientos con Jane, pero bueno, ya estaba aquí, semiinconsciente y no paso mucho rato para que perdiera lo poco que me quedaba de conciencia, me quede profundamente dormida, en ese momento no pensaba en lo que pasaría al día siguiente, por ejemplo, no pensaba en que me arrepentiría por haber dormido al aire libre, toda mal acomodada en el camastro, no pensaba en que podían llamar por trabajo en un domingo y sobre todo no pensé en que la resaca iba a ser terrible.

-ooooo-

R – Maura – _alguien me llamaba y tocaba mi hombro, abrí lentamente los ojos, ¡dios santo!, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y mi cabeza me dolía como nunca, mi cuello me estaba matando_ – Maura, no creo que sea conveniente que espere aquí a que salga el sol – _abrí por completo mis ojos y vi a Rosie al lado mío_ \- le hará daño, creo que ya tuvo suficiente con tomar todo el fresco de la noche como para que todavía tome el sol.

M – hola – _trate de enderezarme y lo único que logre fue ocasionar que me doliera todo_ \- ¡auch!, me duele todo.

R – lo puedo imaginar Maura, son las cinco de la mañana, durmió aquí toda mal acomodada y aún está un poco ebria – _me estaba reprendiendo_ – porque no se da una ducha con agua tibia, en lo que le preparo un sándwich para que se pueda tomar algún analgésico.

M – creo que esa sería una buena idea, si es que me ayudas a llegar a mi habitación porque no sé si soy capaz de llegar sola y me duele todo – _ella me sonrió._

R – por supuesto, sólo si después de hacer lo que dijimos regresa a dormir en una cama.

M – trato – _le dije sentándome en el camastro, luego me acorde de algo_ – ¿y Arizona? – _me giré para ver el camastro de al lado y eso me dolió en el alma, mi cuerpo no estaba muy bien, cada movimiento me dolía._

A – hola cielo, buenos días – _me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, cubierta con su manta, leyendo un libro, el mismo que leía en casa, ella no había tomado tanto como yo, creo que sólo se tomó tres copas de vino, seguramente para cuidarme, aunque decía que no lo iba a hacer._

M - ¿Por qué me dejaste pasar la noche aquí?, estabas en tu juicio – _le dije molesta._

A – _ella se rio_ – querías vivir la experiencia cielo, yo no te iba a cortar las alas, si te sirve de consuelo me quede aquí velando tu sueño – _siguió sonriendo._

M – eres imposible – _regrese mi mirada a Rosie quien sólo sonreía._

A – creo que deberías hacerle caso, yo también tomare una ducha no quiero enfermarme por tus locuras – _se dirigió a Rosie_ – yo quiero lo mismo que ella desayunara, sándwich y analgésicos por favor – _volvió a sonreír, Rosie asintió divertida_ – y creo que también tomare la siesta contigo cielo.

M – mmm, ya que – _Rosie me acompaño a mi habitación, si podía mantener el equilibrio, al menos, me dejo ahí para ir a preparar el desayuno, mi cuerpo me estaba matando, mi cabeza también, mi cuello ni se diga, un día de estos voy a terminar en la cárcel porque matare a Arizona, "no quería cortarme las alas", que chistosita, la ducha tibia me hizo sentirme un poco mejor, mi cuerpo se destenso, no mucho, pero algo es algo._

Baje a la cocina después de una media hora, Arizona ya estaba ahí, en pijama como yo, hablando animadamente con Rosie…

A – Hola cielo, luces fatal – _se estaba burlando de mí._

M – que graciosa, si me hubieras llevado a la cama no estaría tan mal – _Rosie sólo nos observaba, no me había preguntado que me pasaba, ella siempre deducía todo, esperando paciente el tiempo adecuado para dar su sabio consejo._

A – No, porque ahora no me estaría burlando de ti, cosa que durará todo el día – _le hice una mueca, Arizona me la devolvió, ya después de comportarnos como niñas nos dispusimos a comer_ – cariño, ¿te molesta si me duermo contigo? – _me sonrió._

M – eso sería bueno, si me despierto a devolver la comida no quiero estar sola – _le dije burlonamente._

A – estos días tampoco te ayudan a mejorar tu humor – _se carcajeo_ – te espero en la habitación.

R – Maura lo que sea que le esté pasando - _me dijo cuando escucho que Arizona subía la escaleras_ – tenga paciencia, las cosas buenas les llegan a aquellos que saben esperar.

M – ahora, en este momento, ya no sé si quiero que eso suceda.

R - ¿vale la pena?

M - ¿Qué? – _no entendí su pregunta._

R – quedarse sin el amor.

M – no… en realidad ella lo vale todo – _me sonrió._

R - ¿entonces?

M – sólo necesito un respiro y un enfoque diferente, por ahora no estoy pensando bien.

R – ya veo… sólo no lo olvidé Maura, ningún adiós duele tanto como el que se dice cuando uno no se quiere ir.

M – Lo entiendo, gracias Rosie – _igual que mi madre, sabe la manera de conversar conmigo, y es cierto, si me rindo, me dolerá perder a Jane, pero justo ahora, no quiero hacer nada_ – iré a la cama, si mi móvil suena ¿podrías despertarme?, por favor.

R – claro que si Maura.

M – gracias, dejaré la puerta de la habitación abierta para que me despiertes en caso de que llamen.

R – está bien, descansé que le hace falta - _Y subí a mi habitación, Arizona ya se encontraba en mi habitación, estaba sentada en la cama, recargada en la cabecera, tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando me escucho entrar los abrió._

A – la chica tiene razón, el peor adiós es aquel que das cuando no quieres irte…

M – ahora a parte de pasarle un reporte de mis acciones a nuestras madres, espiaras mis conversaciones… - _le dije riendo_ – ya no tengo privacidad, ¿dónde está mi soledad?, ya recordé porque me gusta estar sola.

A – lo escuche sin querer, pero deberías hacerle caso... – _le tire una almohada en la cara y me acomode en mi cama_ \- ¡Oye!

M – Ari, ya duérmete, si no me respetas a mí, respeta mi resaca – _seré los ojos, sólo escuche su risa y la sentí acomodarse al lado mío, después de unos minutos nos quedamos dormidas._

Nota. Espero que les gustaran estos pequeños capítulos y prometo actualizar pronto, gracias a las personas que leen, gracias por dejar su comentario, son muy valiosos para mi porque me hacen el día y ya saben escucho opiniones, gracias, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

ZoeRodríguez


	17. Chapter 17

Parte XVII

 **La calma nunca dura mucho tiempo…**

M - mmm – _alguien intentaba sacar a Maura de sus sueños, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, probablemente porque los analgésicos no habían surtido el efecto esperado y al despertarse estaría de malas todo el día._

R – Maura necesito que despierte, le llaman por teléfono – _le dijo Rosie, intentando moverla para que se despertara._

M – mmm, no grites Rosie – _en realidad nadie había gritado, todo era culpa de la resaca_ \- Por qué me hacen esto, es domingo… - _Maura no quería despertar, se tapó la cara con la almohada._

A – cielo, eso debiste pensar anoche, antes de embriagarte – _Arizona se había despertado al escuchar los intentos de Rosie para despertar a una Maura adolorida y con resaca._

M – no quiero – _se enrosco en su cama como cualquier niño de ocho años que no quiere ir a la escuela, hacía mucho que Arizona no la veía así_ – y no grites Ari, te escucho perfecto…

A – nadie está gritando cariño, es tu resaca, pero te puedo dar una receta por veisalgia, que por cierto se escucha genial, para que no vayas al trabajo – _se carcajeo_ – nadie sabrá que quiere decir eso, pensaran que estas muy grave.

M – Ari, podrías hablar más bajito por favor – _le suplico, seguía enroscada en la cama._

A – Rosie, quién le llama.

R – un detective llamado Korsak, está esperando en la línea para que le pase a Maura, dice que es urgente.

A – podrías traerle el móvil, por favor – _Rosie asintió y salió de la habitación para ir por el móvil_ – cariño – _se dirigió a Maura, que seguía enroscada bajo las sabanas, con la almohada cubriendo su rostro y le dijo bajito_ – sé que el mundo es cruel y sé que no estas lista para regresar a casa, pero a veces hay que tomar decisiones que duelen en el corazón, pero que tranquilizan el alma – _sólo pasaron unos segundos para que_ _Maura se quitara la almohada del rostro, miro a los ojos a Arizona, ojos azules miraban tierna y compresivamente a unos ojos color avellana llenos de incertidumbre, Maura no pudo responder, Rosie llego con el móvil antes de que lo pudiera hacer._

M – Gracias Rosie – _tomo el móvil, Rosie sólo sonrió y salió de la habitación_ \- Isles – _dijo y guardo silencio_ – Hola Korsak, ¿qué pasa? – _Maura escucho atenta_ – ¿Por qué hicieron el levantamiento sin avisarme? – _exclamo enojada_ \- ¿estaba Susie con ustedes?, ¿se encargó de revisar que lo hicieran bien? – _silencio_ – ¿y no hay nadie de guardia que pueda encargarse de ello?, ya hicieron el levantamiento sin mi permiso, probablemente contaminaron mi escena y el cadáver si Susie no estaba presente, no me puedo hacer responsable de eso Korsak – _le comenzó a doler la cabeza de nuevo, probablemente por el enojo y la resaca_ \- ¿estás seguro?, Korsak… sabes lo mucho que me molesta que toquen mi escena del crimen – _se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras escuchaba a un Korsak desesperado_ – está bien – _suspiro_ \- pero estoy fuera, llegaría en al menos… - _miro el reloj que estaba al lado de la cama en una mesita, marcaba las ocho de la mañana en punto, había dormido dos horas después de ese sándwich mañanero_ \- dos horas – _guardo silencio y escucho a Korsak_ – bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato – _y colgó, se dejó caer en la cama._

A - ¿pasa algo malo cielo?

M – sí, tengo una resaca terrible y mi equipo recogió un cadáver sin mi consentimiento – _se masajeo la sien_ \- no sé si Susie lo superviso porque Korsak no me quiso decir, probablemente porque me enojare más, si no lo hizo tendremos muchos problemas… es que, si ya saben que no pueden hacer eso, ¿por qué lo hacen?, contaminaron mi escena – _Maura estaba haciendo berrinche._

A – creo que no eligieron un buen día para ponerte de malas - _sonrió_ \- ¿no estaba Jane con ellos?

M – no, es domingo, sólo está el personal de guardia que son como diez policías en todo el recinto, tres detectives, un forense y unos cuantos peritos.

A – ¿y qué pasa con el forense de guardia?, porque supongo que no eres tú, yo sabía que los fines de semana que trabajabas estabas con Jane.

M – así es, mis guardias son con ella, no sé qué paso con el forense que debía quedarse hoy, lo estoy asesorando personalmente, me va a escuchar, debía de asegurarse que los detectives no hicieran esas cosas.

A – mmm…

M – tendremos que regresar a casa Ari – _se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama_ – yo me arreglo aquí para que pasemos por tus cosas a casa y te lleve al aeropuerto.

A – y sigues con lo mismo.

M – ya habíamos quedado en eso – _miro a los ojos a Arizona._

A – está bien cielo, es cierto, pero que te parece si me dejas en casa y yo me voy al aeropuerto, tengo que ver a mi madre antes de irme, el viernes cancele la cena y no le explique qué pasaba, debe de estar preocupada.

M – _hizo un gruñido_ _y frunció el ceño_ – como si nuestras madres no supieran donde estamos, a estas alturas ya debieron revisar nuestra ubicación, aun no sé cómo es que no han llegado aquí – _Arizona sonrió, pero no dijo nada_ – bueno, de todas maneras, me gustaría ir a despedirte al aeropuerto.

A – no cielo, demorarías más y lo que debes hacer es resolver rápido ese asunto para poder regresar a casa a descansar, luces fatal – _sonrió traviesa_ \- aunque estarías peor si no hubieras tomado la ducha y los analgésicos – _Arizona se burló de Maura una vez más._

M – es tu culpa – _le arrojo una almohada justo en la cara a Arizona._

A - ¡auch! – _se volvió a reír y volvió a recibir otro almohadazo_ – acepto que me lo merezco - _siguió riendo._

M – nunca vas a crecer – _Maura sonrió._

-ooooo-

Exactamente a las diez de la mañana Maura se estacionaba frente a la comisaria, la luz le molestaba por lo que traía unos lentes oscuros, tenía una migraña tremenda y el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera tomado una sesión intensa de ejercicios el día anterior, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se preocupó tanto por su aspecto, se había puesto sólo un poquito de maquillaje para tapar las ojeras, se había hecho una coleta para sujetar su cabello, se puso unos jeans azul marino acompañados de una playera blanca y unos converse blancos, por último se colocó una gabardina beige, iba muy juvenil y a pesar de la resaca se veía hermosa.

Bajo del auto y se dirigió a la comisaria, algo le pareció extraño al entrar, todo estaba tranquilo pero el guardia no estaba en su lugar, eso era muy raro, siempre había alguien vigilando para pedir los carnet de seguridad, se asomó al escritorio del guardia y algo llamo su intención, se quitó las gafas para observar mejor, había unas gotas de un líquido rojo sobre el escritorio, esas gotas se extendían por el piso y seguían un camino, de inmediato se dio cuenta que alguien estaba herido pero no era grave, por la cantidad de sangre era una herida superficial, algunas gotas se veían secas por lo que dedujo que ya había pasado un buen rato de que eso había sucedido y que probablemente la persona que se lastimo ya tendría que haber recibido ayuda, aun así se vio tentada a seguir el camino de gotitas, pero toda la evidencia le decía que ya no era necesario, lo medito un momento y decidió que debía seguir su camino, se dirigió al ascensor, al llegar allí lo que vio no le gustó nada y la desconcertó, en la pared había impactos de balas, debía salir de la comisaria de inmediato, algo no estaba bien, pero Korsak la había llamado apenas hacia dos horas y nadie le había avisado que no llegara, no había policías fuera, nadie había acordonado la zona.

M - ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – _debía averiguarlo y antes de que pudiera apretar el botón para usar el ascensor, alguien llego por atrás, le cubrió la boca para que no gritara, y la jalo lejos del ascensor, hacia las escaleras que pocas veces usaban, de la sorpresa Maura no había tratado de forcejear, se había asustado, una voz conocida la llamo para tranquilizarla al tiempo que la soltaba._

S – Doctora Isles… tranquila soy yo – _le dijo Susie, estaba algo despeinada, sudada y tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo_ \- ¿Qué hace aquí?, debemos de salir…

M – ¡Susie!, ¡estas herida! – _Susie detuvo a Maura antes de que tocara su brazo para revisarlo_ \- Qué está pasando Susie, me llamaron para un caso, ¿qué sucede? – _a Maura le dolía la cabeza, la resaca le estaba pasando factura, no estaba pensando bien, nada estaba bien_ – debemos revisar tu brazo – _volvió a insistir_ \- está sangrando bastante.

S – no se preocupe doctora es superficial – _le dijo para tranquilizar a Maura_ \- no sabía cómo salir de aquí sin que ella se diera cuenta por las cámaras - _señalo las cámaras del pasillo, donde antes había estado Maura_ – cuando llegaron fui capaz de apagar las cámaras de la morgue antes de que se apoderaran de la sala de detectives por lo que no saben que aún estoy viva y nadie se preocupó por revisar, piensan que ya no hay nadie allí – _Susie hablaba rápido y miraba para todos lados, Maura no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando_ – hice un poco de memoria para recordar por donde no había cámaras, cheque el camino más efectivo para llegar a las escaleras y pasar desapercibida hasta llegar aquí y poder salir para avisarle a todos, pero me la encontré a usted, ¡dios mío!, probablemente ya se dio cuenta que está usted aquí, lo debe haber visto por las cámaras de la entrada, debemos movernos doctora o nos van a encontrar.

M – ¿de qué me hablas Susie?, ¿dime qué pasa?, ¿Quién es ella? – _miro a los ojos a Susie, pero antes de que le pudiera contestar algo, las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a abrirse, alguien iba a salir de allí y no iba a ser bueno._

S – confié en mi doctora, vamos a la morgue, estaremos seguras por unos minutos y le explico todo, sólo sígame, no debemos dejar que la vea, la quiere a usted – _y Maura lo entendió todo, "la quiere a usted"…_

M – bien Susie, te sigo – _en menos de dos segundos el cerebro de Maura había tomado una decisión, tal vez no la más lógica, ni la decisión que se esperaría de la Doctora Maura Isles, pero esta situación se acababa allí._

-ooooo-

J – Que no sea mi madre, que no sea mi madre – _dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a la puerta, alguien estaba tocando y no esperaba a nadie ese día_ – aunque si fuera ella no tocaría, simplemente entraría – _reflexiono, llego a la puerta y abrió, lo que se encontró fue una sorpresa_ – tu…

A – hola Jane – _Arizona sonrió_ – me gustaría decirte que me da gusto verte, pero la verdad es que no.

J – en eso si te pareces a Maura, eres muy directa – _Jane estaba seria._

A – no me malinterpretes, me agradas, pero esta no es la manera en que pensé que hablaría contigo la siguiente vez que nos viéramos – _Arizona_ _sonrió, Jane ladeo la cabeza_ – si me invitas a pasar puedo explicarte el motivo de mi visita – _Jane se hizo a un lado, la dejo pasar, cerró la puerta y le indico a Arizona que tomara asiento._

J – ¿Qué pasa? – _le pregunto tomando asiento al lado de ella._

A – sé que nuestras madres hablaron contigo sobre Maura – _Jane asintió_ – no debió ser algo lindo, hace una media hora vi a mi madre, me ha gritado como nunca por ser una inconsciente y sacar a Maura de la ciudad sin protección, pero al final, después de que se cansara de gritarme, se le paso el enojo y accedió a traerme a tu casa antes de llevarme al aeropuerto.

J - ¿te vas?... ¿dónde está Maura? – _le pregunto curiosa._

A – si me voy, Maura me lo ha pedido, hoy no está muy de buenas – _Arizona sonrió_ \- y ella fue a la comisaria, un detective que se llama Korsak le llamo, le dijo que la necesitaban para algo – _a Jane le pareció extraño porque a ella nadie le había informado nada y casi siempre que le hablaban a Maura también le llamaban a ella, pero no dijo nada –_ conocí a tu madre en mi casa, es una señora muy simpática, por eso te digo que no debió ser nada lindo hablar con las tres – _le dijo en modo de broma_ \- ya tuve el placer de verlas en acción.

J – ¿mi madre fue a tu casa?, ¿fue hasta Seattle?, ¿en qué momento? – _esto era una sorpresa._

A – eso deberás preguntárselo a ella, yo sólo vine para decirte tres cosas y darte un consejo mi querida Jane – _Arizona en todo momento había mantenido esa sonrisa coqueta que la caracteriza_ – la primera es que tengo algo que debió llegar a ti el jueves pero Maura lo arrojo a la basura cuando hizo berrinche – _saco del bolsillo de sus jeans una hoja doblada en forma de cuadrito y se la extendió a Jane, está la tomo_ – la lees después de que me vaya – _Jane asintió_ \- la segunda es que no seas idiota Jane _– Arizona se puso seria, Jane se sorprendió pero no dijo nad_ a - cómo es posible que dejes ir a alguien como Maura… no lo entiendo, lo vale todo…

J – sé que merezco tu comentario y puedes llamarme como quieras, pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti – _para sorpresa y curiosidad de Arizona, Jane no se había puesto tan a la defensiva, al menos estaba escuchándola y eso ya era ganancia_ \- ¿Cuál es la tercera cosa que quieres decirme?

A – lo tercero es que pensar que Maura estaba interesada en mi es algo muy loco, es una línea que nunca vamos a pasar, debes aceptar que es a ti a quien ama y que no hay nadie más, simplemente estás perdiendo a Maura por el miedo, ella es la persona más maravillosa que podrás encontrar, con ella no tendrías miedo de nada Jane…

J – no te entiendo…

A – mi madre tenía razón… eres imposible.

J – por ahora no le agrado mucho.

A – lo he notado y no la puedes culpar, pero a lo que voy, lo que Maura te ha ofrecido siempre, es lo que todo mundo desea Jane – _Jane la miro curiosa_ – con Maura tendrás la seguridad de que siempre que te amé te lo va a decir, nunca te mentira y podrás estar cien por ciento segura que cuando te lo diga es porque lo siente, ella no miente, si te promete que estará contigo toda la vida, en las buenas y en las malas, créeme que eso pasara, si te promete fidelidad, lo cumplirá, porque así es ella, noble, muy dulce a su manera y transparente.

J – y… Qué pasa si esto se acaba, si lo intento y no funciona, si ella deja de amarme… Qué pasaría si la pierdo… - _logro desbloqueado, ahí estaba la respuesta, quizás la visita no había sido en vano después de todo._

A – ¿crees que lo suyo se puede acabar, así como así? – _Arizona trato de leer a Jane._

J – es una posibilidad, en todas las relaciones sucede…

A – _pensó antes de contestar_ \- tu sólo eres una parte de la Jane que Maura menciona siempre, tu eres la Jane insegura, la parte que Maura cura porque sólo ella la conoce… - _Jane la miro sorprendida_ – sé que has tenido otras relaciones y estabas bien, no creo que te cuestionaras sobre estas cosas… así que quiero pensar que Maura te importa demasiado para que te estés cuestionando sobre el futuro, quizás si vas a paso a paso te sientas mejor, preocúpate por el presente y construye un buen futuro – _Arizona la miro a los ojos, no obtuvo una respuesta_ – mira la verdad es que no sé qué pasa contigo ahora, pero eres una buena persona y algo debes de tener para haber conquistado a Maura, así que te diré esto en un tono más informal, confía en la guapa rubia sabelotodo y te prometo que cuando tomes la decisión correcta, tus dudas se van a disipar.

J – lo tomare en cuenta – _fue lo único que dijo._

A – _Arizona hizo una mueca al escuchar ese simple comentario, pero prosiguió_ – sobre mi consejo, cuando Maura se cierre, cuando la veas que no va a escuchar a nadie, dile una frase, algo lógico, algo científico para que ella entienda y se desbloquee…

J - ¿algo científico?... yo no sé hablar su idioma, ¿lo ves?, somos diferentes…

A – _se dio un golpe en la frente_ \- ¡dios mío!, porque las mujeres son tan complicadas – _suspiro_ – obvio que eres diferente y nadie sabe hablar el idioma de Maura, sólo otra Maura lo hablaría – _volvió a suspirar_ – ok, rebobinemos, tú la conoces mejor que muchos de nosotros, sé que sabrás hacer lo correcto cuando la situación lo amerite, lo has hecho muy bien – _corrigió_ \- bueno hasta hace algún tiempo lo habías hecho muy bien – _Arizona le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Jane._

J – sólo le estoy dando vueltas al asunto, ¿cierto? – _le pregunto en un tono serio._

A – Así es Jane, pero te diré algo, nadie puede culparte de eso, es normal que tengas miedo, sentimientos así no son fáciles de aceptar, implican un cambio de trecientos sesenta grados en una sociedad como la nuestra y en una persona como tú, tienes una personalidad muy ruda y complicada, es por eso que te está costando todo este proceso, pero Maura lo entiende créeme, ha sido muy paciente todo este tiempo.

J – ¿ella sabe que yo…? – _no pudo terminar su pregunta, pero Arizona lo entendió._

A – lo has leído en las cartas, ella siente que tú también la quieres y no sólo como amigas, eso me trajo a Boston para acompañar las locuras de Maura – _Arizona sonrió_ – personalmente, creo que más que saberlo, está segura, aunque no lo acepte, mi querida doctora Isles sigue un patrón para actuar siempre, siempre hay un motivo, rara vez sus acciones suceden sin que las medite, aunque en este tiempo que he estado con ella, las cosas ya no funcionan así para algunas cosas, sobre todo en lo que respecta a ti – _Jane asintió._

J – ¿crees que si voy por ella después del trabajo estaría bien? – _Jane lo dijo calmadamente, Arizona sonrió._

A – ¿tienes un plan? – _pregunto sin quitar su sonrisa._

J – no…

A - ¡perfecto!, ir por la chica cariño, los planes aquí no funcionan, apostemos por la espontaneidad del momento… - _Arizona le sonrió a Jane y por primera vez en toda la conversación Jane le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió._

-ooooo-

Seguí a Susie por las escaleras hasta la morgue y lo que vi me partió el corazón, mi laboratorio estaba destruido, mis técnicos yacían en el piso con heridas de bala fulminantes - _era algo horrible_ \- todos los cristales de toda la morgue estaban hechos pedazos, mi sala de necropsias estaba llena de impactos de bala por todos lados y el cuerpo de mi forense de guardia se hallaba bajo una de las mesas que utilizó para las necropsias, tenía un impacto de bala en la región temporal.

S – todos están muertos doctora, no podemos hacer nada – _me miro con temor y tristeza, sabe lo importante que son ellos para mí, mis compañeros de trabajo, mis alumnos… prometo que Alice me las va a pagar todas_ \- soy la única que sobrevivió, es que simplemente vinieron y comenzaron a disparar a todos, cuando los disparos terminaron, lo único que revisaron fue su oficina, como no la encontraron se fueron – _Susie me estaba llevando a mi oficina_ – yo me cubrí de las balas y me tire al piso como si también estuviera muerta por si revisaban pero tuve mucha suerte…

M – Susie yo… lo siento, esto es mi culpa…

S - ¿Cómo podría ser esto su culpa doctora?, esa mujer tiene problemas mentales y debemos encontrar otra salida, debajo de su escritorio tengo la laptop y con ello el acceso a las cámaras, y también tengo el mapa de la comisaria, podemos buscar una alternativa para salir de aquí – _Susie estaba asustada, sudaba, sangraba de su brazo y se movía nerviosa, afortunadamente nadie nos había seguido, al menos hasta este momento, pero en cualquier segundo alguien podía bajar, así que tenía que moverme rápido para hacer lo que tenía en mente, cuando llegamos a mi oficina, la recorrí con una mirada, no era la excepción, todos los cristales estaban quebrados, mis muebles estaba destruidos, mis piezas de arte hechas pedacitos, todo estaba fatal, eso era una señal._

M – Susie, no tenemos mucho tiempo, necesito saber algo – _Susie se detuvo antes de meterse bajo mi escritorio._

S - ¿Qué pasa doctora?

M – todo nuestro equipo técnico cayo, pero… ¿y los policías?, ¿todos están muertos? – _Alice debía tener un plan y debía averiguar lo más que pudiera._

S – todos cayeron excepto 3 personas – _asentí, estaba segura de que no quería saber quiénes eran_ – el sargento Cavanaugh, Korsak y Frost, y si no me falla la cuenta, quedan cinco chicos malos y ella… doctora, qué es lo que está pensando…

M – _algo demasiado suicida para mi gusto Susie, pero en este punto estoy cabreada, tengo resaca, me duele la cabeza brutalmente, dormí a la intemperie, una mujer mentalmente discapacitada me persigue, la mujer que me gusta es una terca, miedosa y egocéntrica_ – muéstrame dónde están – _Susie asintió no muy convencida y me hizo la seña de que la siguiera bajo mi escritorio, era un buen escondite, al menos ella pudo mantenerse a salvo._

S – aquí lo tiene – _me puso en la laptop el sitio donde estaban los chicos y como bien dijo estaban en el cuarto de detectives, donde Frost tiene todas sus computadoras, así que Alice tenía acceso a todo, cualquier movimiento fuera de ese cuarto ella lo sabría, si alguien entraba, si alguien salía - pero en qué demonios está pensado esa mujer - me pude dar cuenta que había mandado a dos de los cinco tipos a vigilar la entrada, así que por el momento nadie iba a poder entrar y nadie iba a poder salir, por otro lado Alice estaba sentada en el escritorio que Jane tenía en el cuarto de computadoras, su cabeza reposaba en el respaldo de la silla, tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía tan tranquila mientras Korsak, Frost y el teniente estaban puestos de rodillas, amarrados de pies y manos, con la frente pegada a la pared, había dos matones cuidándolos a ellos y el tercero chequeaba las cámaras, probablemente me estaba buscando_ \- ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer doctora? – _me pregunto con miedo._

M – Susie, es complicado… - _me miro curiosa_ – pero necesitare tu ayuda, como siempre.

S – pero… qué es lo que quiere hacer – _me repito la pregunta._

M – esto se acaba aquí Susie, si no la enfrento voy a tener miedo toda la vida y viviré pensando siempre en que está libre, esto ya es personal.

S - no estoy entendiendo a donde nos lleva esto…

M – escucha… ¿tienes el diseño del chaleco antibalas que hicimos?

S – doctora… es muy delgado el material, no lo hemos probado, no sabemos si funciona, el experimento nos salió mal, hicimos explotar el cadáver y destrozamos el primer prototipo, el segundo no ha sido probado… no es una buena idea… ¿está pensando en ir allí y entregarse?... ¡qué demonios le pasa!, la va a matar – _me dijo alarmada._

M – no será así Susie, calma, me quiere para jugar, para divertirse, tengo un plan, pero necesito que cooperes conmigo, por favor – _en realidad tenia medio plan, pero que se le va hacer, los estragos de la resaca no dejan pensar a uno bien y sabemos que improvisar no sé me da, pero a veces hay que aventarse al vacío y ver qué sucede._

S – _Susie lo pensó por un momento_ \- estoy en completo desacuerdo con esto Dra. Isles, hay maneras menos suicidas que hacer lo que estoy segura que quiere hacer, pero… usted es mi jefa y mi amiga, lo que sea que necesite, aquí estoy…

M – gracias Susie, bien – _saque mi celular de la bolsa de la gabardina y se lo di a Susie_ – necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que estés a salvo, no salgas cuando alguien venga, sólo si escuchas que Jane o yo te hablamos, entendiste – _Susie asintió_ – bien, una vez que yo salga de la morgue le hablaras a Jane, ganare todo el tiempo posible hasta que lleguen, me daré cuenta de que están aquí por las cámaras – _Susie volvió a asentir_ \- dile que no haga nada hasta que saque a nuestros compañeros de allí, que al menos haga eso por mí, que por una maldita vez me dé tiempo para algo y una vez que ellos estén a salvo desconectaras las cámaras del cuarto de detectives para que no se dé cuenta de que esta pasando, sé que sabes cómo hacerlo desde tu laptop, he visto que has pasado mucho tiempo con Frost – _le sonreí y ella asintió de nuevo sin decir nada_ – en ese momento Jane debe aprovechar para emboscar a los tipos que hagan la entrega y subir hasta el cuarto de cámaras, lo que pase después, ya será lo que tenga que pasar.

S – no tiene un plan bien hecho, se necesita mucha coordinación para que eso que me dice salga bien… - _negó con la cabeza_ \- no puedo hacer esto si… si usted quiere recuperarlos con vida a cambio de la suya… tampoco creo ser capaz de convencer a la detective de no ir por usted y esperar.

M – uno es mejor que tres Susie, o cuatro porque tú también corres peligro y si Jane no obedece, se dura, dile que esto también es su culpa, que todo empezó por ella y que ya hay mucha gente muerta por esto, que, si la quiere capturar de nuevo, me dé la oportunidad de ayudar – _sé que a Jane le duele cuando la gente sufre las consecuencias de sus acciones y aunque yo no quisiera que Susie le dijera eso, debe hacerlo._

S – esto está mal Doctora Isles, yo no podría hacerle eso a usted, no podría dejar que se entregue, no – _Susie lloraba y yo lo entendía perfecto, le estaba cargando una responsabilidad que no tenía que cargar, pero esta situación era insostenible, para mi tranquilidad y la de todos los que me rodeaban, Alice tenía que estar tras las rejas, en una prisión de máxima seguridad._

M – Susie, quizá hay miles de soluciones, pero ahora sólo se me ocurre esto y si esperamos a los francotiradores, no va a funcionar, somos una comisaria, sólo nos pueden atacar desde adentro, y en ese cuarto no hay muchas probabilidades de que con la mira térmica el francotirador acerté al objetivo correcto…

S – _Susie seguía llorando_ – está bien doctora, sé que no voy lograr que cambié de idea – _negué con un movimiento de cabeza_ – entonces hay que prepararla doctora – _asentí._

* * *

 **Nota:** Hola... **AndyMendoza** , tengo 23, jejeje, sobre lo que estudio, mmm, eso es lo de menos jajaja, gracias por seguir aquí, espero que te siga gustándote la historia. **Vainilla47** , gracias por seguir aquí, la amistad de Maura y Arizona me gusta, que bueno que tengas a alguien igual para divertirte. **Tatiana naranjo** , gracias por seguir leyendo :) espero te siga gustando la historia, también espero que tu corazón este mejor ;) **sjl82** , en dos capítulos más veremos que hace Jane, por ahora voy a poner un poquito de tensión a esto, gracias por seguir aquí. **Ruth Maria** , un gusto que te nos unas a la historia, escucho sugerencias y muchas gracias por leer, por supuesto que Jane tiene que demostrarle muchas cosas a Maura y lo hará, gracias. **MP** , holi, jejeje, sólo tengo este capitulo revisado y listo, te prometo que la siguiente semana tendrás más, gracias por ofrecer ayuda para mi tesis, jajaja, y me voy a permitir culparte por dejar a todo el publico en suspenso jejeje, pensaba subir más capítulos para que nadie sufriera pensando qué pasaría o qué haría Maura, pero ya que querías un capitulo, aquí esta, jejeje, de verdad gracias por leer y espero que te guste este pequeño capitulo, tendrás más el fin de semana, gracias.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero les siga gustando la historia, gracias por su paciencia.

ZoeRodríguez


	18. Chapter 18

Parte XVIII

Susie me ayudo a alistarme y en menos de diez minutos todo estaba listo, es cierto, no tengo nada planeado al cien por cierto y la verdad es que estoy muy asustada, hemos dejado en claro que no sé improvisar, pero muchas veces en la vida lo hacemos inconscientemente, como mecanismo de defensa, a modo de supervivencia, y esperaba de veras que Charles Darwin no sé equivocara – _irónico ¿no?, lo que piensa uno ante el estrés_ – en fin, para que el plan que diseñe funcione debe de haber una sincronización perfecta, parte de ello le toca a Susie, la otra parte a Jane, y aunque todo saliera bien en tiempo, hay muchas variables que van a modificar para mal esto, al menos si saco a mis tres compañeros de esta situación me sentiré mejor.

S – cuídese doctora – _me expreso triste mientras me dirigía a la salida de mi oficina_.

M – gracias Susie – _le sonreí y ella me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, en cuanto puse un pie fuera de la oficina, Susie comenzó el plan y le llamo a Jane…_

En el departamento de Jane...

J – tienes una personalidad distinta a Maura y sin embargo se llevan muy bien.

A – lo mismo digo – _sonrió, el móvil de Jane sonó._

J – disculpa – _Arizona asintió, Jane contesto_ – Rizzoli – _escucho con atención_ \- ¿Qué?, pero… ¡qué le pasa!, ¿está loca?, ¿demente?, ¡se le ha zafado un tornillo! – _guardo silencio para escuchar de nuevo, Arizona la vio con curiosidad, Jane se puso de pie, paso de la tranquilidad a la desesperación en menos de un segundo_ \- ¿qué quiere que yo que?... no puedo Susie – _Arizona ya había escuchado ese nombre, Susie igual a trabajo, Maura igual a demente, así que no le quedaba duda que era respecto a Maura_ – voy para allá, no te muevas de ahí, sigue observando lo que hace y trata de informarme si pasa algo, por favor – _Jane termino la llamada, pero se quedó de pie, como si estuviera congelada y de repente se quebró, Arizona vio como le escurrían las lágrimas por las mejillas, se puso de pie enseguida._

A - ¿Qué pasa Jane?, ¿le paso algo malo a Maura? – _se puso frente a Jane y la miro a los ojos._

J – es… ¡está loca! – _Arizona no entendió nada, Jane cerro sus ojos unos minutos, suspiro y se recompuso rápidamente, tenía que pensar como detective._

A – sé que Maura esta algo loquita últimamente, pero si no me dices qué pasa me empezare a preocupar y no puedo irme preocupada al aeropuerto – _le dijo tranquilamente, tratando de no alarmarse._

J – necesito llegar a la comisaria antes de que haga una locura – _dijo más para sí misma, fue a la barra de la cocina y tomo las llaves del auto, ni siquiera se cambió los jeans desgastados, ni su playera, no había tiempo, Arizona alcanzo a tomar a Jane del brazo y detenerla en la puerta, al parecer Jane no había escuchado ni media palabra de lo que acaba de decir._

A – espera - _qué demonios se le ocurrió a tu preciosa mente Maura –_ explícame qué pasa, por favor, Maura es también mi amiga Jane – _Jane la miro a los ojos._

J – Alice tomo la comisaria – _Arizona comprendió todo únicamente con eso_ \- sólo había gente de guardia hoy, la situación le favorecía, dos de mis compañeros detectives y el teniente están como rehenes y Maura está jugando a ser la mujer maravilla – _dijo en tono sarcástico, y ahí estaba de nuevo, Arizona noto lo que Maura le decía en algunas ocasiones, siempre que el miedo invadía a Jane, ella se escudaba con su personalidad ruda y sarcástica._

A – no creo que Maura tenga el conocimiento para jugar a ser la mujer maravilla – _Jane la miro curiosa._

J – no tengo tiempo para analizar tus palabras – _estaba desesperada, quería salir corriendo a la comisaria_ – te quedas en tu casa.

A – espera, debes dejarla que haga esto a su manera, si está exponiendo su vida, es porque sabe lo que hace – _y espero que así sea Maura._

J – Maura no sabe que está haciendo, no lo creo, quien se entrega sin negociar antes, ella no debió hacer eso, así no se hacen las cosas.

A – su mente no funciona igual que la nuestra… Maura es más fuerte de lo que crees, lo has visto, dale una oportunidad y veras – _Jane por fin se zafo del agarre de Arizona y sin contestar nada salió a toda velocidad_ \- ¡dios santo!, Maura espero que tengas un maldito plan, porque si te pasa algo… ¡en qué estabas pensando! – _exclamo negando con la cabeza, bajo del edificio de Jane y se dirigió al auto de su madre, subió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto sin decir nada, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo varias veces, Ellen la miro pero la dejo que se tranquilizara un poco, conocía muy bien a su hija_ – madre debemos ir por Constance – _Arizona abrió sus ojos, estaba un poco más tranquila, miraba al frente_ \- y llevarla al hospital, necesito que me prestes una ambulancia y un equipo de paramédicos.

E – sí, claro que si hija, ¿hay algo que deba saber?, vi a Jane salir a toda velocidad del edificio.

A – Parece que… en realidad no estoy segura... pero supongo que la llamada que Maura recibió en la mañana era como una carnada para que fuera a la comisaria, Alice estaba ahí y de alguna manera Maura va a entregarse, no sé los detalles Ma, pero si Maura consiguió que Susie se comunicara con Jane y ella dice que se va a entregar, es que algo planea y quiero estar ahí por si necesitan médicos.

E – cariño, no sé… - _Ellen se empezó a preocupar_.

A – mamá, no te preocupes – _miro a su madre a los ojos, se le estaban comenzado a llenar de lágrimas_ – sé que Maura no es una suicida y esto tiene una explicación, ella debe de tener algo entre manos, tranquila – _le sonrió a su madre_ – debes estar bien para Constance – _Ellen asintió_ – ella siempre ha estado para nosotros, estuvo ahí cuando acabábamos de perder a papá, tú debes ser fuerte para ella y yo me encargo de ver a Maura – _Ellen volvió a asentir y arranco el auto para ir por Constance_.

 **La hora de la verdad…**

Subí por el mismo camino sin cámaras que Susie me había mostrado minutos antes, me dirigía al ascensor del segundo piso para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba Alice, no quería usar el de la morgue para no exponer a Susie y el ascensor de la entrada era una mala idea porque estaban los dos tipos que Alice había puesto cuando se percató que yo estaba dentro de la comisaria.

Camine por el pasillo con paso decidido, aunque mi cabeza no paraba de pensar el por qué estaba haciendo esto sin meditarlo cuidadosamente, en otras circunstancias, lo hubiera analizada varias veces, pero con la resaca que me cargo y el enojo, parece que una parte de mi razonamiento esta nublada – _sin embargo, como la mujer responsable que soy,_ _tengo que admitir que mi razonamiento lleva un par de meses en mal estado_ \- bueno el cerebro funciona las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año hasta que te enamoras, ¿no? - _bien puedo echarle la culpa a eso_ – mientras más me acerco a la hora de la verdad, al momento de tener a Alice de frente, mi respiración se entrecorta, mis latidos aumentan, soy plenamente consciente de que tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Pero una vez que mi rostro y cuerpo sean visibles ante las cámaras tengo que aparentar que estoy tranquila, tengo que parecer imperturbable, para eso voy a necesitar que mi cabeza pare y probablemente debía haber tomado el antihistamínico del botiquín de mi oficina, espero que mi urticaria se controle, porque si no, estoy acabada - _vamos Maura, tu puedes, como lo hacías con Jane cuando te ponía nerviosa, se valiente, enójate con Alice, focaliza tu ira hacia ella, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos!… ¡Maldita sea!, no soy una mujer de odiar, ni siquiera se hacerme la ruda… ni sé negociar, ¿en qué estaba pensando?_ – las escaleras se acabaron y era hora de hacer frente a las decisiones recién tomadas, suspire y salí al pasillo, no mire hacia las cámaras, simplemente me dirigí a apretar el botón del ascensor que llego rápidamente y subí.

Las puertas se abrieron más rápido de lo que hubiera querido cuando llegue al piso donde estaba Alice, me tomé un segundo – _hora de la verdad Maura_ – volví a suspirar, puse un pie fuera del ascensor y para mi sorpresa ninguna pistola apareció cerca de mi cabeza, ni de ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, de hecho, nadie había ido a recibirme al ascensor, así que era más que obvio, Alice quería que el ratón llegara a la trampa solo y lo quería acorralado lo más que pudiera – _lástima que el ratón soy yo, pero bueno, dicen que al mal paso, darle prisa_ – metí las manos en las bolsas de mi gabardina y camine tranquilamente en dirección al cuarto de detectives donde estaba Alice, una calma que no sabía de donde había llegado se apodero de mí, deje de hiperventilar poco a poco y cuando llegue a la puerta, esta se abrió sola.

Alice estaba ahí, apuntándome con una pistola - _¡dios!, calma Maura, no miedo, ella no tiene el control_ – saque mis manos de la gabardina con toda la calma del mundo y bajo la atenta mirada de Alice, puse mis manos en alto a modo de detener lo que sea que a su mente se le había ocurrido cuando me vio, sé que no puede matarme, si es que quiere salir viva de aquí, a menos que no lo quiera...

M - ¡espera!, yo no me dispararía… - _ella me observo con curiosidad._

A – Claro que no, Doctora Isles - _me sonrió_ – usted es mi invitada principal – _se hizo a un lado y me indico que pasara, siempre apuntándome con la pistola, camine lentamente, pase a su lado y me tomo del brazo, estaba tan cerca de mí, se acercó a mi oreja y en un susurro me dijo_ – está mucho más guapa que la última vez que nos vimos doctora – _un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y no fue por sentirme alagada, sino porque me dio un miedo tremendo, en cuanto cruce la puerta un sujeto apareció de no sé dónde y me apunto en la cabeza – ¡genial Maura!, no hay chaleco antibalas para eso, bien pensado – estaba terriblemente asustada y la situación me iba a sobrepasar de un momento a otro, el sujeto me seguía con esa pistola a cada paso que daba y me indico que debía quedarme en el centro de la habitación, Alice se unió a nosotros enseguida_ – así que… aquí estamos – _puso una silla frente a mí y se sentó, yo aún seguía de pie, Korsak, Frost y el teniente trataban de decir algo, pero sólo se escuchaban sus gemidos, estaban totalmente incapacitados para hacer o decir algo._

M – así es, aquí me tienes, no tenías que hacer todo esto para acercarte a mí, la última semana estuve demasiado expuesta… pudiste atacarme en cualquier parte.

A – estuve un poco ocupada, dándole trabajo extra y despintado a Jane Rizzoli – _lo decía con un tono de orgullo, esto era demasiado extraño, sus acciones eran incongruentes en algunas ocasiones, desde que me secuestro me había parecido que esta chica tenia trastorno psiquiátrico, aunque aún no sé en cual encasillarla, probablemente deba estar en una institución psiquiátrica y no en la cárcel, aunque yo quiera verla allí puede librarse de ello, esto se va a poner feo._

M – así que no estuviste vigilando mis pasos – _le_ _pregunte, realmente no quería que supiera acerca de mi hogar a las afueras de Boston._

A – no, no pude, tenía que dejarle falsas pistas a Jane y de paso hacerla sentir culpable con la gente que asesine por su culpa, le deje un cadáver de regalo, además debo admitir que como estaba al tanto de tu regreso quería aprovechar para mantenerla lejos de ti – _ahora me tutea, esto está muy mal, la vez anterior sólo era de usted_ – si yo no podía vigilarte de cerca, ella tampoco podía aprovechar ese tiempo contigo.

M – no entiendo, realmente no logro comprenderlo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

A - te lo dije hace unos meses, quiero ver a Jane Rizzoli destruida, la quiero ver caer lentamente, que sufra por sus culpas – _eso había sido sencillo, la vez pasada no lo dijo con esas palabras exactas, así que debe haber más_ – y veme aquí, destruí este lugar, mate gente que quedara en la consciencia de Jane y de paso te estoy reclamando como trofeo – _genial Maura, estas en medio del ego de dos mujeres, qué sigue, ¿qué esta mujer esté interesada en mí?, románticamente hablando..._

M – exactamente… ¿qué significa reclamarme como trofeo? – _se puso de pie, se acercó a mí, el tipo apretó más la pistola contra mi cabeza para darme a entender que no quería que me moviera mientras ella estuviera cerca de mí, levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla._

A – eres lo que Jane más valora así que me quedare contigo, ella te perderá y yo te tendré, entonces podrás convertirte en mi mascota una vez que salgamos de aquí – _esto no es bueno, nada bueno._

M – ya veo… no voy a pedir que me expliques eso… realmente ni siquiera quiero pensarlo - _de alguna manera, en lo que Alice se estaba entreteniendo conmigo y los sujetos que cuidaban a los chicos se divertían con la escena que estábamos dando, Frost se había soltado, escuche como dio el salto para atacar a un tipo, él era el único que no tenía una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza, estaba en medio de Korsak y el teniente, todo paso tan rápido delante de mis ojos, hasta que…_

A – ¡dispárale!, él no me hace falta – _esta situación estaba en desventaja para nosotros, pero el hecho de verlo en peligro activo un instinto en mí que sólo lo había sentido cuando Jane se ponía en peligro, escuche un disparo…_

M - ¡no! – _grite muy fuerte, solamente cuando Jane estaba en peligro gritaba de esta manera, llame la atención de todo el mundo, aún tenía una pistola en mi cabeza, rápidamente inspeccione toda la escena, Frost estaba en el piso, le salía sangre de algún lugar que no podía ver, cuando estas en una situación de peligro todo pasa demasiado rápido_ – yo no haría eso de nuevo, si vuelves a ordenar que les disparen hare explotar este lugar y todo se va al diablo – _todo el mundo se detuvo, no supe si me escucharon o no – calma Maura, calma – expliquemos esto - Maura, ahora no hacen falta rollos médicos – da igual, mi cerebro lo va a explicar de todas maneras, si actuó de una forma que nadie conoce - ni yo misma me reconozco ahora - es porque cuando somos víctimas de una explosión emocional, el centro del sistema límbico declara una especie de estado de emergencia y recluta todos los recursos del cerebro para poder llevar a cabo sus funciones, esto pasa en pocos segundos y genera inmediatamente una reacción en la corteza prefrontal, la zona vinculada con la reflexión, para que no tengamos tiempo de evaluar lo que está ocurriendo y decidir de forma racional… aunque esto no era nada racional, porque siempre es posible que el sistema falle…_

A – ¿Qué has dicho? – _me miro tranquila._

M – ordénale a este tipo que bajé la pistola – _le dije, refiriendo al sujeto que tenía una pistola sobre mi cabeza,_ _Jane dónde estás, se me acaba el tiempo, esto no está bien, nada está bien._

A – no estás en posición de ordenar nada – _me miro retadora_ \- esta situación la controlo yo, termina el trabajo - _le ordeno al tipo que antes le había disparado a Frost._

M – ¡que no!, si le disparas todos morimos – _dije con una voz que ni yo me conocía, dirigí mis manos a los botones de mi gabardina para que ella viera de que estaba hablando._

A – si mueves un sólo musculo, el tipo que está detrás de ti te vuela la cabeza – _su tono de voz era imponente, detuve el movimiento de mis manos._

M – si el vuela mi cabeza, esto estalla de igual manera – _me miro confusa_ – ordénale que habrá mi gabardina o ábrela tu – _le sonreí_ – lo que hay debajo se activa de manera remota o la puedo activar yo, si me disparas y me matas de todas maneras estallará antes de que alcances a huir – _Alice_ _se estaba empezando a desesperar_ – creías que iba a venir así, sin nada – _no me dijo nada, se acercó a mí con cautela y desabrocho mi gabardina, tenía cuatro cajas negras de aproximadamente diez centímetros de largo por seis de ancho, acomodadas en mi cintura, con unos foquitos rojos parpadeando constantemente_ –lo ves, sabes que no miento, esta es mi manera de negociar contigo – _yo estaba completamente superada por el miedo pero tenía un objetivo y lo iba a lograr._

A – _sonrió, como si el hecho de que yo hiciera esto fuera bueno para ella_ – genial, eres magnifica - _¿Qué?, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo conmigo?, ¿quiere jugar con mi mente?, porque si es así lo está logrando, me confunde_ – así que Jane te subestima – _lamentablemente sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas,_ _pero lo importante fue que_ _cuando ella dijo ese nombre, por arte de magia, el destino, las coincidencias, lo que ustedes prefieran creer, las cámaras mostraron cuatro camionetas negras que comenzaron a rodear la comisaria, ese era el equipo especial, en donde debía de venir el negociador y los mejores agentes de Boston, después aparecieron más patrullas que se agruparon con las camionetas para hacer un medio circulo que rodeaba la salida, de entre todos ellos debía estar Jane, suspire un poco, esa era la señal para proseguir con el plan_ – pero que… cómo… ¿has sido tú? – _me dijo cuando empezó a escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas y había observado rápidamente las cámaras,_ _negué con un movimiento de cabeza_ – ¿Cómo demonios se enteraron? – _me encogí de hombros_ \- ¿entonces cómo llego aquí?, matamos a todos… – _Alice comenzaba a sudar, de un minuto a otro su escenario de dominación estaba cambiando, sus planes no contemplaban la llegada de la policía._

Verán, con la llegada de la policía sus planes para el después se habían ido al diablo y ahí estaba mi oportunidad para negociar con ella, afortunadamente para mí y desafortunado para ella, sé leer microexpresiones, se leer a la gente cuando es necesario, así que su reacción era signo de que poco a poco iba a ir perdiendo el control… debo confesar que a estas alturas no entiendo muy bien sus motivaciones, pero tengo una teoría, la mayoría de la gente como ella usa una excusa para desatar sus más bajos instintos, para sacar todo la rabia que tienen acumulada por la supuesta marginación a la que se vieron sometidos, ellos quieren ser los importantes y sobresalir, Jane es la imagen en la que ella focalizo su rabia, ¿el por qué?, tal vez porque Jane es un reto y se atravesó en la vida de Alice en el momento inadecuado, esa debe ser su excusa, que Jane es la culpable de todo lo que le ha pasado en la vida, cuando la realidad es que ella no era buena para las cosas que quería hacer y que todo se le haya ido a la basura a partir del día que conoció a Jane también influye, así que efectivamente Jane se atravesó en el momento equivocado y con la persona equivocada, eso explicaría su comportamiento, pero nada la justificaría.

Lo único que tengo claro ahora es que no debí pararme de la cama hoy y si salgo de esto me tomare unas largas vacaciones.

-ooooo-

Camionetas del equipo especial, patrullas, ambulancias y algunas camionetas pertenecientes a distintas televisoras rodeaban el departamento de policías de Boston, la voz se había corrido demasiado rápido, dos detectives, el teniente y la jefa de medicina forense de Massachusetts eran los rehenes de la fugitiva Alice Sands.

Fr – Jane, los francotiradores no pueden hacer este trabajo, aunque tenemos la visión térmica es imposible saber quién es quién, podríamos intentarlo con ayuda de Susie, pero es muy arriesgado – _le dijo un desesperado Frankie a Jane_.

J – es simple, los nuestros tienen pistolas apuntándoles, los malos son los de las pistolas – _Jane estaba harta, enojada, desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, se trataba de la gente que le importaba, de su lugar de trabajo, tenía que pensar las cosas bien._

Fr – sabes que las armas no se ven con la visión térmica, ¡que terca eres!, sabes que el negociador no te va a dejar hacer lo que tú quieras y el equipo de francotiradores no se va a arriesgar, Jane, dos personas importantes están ahí adentro, si el teniente o la jefa de medicina forense salen heridos, ellos… ellos no quieren ser los responsables de dar el disparo herrado – _dijo simplemente._

A – Jane, tienes una opción – _Arizona se unió a la plática, había oído lo suficiente, llevaba puesto un traje quirúrgico azul marino, estaba lista para ayudar con los mejores médicos y paramédicos del hospital de Ellen._

J – ni lo sueñes… - _dijo furiosa, Frankie observaba con atención a la desconocida, parecía que conocía a Jane, pero no había tiempo para preguntar quién rayos era._

Fr - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué opción? – _miro a Jane, no hubo respuesta._

A – Maura tiene un plan y ella lo sabe – _señalo a Jane_ \- sólo debe darle tiempo.

J - ¿Cómo sabes que tiene un plan?, yo no te lo he dicho – _se puso frente a Arizona en modo retador, Arizona se quedó en el mismo sitio, sin temerle a Jane._

A – por qué una parte de mi cabeza entiende a Maura, no se expondría de esa manera si no estuviera segura de lo que está haciendo.

Fr – ¿es cierto? – _le pregunto directamente a Jane, esta miraba furiosa a Arizona_ – ¿Jane?, sabes que necesitamos opciones, te dejaron fuera de esto porque es personal para ti, yo aún puedo opinar así que si hay una posibilidad debes decirme...

J – sí… tiene un plan – _se recargo en el auto y cerro sus ojos, respiro profundo_ \- no sé exactamente en que consiste, Susie no me lo dijo, sólo me dijo que tenía que darle tiempo a Maura, que Alice mandaría a los chicos y al teniente, que una vez que hiciera el intercambio, es decir, que los chicos estuvieran a salvo, yo entrara, así cuatro de los cinco sujetos estarían en la planta baja y entonces sólo quedaría uno y Alice arriba.

Fr – eso simplificaría las cosas Jane, porque no tenemos alternativas y lo sabes.

J – Frankie, no puedo... Maura no está… ella… no puede hacer esto… - _y Jane se quebró, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas_ – ella no miente Frankie, si hace una negociación, lo que ofrezca va en serio, ella no juega.

A – tranquila – _puso una mano en el hombro de Jane_ – ella estará bien – _le sonrió._

J - ¿Por qué estás tan segura?, ¿Cómo puedes?...

A – porque antes de irse al trabajo esta mañana, cuando me dejaba en su casa, prometió cobrarse algo que le hice el fin de semana, créeme, siempre cumple lo que promete y se va a asegurar de sobrevivir para patearme el trasero de alguna manera – _Maura, por favor, no me hagas arrepentirme de apoyarte, sal bien de esto._

Fr – vamos Jane, estudia las posibilidades, no te dejan intervenir directamente, los francotiradores sólo actuaran si logran identificar bien el objetivo, si intentamos entrar con los tipos en la entrada, esto será más complicado, nos dispararan antes de entrar, perderemos más vidas y ella se dará cuenta, le informaran, así que es probable que cuando lleguemos arriba, todos estén muertos y nos enfrentemos a Alice, con la posibilidad de que más gente muera.

A – recuerda lo que te dije hace un rato Jane, la doctora Isles sigue un patrón para actuar siempre, siempre hay un motivo, rara vez sus acciones suceden sin que las medite – _Arizona omitió la parte que seguía "aunque en este tiempo que he estado con ella, las cosas ya no funcionan así para algunas cosas, sobre todo en lo que respecta a ti", Maura, por tu bien, espero que salgas bien de esto._

J – Está bien, Frankie infórmale al teniente a cargo que Maura tiene un plan y necesita tiempo para sacar a los chicos, que tenemos a Susie para informarnos como va todo y que después de eso podemos entrar – _Jane suspiro, se resignó y dijo_ – simplemente dile lo que oíste Frankie y consíguele tiempo a Maura, en cuanto Susie me informe algo la mantendré en línea para que los demás escuchen que dice – _Frankie asintió y se fue._

J – Espero que esto sea lo correcto Arizona, porque si la pierdo será mi culpa… - _Jane miro a los ojos a Arizona._

A – ella estará bien Jane, hagamos lo que dice, confiemos en ella… - _pasaron unos minutos en silencio, recargadas sobre el auto de Jane, observado toda la movilización policiaca que se había armado en menos de media hora_ , _una mujer de aproximadamente un metro setenta y dos centímetros de estatura, entre los cuarenta años, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos cafés, mirada penetrante y caminar imponente se acercó donde ellas estaban._

OB - ¿Jane Rizzoli? – _pregunto, Arizona decidió retirarse dedicándole una sonrisa a la mujer recién llegada y despidiéndose de Jane tocándole el hombro en señal de apoyo, Jane dedujo que Arizona y la mujer se conocían_.

J – sí, soy yo – _contesto, poniéndose derecha, minutos antes el negociador que había llegado a la escena le había dicho que no podía opinar nada y que estaba fuera de ese caso por órdenes del teniente a cargo, que después personalmente el teniente la buscaría y no le dieron más explicaciones, tal vez esta mujer era "el teniente"..._

OB – un gusto Rizzoli, soy la teniente Olivia Benson – _le extendió la mano a Jane, esta demoro unos minutos en contestar, había escuchado mucho acerca de Olivia Benson, pero esta no era la situación en la que se imaginó que la iba conocer, en otro momento le hubiera pedido hasta un autógrafo -_ estoy a cargo de la situación y personalmente ordene que te sacaran del caso – _directa, últimamente todas las personas que la rodeaban estaban siendo más honestas que nunca, Korsak, Ángela, Constance, Ellen…_

J – Aunque tengo demasiadas preguntas al respecto, me limitare a preguntar por qué… - _Jane estaba seria y poco amigable._

OB – simple detective, necesitamos gente con la mente fría y lo único que tú tienes en mente ahora es… venganza – _eso era muy cierto_ – conozco el caso, mi división busca a Alice por un asunto diferente, pero la he estudiado, he platicado con Cavanaugh sobre eso, sé de tu relación con Alice y sé cómo la doctora Isles termino en medio de todo – _Jane asintió_ \- por alguna razón, el tiempo me trajo aquí en el momento necesario – _Olivia miraba a los ojos a Jane, ella encontró calidez y tranquilidad en los ojos de Olivia, pero no quito su pose ruda_ \- te aseguro que sacare a Maura y a tus compañeros vivos.

J – ¿conoces a Maura? – _lo intuyo por el hecho de atreverse a llamarla por su nombre._

OB – sí detective, la conozco – _Olivia sonrió._

J – está usted aquí por la reunión de departamentos de este año, ¿cierto? – _Olivia asintió, Jane ya estaba confundida en todo, una teniente de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales de Nueva York estaba dirigiendo una operación muy diferente a lo que hacía normalmente, conocía a Alice, había hablado con su teniente y lo más raro de todo, conocía a Maura_ \- ¿Por qué alguien de UVE está dirigiendo esto?, ¿Por qué tú?, entiendo que Alice tenga asuntos pendientes contigo, pero no eres la más calificada para hacer esto, y de dónde conoces a Maura – _Olivia le dedico media sonrisa._

OB – es cierto que no soy la mejor, pero soy la mejor opción que tienes por ahora Jane, tengo más años en esto de lo que crees, después contestare todas tus preguntas – _Olivia cambio el tema rápidamente_ – ahora, sé que tienes comunicación con Susie Chang, la asistente de Maura – _Jane asintió_ \- comunícate con ella, le daré media hora a Maura para hacer lo que sea que quiera hacer, pero no más, ya ha estado ahí un buen rato.

J – no creo que sea una buena idea, Maura no sabe hacer esto, no es parte de su trabajo, necesitas hacer un plan, negociar con Alice para que los libere, ponerle una trampa o lo que sea, pero debes hacerlo ya, accedí a que Frakie te comunicara las cosas, pero sólo estaba ganando tiempo para esperar al famoso teniente a cargo, vamos debes de hacerme caso, por favor – _suplico Jane, necesitaba moverse, ir por Maura, rescatarla, dispararle a Alice, vengarse por todo._

OB – nunca escuchas lo que te dicen tus superiores ¿cierto? – _Jane no contesto nada_ – en eso nos parecemos, pero no lo haremos de ese modo, lo haremos a mi modo, si un compañero te está diciendo que tiene una oportunidad de sacar a los rehenes con vida y que morirán menos personas inocentes, esa es una de tus mejores opciones y la principal, a uno le toca confiar en el criterio del compañero y esperar lo más que pueda, darle el mayor tiempo posible sin que corra peligro su vida y la de los demás, Maura es una caja llena de sorpresas, estoy segura que puede manejar la situación, así que he decidido darle el plazo que te dije o un poco más dependiendo de lo que nos informe la señorita Chang, por otro lado, no usare al negociador con Alice, todas las entradas y salidas están cubiertas, si el plan de Maura funciona los acorralaremos fácilmente.

J – si ella se queda arriba con esa loca, va a correr más peligro.

OB – ese es el plan menos riesgoso Jane y lo voy a tomar, te guste o no.

J – entonces déjame entrar por ella cuando sea el momento, hare lo que me pidas, seguiré tus ordenes, pero déjame entrar por ella… - _se miraron a los ojos, Olivia sonrió, Jane no entendió el por qué._

OB – por supuesto detective Rizzoli – _Jane se sorprendió al escuchar esa repuesta_ – usted puede formar parte de mi escuadrón de rescate, pero bajo mi vigilancia y como has dicho anteriormente bajo mis órdenes, por ahora tranquilízate un poco, yo te diré cuando sea el momento de alistarse y tienes que prometerme que sólo actuaras hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿entendido? – _Jane asintió, cualquier cosa era buena_ \- por ahora no es conveniente que intervengas.

J - ¿Por qué? – _pregunto confusa._

OB – es por tu bien, mira Jane, tienes buenos amigos que se preocupan por ti, con eso me refiero a Maura – _Jane no entendía a qué se refería Olivia_ – veras, tienes una rivalidad con Alice y un motivo personal para dispararle en cuanto la tengas en frente y estaría justificado legalmente que le disparas, pero no puedo permitirte que hagas eso, la quiero muerta o viva, pero no acosta tuya.

J – no entiendo.

OB – lo entenderás después, te lo prometo, por ahora comunícate con la señorita Chang y acompáñame con mi escuadrón para que todos escuchen – _Jane asintió, no le había quedado clara una parte de la plática, pero la iba a dejar entrar por Maura y eso era lo que necesitaba, era obvio que iba a ignorar las ordenes de Olivia, aunque eso le costara el trabajo y toda su carrera se fuera al diablo._


	19. Chapter 19

Parte XIX

M – hagamos un trato, ahora sabes que hablo en serio, por si no lo creías – _Alice había considerado mis palabras por unos minutos que se me hicieron largos._

A – ¿en qué consiste? – _me_ _dijo finalmente, después de analizar las cámaras con detenimiento se dio cuenta que no había salida, que si existía una posibilidad de escapar anteriormente ahora había desaparecido, sin embargo, no se mostraba alterada y eso me preocupaba, pero, ante todo, en cualquier situación siempre me he mostrado imperturbable, aunque tenga muchos sentimientos encontrados y esta no sería la excepción._

M – primero que nada, quiero que me dejes revisar al detective Frost – _me preocupa el sangrado de Barry, esperaba que fuera una herida superficial_ – después quiero que dejes ir a los tres, que tus hombres se aseguren de que lleguen abajo para ser liberados, necesitan atención médica – _el teniente y Korsak tenían golpes visibles, imagino que por la tortura que recibieron, no eran tan graves, pero aun así necesitarían un médico_ – y por ultimo quiero que el sujeto que sigue apuntándome quite su arma de mi cabeza – _Alice medito mis palabras de nueva cuenta, asintió y le hizo una seña al sujeto para que dejara de apuntarme con su arma_ – gracias – _le dije sarcásticamente._

A – y cuál es la parte que a mí me beneficia de esto, hasta ahora sólo he escuchado peticiones que benefician a un tercero – _supongo que se refería a Jane._

M – que yo me quedo a tu lado, soy tu boleto de salida, puedes pedir todo lo que quieras siempre que me tengas, inclusive podrías salir caminando de aquí entre todos los policías si me usas de la forma adecuada – _de acuerdo, esto era más de lo que yo podía prometer_ – quizá usarnos a los cuatro sería una buena opción pero piénsalo, no puedes huir si nos llevas a los cuatro, así que hagamos esto, entrégalos y quédate conmigo, nadie te va a disparar, porque temerán hacerme daño en el proceso y si alguien intenta disparate conmigo al lado ten por seguro que Jane lo evitara… - _de eso tampoco estaba segura._

A – suena posible, sólo tengo cinco hombres contra un centenar de policías enojados… - _Alice estaba muy pensativa pero no perdía la calma._

M – sabes estoy siendo amable al ofrecerte una salida – _me miro furiosa, en esta ocasión no estaba tan agresiva conmigo como la primera vez que nos vimos, quizás porque ya había matado a suficientes personas por el día de hoy, da igual buscarle una explicación a su comportamiento, las personas con trastorno antisocial de la personalidad son peligrosas – Si creo que ya la diagnostique - enemigas de cualquiera pero sobre todo enemigas de sí mismas_ – porque puedo exigirte que los entregues – _me seguía viendo con furia_ –estoy haciendo esto de la manera más amable porque no quiero más gente herida, pero si te rehúsas hare que estallen los explosivos, de todas maneras nos terminaras matando y no te lo voy a permitir, si quieres una prueba de que estallan puedo dártela – _le sonreí, sé que no era momento de jugar, pero para combatir a un sociópata se necesita a otro_ \- te ofrezco la posibilidad de liberarlos, si lo haces, me quito los explosivos, sabes que no miento, me has estudiado, tendría urticaria si te mintiera, me quito los explosivos, los desactivo y soy tu ficha para salir de aquí – _Alice miro al sujeto que minutos antes tenía una pistola sobre mi cabeza, regreso su mirada a las cámaras y hablo una cosas por radio con los sujetos que estaban en la parte baja, probablemente le confirmaron que no había salida, y eso me convertía en la mejor opción que tenía._

A – está bien puedes revisar a tu amigo y si sigue inconsciente ellos se encargaran de llevarlo a bajo con los demás – _no me lo dijo dos veces, me acerque a Barry, había caído en decúbito prono y no había señales de que se hubiera movido desde entonces, lo coloque en decúbito supino, lo inspeccione rápidamente, aun respiraba, aunque un poco débil, estaba pálido y tenía una herida en un costado, a primera vista me había parecido superficial pero no lo era, si no lo atendían en los próximos quince minutos se iba a terminar desangrando, yo no podía hacer nada por él en donde estábamos._

M – necesito que los saques ya – _le dije preocupada, ella lo noto y asintió, le dio indicaciones a su equipo, Alice era muy consciente de que si la atrapaban estaría en la cárcel toda su vida y le iba a ir peor por haberse escapado, la aislarían por mucho tiempo, sin comunicación con absolutamente nadie, la dejarían sin comer, el cuerpo policiaco se iba a vengar de ella por haber atacado a sus compañeros, la situación de un momento a otro no le pintaba bien, yo era su boleto de salida, así que no podía decir que no._

-ooooo-

OB – muy bien señorita Chang, estaremos listos para recibirlos, usted haga lo que la doctora Isles le había ordenado, su plan, aunque algo descabellado, está funcionando perfectamente, en menos de lo que piensa la buscaremos, ¿está usted herida? – _Jane le había dado su móvil a Olivia para que se comunicara con Susie, conectaron el móvil en un altavoz para que todo el equipo la escuchara y les comunicara como iba la situación adentro, aunque las cámaras no tenían sonido, Susie estaba capacitada para interpretar que estaba sucediendo, Olivia tenía un equipo de diez personas listas para entrar a escena, con sus trajes especiales y la protección adecuada, Jane estaba entre ellos, un tanto desesperada pero no le quedaba más que seguir las ordenes de la teniente al mando._

S – tengo una herida, pero es superficial, como le he dicho antes el que necesita ayuda médica con urgencia es el detective Frost, la doctora Isles me ha hecho una seña por medio de la cámara para decirme que está en muy mal estado – _Jane se empezó a preocupar._

OB – muy bien señorita Chang, iremos por usted pronto, no sé preocupe por el detective Frost, recibirá la ayuda adecuada, ¿en cuánto tiempo debemos acércanos?

S – en cinco minutos apagare las cámaras, en ese momento ellos estarían llegando por el ascensor al nivel de la entrada, lo que sigue a partir de ese punto está en sus manos – _Olivia miro su reloj, le hizo una seña a un miembro de su equipo de informática, le indico al equipo que estaba listo para entrar en acción que era hora de ponerse en marcha._

OB – muy bien señorita Chang, a partir de ahora la escuchare únicamente yo, mi equipo de informática paso la llamada a mi audífono personal, nos dirigimos a la puerta, quedan dos minutos… - _así es, vaya con calma, no se apresure o despertaremos sospechas, puede llamarme por mi nombre teniente, contesto Susie_ – está bien, Susie, lo haremos con calma, en el tiempo que me digas – _tres, dos, uno… ahora detective, le informo Susie_ – ¡ahora chicos! – _Susie apago las cámaras que dejaban ver a Alice lo que sucedía en el exterior y dentro de la comisaria, aunque eso pondría en más peligro a Maura, Olivia ordeno a su equipo que se pusieran laterales a la puerta, cinco personas de cada lado, una vez que los chicos estuvieran fuera de esas puertas, tres de sus agentes formarían una barricada y los protegerían de las balas mientras los demás entrarían disparando sin importar que pasara, el objetivo era sacar a Maura con vida._

-ooooo-

A - ¿Qué demonios pasa? – _se dirigió a mí de manera brusca, las cámaras se habían apagado, unos minutos antes de que eso sucediera dos sujetos llevaron a entregar a los chicos, Frost seguía inconsciente, uno de ellos lo llevaba cargando y el otro llevaba al teniente y a Korsak, los habían dejado con los ojos tapados y con las manos amarradas, únicamente les desataron las piernas para que caminaran._

M – no tengo ni la menor idea de que sucede – _le dije tratando de sonar inocente._

A – quítate los explosivos y desactívalos, dáselos a él – _me señalo a su matón principal, el único que le quedaba_ – y sin trampas, es parte del trato – _asentí con un movimiento de cabeza_ , _tenía que hacerlo, debía ganar tiempo y no sabía cuánto, esta era la parte del plan que no contemple, le moví a las cajitas los interruptores que apagaban las luces led, realmente las cajitas no explotaban, sólo tenían un simple circuito improvisado, me quite las cajitas de la cintura y se las di al tipo, este las dejo lejos de mí, sobre el escritorio y luego sin que yo me diera cuenta me volvió a poner el arma sobre mi cabeza_ – siéntala – _genial, muy bien, la violencia iba a comenzar de nuevo, el tipo jalo una silla y la dispuso para mí, quede frente a las cámaras y frente a Alice_ – siéntate.

M – listo – _yo me esperaba lo que siguió, una bofetada, en mi mejilla izquierda con toda la furia que ella sentía, después de recibirla mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, ella me observo más tiempo del que debía._

A - has estado jugando conmigo desde el principio… ¿cierto? – _llego a la conclusión que yo temía, no conteste nada_ – no hay salida para mí – _aunque no lo crean no tenía miedo, a estas alturas ya no_ – estoy acorralada – _lo dijo más para si misma_ \- Jane viene por mi ¿no es así? – _me pregunto._

M – no lo sé - _le dije sin despegar mi mirada de la suya._

A – puedo matarte y aunque me atrape le abre quitado algo que le importa mucho – _eso era muy cierto._

M – adelante, puedes dispararme – _creo que la que necesitara una evaluación psiquiátrica soy yo_ -seria genial si me dispararas a matar, que sea rápido y un disparo efectivo, o puedes dispararme y rematarme… - _¡auch!, sólo me queje para mí, recuerden esto, nunca deben de mostrar temor cuando estén en una situación que los sobrepasa, ella me había dado otra bofetada en el mismo sitio que antes, me rompió el labio inferior un poco, sentí el sabor de la sangre._

A – deja de hacerte la sabionda – _yo nunca me hago la "sabionda", yo soy un genio, chica lista, ojalá se lo pudiera decir, bueno si puedo, pero la verdad es que no quiero otro golpe en mi rostro, si me va a matar al menos que deje mi rostro en buen estado_ – oh, espera la última vez me dijiste que no lo simulabas, que eras un genio.

M – así es, es cierto – _cerré mis ojos, esperando otra bofetada o un golpe, pero algo llamo su atención, las cámaras comenzaron a parpadear, no emitían nada, simplemente ponían la pantalla azul y se apagaban, supongo que Susie trataba de distraerla o de avisarme algo._

A - ¿Qué demonios?... hay alguien más aquí, ¿verdad? – _me miro, ahora si sus ojos me dijeron que mi vida corría peligro en serio._

M – no lo sé – _y en un parpadeo un estruendo se escuchó, no sabía de donde había provenido, el tipo que estaba tras de mi quito el arma de mi cabeza y disparo muchas veces hacia el frente, yo me tire al piso por instinto, vi a Alice sacar un arma, seguí la dirección de su arma, el blanco era Jane, vi a Olivia gritarle que se quedara atrás, Jane no le hizo caso, Olivia parecía desesperada y Jane estaba más que dispuesta a recibir el disparo de Alice, Jane estaba entrenada para que al momento de escuchar el sonido de la pistola disparara automáticamente en respuesta, me levante rápidamente, sin saber bien qué demonios estaba haciendo, el sujeto que estaba al lado de mi cayo, una bala le había dado justo en la frente, me abalance sobre Alice, escuche que alguien grito mi nombre, Alice cometió un error en ese instante, giro su cara para verme y al ver que iba sobre ella giro todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a mí, me disparo, una, dos y tres veces, directo al tórax, no sentí nada, probablemente por la adrenalina, Olivia había llegado hasta Jane para evitar que disparara cuando vio que yo iba sobre Alice e hizo muy bien, Jane no debía matar a Alice o todo el mundo se cuestionaría siempre si aprovecho la oportunidad para quitarla del camino, el peso de mi cuerpo hizo que Alice cayera al piso, forcejeamos un poco, intentaba dispararme, le di un puñetazo en la cara, yo ya estaba harta de todo y esto aquí se iba a acabar, un disparo salió sin querer del arma pero afortunadamente salió hacia el techo, le volví a dar un puñetazo en el rostro, esta vez directo a la nariz, eso le dolería mucho, haría que le sangrara y comenzara a ahogarse con la sangre, funciono, el agarre que tenía con la pistola se debilito, aproveche para tomar el arma y aventarla lejos, por ultimo le dio otro golpe en la cara como regalo, después escuche muchas pistolas cargarse a mi alrededor y cuando me di cuenta aproximadamente ocho policías del cuerpo especial, estaban alrededor mío apuntándole a Alice, me hice a un lado, dejándome caer en el piso, al lado de Alice y todo se nublo para mi…_

-ooooo-

M – _no puedo despertar, no puedo abrir mis ojos…_ -Dicen que cuando nos sentimos amenazados en cualquier aspecto de la vida, tendemos a desarrollar barreras de protección para que los ataques y el miedo no nos lastimen tanto, en muchos casos, llegamos a crear reflejos que se convierten en contraataques, que pueden hacer que una acción agresiva de cualquier persona tenga una respuesta igual o peor, siendo la ira desatada por el miedo y el innegable instinto de conservación de la vida lo que hace que sobrevivamos – _mi cabeza recita algo… una ponencia que di hace algún tiempo en mi Universidad… -_ El estado de alerta funciona así, primero tenemos una reacción instantánea que se produce cuando se está en una posible situación de peligro y es la forma en que los sentidos se alerta y se disponen a la reacción siguiente que es la defensa, cuando la reacción se convierte en defensa, el ser está expuesto, pensamos mil cosas sin racionalizar los movimientos y llegamos a actuar de formas inesperadas, que quizás hemos pensado pero no las hemos realizado nunca, y en situaciones extremas, en donde el cerebro se concentra en defender al cuerpo, salen a flote capacidades que no conocemos, el peligro es un punto en el que el miedo es listo para salir y es allí donde la adrenalina fluye y hace que la inmediatez de las acciones llegue a su máxima expresión, nublando en las personas la capacidad de dudar o de buscar soluciones más allá de lo que se tiene a la mano en ese momento – _aquella vez_ _tuve que explicar en español como funcionamos en este tipo de situaciones… me duele el cuerpo, mi cabeza, mi pecho, escucho mi nombre a lo lejos, alguien me llama - t_ odo eso desencadena una reacción del estado de alerta muy fuerte, traducido en agresión y es cuando definitivamente se hace todo para salir de la situación de riesgo, incluso utilizar la fuerza y agredir al atacante sin pensarlo dos veces... – _siento que alguien acaricia mi mejilla, respira cerca de mi rostro, de pronto siento unos labios sobre los mío, son delgados, suaves, delicados, ¿son de una mujer?, ¿mujer?, ¿Jane?_ – ¡Jane! – _me desperté sobresaltada en una cama que se me hacía conocida, miré al frente y ahí estaba el reloj que había visto unos meses antes, sí, estaba en el hospital de Ellen, yo no estaba herida, hice trampa, tenía el chaleco que Susie y yo hicimos cuando jugábamos en la morgue, y creo que había funcionado, aunque me dolía el pecho por los impactos de bala, me dolía el cuerpo por quedarme dormida en los camastros anoche, mi cabeza iba a explotar, parte de la culpa la tiene la resaca, la otra parte la situación de estrés y me siento muy, muy de malas._

J – Mau, cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes? – _gire mi rostro para ver a Jane, estaba sentada en el borde de la cama._

M - ¿me has besado? – _fue lo primero que dije._

J – yo… - _se sonrojo._

M – ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – _yo estaba furiosa_.

J – lo siento Mau, yo… acabo de llegar y tú no despertabas aun y estaba asustada, simplemente me ha salido – _me dijo con sinceridad, alguien tosió al otro lado de la cama, me gire para ver quién era, mi madre estaba ahí, sentada en una silla, con los ojos vidriosos pero calmada, Ellen y Ángela estaban en el sillón que estaba junto a la ventana._

M – Madre… Ellen, Ángela – _dije en un susurro, me giré para ver a Jane_ – ¿me besaste delante de ellas?, ¿en qué demonios piensas Jane? – _su mirada hacia mi cambio._

J – ¿en qué demonios pienso yo? – _se puso de pie_ \- ¡en qué demonios piensas tú!, cómo se te ocurre negociar con una loca, cómo puedes exponerte de esa forma, acaso no piensas en los demás – _díganme que no acaba de decir eso, por favor._

M – ¿qué yo no pienso en los demás? – _me reí sarcásticamente_ – tu eres la que nunca piensa en los demás, sólo piensas en ti – _Jane respiro profundo, hizo un esfuerzo y se calmó, parecía que estaba preparándose para decirme algo importante._

J – escucha Maura, yo… yo siempre había querido hacerlo, yo me sentí fatal y… - _la interrumpí_.

M – no, no por favor – _me miro sorprendida_ – no digas eso, no ahora, con un demonio…

C - ¡Maura! – _mi madre me llamo la atención._

M – Maura nada – _Constance Isles me miro sorprendida_ \- lleva casi un año alejándome de ella "por mi bien", ¿qué clase de excusa es esa?, me secuestran y lo único que se le ocurre es ignorarme, me vuelven a secuestrar, paso un tiempo en coma y me deja ir, así como así, le llamo, me contesta un imbécil, me comunica con ella y promete llamarme, nunca lo hace, regreso para conquistarla y me sale con el cuento de que es posible que este embarazada del idiota de Casey – _me acerque al borde de la cama para ponerme de pie, me dio un mareo pero lo disimule muy bien, aunque espere un poco para bajar de la cama en lo que seguí con mi elocuente discurso_ – y eso no lo entiendo, no entiendo cómo pudo estar con Casey si sabía que no lo quería – _Jane agacho la mirada_ – paso una semana demostrándole que haría todo por ella, que todo lo que soy y lo que tengo es de ella, y qué hace, deja que el inútil donador de esperma regrese a su vida, ¿era tan difícil mantenerlo fuera de esto si no lo querías cerca? – _Jane no dijo nada_ – luego, piensa que tengo un romance con Arizona, ¡por el amor de dios!, si simplemente me hubiera dado el tiempo se la habría presentado con calma, después y a pesar de todo sigo intentando hacer las cosas bien, decirle que me gusta y qué hace, me ignora, de nuevo, toda la semana para ser exactos, lo intento una y otra vez y nunca tengo su atención completa, siempre me cambia por algo, y sabes qué – _me puse frente a Jane, me vio a los ojos_ \- me importa un demonio que sea porque Alice estaba libre e intentabas meterla a la cárcel para que no me hiciera daño, soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarme sola, el hecho de que pienses que soy frágil no quiere decir que sea cierto, pudiste hacerme caso por lo menos una vez en esta semana que paso y todo habría sido diferente.

C - ¡Maura! – _mi madre se puso de pie._

M - ¿Qué? – _le dije de mala manera, pero no se sorprendió._

C – tranquilízate y regresa a la cama, ¡ahora! – _me dio una orden_ \- tienes la adrenalina aun corriendo por tu cuerpo y no estás en condiciones de andar de pie, ni de decirle nada a nadie por el momento.

M – estoy perfectamente madre y me largo.

E – Maura no es prudente que te vayas así, debes de esperar a que tu medico traiga tu evaluación, debemos corroborar que estés bien y no tengas ningún golpe de gravedad – _me dijo poniéndose de pie al lado de mi madre._

M – sabes Ellen, madre, no quiero ser grosera, pero me voy, estoy harta – _afortunadamente para mí, me habían dejado mi ropa, mi playera blanca y mis jeans, y no me la habían cambiado por una espantosa bata verde, probablemente mi gabardina se había quedado en la escena y no la recuperaría, era una lástima, me gustaba mucho, pero para mí buena suerte mis converse estaban al lado de mi cama, así que no habría problema para irme a casa, ninguna de ellas dijo nada, sólo miraban a Jane y le hacían señas, pero ella estaba tan ida con todo lo que le había dicho que no les hizo caso, me dispuse a salir de la habitación pero Arizona estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, con un traje quirúrgico azul marino y una bata, traía una carpeta, probablemente con mis estudios._

A – ¿a donde crees que vas cielo? – _me sonrió, no estaba segura de cuanto había escuchado._

M – a casa…

A – creo que no es una buena idea cariño, deberías calmarte y esperar un poco en cama, debes descansar un poco e hidratarte, tienes la resaca encima y todo el estrés del día.

M – puedo hacerlo en casa, creí que te había dicho claramente que tomaras un avión hoy en la mañana… - _le dije enojada._

A – vale, me lo merezco, pero supe todo lo que estaba pasando y no quise irme, estaría preocupada todo el tiempo, así que fui a ayudar.

M – tienes menos de veinticuatro horas para estar con tu familia en Seattle, si llamo mañana y no estás en casa créeme que me voy a cobrar bien cobrado lo del fin de semana – _Arizona asintió con una sonrisa_ \- ¿Cómo están los chicos?

A – bien cariño, nada grave, el detective Frost está fuera de peligro, la bala no perforo nada, actuaste a tiempo, estará bien en unas semanas.

M – ¿y Susie?

A – tenía una herida superficial en el brazo, una bala casi le da, pero está bien, asustada pero bien.

M – se portó muy valiente.

A – tú también cielo, sobre lo que paso tienes que hablar de ello…

M – en Seattle Ari, por favor, en dos semanas – _le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa._

A – por supuesto cariño, me alegra que estés bien, ve con cuidado a casa – _asentí y me fui de allí lo más rápido que pude, no sabía que había pasado con mi auto, ni con mis cosas, pero si sabía que tenía un billete en una de las bolsas de mis jeans con el cual podía pagar un taxi que me llevara a casa._

C - ¡que niña dios mío!, no sé de donde le salió lo necia – _dijo Constance y regreso a su asiento, Ellen hizo lo mismo._

Ángela – probablemente mi hija tenga la culpa.

J - ¡ma!

A - ¿Qué?, tu eres así, y Maura tiene toda la razón en absolutamente todo lo que te dijo – _Jane negó con la cabeza._

J - ¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso?, ¿Por qué me ha dicho esas cosas?, pensé que ella quería estar conmigo…

E – si lo quiere, pero esta no era la manera, estuvo a punto de morir eso te hizo animarte a darle el beso, ella así lo tomo, debes esperar a que este tranquila y hacerlo bien.

Ari – lo que viste Jane, fue el ego lastimado de mi colega, la doctora Isles – _le dijo sonriendo_ \- está muy cabreada, nunca la había visto explotar así, pero, en mi opinión, y esta vez difiero de ti madre – _miro a Ellen_ \- es correcto lo que le dijiste, pero ya hemos esperado suficiente – _Ellen asintió, Arizona regreso su mirada a Jane_ – así que en mi opinión deberías correr tras la doctora y bajo todo protesta hacer que te escuche, en este estado sacara todo lo que tenga que sacar y te dirá todo lo que te merezcas, si tienes suerte te escuchara y pueden suceder cosas buenas – _Arizona seguía sonriendo, Jane asintió_ – por cierto, Maura está muy bien, salvo el dolor muscular y los golpes, ella está muy bien.

J – ¿voy por ella entonces? – _Arizona se dio un golpe en la frente._

Ángela, E y C – ¡que sí! – _dijeron al unísono, Jane salió corriendo de la habitación._

E – espero, por su bien, que tu hija algún día madure Ángela.

Ángela – yo también lo espero Ellen.

* * *

 **Nota: H** ola a todos, gracias por esperar con la historia, de verdad he tenido un poco de deberes pero nunca dejaría de actualizar, a pesar de todo, tenemos que terminar la historia :) promesa de meñique.

 **Vainilla47** , **sjl82** , **AndyMendioza** , **Guest** y **Ruth Maria** , me disculpo personalmente por demorar, jejeje, espero que sigan por aquí y que estos dos capítulos que continúan les agraden, muchas, muchas gracias por su paciencia.

 **Jim** , hola, gracias por animarte a dejar un comentario, bienvenida, Zoe te saluda, espero te gusten estos dos capítulos nuevos, escucho opiniones y generalmente contesto cada comentario, excepto cuando el tiempo me corretea, en ese caso, me demoro un poquito más, jejeje, pero gracias por leer y estar aquí.

MP, cómo esta eso de que ya no actualizaras?, jeje, ¿te preocupe cierto?, ¿verdad que sí?, aquí estamos, espero disfrutes estos dos capítulos y me gustaría aceptar tu asesoría en unas cosas para mi tesis :) aunque estamos en dos ciencias un poquito diferentes jejeje, podrías dejarme un mensaje en twitter ZoeRguez, por fis, mi twitter tiene la misma imagen que el perfil que tengo en fanfiction, gracias.


	20. Chapter 20

Parte XX

 **En la radio de un taxi sonaba una canción…**

 _...hubo un tiempo en que les hubiera creído, si me dijeran que tu no podrías ser verdad, más que sólo una ilusión de amor, pero entonces me encontraste y todo cambio, y creo en algo otra vez, mi corazón entero siempre será tuyo…_

T – Señorita… - _me dijo el taxista, me miraba por el espejo, pero yo me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, escuchando con atención la música de la radio y mirando por la ventana, el cielo de Boston que había amanecido con un sol imponente estaba comenzado a nublarse amenazando con una inminente tormenta._

… _dile al mundo que al fin estamos bien, te elijo a ti, seré tuya y serás mía, te elijo a ti, te elijo a ti, no somos perfectas, pero aprenderemos de nuestros errores y mientras lo hacemos, probare mi amor por ti, no tengo miedo a todos los elementos a los que no estoy preparada, pero estoy dispuesta, y aún mejor, llegué a ser tu otra mitad…_

T - señorita… – _volvió a decir un poco más fuerte, se había girado para mirarme, me sobresalte_ – lo siento, es que hemos llegado a la dirección que me dio… - _no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido el taxi sin movimiento, pero ya estábamos frente a mi casa._

M – lo lamento, me distraje – _fue lo único que pude decir, saque el dinero del bolsillo de mis jeans y pague, no espere el cambio y baje del auto sin agradecerle al joven taxista, todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era en automático, no pensaba en los movimientos que hacia mi cuerpo, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, lo único que sabía era que no traía las llaves de mi casa, pero por fortuna siempre tenía un repuesto oculto cerca, abrí y entre, una vez cerrada la puerta me recargue en ella, suspire varias veces, el día había sido agotador y ni siquiera había terminado._

Fui directo a la cocina, tome una botella de vino y me serví una copa, esta vez sin seguir las reglas de etiqueta llene la copa hasta el tope y acto seguido me la bebí toda, eso estaría bien, por ahora, para relajar mi cuerpo, el cual estaba adolorido y cansado, muy, muy cansado.

Subí las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a mi habitación, se me paso por la mente que debía tomar una ducha con agua tibia para destensar los músculos o tan sólo cambiarme de ropa o que tal vez los analgésicos hubieran sido mejor opción que la copa de vino, era igual, estaba agotada, no pensaba con claridad, de hecho, llevaba meses sin hacerlo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y sin pensarlo me deje caer en ella, mis piernas quedaron colgando, no tenía ganas de quitarme los tenis, permanecería así unos minutos y después le pediría a mi cuerpo que hiciera un último esfuerzo para cambiarme y poder meterme por completo a la cama, cerré mis ojos un par de segundos, suspire, el cansancio me estaba venciendo y si seguía así me dormiría por completo.

Decidí levantarme para quitarme la ropa sucia, quizás la ducha era una buena opción… sí, debía ducharme, así desaparecía el toque de Alice de mi cuerpo y la sangre que aún estaba en mis manos de cuando revise la herida de Frost, que sin darme cuenta había manchado mi camisa blanca y mis jeans, no sé cómo en realidad, no había prestado atención a ello… me desnude, no tenía ganas de llenar la bañera, así que la regadera con agua tibia estaría bien.

-ooooo-

Veinte minutos después, cuando Maura salía del cuarto de baño con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo sujeta a la altura de sus pechos, el pelo mojado y descalza, se encontró directamente con la mirada de una mujer que yacía sentada en el borde de la cama, quedando justo frente a ella.

M – _suspiro antes de hablar_ \- Jane… - _Maura se sentía tan casada para discutir de nuevo, sólo quería meterse a la cama y que el mundo siguiera su curso sin ella por un par de horas_ \- ¿Qué haces aquí? – _le pregunto cerrando la puerta del baño y quedándose en el mismo sitio, no quería acercarse a Jane, eso no sería bueno._

J – verificar que llegaras bien a casa – _Jane le dedico una tímida sonrisa a Maura_ \- quería saber cómo te sientes…

M – _ahora le preocupa cómo me siento, ¿casi un año después?, pensó Maura y comenzó a molestarse_ \- Estoy bien, no necesito que ahora cuides de mí – _le dijo molesta_ – lo que si necesito es vestirme, para poder descansar, puedes irte por favor, me has visto, llegue bien, sal de mi habitación – _le pidió cortante, tratando de mirarla de frente._

J – no estás bien – _Jane se puso de pie y camino hacia Maura, dudaba a cada paso que daba buscando la mirada de Maura quien involuntariamente se iba haciendo hacia atrás hasta que no quedo espacio y su espalda choco lentamente con la puerta del cuarto de baño_ – nada bien Mau – _a Maura le pareció que Jane trataba de leer sus pensamientos y la manera en que la miraba la estaba poniendo nerviosa._

M – eso no te interesa Jane – _trataba de mantenerse firme, cualquier movimiento que hiciera Jane, ella no iba a perder tan fácil,_ _sujeto con fuerza su toalla sobre su pecho para que no se cayera_ -estoy demasiado cansada para hablar contigo - _Jane seguía acercándose a ella ignorando lo que Maura decía_ \- no es el momento… - _Maura guardo silencio cuando tuvo a Jane a pocos centímetros de ella, mirándola a los ojos._

J – necesito decirte algo, es importante y si no lo hago hoy no sé cuándo voy a poder hacerlo – _Maura le dedico media sonrisa de incredulidad_ \- ¿Qué es gracioso?

M – _no contesto esa pregunta, aunque tenía suficientes cosas que decir_ \- no tengo ganas de escuchar nada de lo que vas a decir y tampoco quiero darte el tiempo para hacerlo, ¿qué te parece si regresas otro día?, quizás un día que el domingo caiga entre semana – _Jane levanto una ceja, Maura sonaba a sarcasmo puro, estaba enojada con Jane y ahora si no se iba a comportar civilizadamente, ya no._

J – me lo merezco Mau, lo sé, sé que es tarde para decirte las cosas y quizás no es el momento apropiado – _los ojos de Jane comenzaron a aguarse, Maura la miro curiosa_ \- pero míranos, nunca encontramos ese momento y he estado a punto de perderte demasiadas veces este año que una más no lo soportaría – _por la mejilla derecha de Jane se escurrió una lagrima, Maura se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Jane llorar así de rápido, quería limpiar sus lágrimas, no le gustaba ver a Jane así, pero se contuvo_ – si no quieres nada de mi ahora, lo aceptare, pero déjame decirte todo lo que siento por favor.

M – Jane… no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero… - _Maura veía a los ojos a Jane, se veía tan vulnerable, tanto como ella lo había estado ese año, quería leerla a través de sus ojos, quería buscar que esperaba Jane de ella en ese momento, pero sólo encontró sinceridad y dolor, levanto su mano izquierda y con el pulgar limpio las lágrimas de Jane._

J – Mau… - _lo dijo en un susurro._

M – Jane, hemos perdido cariño, se necesitó todo un melodrama para que llegaras hasta mí, realmente en este momento estoy cansada, mi cuerpo esta exhausto y mi mente ni siquiera sabe que estoy haciendo contigo… - _suspiro, el rehusarse a hablar con Jane no era lo que hubiera hecho hace dos días, pero ahora era lo que debía hacer por su propio bien._

J – Maura por favor – _suplico, cerro el espacio que había entre ellas colocando su frente en la de Maura y cerro sus ojos, Maura no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, se quedó inmóvil._

M – Jane… - _dijo en un susurro_ – quizás después podamos hablar, yo… no estoy lista ahora…

J – pero lo estabas antes, hasta que lo arruine… - _sintió el aliento cálido de Jane sobre su rostro y eso la desequilibro._

M – lo siento Jane… no puedo… – _Maura cerro los ojos y suspiro_ \- todo me ha dolido, me hiciste pedazos, te necesitaba la primera vez que pase por el secuestro, te necesitaba en las noches, en mis pesadillas, yo estuve siempre para las tuyas y ni por ser amigas estuviste para las mías, me alejaste, me fuiste sacando de tu vida lenta y dolorosamente cada día – _guardo silencio, tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara, las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de ella_ \- me vuelven a llevar y casi muero Jane – _Maura abrió los ojos y se alejó de Jane_ \- y en esos días te acostaste con Casey, sabias que no lo amabas, estoy muy segura que no lo hacías, ¿creíste que eso te iba a quitar el deseo que sentías por mí? – _se le escurrían las lágrimas pero ahora hablaba con enojo_ \- sé que me deseabas, sé leer a las personas y te conozco, sabía que a veces me veías diferente, podía reconocer tus miradas e iba moviéndome hacia ti tan lento como tú me lo permitías, paso a paso para no asustarte… - _Jane se sorprendió ante esa confesión_ \- ¿por qué Jane?, ¿por qué te acostaste con él?, pase el peor susto de mi vida cuando pensé que podías estar embarazada… ni siquiera estar secuestrada me dio tanto miedo, porque por tu forma de ser estoy segura que te hubieras atado a Casey aunque no lo amaras… - _Maura seguía enojada y llorando._

J – yo… no sé porque lo hice... creí que él me ayudaría de alguna manera… pero no estaba pensando, quería sacar de mi mente la manera en la que te estaba viendo últimamente… yo… no sentí nada con él… - _Maura negó con un movimiento de cabeza._

M – No me interesa lo que paso esa noche Jane, créeme que no quiero detalles – _dijo furiosa_ – ya que habías hecho mal eso y te habías dado cuenta de ello, debiste detenerme cuando me iba a Nueva York o al menos debiste llamarme, platicar conmigo de Alice, decirme que pasaba en tu vida, no dejarme a la deriva para que me inventara un tonto plan para conquistarte… - _Maura negó con un movimiento de cabeza cuando Jane quiso acercarse a ella_ \- este último año de mi vida giro en torno a ti… sabes, quería que me vieras, que vieras que eso que sentías no estaba mal, que yo también lo sentía y lo quería, quería que eso se transformara en más, en algo físico, en algo tangible, quería que supieras que se siente despertar por las mañanas con alguien que te ama y que ha estado para ti siempre, incondicionalmente, quería ver esos hermosos ojos color chocolate al despertar, escuchar tu voz ronqueta hablarme al oído, te lo he ofrecido todo y tú lo has echado a la basura, todo por motivos insignificantes, por prejuicios obsoletos, por miedo…

J – yo…

M - ¡¿tú qué Jane?! – _dijo exaltada_ – tenía pensado gritarte todo, pero de tanto que tengo reservado para ti ya no sé qué decirte, de todas maneras da igual, compartimos la culpa, yo también soy responsable de esto por no dejarte las cosas claras desde el principio pero no quería que salieras corriendo – _suspiro, algo que había en la cama llamo su atención_ \- ¿Qué es esto? – _se acercó a su cama, lo que vio la sorprendió, las cartas que le había escrito a Jane estaba extendidas sobre la cama acompañadas de una rosa_ – yo escribí eso, esta rosa… - _miro a Jane_ \- ¿de dónde has sacado mis cartas?... yo no… no te las di, sólo te di una… y esta – _tomo una de las hojitas que estaba más maltratada_ – yo la tire a la basura.

J – Nuestras madres y Arizona me las hicieron llegar - _contesto simplemente._

M – _hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza_ – ¿Cómo? – _Jane iba a hablar_ – ¿sabes qué?, no, no quiero escucharlo, sólo quiero que salgas de aquí de una buena vez y me dejes sola – _dijo furiosa, se dirigió al armario para ponerse una bata y poderse alejar unos minutos de Jane, antes de regresar con Jane suspiro varias veces._

J – no puedo y no quiero irme – _Jane se volvió a acercar a Maura cuando esta regreso a la habitación, esta vez lo hizo con paso decidido._

M – no te acerques a mi Jane – _Jane ignoro lo que dijo y para sorpresa de Maura la envolvió con sus brazos, la cabeza de Maura encajo perfecto en el cuello de Jane, Maura no sabía cómo reaccionar con Jane así, demoro unos segundos para protestar y se dio cuenta que Jane había aprisionado sus brazos a los lados y no se podría liberar tan fácilmente_ – ¡suéltame! - _forcejeo con Jane_ – ¡Jane!, ¡suéltame! – _Jane la abrazaba con fuerza._

J – no lo hare – _le dijo suavemente al oído, no le costaba retener a Maura_ – me vas a escuchar de una buena vez y lo que sea que vaya a pasar lo vamos a resolver ahora porque ni tu ni yo podemos más con esto – _Maura forcejeo un poco más para liberarse, el aliento de Jane sobre su oreja le causaba escalofríos_ – después te liberare, lo prometo, sólo quédate quieta unos minutos, puedes decidir qué hacer conmigo cuando deje de hablar – _Jane sintió el suspiro de Maura sobre su cuello y la quietud en la que se quedó después, así que ahí estaba su chance_ – gracias… - _Maura cerro sus ojos, se sentía débil, cansada, ya no quería ir en contra de la marea_ – te debo tantas explicaciones que de verdad no sé por dónde comenzar, pero creo que para empezar debo decirte que te aleje y deje que te fueras porque estaba terriblemente asustada por lo que estaba sintiendo por ti Mau, no quería perderte al decirte algo inadecuado, no quería hacerte sentir incomoda, no quería hacer un mal movimiento cuando estuviéramos a solas y te sintieras mal estando conmigo, yo no veía que estuvieras enamorada de mí, soy terrible para eso del amor, sé que todo esto es mi culpa, pero tenía miedo de lastimarte, soy mala para las relaciones, mala hasta el extremo, equivocarme con los demás no me importa, pero equivocarme contigo y perderte me daba demasiado miedo… eres lo más bonito que tengo, la luz en mi trabajo, en mis días malos, me conoces mejor que mi propia madre y por todo eso no quería arriesgarme - _Maura suspiro de nuevo_ – lo de Casey, como te dije antes, no tengo excusa para eso, lo hice y acepte las consecuencias de ello, y sé que me equivoque pero ese capítulo está cerrado para siempre, la vez que llamaste y él contesto ya habíamos terminado, me hizo una escena horrible en la comisaria y estaba en mi casa temprano para disculparse y despedirse, contesto el móvil porque yo estaba ocupada atendiendo otra llamada en una línea que me habían dado en el FBI, es una larga historia pero Cavanaugh llego a un acuerdo con el FBI para que me permitiera cazar a Alice, pero bueno esa llamada hizo que no pudiera hablar contigo después, me fui de encubierto en su búsqueda, trate de encontrarla pero todo lo que me dejaba sólo era para distraerme, no podía llamarte, ya sabes cómo es, eso mismo me mantuvo ocupada esta semana que regresaste, estabas en Boston y ella te quería, podía estar más cerca de ti de lo que yo creía y tenía miedo por eso trate de encontrarla a toda costa pero ella me venció esta vez y llego hasta ti, cosa que no pienso volver a permitir, no te dije que ella estaba libre porque no quería que estuvieras asustada pero por lo veo lo has manejado muy bien – _guardo silencio un segundo y tomo aire_ \- sé que no puedo deshacer lo que ya hice mal y te pediré perdón toda la vida por lo terrible que la has pasado a causa mía, porque aceptémoslo es mi culpa y viviré con ello presente, eso me recodara cada día que te debo hacer feliz toda una vida porque te lo mereces y porque sé que puedo dártelo… - _Jane aflojo el abrazo para que Maura hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera, soltarse o quedarse como estaban, ya no sabía que más decirle, esa era toda la verdad, Maura se quedó en la misma posición_ \- me dijiste que tu cuerpo estaba exhausto y que tu mente no sabía que estabas haciendo conmigo, pero tu corazón Mau, ¿Qué dice? – _el silencio se hizo presente unos minutos, Maura deslizo sus brazos por la cintura de Jane para abrazarla._

M – realmente desea que tu explicación sea suficiente para una persona tan fría como yo…

J – Mau - _Jane se separó un poco, sin soltarse de Maura para mirarla a los ojos_.

-ooooo-

En la cafetería del aeropuerto de Boston cuatro mujeres conversaban…

E – Cariño, ¿estas completamente segura de que era buen momento para que Jane fuera tras Maura? - _pregunto a su hija que tomaba tranquilamente una taza de café._

Ang – quizás Maura necesitaba descansar antes de hablar con Jane, el día no ha sido el mejor para ella, ni para ninguna de nosotras.

Ari – _miro a Constance antes de hablar, ella le asintió con un movimiento de cabeza_ – Maura esta exhausta y harta de todo, debe explotar y quebrarse hoy, reclamar todo lo que tenga que reclamar, gritar todo lo que ella quiera en este momento que tiene la adrenalina a todo lo queda, es decir, hoy Maura necesita ser simplemente Maura, no la heredera Isles, no la doctora, no la patóloga forense, hoy sólo necesita ser Maura – _se encogió de hombros._

C – espero que en ese arrebato no tome malas decisiones – _dijo tomando un sorbo de té._

Ari – no tendría por qué tomarlas Constance, todo lo que tenga que decirle a Jane no será mentira, le toca a Jane aguantarse y pelear por ella.

E – ese es el problema, Jane – _negó con un movimiento de cabeza_ – lo siento Ángela, pero tu hija a veces me saca de quicio.

Ang – lo sé, a mí también – _le sonrió a Ellen_ – algunas veces mi hija es un caso perdido … sólo espero que luche por Maura y no se dé por vencida.

Ari – miren… como ya saben esta mañana antes de que pasara lo de Maura fui a hablar con Jane – _Constance miro a Ellen, esta se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, no sabía que le había dicho su hija a Jane ni que le había contestado esta, no hubo tiempo para hablar con Arizona después de que se fueron del departamento de Jane_ – ella había decidido ir por Maura, aventarse al vacío – _sonrió_ – me dijo que no tenía un plan pero que iría por ella, en eso la llamaron y todo se echó a perder, pero lo importante de esto es que ella ya está decidida a estar con Maura de una vez por todas y si eso implica luchar con todo lo que ha hecho mal, lo hará, así que crucen los dedos y esperen que hoy salgan cosas de buenas.

C – espero que así sea Arizona – _Arizona sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza._

E – cariño, es casi la hora de salida – _le dijo mirando su reloj._

Ari – si madre, bueno, es hora de que me despida de ustedes – _les sonrió a las tres mujeres, Constance pago la cuenta y se levantaron para acompañar a Arizona._

E – cariño te veré en dos semanas – _se sonrieron y se abrazaron._

Ari – por supuesto Ma.

C – me saludas a Callie, cielo y nos llamas cuando llegues – _se despidieron con dos besos, al más puro estilo de Constance Isles._

Ari – fue un placer conocerte más Ángela, espero verte en el cumpleaños de Sofía – _le sonrió a Ángela_.

Ang – gracias, intentare estar allí o al menos que Jane este presente.

Ari – todas lo esperamos – _les sonrió a las tres mujeres, les dijo adiós una última vez e iba entrando a la sala de espera de su vuelo cuando se dio media vuelta y les dijo_ – una cosa más, la próxima vez que Maura y yo estemos en la misma habitación podrían no dejarme sola con ella – _las mujeres sonrieron, no entendían por qué de ese comentario_ \- algo me dice que querrá vengarse por unas cuantas cosas en cuanto me vea, me aterra no saber que va hacer en mi contra y parte de la culpa es de ustedes, si muero mi esposa no estará muy contenta – _les hizo un puchero y las mujeres se empezaron a reír._

-ooooo-

Me encantaría decir que soy fuerte, que puedo despojarme de mis sentimientos tan fácilmente, pero la verdad es que no, las cosas eran más fáciles cuando no conocía el amor de verdad, sobreviví a una infancia llena de lo material pero carente de afecto, me hice una mujer independiente, inteligente y exitosa sin necesitar las influencias de mis padres, aprendí a disfrutar de la soledad, luego apareció ella y cambio mi mundo por completo, si me mirara al espejo en este momento estoy segura que no me reconocería, así de frágil, sin mi raciocinio habitual, sin mi mente funcionando al mil por ciento, pero no tenía nada de malo, ¿cierto?, estaba bien si por un momento me rendía y era simplemente Maura, si dejaba mi temperamento y mi ego a un lado, si cedía a mi deseo como cualquier ser humano, me lo merecía… si me dejaba llevar no significaría que le estaba poniendo las cosas en bandeja de plata, ¿o sí?, no, creo que no… pero necesitaba que se quedara conmigo, que me abrazara, necesita sentir su calor, la necesitaba para sentirme segura porque en sus brazos y bajo su cuidado me he sentido segura siempre… desde que la conozco ha intentado protegerme de todo, y este último año hasta de ella misma me ha querido proteger.

J - sabes que no eres fría – _me sonrió_ \- no con las personas adecuadas – _la mire acusadoramente, estaba metiéndome para no hacerme sentir mal y corrigió_ \- al menos conmigo no lo eres.

M – querrás decir entonces que no lo soy en tus manos – _señale la posición en la que estábamos, abrazadas, separadas el espacio justo para vernos a los ojos, sujetándonos por la cintura, ambas con los ojos irritados, frágiles como nunca antes, sin barreras de por medio, me dio una sonrisa de medio lado._

J – ¿quieres comprobarlo científicamente? - _¿acaso estábamos coqueteando?, así de rápido habíamos regresado a ser Jane y Maura, la mire curiosa para que se explicara mejor_ – sólo… - _fue diciendo lentamente, hipnotizándome, acercándose a mí_ – debes… - _estaba más cerca, yo estaba perdida en su mirada, mis labios se entreabrieron inconscientemente_ – permitirme... – _sus suaves labios llegaron a los míos_ – besarte – _dijo sobre mis labios, tan condenadamente sexy, si tratara de describir la sensación me sería imposible, mis labios respondieron con tranquilidad, probando la dulzura de los labios de Jane, nuestro beso se fue intensificando poco a poco hasta el punto de quedarnos sin aliento, no nos alejamos mucho, nos miramos a los ojos_ – tienes unos labios muy suaves, tu piel… – _subió una mano a la altura de mi cara, cerré mis ojos, acaricio mi mejilla, mis labios, abrí mis ojos, tome su mano y la apreté._

M – sólo quiero dejar en claro – _susurre_ – que pase lo que pase hoy – _puse su mano en mi cintura, y las mías se fueron a la suya, pero hice trampa, yo acaricie su piel suavemente, su playera me lo permitía con facilidad y no habría tanto problema en deshacerme de su ropa, Jane no detuvo mis caricias_ \- no está del todo arreglado – _asintió sin moverse, dejándome hacer lo que estaba haciendo, mis manos desabrocharon su pantalón, esos jeans desgastados siempre la hacían lucir juvenil y sexy_ \- estaré enfada un tiempo – _subí mis manos por la curva de su cintura hasta su región axilar para deslizar su playera_ _y deshacerme de ella_ , _Jane cerro sus ojos y no protesto, estaba usando la ropa interior a juego, un conjunto negro, absolutamente maravilloso, pase un dedo suavemente por la parte de sus pechos que dejaba ver el sostén_ – hermosa… - _lo dije suavemente, más que para Jane para mí y continúe con lo que estaba diciendo_ \- hasta que logres convencerme – _Jane asintió_ \- te costara muchas cenas, muchas rosas, muchas cartas…

J – lo que quieras – _detuvo mis manos cuando paseaban de regreso a su cintura, tenía escalofríos, lo podía sentir en su piel, realmente estaba bromeando, si tenía pensado hacerme la difícil posterior a esta noche, pero todo dependía de lo que ella hiciera, si se portaba bien y regresaba a ser mi Jane por mi estaba bien con eso – veo sus caras, se están preguntando que si así de fácil se resuelve todo, pues sí, la amo, la deseo, al final de cuentas soy sólo una mujer amando a otra, si estoy equivocándome al caer así de sencillo, quiero hacerlo, quiero tirarme al precipicio - me empujo suavemente para que me sentara en el borde la cama, le sonreí, se quitó los tenis y deslizo su pantalón bajo mi atenta supervisión_ – lo que tú quieras de mí, es tuyo – _quedo sólo en ropa interior para mí, me mordí el labio inferior, absolutamente sexy, pero su comentario no me agrado del todo, se acercó a mí, se reclino un poco y me beso_ \- ¿pasa algo?– _me pregunto al notar mi suave respuesta a su beso._

M – _la mire a los ojos_ – no quiero hacer esto si no quieres Jane – _me miro confusa._

J – No te entiendo…

M – dijiste que lo que quiera de ti es mío, sólo necesito saber si… ¿tú también lo quieres?, es decir, ¿lo deseas? – _pregunte con miedo_ – no quiero esto porque te sientas culpable o porque sientas lastima hacia mí, no quiero dar un paso falso de nuevo… – _puso un dedo sobre mis labios, me tomo de la barbilla y sonrió._

J – lo entiendo, tranquila, puedo dejarte en claro todo lo que quieras, voy a disipar hasta la última de tus dudas cada que lo necesites – _bajo su mano por mi cuello en una suave caricia y recorrió la parte de mi pecho que dejaba expuesta mi bata, suspire pesadamente_ \- lo quiero, no sabes cuánto lo he deseado, ni desde cuándo Mau… - _me decía la verdad lo podía ver_ – lo quiero… todo – _me miro con deseo._

M - ¿estas… segura? – _yo tenía derecho a tener miedo, no quería tenerla y después perderla, no lo soportaría, si me entregaba a ella no habría vuelta atrás._

J – muy, muy segura – _se acercó a mí para besarme_ – podrías… - _decía sobre mis labios_ – subir un poco a la cama – _la mire a los ojos, asentí, subí a la cama apoyándome en mis codos, sin perderla de vista, sin cambiar de posición, llegue a la cabecera de cama y me apoye en ella, subió tan lentamente a la cama siguiendo mi camino, su escultural cuerpo bronceado me derretía, todo estaba tan bien en ella, era demasiado hermosa, me dejaba sin aliento_ – puedo… - _la mire curioso, acaricio mis muslos por debajo de la bata_ – puedo… sentarme – _me señalo con una mirada donde quería sentarse, tengo que admitir que estaba demasiado nerviosa, demasiado asustada, tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas para hacer el amor con ella, el día no me había dejado preparada para esto, nunca pensé que todo esto la traería hacia mí, suspire, debía calmarme, la deseaba, estaba enojada pero la deseaba, ¡maldita sea!_ \- ¿estás bien?... – _asentí, no puede formular palabras, mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal_ \- ¿crees que no es una buena idea?... podemos parar ahora… aunque... – _la tome del brazo y la jale hacia mí, a modo de que se sentara en mis muslos._

M – lo quiero, estoy muy nerviosa y asustada, demasiado asustada – _coloqué mis manos en sus caderas y comencé a acariciar su piel desnuda, subí mis manos por su espalda en una tierna caricia_ – pero… quiero hacerlo – _la mire a los ojos_ – sólo debes estar consciente de que esto cambiara las cosas entre nosotras dos.

J – _me sonrió_ – sólo íntimamente ¿cierto?, porque nuestra relación funcionaba muy bien antes de todo este desastre – _Jane estaba muy segura y decidida, yo en cambio estaba demasiado asustada, quizá porque no podía aceptar que después de tanto esfuerza ella llegara así, tan fácil a mí, cuando yo ya me había dado por vencida._

M – _ya estaba bien, quiero a Jane, la deseo, la quiero conmigo siempre, esto era lo que deseaba, tenerla entre mis brazos, ¡para Maura!, has que tu cabeza pare, usa sólo tus emociones por unas horas_ – sí, esto cambia el modo de vernos personalmente – _le sonreí_ – lo demás seguirá igual – _asintió._

J - perfecto… - _se acercó a besarme tan delicadamente, succiono mi labio inferior antes de separarse un poco, nos miramos a los ojos._

M – ¿no quieres tener citas antes de acostarte conmigo?, ¿ver si somos compatibles? – _le sonreí_ \- ¿ver si me soportaras o algo así?

J – _sonrió ampliamente_ – simplemente estas nerviosa Mau – _descubierta, cuando hablo de más es porque estoy nerviosa_ \- pero lo haremos a tu ritmo… hemos tenido citas, vivíamos casi juntas, conozco a tus padres, tu entorno, te conozco a ti más de lo que debería – _paso sus manos nuevamente por la parte de mi pecho que dejaba al descubierto mi bata y siguió su camino encima de ella hasta llegar a la cinta que mantenía cerrada mi bata_ – conoces a mi familia y no saliste corriendo, creo que sólo por eso podría casarme contigo mañana mismo – _desenredo el nudo y quito la cinta, abrió mi bata, me mordí el labio cuando note que me inspeccionada con su mirada, regreso su vista a mis ojos, me deseaba, le había gustado lo que vio, paso sus manos a su espalda para desabrocharse el sostén y rápidamente lo arrojo al piso y sin que me diera cuenta sus panties también desaparecieron, en un segundo ella estaba sentada de nueva cuenta sobre mis muslos pero desnuda, encontrándose mi piel con su piel y yo estaba malditamente nerviosa, respirando con dificultad, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, tenía miedo, pero ella estaba allí, abriéndome su corazón sin restricciones y yo debía dejarle en claro cuánto la amaba para que nunca se fuera de mi lado._

Nota: Hola, volví jeje, espero que sigan por aquí y les guste este capitulo... Gracias por esperar, muchas muchas gracias a los que siguen aquí.

ZoeRguez


	21. Chapter 21

Parte XXI

Creo que fue eso, el contacto de su piel contra la mía lo que me hizo reaccionar y despertar de todo el enredo que mi cabeza estaba haciendo para no disfrutar de este momento, mis instintos se pusieron a todo lo que daban sólo con sentir su cuerpo desnudo cerca del mío, mi mente se nublo y todo lo que existía para mí en ese momento era ella, sentada sobre mí, con las piernas enroscadas por detrás de mi espalda, estaba tan desinhibida, tan cooperativa y receptiva que mis manos se pasearon por todo su cuerpo y comencé a besarla con pasión, mi cuerpo estaba agotado pero se sentía despierto y listo para estar con ella, me separe un poco para verla completa y termine de deshacerme de mi bata, toque sus delicados senos, no tan pequeños, no tan grandes, todo en ella estaba perfectamente moldeado, suspire, tenerla delante era tan excitante para mí - _que les puedo decir, estoy enamorada_ – podría jurar que mi rostro estaba sonrojado, sentía el calor por mi cuerpo entero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos recosté a Jane y me coloque encima de ella, me recargue sobre mis codos y la mire a los ojos…

M – si me pruebas… nunca querrás probar a nadie más…

J – creo que es demasiado tarde para que salga corriendo Mau - _me sonrió, yo asentí y eso fue mi perdición, la bese como nunca antes he besado a nadie, cuando el beso se fue intensificando le pedí permiso para meter mi lengua y me lo concedió, estaba sin aliento, mi legua baila al mismo danzón que la suya, mis manos recorrían sus costados, sus piernas, mi cuerpo era un mar de sensaciones, sus pechos contra mis pechos, ¡dios mío!, esto no se comparaba en nada con otras ocasiones, con otros amantes, Jane era cálida, delicada, suave, irresistible, me despegue de su boca y baje a su cuello, lo bese y lo lamí, Jane emitía pequeños gemidos, mordisquee su oreja, regrese a su cuello unos segundos más y baje a sus pechos, todo el calor de mi cuerpo se dirigió a mi entrepierna con tan sólo estar acariciando a Jane y tenerla desnuda, sólo para mí, Jane tenía sus manos sobre las sabanas y estaba apretándolas, gemía cuando mi legua acariciaba sus pezones, cuando los succionaba, cuando pasaba mi lengua por su areola, por toda la carne que formaban sus senos, era absolutamente exquisita, cuando la torture lo suficiente seguí bajando, con mi legua lamí su abdomen, bese ciertas partes, succione otras y continúe descendiendo, a este punto yo estaba excitada demasiado, pero yo no quería liberarme de la excitación quería que Jane sintiera cuanto la amaba, cuanto podría disfrutar de esto conmigo, quería que supiera cuantas veces podía llevarla al cielo… y llegue al punto, estaba entre sus piernas, olía exquisito, Jane estaba tan empapada, abrí sus labios con dos dedos, lamí un poco por aquí, otro poco por allá, sus gemidos aumentaban, succione su clítoris que estaba completamente hinchado y delicioso, pero no la libere, oía el cuerpo de Jane, lo sentía, sabía que quería pero cuando se corriera para mi quería verla a los ojos, deje de succionar, de torturarla y subí de nueva cuenta a su boca, besando todo en el camino de regreso, me detuve más de lo que debía en sus pechos, me coloque entre sus piernas y comencé a danzar con ella, hice presión en las partes debidas de ambas, la excite al máximo, la bese de nuevo y baje mi mano hasta alcanzar sus pliegues y separarlos, sus líquidos calientes me permitieron deslizarme en ella tan fácilmente, ella dio un fuerte gemido, la penetre despacio, dulce, torturante, ella quería más duro, movía sus caderas, necesitaba liberarse con urgencia_ – Mau, estoy…

M – lo sé… mírame por favor, abre los ojos – _saque mi mano de su interior, con toda la delicadeza y la lentitud del mundo, coloque una de mis piernas entre las de ella, nuestros muslos podían sentir nuestros centros hinchados y duros, ella como pudo abrió sus ojos para mí, comencé a moverme, lentamente primero, más rápido después, y no se necesitó mucho para que explotáramos juntas, Jane casi no me había tocado pero sus gemidos, su cuerpo, su entrega, me había hecho llegar al límite de la excitación, me deje caer sobre ella, estábamos agitadas, podía sentir su pecho latir con rapidez, deslizo sus brazos sobre mi espalda para abrazarme, no nos dijimos nada por unos minutos._

J – Mau – _ella decidió romper el silencio, mi cuerpo estaba adormecido, pero no me permitiría quedarme dormida, ahora no, levante un poco mi cabeza para poder mirarla._

M – dime Jane…

J – te amo… - _la mire sorprendida, ¿esto era en serio?_

M – yo también te amo Jane, no sabes cuánto… - _la bese y ella aprovecho para voltearme y quedar sobre mí, dudo, me miraba y estaba dudando sobre algo._

J – eres fantástica… esto… yo nunca lo había sentido tan dentro de mi… es… no puedo explicarlo… tu suavidad, tu tacto… quiero más – _le sonreí._

M – te daré todo lo que quieras Jane... – _no se animó a hacer lo que vi en sus ojos, estaba bien por ahora, iríamos tan lento como se necesitara, se recostó sobre mi pecho, como yo lo había hecho minutos antes, la abrace y no sé en qué momento me quede profundamente dormida._

-ooooo-

Maura estaba en su habitación profundamente dormida, después de una mañana llena de adrenalina y una tarde muy – a falta de otra palabra - agitada, estaba recostada bocabajo, acomodada plácidamente sobre su almohada, su cabello rubio siempre perfecto caía sobre las sabanas y sobre su espalda desnuda, lucia absolutamente hermosa, el fresco y la suave brisa de la noche comenzaba a despertar a la dulce doctora Isles porque sólo estaba cubierta con una fina sábana blanca que llegaba hasta su espalda baja…

M – mmm – _Maura comenzó a despertar, se movió un poco sobre su cama, la suavidad que sintió en su piel desnuda propinada por las finas sabanas le causo escalofríos, abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue su ventana, se percató de que había anochecido y caía una suave brisa, sonrió, la tarde había sido maravillosa, tan agridulce pero hermosa, se giró para ver al otro lado de su cama y para su sorpresa estaba sola_ \- ¡Jane Rizzoli te odio! – _grito y empezó a patalear en la cama_ – ¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre dejarme sola!, ¡Qué carajos te pasa por la cabeza! – _después de gritarle a la nada decidió respirar profundo y calmarse, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se dijo para si_ \- ¿Qué demonios le pasa ella?, esa no es la pregunta correcta Maura, la verdadera pregunta es qué demonios te pasa a ti… ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí hacer esto?, ¡Dios mío! – _se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando alguien toco a la puerta._

C – Cariño… ¿puedo pasar? – _escucho Maura_ – sé que estas despierta cielo.

M – ¡mi madre! – _dijo en un susurro, la cama estaba un poco desordenada y ella estaba desnuda, trato de levantarse rápidamente_ \- ¡auch! – _fue lo primero que exclamo cuando puso los pies en el piso y quiso dar un paso, estaba adolorida, hacer el amor con Jane había sido fantástico pero hacía mucho que no tenía actividad física de ese tipo, eso y que el impacto del disparo que recibió en la mañana, la emborrachada del día anterior y la dormida a la intemperie le estaban pasando la factura_ – de verdad necesito vacaciones – _dijo buscando su bata por el piso_ – voy madre - _dio con ella rápidamente, se la puso y fue a abrir, Constance entro a la habitación tan calmada y elegante como siempre_ – hola madre.

C – hola hija, quieres por favor darle a esta madre preocupada un abrazo, debo decir que no despertaste de muy buen humor en el hospital.

M – _se sonrojo_ – lo siento madre, no estoy pensando muy bien últimamente – _se acercó a su madre y la abrazo._

C – creo que ese comentario en este momento no tiene que ver conmigo ¿verdad? – _dijo Constance a modo de broma, la libero de sus brazos y la miro a los ojos_ – se todo lo que te pasa cielo… tiene que ver con Jane y lo que sea que pasara aquí – _Constance sonrío, Maura se sonrojo._

M – Madre...

C – Maura, cielo, soy mayor y soy artista, no me asombro fácilmente – _le dedico una dulce mirada a Maura_ \- y sabes que desde el momento en que me confesaste que amabas a Jane te he apoyado en todo, añadiré que inclusive antes de que me lo dijeras yo ya te apoyaba en esto.

M – gracias madre – _dijo Maura apenada._

C – qué te parece si te cambias la bata por un pijama y bajas conmigo a la cocina, para que comas algo y me cuentes que te está atormentando cielo – _Maura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, se dirigió a su armario para ponerse el pijama y salió enseguida, bajo con Constance a la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra mientras su madre preparaba té y colocaba la comida que había traído en los platos_ – cuéntame cielo qué te pasa.

M – Madre – _Maura dudo antes de hablar, pero decidió confesar todo para poder aclarar su mente, su madre había sido una excelente consejera en todo este nuevo proceso_ – creo que no hice bien en pasar la tarde con Jane, no hice bien en caer en sus brazos así de rápido, no como estoy… y mira qué hace, se va y me deja aquí sola – _Constance sonrió_ – sin saber si se arrepintió de hacer el amor conmigo o qué rayos le paso, por qué se fue así, me dejo sola y yo perdonándola tan fácil…

C – Maura respira – _la interrumpió Constance_ – sinceramente no creo que Jane este arrepentida de estar contigo.

M – yo tampoco lo creo… – _dijo en voz baja, Jane le había dicho un te amo tan espontaneo, tan salido del corazón que salir corriendo no era lógico para esta situación._

C – _Constance sonrió, esta Maura llena de dudas era tan dulce y tierna_ \- no justifico que se fuera sin explicarte nada cariño, y no sé dónde está metida, pero debe de tener alguna buena razón para no estar aquí.

M – ya me cansé de sus excusas madre, de todo, de que me endulcé tan fácilmente, ¡dios santo!, quiero que esta etapa se acabe – _Maura se veía realmente afligida._

C – sólo estas enojada cielo porque despertaste sola y querías despertar en los brazos de Jane, y no me mires así - _lo dijo ante la mirada incrédula de Maura_ – sabes que es cierto – _Constance le sonrió traviesamente_ – pero bueno cuando Jane regrese, porque te aseguro que así será, te explicara todo y seguirán igual de felices que hace un rato.

M – madre quiero tu opinión sobre lo que te dije antes… yo… ¿tú crees que…? – _Maura no se atrevió a preguntar, pero tenía esa duda desde que despertó sola, igual y su madre tenía razón, sólo estaba enojada, de hecho, tenía toda la razón, pero no se lo diría, Constance la miro y la leyó tan rápidamente que termino la pregunta por ella._

C – ¿si hiciste bien en estar con ella? – _pregunto_ – ¿si esto está bien? – _le sonrió_ – ¿si fue correcto tirarte al vacío sin paracaídas? – _Maura asintió sonrojada_ – muy bien, para empezar creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta la sabes mejor que yo, pero asumiremos que realmente no lo sabes, así que si te sientes confundida ahora, está bien cielo, es más que entendible, pasaste un día tan difícil que si estuvieras tomándote las cosas tan calmadamente estaría preocupada, toda tu confusión se me hace lo más normal del mundo cariño – _le sonrió dulcemente a Maura_ – aclarado esto, seguiré con tu pregunta original, lo que paso entre ustedes tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, hoy o mañana, dentro de diez días o un mes, ustedes tienen que estar juntas, el tiempo termina por unirlas en algún punto, aunque ustedes hagan lo imposible por separarse, qué más da si fue hoy, si fue así de rápido, ambas lo deseaban y después del día que tuviste hoy te merecías dormir en los brazos de la persona que amas – _Constance miro a los ojos a Maura y le hablo desde el fondo de su corazón_ – dime cursi cariño, pero el amor es el amor, lo que hiciste estuvo bien, dejaste todo atrás, pudiste superar todo lo que has pasado, pudiste perdonar y te entregaste al amor – _le sonrió a Maura_ – y mejor no perder las preciadas horas Maura, nadie mejor que tú lo sabe, has aprendido que cada día es una vida y si no vives el día como quieres hacerlo puede que al día siguiente la oportunidad no se vuelva a presentar o puede que el día siguiente no llegue porque un evento desafortunado se interpuso en el camino – _Maura asintió_ – pensando como tú, puedo suponer que quizás crees que debiste darle tiempo al tiempo, aclarar tu mente antes de dormir con Jane, ir paso a paso o inclusive hasta alejarte de ella un tiempo, pero nada de eso sería correcto ahora, recuerda que irse será siempre la forma más cobarde de amar – _Constance suspiro_ – tu sabes que las cosas buenas suceden cielo, cuando menos te las esperas, cuando ya no crees que pasaran… así que sólo acepta esto cariño – _Constance le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su hija._

M – tienes razón madre, sólo estoy un poco alterada por todo lo que ha pasado en el día - _suspiro._

C – las cosas serán mejor por la mañana, te lo prometo, esa preciosa mente tuya vera las cosas más claras – _Constance le paso una taza de té a Maura y se sentó frente a ella_ – cambiando un poco el tema cielo, cuando llegue tu teléfono estaba sonando, era la teniente Benson, me dijo que si podrías pasar a la comisaria mañana, debe regresarte tu celular el cual le entrego Susie después de que la rescataran y las demás cosas que dejaste en la comisaria, llamo a la casa porque dijo que afortunadamente le habías dejado ese número cuando se conocieron, ¿algo que deba saber?...

M – veras… la conocí por su trabajo, nos hicimos amigas y me está ayudando con unas cosas, me gustaría hablarte de ello cuando esté todo listo.

C – por supuesto cariño, esperare entonces – _le sonrió a Maura, escucharon la puerta que comunicaba a la casa de huéspedes con la de Maura abrirse, Ángela Rizzoli hizo su aparición._

A – Maura, cariño, has despertado, Jane va a matarme – _Maura le sonrió_ – Constance pensé que te quedarías con Ellen.

C – bueno ese era el plan, pero después de que te dejamos con Frankie tuve que pasar a dejarla a ella al hospital, algo se le presento, hice un poco de tiempo y llegue aquí justo en el momento perfecto – _miro a Maura y le sonrió, Maura le devolvió la sonrisa_ – Ángela por qué dijiste que Jane iba a matarte – _miro a Ángela._

A – ¡cielos!, cierto, Frankie me paso a dejar hace un rato porque yo quería saber que había pasado con nuestras hijas, esperaba que todo estuviera bien, así que vine sin hacer mucho ruido, tampoco quería entrometerme o llegar en mal momento, pero me encontré a Jane en la cocina escribiéndote una nota – _se dirigió a Maura_ \- me dijo que necesitaba hacer algo en la comisaria y que no quería que te despertaras y no la encontraras y pensaras lo peor, le ofrecí cuidarte hasta que regresara y darte el mensaje personalmente, pero tuve que salir un momento, lo siento cielo no te enfades con Jane… - _Constance sonrió y vio como Maura se relajó y suspiro._

C – no te preocupes Ángela, todo está bien, ¿verdad cariño? – _se dirigió a Maura._

M – _sonrió_ – por supuesto Madre, Ángela, todo está bien.

-ooooo-

Jane se encontraba en una cámara de Gessell en la cárcel para hombres de Boston, había ido sola y había cobrado un favor para poder hablar a solas con un preso sin que quedara constancia de su visita, ni siquiera había dudado en hacer lo que estaba haciendo, cuando se trataba de Maura no había restricciones…

P - ¿Qué haces aquí? – _le pregunto un sorprendido Paddy a Jane, la última vez que se vieron de frente le había disparado sin pestañear_ – no es una hora muy común para visitas.

J – necesito que me hagas un favor – _le dijo Jane sin ponerse de pie, se encontraba sentada en una de las dos únicas sillas del cuarto de interrogatorio_ – y sé que lo puedes hacer, si fuiste capaz de enviarme el video donde tenían a Maura secuestrada estando encerrado, entonces puedo suponer que puedes hacer cualquier cosa - _lo miro a los ojos, Paddy se sentó frente a ella._

P – vaya, esto es una sorpresa, sabes las consecuencias de pedirle un favor a alguien como yo y sin embargo aquí estas – _sonrió de medio lado mirando curiosamente a Jane._

J – sé que en tu mundo favor con favor se paga, estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio… - _Jane estaba en su posición de detective, sin miedo, sin dudar._

P – debe ser muy importante Jane, me sorprende, podría pedirte que me sacaras de aquí – _Jane no desvió la mirada, seguía viendo a Paddy de frente._

J – si eso quieres, puedo hacer algo al respecto para que escapes de aquí.

P – ya veo, así que esto se trata de Maura – _Jane se sorprendió._

J - ¿Qué?... yo no he mencionado que sea algo sobre ella…

P – no es necesario, sólo conozco a una persona que podría hacer que arrojaras a la basura tu carrera y tu ética, sólo hay una persona que me haría tratar de ser un mejor ser humano y por la cual me he quedado en la cárcel, es fácil suponer entonces que esa persona seria la única que nos vincule y que nos haga estar teniendo esta conversación, mi hija – _Jane suspiro._

J – entonces seamos claros…

P – perfecto, ¿qué necesitas?, sé que Maura lo hizo estupendamente esta mañana y que está bien…

J – sí, ella está bien, pero necesito estar segura de que Alice nunca le va a poner una mano encima a Maura, no estoy tranquila sabiendo que se puede escapar de nuevo de la cárcel – _Paddy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza._

P – de eso me estoy encargando Jane, pero puede que no te gusten mis métodos.

J – no me importa lo que le hagas, sólo no quiero que vuelva a tocar a Maura.

P – Jane vete a casa tranquila, Alice sabrá que se metió con la persona equivocada, yo me encargaré personalmente de ella, eso no tenías ni que pedirlo – _la detective lo miraba sorprendida_ – pero hagamos esto, si Maura sabe que estas aquí y si sabe lo que me estas pidiendo, no le va a gustar nada – _Jane se confundió con lo que acababa de decir Paddy_ – así que tú nunca estuviste aquí y nunca pediste nada, entendido – _Jane lo miraba confusa._

J - ¿Qué? – _fue lo único que pudo decir._

P – quiero que te quede claro que esta conversación nunca paso, tu nunca estuviste aquí y nunca pediste nada, lo que le pase a Alice no está en tus manos, está en las mías, ¿te queda claro? – _Jane solo asintió_ – y, sobre todo, Maura no debe de saber nada de esto, ¿está bien? – _Jane volvió a asentir_ – así que no me debes nada Jane.

J – no sé si eso sea bueno o malo.

P – _Paddy ignoro el comentario de Jane y le dijo_ \- pero yo si quiero pedirte un favor Jane… - _Jane lo miro de nuevo a los ojos_ – como padre – _Jane se sorprendió._

J – ¿Qué pasa?

P – Quiero que Maura sea feliz.

J - yo…

P – está en tus manos, sé que amas a mi hija y sé que ella te ama, de hecho, deberías estar con ella en estos momentos.

J – _suspiro_ – yo… lo eche a perder mucho esta semana, debo encontrar la manera de corregirlo.

P – lo harás, tú la conoces mejor que nadie, cuídala.

J – lo hare, reparare lo que hice mal en estos días o quizás desde más antes, eso tampoco cuenta como favor, la amo y es lo que debo de hacer.

P – muy bien Jane, entonces… esta platica nunca existió – _Paddy se puso de pie y le estiro una mano a Jane, ella lo dudo unos segundos, pero se puso de pie y correspondió al saludo_ – se feliz Jane, has feliz a mi hija – _Paddy sonrió y soltó la mano de Jane, esta sólo asintió y Paddy se dirigió a la salida de la habitación para ser llevado nuevamente a su celda._

-ooooo-

Mi madre y Ángela continuaban conversando conmigo en la cocina - para ser sincera mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, yo no era consciente de lo que ellas platicaban solo me limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando y sonreír - ambas estaban sentadas frente a mí tomando una taza de té, se habían asegurado de que cenara decentemente, aunque no tenía tanto apetito, la suave lluvia con la que me había despertado se había intensificado, el clima se estaba poniendo más frio conforme la noche avanzaba, no sabía qué hora era, pero creo que era lo menos importante…

C – _mi madre se aclaró la garganta para llamar mi atención y me miro_ \- Maura cielo, ya que estas un poco más tranquila - _¿yo tranquila?_ \- voy a tomarme la libertad de comportarme como tu madre – _oh, oh… dejo la taza de té sobre la barra_ \- así que permíteme decirte como madre, ¿en que estabas pensando esta mañana?... ¿Cómo se te ocurre exponerte de esa manera?... sobre todo, cómo se te ocurrió desaparecer con Arizona, sabias que no podías exponerte así y de todas maneras lo hiciste… - _la mire a los ojos, tarde o temprano iba a responder esas preguntas, pero no hoy madre, igual ya se había demorado en reprenderme y había sido una madre muy paciente._

M – Madre... yo…

A – Maura, no me gusta que tomes el ejemplo de Jane, ella no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas - _¿Qué?, dos contra uno y precisamente hoy…_

J – Si Maura, no deberías tomar mi ejemplo - _nadie la había escuchado entrar y sin embargo ahí estaba, recargada en el muro de la entrada de la sala, me sonrió._

M – Jane… - _salvada por la campana, camino hacia nosotras, más bien en mi dirección, se colocó frente a mí y me miraba a los ojos, no podía descifrarla._

J – creo que no deberían regañarla hoy… quizá mañana puedan gritarle o en unos días – _me seguía sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa sin siquiera procesarlo en mi cabeza, fue una reacción automática_ – tal vez quiera gritarme a mí por desaparecerme - _¿me estaba coqueteando?_

M – de hecho, debería hacerlo… - _seguíamos viéndonos a los ojos, nuestras madres captaron la tensión que había entre nosotros, Jane se acercó a mí, yo seguía sentada en una de las sillas de la barra, solo me gire para quedar frente a frente_.

C – Ángela creo que las chicas necesitan hablar…

A – sí, eso parece… - _se iban a poner de pie cuando Jane hablo._

J – no, no se vayan, necesito que se queden – _las miro un par de segundos en los cuales ellas asintieron y regresaron a sus lugares, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí_ – tengo que decirle algo a Maura y necesito que también lo escuchen – _esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa_ , _saco del bolso de su chaqueta una nota_ – Mau, tal vez esto no es lo mejor que vas a oír pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer esta noche para demostrarte lo que siento, para tratar de merecerme todo lo bueno que me ofreces porque no lo merezco, no así, siéndote sincera necesito ganarme cada caricia de esta tarde, cada palabra de amor que me regalaste y todo lo que me hiciste sentir – _me sonroje, en ese momento mi madre y Ángela dejaron de existir_ – escribí esto para ti… Dicen que algunas veces la persona de la que verdaderamente estas destinado a enamorarte aparece en tu vida de la forma más extraña e inesperada, yo no me di cuenta que esa persona había llegado a mi vida tan rápidamente como debía hacerlo, me tomo un tiempo, bueno, me tomo unos años darme cuenta de quién era ella y coincidencia o no la conocí de la forma más extraña e inesperada - fingiendo ser una prostituta tratando de comprar una dona – así que contigo descubrí que podemos pedirle al universo todas las señales que queramos, pero al final solo vemos lo que queremos ver, cuando estemos listos para verlo, y estoy lista, después de todo este tiempo estoy lista para ti, para hacerte feliz, para recomponer poco a poco lo que hecho mal, cada día estoy dispuesta enamorarte... Dicen, que hacen falta días malos para saber quién es familia, quien es amigo y cuáles son los verdaderos amores, hemos pasado bastantes días malos desde que nos conocemos, sobre todo este último año y sé desde hace tiempo que eres todo eso para mí, mi amiga, mi familia y mi verdadero amor, ¿sabes por qué?, porque he sobrevivido por ti, por ver tu sonrisa al final del día, sé que, si sobrevivimos al mal momento terminare el día en tu casa tomando una copa de vino en tu sofá o una cerveza y si todo va bien podre quedarme a dormir en tu cama, porque en los días más malos me cuidaras como lo hiciste cuando Hoyt estaba vivo, por eso soy fuerte en cada situación, por ver tu sonrisa, por compartir un momento intimo contigo al final del día, por al menos sentir tu calor en la noche o poder sentir tus brazos rodearme cuando me desmorono al final del día, solo por ti Mau he sido valiente, cuando quiero rendirme solo pienso en ti y encuentro la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir - _me miro a los ojos, yo no sabía que hacer o decir, ella se estaba exponiendo, se estaba dejando ver frágil, romántica, estaba tirando todos sus muros como yo lo había hecho para confesarle mis sentimientos_ \- creo que podemos usar esa frase que dice que en los más oscuros de mis días te llevaste mi dolor y mi tristeza – _me sonrió y una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla izquierda_ – en estos días – _volvió la vista a su carta_ – en estos días comprendí porque lo intentaste tanto conmigo, la repuesta era muy simple... - _la interrumpí, me observo._

M - porque cuando quieres a alguien – _la mire a los ojos_ \- tienes la esperanza de que las cosas funcionen y lo intentas una y otra y otra vez, todas las veces necesarias – _asintió con un movimiento de cabeza._

J – _continuo_ – quiero que sepas algo, cuando te doy un beso en la frente es porque en algún lado leí que significaba protección, decía que la persona que te de un beso en la frente quiere que estés bien en todo momento y que seguramente nunca te iba a abandonar, yo sabía cuándo te conocí todo lo que habías pasado y esa era mi forma de demostrarte en silencio que siempre iba a estar contigo.

M – Lo sé – _dije en un susurro._

J – aunque te falle en estos días, pero te prometo que te voy a compensar por todo, por ser esa persona que llego a tu vida y rompió tus esquemas, tus costumbres y tus planes, por ser la persona que rompió tu corazón y te desilusiono, porque simplemente estoy enamorada de tu sonrisa, de tu voz, de tu cuerpo, de tus brazos, de esos bellos ojos color avellana, pero lo más importante estoy enamorada de tu alma y quiero enseñarte que el amor es más que ir juntos de la mano, más que besarnos en público, más que escribirnos cualquier cursilería, más que llamarte por teléfono todas las noches, voy a enseñarte que el amor vale la pena, que tu vales demasiado para mi Maura, y quisiera estar a tu lado al final de cada día por el resto de mi vida y despertarme viendo tu cara al sol de la mañana.

Nota: hola a todos, me demore en un poquito en volver, pero aquí estamos, espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, los leo y espero que los que empezaron a leer la historia sigan aquí y sigan disfrutando de ella, les debo decir que la razón de mi ausencia es por cuestiones académicas, pero he encontrado un espacio para escribir. Muchas gracias infinitas a todos.

Zoe Rodríguez


	22. Chapter 22

Parte XXII

Mi mente no encontró una manera para contestar a las declaraciones que Jane me había hecho, estaba en blanco, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y ella me miraba con esos ojos de cachorrito que tanto amo, ¡dios!, amo a esta mujer, con esto no justifico todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras pero si de algo estoy segura es de que las personas no entienden cuan estresante es explicar lo que pasa por la cabeza cuando ni siquiera uno lo entiende, así que la entiendo, entiendo a Jane y por ningún motivo la voy a perder, ya no.

J – siempre tienes algo que decir y hoy que necesito que digas algo decides no hablar – _me sonrió, no me estaba reprendiendo, estaba nerviosa, yo también lo estaba._

M – yo… es solo… que esto me sorprende Janie… me encanta, pero me sorprende – _le dije sonriendo_.

J – al menos no me gritaste por irme – _ella mantenía esa bella sonrisa en el rostro, compartimos una de esas miradas de enamoradas, de complicidad, cada vez la sentía más cerca de mí, ¿íbamos a besarnos?, sí, lo íbamos a hacer._

A - ¡qué bonito! – _trato de decirlo bajito, pero la escuchamos fuerte y claro, nos separamos antes de besarnos y nos giramos hacia nuestras madres._

J – Ma – _a Jane se le había olvidado al igual que a mí que nuestras madres estaban ahí_ – Constance, bueno… - _me miro y me extendió su mano, yo no entendí al principio, pero después lo capté y le di la mano_ – bien, las cosas son así… - _volvió a mirarme, intercambiamos una mirada, le asentí con un movimiento de cabeza_ – la amo, amo a esta maravillosa mujer y voy a estar con ella todo el tiempo que me lo permita – _era así de simple… así de sencillo, siempre lo fue, mi madre me miro y me sonrió, Ángela lloraba de la emoción y ¿yo?… bueno yo era un cumulo de emociones, era más de lo que mi corazón y mi razón podían soportar en un día, pero qué diablos importaba eso si al amanecer estaría con la mujer que amo._

-ooooo-

… _No ha salido el sol, miro en el reloj, son las siete y no puedo dormir, cojo tu jersey azul, me gusta que huela a ti, siento que me abraza como tú…_

Olía a panqueques – mmm - por alguna extraña razón me moría de hambre, había música… ¿música? - ¿de dónde? - yo no podía despertar, me sentía agotada pero feliz, muy feliz…

… _no has despertado aún, apago la suave luz que ilumina mi trocito de colchón, entro en la habitación, oigo tu respiración y los latidos de tu corazón…_

M - Música, panqueques, cama… Jane – _lo dije entre sueños y lentamente abrí mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue la tenue luz que atravesaba por las ventanas, estaba por amanecer, me giré para ver si Jane continuaba en la cama conmigo y para mi sorpresa no estaba allí, se había levantado antes que yo, el desayuno estaba en la mesita de al lado de la cabecera, ya no era un misterio de donde venía el olor de la comida y la guapa morena que buscaba se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la habitación mirándome._

… _Vas despertando ya, buscas en mi mitad y me encuentras esperando en un rincón, no puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero, ahora los relojes pararán…_

J – hola cariño – _me mira a los ojos, su cabello negro esta desordenado, luce su jersey de los Red Sox que le encanta y unos shorts cortos que hacen que sus largas, delgadas y bien torneadas piernas se luzcan_ \- ¿dormiste bien? – _me sonríe y se pone de pie, se dirige hacia mí._

M – Sí, por supuesto – _le sonrió como una tonta_ \- mejor que nunca Jane, dormí en tus brazos – _ella sigue acercándose a mí, se sienta en el borde de la cama, toma mi barbilla y me besa lentamente, se queda observándome después del beso, la miro con curiosidad por la forma en la que ella me contempla_ \- ¿te sucede algo? – _niega con un movimiento de cabeza_ – ¿segura? – _pone un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme._

… _Tú, acercándote a mi pelo, tú y tu mirada otra vez, quiero que no exista el tiempo, detener este momento, una vida es poco para mí…_

J – te amo – _dice acercándose de nueva cuenta a mis labios, se sube a la cama mientras continuamos besándonos y es en ese momento en el que entiendo de que va todo esto… se coloca sobre mí segura de sí misma y sin dudarlo como la tarde de ayer, pasa sus labios de mi boca a mi cuello, besando lentamente y succionando ciertas partes, continua el camino de besos por mi esternón, regresa a mi cuello besando el centro, mientras sus manos comienzan a desabrochar los botones de mi pijama, una vez que su camino estuvo libre siguió besando y lamiendo mi cuerpo, se encontró con mis senos y los acaricio, los beso, los succiono, estaba tomándose el tiempo para conocer mi cuerpo, baja a mi abdomen, lo besa, pasa su lengua por mis costados y comienza a ir más abajo para ir retirando lentamente el pantalón de mi pijama con mis panties incluidas, me deja desnuda y es una injusticia ella aun continua vestida, pero parece que me lee el pensamiento porque antes de volver a colocarse sobre mí se quita su playera y se deshace de su short, le sonrió y levanto una ceja, es una tramposa no traía ropa interior, regresa a mi acariciando mis piernas con sus manos, besa mi pubis y continua por mi abdomen y sigue subiendo besándome y acariciándome hasta estar completamente sobre mí, mirándome a los ojos, siento su cuerpo cálido sobre el mío, una sensación de placer corre por mi cuerpo…_ \- eres hermosa, siempre me han gustado tus ojos – _nos miramos, le sonrió… y lo que sigue después es maravilloso…_

… _Siento miedo al pensar que esta complicidad algún día vaya a terminar, miedo a no volver a ver tus ojos desvistiéndome como lo hacen cada anochecer, abrázame otra vez, vamos a prometer, algo que nunca vayamos a romper…_

-ooooo-

Escucho el espantoso sonido de un celular muy a lo lejos, no quiero salir de este estado de confort, me siento genial, desnuda y relajada, mis piernas yacen enredadas en las de Jane y sus brazos me envuelven, nada más me importa ahora… sigue sonando, ahora se escucha más cerca, alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación…

C – Maura… Cariño… - _vuelve a tocar a la puerta_ – Mau… - _yo no puedo abrir los ojos, realmente no quiero salir de la cama, sin embargo, Jane con todo el cuidado del mundo y sin querer despertarme sale de la cama…_

J – hola Constance – _escucho la voz ronqueta de Jane y me parece maravilloso, es lo que siempre he querido escuchar por las mañanas, digo… lo escuchaba antes, pero no de esta manera._

C – Jane, buenos días cielo – _puedo imaginar la gran sonrisa de mi madre al ver a Jane con el cabello revuelto y probablemente con mi bata puesta porque su ropa aún está en el piso, en el lado de mi cama y junto a mi pijama_ – disculpa que te despierte, yo menos que nadie las quería sacar de la cama hoy – _escucho una de sus risitas educadas_ – pero de la comisaria han estado llamando con mucha insistencia desde hace como dos horas, algo paso con esa mujer.

J – ¿con Alice?

C – así es Jane… - _al escuchar ese nombre me siento al instante en la cama, cubriéndome con la sabana, por si acaso mi madre entra a la habitación, aunque dudo que lo haga, espero que Alice no escapara de la cárcel de nueva cuenta._

J – no te dijeron que paso ¿verdad?

C – no Jane, me dijeron que querían hablarlo con ustedes primero.

J – Está bien Constance… no te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo contestare el celular si vuelven a llamar, despertare a Maura.

C- Jane… cuida a Maura por favor – _me conmueve, la voz de mi madre sonó a una súplica sincera._

J – con mi vida Constance – _y eso fue lo más lindo que Jane pudo contestar y si acaso escuchar el nombre de Alice me causo cierta alarma, Jane hizo que lo olvidara al instante, cierra la puerta y se da cuenta que la estoy mirando_ – has despertado – _se sonroja_ – escucha no quiero que te preocupes por nada hasta que lleguemos a la comisaria, ¿sí?, quizás solo es para hablarnos del caso y que no sea nada como para alterarnos – _camino hasta la cama, se sentó en el borde, me miraba con miedo, pensó que estaba asustada por Alice, la verdad es que yo solo estaba cautivada por ella, Alice me importaba un demonio, acaricia mi mejilla_ \- no estás pensando en Alice, ¿cierto?

M – _le sonrió_ – no cariño – _me sonríe_ \- quiero besarte y hacerte el amor antes de ir a donde sea que debamos ir – _nos sonreímos tontamente y ella me besa apasionadamente, devorando mi boca y yo la suya._

-ooooo-

M – esto es un desastre ¿verdad? – _le dije a Jane cuando llegamos a la comisaria y bajamos a la morgue, los cuerpos habían sido retirados después de que toda la situación había pasado, pero los cristales rotos, mi laboratorio deshecho y mi oficina desbaratada seguían igual._

J – _Jane me abrazo_ – estará todo como antes en unos días cariño – _me dejé envolver en sus brazos, me dio un beso en la frente_ – salgamos de aquí ¿sí?, te llevare con Cavanaugh, así sabremos que pasa y podremos irnos aún más rápido – _asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso de la oficina de Cavanaugh, afortunadamente no tuve que pasar por el piso de detectives porque seguramente estaba igual de deshecho._

C – Detective Rizzoli, Doctora Isles tomen asiento – _nos dijo en cuanto entramos a la oficina_ – la teniente Benson se unirá a nosotros en un momento, ¿Cómo te sientes Maura? – _Sean me sonrió, era raro verlo hablarme de tu, pero la situación se prestaba para ello._

M – bien Teniente – _mire a Jane_ – muy bien – _Jane me sonrió, miramos a Cavanaugh al mismo tiempo, él solo sonrió y asintió, Olivia entro en ese momento._

OB – ¡Cariño!, te busque ayer en el Hospital, pero Arizona me dijo que habías escapado – _me dedico una enorme sonrisa, me puse de pie para poder saludarla, y me tomo en un gran abrazo_ – me preocupabas un poco, pero Arizona me tranquilizo, intente llamar a tu casa, pero solo conseguí dejarte un mensaje con tu madre.

J – _Jane se aclaró la garganta_ – Mau – _me dijo seria y sonrojada._

M – _sonreí_ – Jane creo que ya conoces a Olivia Benson, teniente y próximamente sargento de la unidad de victimas especiales – _Jane tranquilizo su gesto, se puso de pie para saludar a Olivia, estrecharon sus manos._

OB – te debo una disculpa Jane, por lo de ayer, me porté muy brusca contigo, pero era lo mejor, Maura no quería que tu carrera saliera perjudicada, me había hablado de ciertas cosas antes, así que hice lo que creí que era mejor – _Jane se sorprendió y me miro, no enojada, solo sorprendida._

M – te contare todo después, ¿está bien? – _le dije a Jane mirándola a los ojos, me sonrió, y asintió, regrese a mi asiento enfrente del escritorio de Cavanaugh, Jane se colocó tras de mí y acaricio mis hombros, Olivia se sentó en la silla que antes ocupada Jane, la plática seria iba a iniciar, Cavanaugh le asintió a Olivia._

OB – Maura, Jane, no sé cómo se tomarán esta noticia, pero antes de que enterremos esto debemos decírselos, el día de hoy, a las cero seiscientas horas Alice Sands fue encontrada muerta en su celda, un picahielos atravesaba su corazón, no había ninguna nota, pero el mensaje es claro – _mire a Jane, realmente no me esperaba nada de eso, pero tampoco sabía cómo tomarlo, mi cabeza estaba preparada para enfrentar un juicio en contra de Alice y todo lo que le precedía._

J – ¿Doyle? – _pregunto segura Jane, obviamente era un mensaje de mi padre biológico._

C – Así es.

J – ¿algún problema para Maura?, ¿alguna repercusión?... – _una pregunta bien hecha, yo no había reparado en eso._

C – ninguna Jane, trataremos de enterrar este caso con la máxima discreción posible, todo un equipo de policías fue atacado, el cuerpo policiaco está de luto, familias enteras están destruidas por su causa, perdieron a hijos, hijas, hermanos, hermanas, padres y madres, Alice estaba acabada de una manera u otra desde que piso la cárcel, suena mal, lo sé, pero es lo que hay - _Jane asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, yo no sabía que decir._

OB – no te preocupes Jane – _Olivia y Jane compartieron una mirada de complicidad_ \- todo estará bien, Maura y tu estarán bien…

J – _Jane asintió de nuevo_ – entonces… ¿no nos necesitan para este caso?

C – solo te necesitare para firmar unos papeles del caso, después de eso son libres.

J – muy bien, entonces debo decirte ahora que Maura está presente… me tomare algunos de mis periodos vacacionales, hay ciertos asuntos – _se dirigió a mí_ – a los que me gustaría acompañar a Maura y necesito tiempo libre - _me sonrió, regreso su mirada a Cavanaugh_ – si no estás de acuerdo, entonces puedes ir tramitando mi baja.

C – Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo Jane, lo necesitan.

OB – Nuestros superiores indicaron que, aunque ustedes no lo quisieran, estarían un tiempo ausentes del trabajo, las conocen y saben que en otras circunstancias ustedes hubieran regresado al trabajo como si nada, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes – _Olivia nos sonrió_ \- tómense el tiempo que necesiten, sus trabajos estarán aquí cuando regresen – _Cavanaugh asintió ante lo dicho por Olivia._

C – Jane si no te molesta, arreglamos el papeleo del que te hablo de una vez para que puedas irte con Maura a descansar – _Jane asintió, me miro, le asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de la oficina con Cavanaugh para arreglar lo del caso de Alice, aunque era sencillo, no existiendo ella, no había caso, esto se había terminado._

OB – _Olivia me sonrió_ – ella sí que esta rara, ayer quería matarme con la mirada y hoy esta… ¿dócil? – _fue la única palabra que encontró_ – creo, no estoy segura, ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?, aunque por esas miradas que intercambian… - _la interrumpí antes de que dijera en voz altas sus suposiciones._

M – ¡basta Liv! – _me sonroje_ \- simplemente está más abierta conmigo, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso aquí hoy, creo que conoce ciertos detalles que no le he dicho, como lo de mi libro o el cumple de Sofía – _puedo imaginar cómo lo sabe, pero aun así necesitamos hablar_ \- no sabía que quería tomarse tiempo libre… para estar conmigo – _mi sonrisa se amplió._

OB –Eso es bueno cariño – _me sonrió_ – ¿Cómo te sientes cielo?

M – bien Liv – _le confirme_ \- las cosas están mejor ahora… lo que paso ayer ya no tiene caso recordarlo, es parte del pasado, y necesito vivir mi presente… creo que me merezco la felicidad que estoy sintiendo ahora.

OB – _me dedico una sonrisa sincera y me miro a los ojos_ – lo mereces cielo, me gusta esa manera de ver las cosas Maura, es lo mejor, disfruta lo que estas sintiendo – _pensó un poco antes de preguntar_ – entonces, esto quiere decir que estas con Jane, ¿no?

M – sí, yo… bueno, estamos juntas de eso estoy segura, supongo que algo así como novias…

OB – no te estoy juzgando cariño, el amor es el amor – _Olivia era como una gran mamá oso, su mirada llena de comprensión y paciencia me gustaba mucho_ – lo importante es que están juntas y así seguirán, que tu estés feliz es suficiente para mí.

M – gracias – _me sonroje, Olivia y yo nos conocimos en un caso complicado, me tocaba asistirle como forense y aconsejarle cuales eran nuestras mejores opciones, Jane nunca noto que desaparecí de Boston unos días para ayudar en otro caso en un Estado diferente, mi trabajo con Liv era impecable, pero yo estaba deshecha por todo lo que había pasado con mi primer secuestro y con lo que pasaba por mi mente con Jane, ella lo noto, noto el dolor de una víctima, quizás no como en sus casos, pero el hecho era que yo tenía un problema, Liv me brindó su apoyo, su sabiduría, su propia historia, y con su ayuda y la de Ángela como lo mencione antes, pude salir adelante, de esa manera fue como comenzó a formarse mi libro, un proyecto en el que me enfoque para olvidar, para superar el dolor y dejar atrás el pasado_.

OB – bueno cielo, cambiare el tema bruscamente, tenemos una plática pendiente y puede que no nos veamos personalmente en un largo rato, así que cumpliré mi promesa – _le sonreí, ella saco un bonche de hojas de su bolso y lo puso sobre el escritorio, era un borrador de mi libro, se lo mande cuando estaba en casa de mi madre en Nueva York_ – le pedí a Cavanaugh que entretuviera un poco a Jane, realmente no hay ningún papeleo que hacer – _me guiño el ojo_ – Harmon  & Alexander: Ave fénix, volumen I – _leyó en la primera página_ – es un buen título cielo….

M – _sonreí_ – ya sabes lo que dicen… arde, convierte en cenizas, renace, luego ponte en pie y vuelve a volar…

OB – no pudiste resumir todo este año mejor cariño… - _me dedico una mirada de cariño, regreso su mirada al libro_ – Jane no vera este libro hasta que salga a la luz ¿cierto? _– me pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos, seguía buscando una página en específico._

M – así es – _sonreí, aunque ella no vio mi sonrisa_ – el libro es parte realidad parte ficción… no sé cómo se lo tome – _mi sonrisa se amplió_ \- prefiero que haga un escándalo después…

OB – eso imaginé… lo encontré – _me miro_ – esta es una de las partes que me gusta – _leyó para mí_ \- Angie y yo nos encontramos en este camino que llamamos vida, yo estaba en pedazos y ella me dio todo lo que me hacía falta para reconstruirme, no hubo nada de mí que tuviera que cambiar para gustarle, para que se enamorara de mí, me hace querer ser mejor de lo que soy… es difícil de explicar, quizás me queda muy bien el dicho que dice que somos de quien nos encuentra en pedazos y nos ama hasta dejarnos completos, de quien no nos cambia, pero nos mejora – _me miro a los ojos._

M – estoy completamente atrapada por ella, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – _me sonrió._

OB – lo veo cariño, pero regresando a la historia… me rompe el corazón que todo lo que pasa Sasha fue porque estaba en un coma inducido por los medicamentos cielo, es algo muy dramático, pero es justo, sobre todo porque puedes continuar la historia a partir del punto en que la dejas, es decir este libro venderá muy bien y te pedirán la segunda parte… hay una parte que me conmueve – _busco otra página y volvió a leer para mi_ – Sasha se encontraba sentada en el piso del estudio de su madre tomando una copa de vino y observando la ciudad por una enorme ventana que dejaba apreciar lo maravilloso que era Nueva York, la brisa de esa fría tarde le daba un toque más hermoso a la ciudad, Jacqueline Alexander observaba recargada en el marco de la entrada del estudio a su hija, tan solitaria y tan abstraída del mundo con una botella de vino al lado y una copa de vino entre sus manos, decidió unirse a ella…

JA – cariño – _llamo a su hija, no la escucho, aparentemente su cabeza estaba en otro lado, más allá del hermoso paisaje_ – cariño – _la llamo más fuerte, Sasha se asustó._

S – ¡madre!, me has asustado…

JA – tranquila, cariño, solo quiero sentarme aquí contigo y charlar – _se colocó frente a su hija_ \- de paso podrías invitarme una copa de vino – _le mostro la copa que traía consigo, Sasha sonrió y asintió, tomo la botella para servirle a su madre, mientras Jacqueline se sentaba frente a ella_ – cariño, yo… tal vez no encontré las palabras adecuadas para motivarte a ir por Angie cielo, pero quiero que estés consciente de que te apoyo y que pase lo que pase estaré ahí para ti – _Sasha le sonrió, si se iba a aventar al vacío necesitaba un pequeño rayo de luz_ – tengo la teoría de que cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar unidas, sin importar que tan lejos estén la una de la otra, terminaran como deben estar… juntas – _le dedico una sonrisa sincera a su hija…_

OB – es sin lugar a dudas un libro lleno de frases bonitas Maura – _cerro el borrador de mi libro_ – podría leerte más párrafos que me encantaron, pero me volvería a emocionar, es una historia de amor donde no importan las barreras, donde simplemente y como lo dije antes el amor es el amor – _me dedico una sonrisa._

M – así es como tiene que ser Liv…

-ooooo-

Titulo

 **Harmon & Alexander: Ave fénix**

 **Volumen I**

 **By Maura Isles**

Dedicatoria

 _Para el amor de mi vida, aunque no diga tu nombre lo llevo tatuado en mi mente y en mi corazón._

Prologo

En todos los noticieros de Boston resonaba la siguiente noticia….

… La Detective de homicidios de Boston A. Harmon con ayuda de la Médico forense S. Alexander se encuentran investigando las recientes fosas clandestinas localizadas a las afueras de Boston, en donde se encontraron cadáveres que presuntamente primero fueron mutilados y posteriormente carbonizados …

… De acuerdo con estudios realizados por la Dra. Alexander quien se encuentra comprometida al cien por cierto con la investigación infiere que el ignoto tortura, mutila y posteriormente trata de desaparecer la evidencia mediante la cremación aunque aparentemente hubo una falla en su última fosa clandestina donde los cuerpos solo quedaron carbonizados…

… La Dra. Alexander fue secuestrada esta mañana, se desconoce si hay pistas o si se pide recompensa por ella, la Detective Harmon se muestra reservada al respecto, aparentemente "El fénix" como se le llama a este sujeto entre los policías, busca personalmente vengarse de la detective y por eso ha secuestrado a la Dra. Alexander quien parece ser tiene una relación más que profesional con la detective Harmon…

… La Dra. Alexander fue dejada frente al departamento de policías de Boston, torturada e inconsciente, fue llevada por una ambulancia al hospital más cercano, la Detective Harmon se veía en mal estado cuando salió con sus compañeros tras la ambulancia…

… La detective Harmon ha dado a conocer que la Dra. Alexander está en un coma inducido debido a los daños que recibió mientras estaba secuestrada…

… Harmon y su equipo detienen al famoso Fénix… la Dra. Alexander continua en coma…

 **Nota:** ¡hola a todos! …. Estoy de vuelta, aunque paso algo de tiempo, espero que sigan por aquí o al menos puedan disfrutar del final de esta historia, cuando la deje ya le faltaba poco para terminar, me disculpo por hacerlos esperar mucho, pero estuve fuera por una buena causa. Espero les guste y disfruten los últimos tres capítulos de esta historia… **ZoeRguez**


	23. Chapter 23

Parte XXIII

Dos semanas habían pasado de todo el desastre de Alice, dos semanas en las que todas las cosas iban regresando a su lugar… después de que mi platica con Olivia terminara regrese con Jane a casa, hablamos de todo un poco, le hable del cumpleaños de Sofía, de mi libro - obviamente sin dar muchos detalles, ella tendría que esperar a que se publicara para poder verlo y leerlo - de mi vuelo ya programado a Paris y de los dos meses que quería estar fuera de Boston, le explique que mi trabajo me encantaba pero realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones, ella solo me sonrió y me dijo que haríamos todo que yo quisiera hacer, le pregunte si de alguna forma esa respuesta era porque se sentía culpable por todo lo que paso el ultimo el año, ella lo negó, y sus palabras textuales fueron - _yo también necesito unas vacaciones cariño, hace tanto tiempo que no disfruto de una puesta sol, de la calma, aunque te sorprenda Mau, los únicos momentos que he disfrutado desde hace mucho son los ratos que podía verte en el trabajo, las copas de vino por la noche, nuestros fines de semana sin trabajo… nos va a hacer bien a las dos, te lo puedo asegurar_ – quizás mis dudas no tenían sustento, pero no me van a negar que Jane le encanta atrapar malos, le fascina esa vida llena de peligro y emoción, aunque también era cierto que el último año nos había cambiado de cierta manera a las dos, aprendimos una lección importante, que a veces necesitas hacer una pausa en lo profesional y disfrutar de lo emocional, de la comodidad que se siente al estar del lado de los que amas, de despertarse tarde al lado de la compañía que tu elijas y de ver las puestas de sol a su lado, Alice nos había dejado algo bueno de entre todo lo malo, saco mi lado irracional y mi lado valiente, sin ella quizás nunca habría intentado entablar con Jane una relación - aunque mi madre diga que de una manera u otra terminaríamos juntas - por otro lado, Jane saco su lado tierno, su lado más emocional, aquel que le oculta a todos menos a mí para parecer ruda e inquebrantable, así que la mejor conclusión para ustedes y para mi es que nunca se arrepientan de nada, la gente buena te dará felicidad, la mala te dará lecciones y la maravillosa te brindara recuerdos…

Lo que nos trae al ahora, hoy fue el cumpleaños de Sofía, así que es fácil imaginar donde me encuentro… en Seattle, en la maravillosa terraza de la casa de Arizona, reposando cómodamente en un camastro, observado la ciudad y tomando una copa de vino, el cumpleaños de Sofía había sido todo un éxito, muy bien organizado por sus madres, pero todos terminamos agotados, tanto que hasta Sofía que era una niña llena de energía termino dormida en los brazos de Callie, por supuesto Jane, Ángela, Ellen y mi madre estuvieron aquí… después de la fiesta y de llevar a Sofía a su habitación nos dispusimos a cenar, siete mujeres en la misma mesa con distintos temperamentos, suena algo descabellado y jamás pensé que eso sucediera, que algún día estuviéramos así, mi novia – era raro llamarla así, siempre que pensaba en eso terminaba sonrojada - con mi suegra conviviendo con mi madre, con mi mentora y con mi casi hermana y su esposa, la cena sirvió para que Callie conociera un poco más Jane, con Sofía no había ningún problema al instante de conocerse ya eran amigas, pero con Callie, bueno, Jane tendría que ganársela poco a poco, después de eso los tres ángeles de Charlie anunciaron su retirada juntas, ¡dios santo!, ¡juntas!, qué iban a hacer, no tengo ni la menor idea, pero era mejor no saber, Jane decidió retirarse a nuestro cuarto de invitadas, estaba agotada, habíamos llegado la noche anterior pero el jet lag no le había sentado bien, Callie también decidió ir a descansar, supongo que para dejarme platicar con Arizona, era una mujer bastante intuitiva e inteligente…

A – Cariño – _Arizona se unió a mí, se sentó en el camastro de al lado para contemplar la ciudad junto a mí._

M – la vista es genial – _tome un sorbo de vino_ – siempre me ha gustado este sitio.

A – sí, es lindo, pero nada se compara a tu rancho a las afueras de Boston.

M – cada uno es bonito a su manera, con mi rancho la naturaleza simplemente hace lo suyo…

A - ¿Cómo has estado cielo?, con los preparativos de la fiesta, no hemos tenido tiempo para conversar, la última vez que te vi salías corriendo de un hospital hecha una fiera – _sonrió._

M – si bueno – _me sonroje_ \- eso ya paso, ahora estoy de maravilla Ari – _le dije con una sonrisa y la mire a los ojos, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza_ \- hasta olvide que la próxima vez que nos viéramos iba a lincharte – _solté una carcajada, al igual que Ari._

A – es cierto, supuse que me ibas a querer asesinar por decirle todas esas cosas a Jane, pero era necesario, no podía dejar las cosas así, ya era hora de que alguien pusiera un alto a todo.

M – _le sonreí_ \- todo está bien ahora… y es lo único que me importa, realmente deseo disfrutar esto, todo lo que tenga que durar lo voy a disfrutar…

A – _me asintió con un movimiento de cabeza_ – lo veo – _me dijo_ – y me gusta, me gusta que estés reluciente cielo, la vida te está devolviendo la felicidad que te debe – _bebió un poco de vino_ \- ¿iras con Jane a París?

M – sí, nos tomaremos un tiempo para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, ella se tomará un tiempo libre de los malos, eso es difícil de creer, pero lo hará por mi…

A – no es tan difícil de creer cielo, ella te ama, deben disfrutarse, se lo deben…

M – sabes… estos días de calma han sido maravillosos, nunca había sentido el amor de esta forma, quizás porque no lo había sentido en realidad, quiero decir, ninguna de mis anteriores relaciones me hacía sentir así… es una sensación tan genial, pero a la vez abrumadora, emoción y vértigo al mismo tiempo – _guarde silencio unos minutos y me anime a decirle_ \- cuando estemos en Paris, en un momento apropiado, le propondré a Jane que termine de mudarse a casa, prácticamente ya vive conmigo, solo hay que hacerlo oficial – _olvide decirles que Jane no se había separado de mi desde que pasamos nuestra primera noche juntas, por dos semanas hemos dormido y despertado como una pareja, solo iba a su casa por ropa, así que ya vivía en mi casa solo había que hacer las cosas formalmente._

A – con calma Mau – _sonrió_ – si vas de prisa se asustará – _me dijo burlándose de mí._

M – solo le diré que se mude, tonta – _siguió riendo y mirándome de una forma que no supe identificar_ – no quiero decir con eso que no contemple la idea de casarme con ella, pero iremos paso a paso…

A – sorprendente… ¿Quién demonios eres y que le hiciste a la Dra. Isles?

M – eres insoportable, sigo siendo yo, solo que enamorada, me quiero dar el tiempo de disfrutar todo lo que pueda.

A – tendrás toda una vida para disfrutarlo cariño – _sus palabras sonaron seguras y eso me dio confianza._

M – puede ser Ari, pero sé que nuestro trabajo nos seguirá poniendo en peligro muchas veces en el futuro y toda la calma que pueda obtener la aprovechare al máximo, lo pequeños momentos que tengamos ella y yo serán mi tesoro más preciado.

A – pensemos en que todo estará bien cielo… muchas cosas han cambiado en ustedes, Jane tiene otras prioridades ahora, se ve centrada y enfocada en una sola cosa – _me miro a los ojos_ – en ti…

M – no quiero que Jane deje de hacer lo que la hace feliz por mi Ari, eso la hará infeliz a ella.

A – no estoy diciendo eso cariño, solo estoy sugiriendo que ahora que está contigo, como pareja, creo que pensara muy bien antes de hacer sus acostumbradas locuras, para que tú no sufras por ello, Jane se ve muy feliz aquí contigo así que disfrútalo y cambiemos el tema – _me sonrió pícaramente_ – puedes contarme cómo fue tu primera vez con una chica – _me sonroje, Arizona podía cambiar de la seriedad a la sonrisa en un dos por tres_

M – es algo personal – _yo seguía sonrojada_ – no te diré nada – _comencé a reírme nerviosamente_

A – no tienes que decirme nada cariño, simplemente quería sonrojarte y lo logre, realmente no necesito preguntarte porque por las miradas y la sonrisa tonta de Jane cuando te mira o cuando tú la miras a ella, puedo deducir que el sexo es maravilloso entre ustedes.

M – _me sonroje por completo_ – ¡eres una tota! – _reímos juntas, chocamos nuestras copas y nos quedamos observando y disfrutando un poquito de la noche._

-ooooo-

Me desperté antes que Maura como lo he estado haciendo las últimas dos semanas sólo para observar lo tranquila y hermosa que se ve mientras duerme, su perfume inunda mis sentidos, sus piernas están enroscadas en las mías, su intimidad reposa sobre mi cresta iliaca izquierda, su abdomen reposa cerca de mi cintura, sus senos reposan muy cerca de los mios, su mentón esta sobre mi hombro y su nariz cerca de mi cuello, su cabello me hace un poco de cosquillas pero toda ella se ve maravillosa, al amanecer la luz ilumina ese color dorado que ella tiene y me encanta, me quedo un ratito observándola, al cabo de un rato escucho que alguien ya está despierto y anda por la cocina, me desenredo lentamente y con mucho cuidado de Maura para que no se despierte, si tengo suerte podre hablar un momento Callie y dejarle ver que no volveré a lastimar a Maura, que la cuidare siempre, me pongo el pijama y salgo de la habitación, encuentro a Arizona en pijama, sentada en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina, tomando una taza de café con el periódico en mano y una pila de panqueques sobre la barra…

A - buen día Jane – _cómo nota mi presencia, no lo sé, pero baja el periódico y me saluda con esa sonrisa tan brillosa que tiene._

J - buen día Arizona…

A – toma asiento Jane – _me señala con la mirada una de las sillas que queda frente a la suya_ \- toma una taza de café conmigo, supongo que Maura aún no se despierta – _me acerco, tomo asiento y me sirvo una taza de café._

J – no, aún sigue dormida, yo… me desperté más temprano de lo habitual – _le dije nerviosa, ella me estaba haciendo sentir incomoda._

A – bien, porque necesito preguntarte algo - _le asentí con un movimiento de cabeza_

J – adelante – _esta mujer era como Maura, siempre directa, tenia muy poco de conocerla así que no me culpen, pero aun no me acostumbro a ella._

A – Maura piensa, aunque no lo exprese de la manera correcta, que todo lo que estás haciendo ahora, esto de las vacaciones, alejarte de los malos por dos meses, de la adrenalina, de esa vida con falta de juicio que te gusta llevar… - _me miraba recriminatoriamente, con una mujer en vida que me regañara era suficiente, pero ahora tenia 5 mujeres para ponerme en mi lugar_ \- es porque te sientes culpable por todo el desastroso año que paso, que es una forma para tratar de compensarla por todo eso… yo creo que es justo que lo piense – _tomo un sorbo de su café_ – yo lo pensaría, ¿es cierto o no? – _dejo su taza en la mesa, me sentí como en uno de mis tantos interrogatorios, solo que ahora no era la detective, era el posible culpable._

J – contestare a tu pregunta solo porque realmente lo mereces, pero estas metiéndote en donde no te llaman – _se encogió de hombros._

A – Maura es mi mejor amiga Jane, solo quiero estar segura.

J – muy bien… creo que si fuera cierto no sería justo para Maura…

A – estoy de acuerdo contigo

J – así que no, no estoy haciendo esto por la culpa, lo estoy haciendo por mí, porque creo que merezco sentirme como me estoy sintiendo con ella…

A – y cómo te sientes con ella… - _ni siquiera pensé en que iba contestar lo hice en automático…_

J – de maravilla, me da tranquilidad, me hace sentir amada, segura, ella… ella se siente cálida, suave, es… perfecta… - _me sonrió, yo no había caído en la cuenta de lo que conteste._

A – ¡estas enamorada! – _dijo eufórica_ \- es tan raro escucharte hablar así… - _hice una mueca, desde cuando me había vuelto tan blanda_ – está bien, te creo, solo busca la manera de que Maura no lo sienta así, está muy feliz y eso me gusta, no quiero que nada opaque lo reluciente que se ve…

J – ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti…

A – es justo, pregunta por pregunta, lánzala – _le asentí_

J - ¿tu estuviste enamorada de Maura? – _su sonrisa se amplio._

A – muy inteligente mi estimada detective Rizzoli, pues ya sabes lo que dicen te enamoras de quien no imaginabas, de quien no te esperabas y de quien no estabas buscando y es en ese momento en el que aprendes que en el amor no se elige, es el quien nos elige a nosotros.

J – nunca se lo dijiste – _fue más una afirmación que una pregunta…_

A – No – _fue su simple repuesta._

J - ¿Por qué? – _mi reacción le sorprendió y a mí la suya pues soltó una risita algo inquietante_

A – eso es muy fácil Jane… sabes que somos como hermanas, no iba a arruinar nuestros lazos por cosas tan insignificantes como mis hormonas locas de adolescente… te lo resumo… yo no era estable, yo no era lo que Maura se merecía y ni lo que ella estaba buscando…

J – tu esposa… ¿sabe? – _pregunte sorprendida ante la naturalidad con la que me hablaba._

C – por supuesto… aquella Arizona no es la misma de ahora – _Callie contesto integrándose a la cocina y me dio un susto tremendo, le dio un beso pequeño a Arizona en la boca y me dedico una sonrisa_ – Maura es su recuerdo favorito, aquello que tuvo un ratito de su vida y adoro a cada minuto, aquello que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches y le dejaba una sonrisa inigualable…

A – solo está bromeando contigo Jane, quiere molestarte – _me dedico una de sus brillantes sonrisas mientras Callie se servía una taza de café._

C – si Jane, solo bromeo… - _me dijo mientras continuaba riendo._

A – hablando de bromas – _se dirigió a Callie_ \- iré a levantar a nuestro monstruo, tendremos un largo día de turistas hoy – _se puso de pie, le dio un beso rápido en la boca y después se dirigió a mí_ – tú también deberías de levantar al tuyo, se quedarán pocos días y Seattle tiene muchas cosas bellas que ver - _sonreí y asentí, la vi perderse por el pasillo._

C – al principio yo también pensaba que algo había pasado entre ellas… hasta que entendí que realmente se ven como hermanas, y claro hasta que descubrí que Maura no puede decir mentiras – _sonrió_ – tu solo debes de preocuparte por una cosa Jane, amar a Maura y disfrutar de las cosas buenas que tiene preparada la vida de ahora en adelante para las dos.

J – gracias – _fue lo único que pude decirle…_

-ooooo-

El día había pasado tan rápidamente entre las locuras de Sofía, las ocurrencias de Jane y los regaños de Callie a Arizona, nuestra expedición organizada para que Jane conociera Seattle había sido un éxito, disfrutamos mucho de los lugares y la convivencia, me sentí como en la cena de la noche anterior porque jamás había imaginado algo como esto, mi novia conviviendo con mi casi hermana y su esposa, jugando con mi lida Sofía y disfrutando de la vida como no la había visto antes… seamos sinceros nunca imagine que viviría nada de esto, por eso todo me parece tan mágico, todo esto era algo tan intangible para mi, algo a lo que difícilmente podía aspirar, a tener una familia, pero aquí estaba... con mi familia...

Para terminar el día nos dirigimos a la playa, Jane y yo caminamos tomadas de la mano por toda la orilla, Sofía corría por delante de sus madres que iban caminando a unos 3 metros de nosotros, el sol se estaba ocultando y el fresco de la noche comenzaba a asomarse, la plenitud que sentía en estos momentos era una sensación tan nueva para mí, que quería que nunca se acabara, Jane me hacia muy feliz, era y siempre había sido el complemento que yo necesitaba...

J – Cariño – _me dijo mientras caminábamos por la playa…_

M – ¿Qué pasa? – _le conteste mirándola rápidamente y regresando mi vista al frente, Sofía ahora corría rodeando a Callie y a Arizona, me encantaba verla divertirse._

J – tengo la sensación de que aquella vez que me preguntaste si mi nuevo comportamiento y las decisiones que estaba tomando eran porque me sentía culpable por todo lo que paso, no te quedo muy clara mi respuesta o no la creíste… - _su comentario me tomo por sorpresa._

M – ¿por qué lo dices?

J – mi instinto policiaco – _me sonrió_ – no estoy molesta cielo, es justo que tengas dudas al respecto – _era raro que sospechara acerca de mis temores solo se los había expresado aquella vez que hablamos después de ir a la comisaria y desde entonces todo había estado bien entre nosotros, excepto que una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y sonrisa brillante que probablemente sí quería ser asesinada hablara con ella_ – solo quiero decirte que… no dejes de confiar en mi Mau – _detuvo su caminar y me detuvo a mi haciéndome quedar pegada a su cuerpo cuando sentí su leve tirón, me miraba a los ojos y me dijo suavemente con esa voz ronqueta que me encanta_ \- yo quiero hacer estas cosas por mi cielo, sabes, si tu estas feliz eso me hace muy feliz, me siento completa contigo cariño… tal vez necesito se más romántica y de vez en cuando decirte más cosas bonitas como la vez que te declare mi amor en presencia de nuestras madres – _se aclaró la garganta_ – encontré estas líneas en una canción para ti, para que entiendas que esto es para mí tan importante como lo es para ti… antes estaba caminando en la dirección equivocada, a penas reconocía a mi propio reflejo, no asustada del amor, pero asustada de una vida sola, parece que estaba jugando en el lado seguro, construyendo muros alrededor de mi corazón para resguardarme, pero es hora de que lo deje ir, sí, estoy lista para sentirlo ahora, ya no tengo miedo a fracasar, debe ser el momento de seguir adelante, sin el temor de cómo podría terminar, supongo que ya estoy lista para amar de nuevo, porque justo cuando piensas que el amor nunca te encontrara, lo hace y toca a tu puerta de la manera más inesperada… y como te dije en tu casa frente a nuestras madres no solo estoy enamorada de tu sonrisa, de tu voz, de tu cuerpo, de tus brazos, de esos bellos ojos color avellana, estoy enamorada de tu alma y quiero enseñarte que el amor es más que ir juntas de la mano, más que besarnos en público, más que escribirnos cualquier cursilería, más que llamarte por teléfono todas las noches, voy a enseñarte que el amor vale la pena, que tu vales demasiado para mi Maura, y quisiera estar a tu lado al final de cada día por el resto de mi vida y despertarme viendo tu cara al sol de la mañana – _yo simplemente me derretí, ella acaricio mi mejilla con su mano, acerco sus labios a los míos tan pausadamente y condenadamente sexy y me beso, un beso dulce y suave, al ritmo del sonido de las olas…_

Nota: espero que sigan conmigo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo para darle fin a esta historia, espero les guste, muchas gracias a todos por seguir aquí. **ZoeRguez**


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilogo**

Un viernes por la mañana…

M – entonces chicos – _Maura caminaba frente a sus alumnos_ \- resumamos esto de la rehidratación de tejidos blandos de cadáveres momificados y reversión de putrefacción… - _señalo una tina de cristal en donde había un cadáver sumergido en un líquido verde claro_ \- con la fórmula de este científico mexicano del que les he hablado toda la clase, los cuerpos desmembrados, descompuestos, rostros desfigurados y huellas dactilares desvanecidas se rehidrataran y se conservaran los tejidos que se encuentren en condiciones irreconocibles… el cuerpo recuperara su apariencia – _Maura estaba fascinada dando su clase, hacia 4 meses que se había integrado a la Universidad de Boston y le encantaba enseñar, tanto que se perdía del mundo exterior mientras exponía sus temas_ \- lo que facilitara la identificación del individuo, además, nos ayudara a esclarecer las causas de su muerte, la fórmula es una solución que faculta a piel y tejidos blandos la absorción de agua, haciendo que se pierda el aspecto negro y rígido que presenta el cadáver, lo que le devuelve una apariencia aproximada a la natural – _se recargo en su escritorio observando atentamente a sus alumnos_ \- y nos permite el reconocimiento de características específicas como lunares, tatuajes, cicatrices, ya sean recientes o antiguas, por traumatismos o cirugías, al igual que cualidades faciales como la forma de ojos, cabeza, nariz, boca, labios, orejas, tono de piel y nos ayuda a determinar la posible causa del deceso – _cuando Maura termino su discurso se percató que dos hombre de traje estaban al final del salón, los miro acusadoramente pero continuo para finalizar su clase_ – ¿alguna pregunta chicos? – _uno de los hombres de traje alzo la mano, Maura hizo una mueca_ – sí, dígame…

FR – Francesco Rizzoli, detective del Departamento de Policías de Boston, me envían por usted Dra. Isles… - _todos los alumnos de Maura voltearon a ver al sujeto._

M – ¿Cuál es el motivo? – _pregunta sin moverse de su lugar y sin perder la compostura, aunque estaba enfadada, odiaba que mandaran por ella para ayudar en algún caso mientras estaba en la escuela, pero había casos que no podían resolver y ella como jefa debía asesorar a sus forenses._

BF – Detective Frost – _se presentó Barry_ \- un homicidio que ocurrió cerca de aquí, debe acompañarnos es una emergencia - _Frost le sonrió y Maura respiro profundo._

M – muy bien – _suspiro_ – chicos en nuestra próxima clase que es el lunes, podrán observar cómo quedan los restos después de someterse al procedimiento de rehidratación, que tengan un excelente fin de semana, pueden retirarse – _los chicos no se movieron de sus asientos, estaban intrigados por la presencia de esos detectives, Maura recogió sus cosas y camino entre sus alumnos con la seguridad que solo Maura Isles podía portar, salió del salón acompañada de los detectives_ – ¿Por qué asustan a mis alumnos?, les he dicho que no entren así a mi salón de clases – _Frost y Frankie se sonrieron el uno al otro detrás de Maura_ \- pero no, siempre hacen lo que quieren, espero que valga la pena…

Unos minutos después Maura estacionaba su automóvil atrás del de Frost y Frankie, la habían llevado a un parque que ella conocía muy bien, no observo patrullas alrededor, ni ambulancias, ni a su equipo de peritos, observo a los hombres bajar del auto, así que hizo lo mismo, esto comenzaba a verse sospechoso.

FR – Dra. Isles acompáñenos por favor – _le hizo la seña para que fuera delante de ellos, Maura los miro curiosa._

M - ¿Por qué tanta formalidad con esto?, ¿Dra. Isles?, hace demasiado tiempo que soy solo Maura – _Frankie y Frost le sonrieron._

BF – es parte del servicio – _le guiño el ojo a Maura._

FR – creo que sabes a donde debes ir, nosotros solo somos tus escoltas – _le sonrió._

M – está bien… - _si esto era un juego, era obra de Jane Rizzoli y al único lugar que podría ir en ese parque era a la banca que compartían siempre que se escapaban del trabajo cuando estaban estresadas, en donde a veces sin ponerse de acuerdo se encontraban, nerviosa y sin saber porque, se dirigió a ese lugar, Frankie y Frost caminaban tras ella, al llegar allí observo sobre la banca tres cosas, su libro que hacía dos semanas había salido a la venta y se había convertido en un bestseller, una carta con el sello de la policía de Boston y una cajita de regalo de 12 x 12 cm con un moñito de regalo rojo sobre la tapa, si ya estaba algo inquieta desde que llego al parque y no vio su escena del crimen prometida al ver esos objetos hizo que se duplicara su inquietud y comenzaran a salir sus nervios_ \- ¿Qué es todo esto? – _se dirigió a Frankie y Frost_ \- ¿Dónde está Jane? – _miraba a todos lados pero no había señales de la detective._

BF – no podemos darte más detalles Maura, nuestra misión era traerte aquí – _le sonrió a una nerviosa Maura_ – y… - _le extendió un sobre rojo_ – esto es para ti…

FR – _una sonrisa cubrió su rostro_ – todo estará bien Mau, lee la carta que te dio Frost primero – _le guiño el ojo y ambos se retiraron dejando a una Maura confusa._

Maura tomo asiento en la banca y por mucho que le causara ansiedad todo este asunto leería primero la carta roja, seguiría las indicaciones de Frankie…

Para Maura…

Hola Cariño, siento si te estoy causando una crisis de ansiedad, pero todo se resolverá a su tiempo, primero que nada, adoro tu libro, es magnífico, la trama, la narrativa y aunque todo el mundo lo lea creo que solo yo puedo entender el mensaje que en el me envías, gracias por nunca rendirte conmigo Mau, no te merezco cielo, el amor que me trasmites en el es… simplemente maravilloso, tienes mi permiso para dispararle a la detective Harmon en el siguiente libro por ser una tonta y no darse cuenta que desde hace mucho estaba enamorada de la Forense, puedes ponerla celosa al buscarle una novia guapa a la Dra. Alexander y hasta puedo llegar a permitir que tenga una aventura… pero solo en el libro Mau… ahora… ¿podrías autografiar mi libro?, quiero tener el honor de ser la primera a la que le des tu autógrafo… bueno cariño, pasemos al segundo objeto la carta de la academia de policías en la cual me forme para detective, quiero que le prestes atención porque es mi aceptación para entrenar a futuros detectives, dejare de estar en las calles cielo, bueno realmente desde hace 4 meses ya no estoy en las calles, estaba trabajando en esto, en entrenarme para enseñar, nada me complacerá más que entrenar a futuros detectives y enseñarles los valores necesarios para no ser corrompidos en las calles, aproveche que ibas muy poco a la comisaria para darte esta sorpresa, espere para decirte porque quería que todo fuera oficial, no quería ilusionarte y luego desilusionarte, sé que tu cabeza está haciendo teorías locas en este momento con la noticia que te he dado así que mira hacia al frente… por cierto, te amo…

Jane Rizzoli

M - mira hacia el frente – _susurro._

J – sí, solo que mires al frente Maura _– Jane sonrió, Maura se asustó, ¿en que momento había llegado?, Maura nunca lo supo_ – Tranquila cielo, ¿te han dicho que cuando te entretienes en algo no prestas atención a tu alrededor? – _Maura sonrió y asintió._

M – Jane cariño, aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí, pero no quiero que dejes de hacer tu trabajo, amas tu trabajo, enseñar no tiene adrenalina… no es algo que…

J – cielo, amo mi trabajo, me gusta, pero necesito hacer otras cosas también – _le sonrió a Maura_ – parte de ser policía requiere que formes a profesionales capacitados y eso hare Mau, enseñar a ser mejores a nuestros futuros detectives...

M – es cierto, si hubiera más Janes Rizzoli, tendríamos un alto nivel de casos resueltos – _sonrió para sí misma_ – pero a la larga esto…

J – sabes… hay algo que no te he dicho, quizás es cierto, mi trabajo me hacía muy feliz, pero he descubierto otras cosas que me hacen igual o más feliz – _le sonrió dulcemente a Maura_ – despertar a tu lado, verte sonreír, esta pequeña familia Rizzoli-Isles me llena de felicidad – _las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Maura, Jane tomo asiento a su lado y con su pulgar las limpios –_ no tienes por qué llorar cariño.

M – es involuntario… - _respondió mirándola a los ojos, la Jane dulce, la que solo Maura conocía la hacía derretirse de la ternura_ \- está bien Jane, te apoyare si eso quieres pero que quede claro, que yo no tengo ningún problema en sufrir cuando sales a atrapar malos, lo soporte por muchos años y puedo seguir haciéndolo porque al saber que eso te gusta y te hace feliz, yo soy feliz – _Jane beso a Maura espontáneamente, Maura se sorprendió por ese impulso de su detective, pero le correspondió._

J – y es por eso que te amo Mau, porque me aceptas como soy, pero eso quiero hacer ahora cielo…

M – entonces te apoyare cariño – _se sonrieron y se miraron con ojitos de enamoradas._

J – ahora la cajita – _Maura tomo la caja_ – ábrela cielo – _Jane le sonrió ampliamente y Maura hizo lo que se le ordeno, una cara de sorpresa se reflejó al ver el interior y con manos temblorosas saco una cajita de terciopelo negra que se encontraba en el fondo._

M – Jane… – _dijo en un susurro,_ _abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero nada salió y la volvió a cerrar._

J – dime cariño… - _sonrió traviesamente al ver el nerviosismo de Maura_

M – ¿qué quiere decir esto? – _le enseño la cajita de terciopelo._

J – tu nunca supones, si quieres averiguarlo ábrela – _Maura la abrió con todo el nerviosismo del mundo y para su sorpresa no había nada adentro de lo que ella se podría esperar, solo un papelito en donde se leía, te engañe, Maura no supo cómo interpretar eso…_

M – ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? – _Jane sonrió, se puso de pie nuevamente frente a Maura y se arrodillo, Maura no entendía nada y su corazón latía a mil por hora…_

J – que tu anillo únicamente te lo puedo dar yo… de mano a mano – _Maura no sabía si continuar llorando o reír, Jane saco de su bolsillo un anillo de compromiso realmente precioso, estaba muy nerviosa_ – Maura… sé qué apenas hace seis meses que vivimos juntas y es poco tiempo para esto, bueno oficialmente cuatro pero yo contare desde nuestras vacaciones – _le guiño un ojo a Maura_ \- nos conocemos desde hace más así que puedo hacer esto con toda seguridad… no quiero esperar más para hacer todo oficial, tal vez debí ser más creativa para pedirlo pero realmente no podía retrasarme más tiempo para decírtelo y tal vez ya estoy hablando sin sentido, pero no quiero darte una oportunidad para que te libres de mi – _le sonrió a Maura, esta le devolvió la sonrisa y las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas_ – Maura… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – _Maura no podía decir nada, no se esperaba nada de esto… ni siquiera pensaba que Jane quisiera casarse_ – Mau – _la llamo nerviosa_ …

M – sí, Jane… sí quiero casarme cariño... por supuesto que si – _Maura se levantó de la banca y le ayudo a Jane a ponerse de pie, una vez que la tuvo frente a ella la beso intensamente, se separaron solamente por la falta de aire_ – eres una… esto... no me lo esperaba…

J – Déjame ponerte el anillo, futura señora Rizzoli – _Jane sonrió ampliamente y Maura le presto su mano para que le colocara el anillo_ – te queda precioso.

M – gracias Jane, por hacerme tan feliz… - _acaricio la mejilla de su amada_ – tu puedes ser la señora de Isles – _le sonrió ampliamente_

J – por supuesto que sí cariño – _Jane se inclinó para volver a besar a Maura, primero fue un beso suave y dulce, después se convirtió en un beso más intenso, Jane paso sus manos de las mejillas de Maura a su cuello, después lentamente fue bajando sus manos recorriendo sensualmente el cuerpo de Maura hasta situar sus manos en su cadera, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera de manera involuntaria el cuerpo de Maura…_

M – tu madre esta casa ¿verdad? – _pregunto con su respiración agitada_

J – sí – _contesto mordiendo su labio inferior, Maura soltó un ligero gemido_ – todos llegaran en la noche para cenar cariño…

M – ¿les dijiste que me pedirías matrimonio? – _expreso sorprendida y se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos manteniendo las manos de Jane en su cadera._

J – culpable – _sonrió y se sonrojo_ – tu madre viene en camino con Ellen, Arizona, Callie y Sofía desde Seattle, mi madre es dueña de tu cocina ahora y probablemente los demás Rizzoli estén allí ayudándole… quiero hacer todo formalmente Maura – _esas palabras derritieron a Maura, pero también la provocaron…_

M – creo que necesitas conocer un lugar… nos escaparemos un rato de Boston, ¿a qué hora es esa cena? – _Jane sonrió ampliamente, Maura tenía sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus pupilas dilatadas, estaba excitada y por como la miraba no iba a poder resistir sin tocarla hasta después de la cena, si algo había descubierto es que la doctora tranquila, meticulosa y profesional, era sumamente inquieta, pasional y maravillosa en la cama._

J – a las nueve cariño… - _Maura miro su reloj de pulso, hizo cálculos rápidamente, se liberó de los brazos de Jane sin aviso y la tomo de la mano jalándola con fuerza para que la siguiera en su andar, Jane le hizo una sonrisa coqueta_ – ¿Qué se le ocurrió a esa mente tuya cielo?

M – si manejo a una velocidad inapropiada puedo llegar a nuestro destino, hacerte el amor unas cuantas veces hasta que me agote y tu quedes satisfecha, regresar a tiempo para cenar o quizás… no llegar a tiempo y causar revuelo en casa – _dijo avanzado rápidamente hacia su coche de la mano de Jane, con una sonrisa traviesa y mejillas sonrojadas_

J – ¿Qué? – _dijo una Jane sorprendida_ \- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi novia? – _Maura soltó su mano, le abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y se dirigió al lado del piloto para conducir, antes de subir le dedico una sexy mirada a Jane._

M – cielo, cállate y sube al auto – _le sonrió a Jane y le guiño un ojo, Jane sonrió complacida, subió al auto y se ajustó el cinturón, esta Maura sexy, coqueta y quebranta reglas le encantaba._

-ooooo-

Conduje como nunca antes para llegar a mi rancho a las afueras de Boston, quería llegar rápido, quería desnudar a Jane ya, quería poseerla de una vez, quería… quería todo con ella, con esa mujer que era, desde hace unos minutos mi prometida, mi mente y mi corazón eran un cumulo de emociones. Después de que regresamos de París Jane se quedó en casa, en nuestro viaje le pedí que se mudara conmigo y acepto, así que regresando a casa puso en venta su departamento y se mudó conmigo, muchas otras cosas cambiaron también, me ofrecieron un puesto en la Universidad de Boston y después de razonarlo mucho acepte, sin descuidar mis responsabilidades de jefa del departamento de medicina forense, únicamente delegue un poco del trabajo que hacia siempre asesorando y brindándole apoyo a mis peritos y forenses cuando se necesitara, por otro lado mi madre estaba mucho más cerca de mí, más al pendiente y más amorosa, Jane había dejado de dispararse a sí misma, de aventarse de puentes y de meterse con asesinos seriales, al principio no entendía por qué, ella me dijo que estaba haciendo algo más importante que eso, que en su momento me lo diría, y ahora veo, quiere enseñar y de cierta manera lo entiendo, es gratificante hacerlo, pero por otro lado es cierto que hay otra clase de felicidad que no te da el dinero, ni el trabajo, ni el prestigio, la felicidad que te dan las personas que amas…

M – llegamos cariño – _le dije frente a la entrada de mi rancho, Jane observo el lugar._

J - ¿esto es tuyo? – _estaba asombrada, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, una semana después de mi visita con Arizona hice que Alex instalara un nuevo sistema para abrir las puertas automáticamente sin necesidad de que le hablara por el interfon y él tuviera que abrir, era mucho más rápido y cómodo así._

M – sí, es una larga historia cielo, prometo contarte el cómo y cuándo, sólo déjame llevarte a la cama porque desde hace horas que te quiero quitar la ropa – _le dediqué la más dulce de mis sonrisas y le hice ojitos, arranque para poder entrar y llegar a la casa, las puertas se cerraron automáticamente una vez nosotros estuvimos dentro, Rosie y Alex estaban fueran de casa, habían llevado a Alejandra de paseo por el fin de semana._

J – este fue el lugar al que escapaste con Arizona, ¿cierto? – _pregunto con curiosidad observando el paisaje_ – es… precioso…

M – sí, no había necesitado venir aquí desde entonces, por eso lo olvide cariño, en serio, he estado tan feliz a tu lado que…

J - tranquila cielo, acepto la proposición – _me miro encantadoramente_ \- la cama y luego la explicación – _me sonrió._

Al llegar a la casa principal estacione el auto e invite a Jane a pasar, entre tras ella y cerré la puerta con seguro, le ofrecí mi mano seductoramente para que la tomara, la tomo y la guie por las escaleras a mi habitación, en otro momento le hubiera ofrecido un recorrido por la casa, hubiera mostrado mis modales, pero no hubo tiempo de charlas, solo de miradas, suspiros y sonrisas, la bese despacio, si tenía prisa pero la ternura iba primero, todo suave y lento hasta que la pasión nos ganara, así era mejor… sentí sus labios, suaves y delgados, pedí permiso para entrar a su boca con mi lengua, me fue concedido y lo aproveche, le quite el saco sin despegarme de su boca, empecé a desabrochar su camisa y una vez fuera de ella la lancé por algún lado, me separe de ella y la observe, tenía un cuerpo precioso, la amaba demasiado, le desabroche y retire el cinturón mirándola a los ojos, lo deje caer al suelo y al mismo tiempo me deshice de sus pantalones, quedo en un perfecto juego de lencería negro que yo le había regalado hace algunos días para una "situación especial", levante una ceja y la mire, así que terminar en la cama también era parte de su plan, supo que me volvería loca con sus besos y su manera de tocarme en el parque - muy inteligente Rizzoli - me gire para darle la espalda y levante un poco mi cabello para descubrir mi cuello, ella sabía que debía hacer, bajo el cierre de mi vestido, yo solté mi cabello y baje los brazos, el vestido se deslizo suavemente por mi cuerpo hasta caer al suelo y quede igual que ella, solo con el sujetador y mis paties, ella se acercó a mí y continuo besándome, solo que esta vez de mi boca se fue al cuello y la pasión comenzó a ganarme, me empujo lentamente a la cama, caí sobre ella y Jane se colocó sobre mi besándome apasionadamente, haciéndole el amor a mi boca, haciéndome gemir por el placer de sentirla devorarme, por sentir su cuerpo cálido sobre mí, sin que se diera cuenta me deshice de su sujetador y en un descuido suyo invertí nuestras posiciones…

J - ¿Qué has comido hoy?, te has vuelto muy fuerte Mau – _le sonreí y la mire con lujuria, me quite el sujetador y lo avente por algún lado, yo no era así, pero Jane sabía que puntos tocar para volverme loca, me deshice de su pantie y de la mía, necesitaba sentirla completamente desnuda, me volví a colocar sobre ella, deje una pierna entre las suyas, sintiendo el calor de su entrepierna, mis pechos quedaron unidos a los suyos y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al tiempo que mi sangre hervía…_

M – te amo Jane – _le dije en un susurro mirándola a los ojos, no le dio tiempo de decirme nada, comencé a besarla, recorrí con mis labios y mi lengua su cuello, su pecho, devore cada uno de sus senos, deje un camino de besos en su estómago y me acerque a su intimidad, sabía que Jane ya estaba muy excitada pero retrasaríamos un poquito el orgasmo, entre en su sitio más íntimo con mis labios y mi lengua, estaba empapada, lamí y succione un poco, penetre con mi lengua otro poquito más y regrese por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, llegue de nuevo a sus labios, mi pierna otra vez estaba entre las suyas y la suya entre las mías, se movió a mi ritmo, bailo a mi modo y cuando la excitación llego a lo más alto ambas gemimos y vibramos juntas, mi cuerpo extasiado quedo sobre ella…_

J – que intenso ha sido – _me dijo agitada._

M – maravilloso cariño – _levante mi cabeza para verla a los ojos_ – lo mejor es que tendremos segundo raund – _ella sonrió para mí._

J – piensas matarme de placer Dra. Isles, creo que eso va contra las reglas de tu profesión – _me dijo coqueta y con esas simples palabras me despertó de la laxitud del orgasmo y quise comérmela de nuevo, le di un beso muy apasionado._

M – solo pienso dejarte tan agotada que no podrás pararte de esta cama – _susurre sobre sus labios y de nueva cuenta me encamine por su magnífico cuerpo, dejando besos en todos los lugares posibles, excitándola de nuevo, hasta que llegue a la zona que más la volvía loca, lamí su clítoris y lo succione varias veces viéndola tan frágil y sumisa, perdiéndose en el placer que solo yo podía provocarle, la penetre con mi lengua un par de veces y luego con ayuda de mis dedos, mientras mi boca hacían una cosa mis manos hacían otra y de nueva cuenta la lleve al orgasmo, la escuche gemir para mí, la escuche decir mi nombre tan condenadamente sexy que me volvía loca, cuando estuvo más tranquila retire mis dedos y para llegar a sus labios iba besando cada parte de su cuerpo._

J – Ojalá la biología se fuera al demonio y pudiera hacerte un bebe – _me dijo respirando más tranquilamente y al parecer sin pensar en sus palabras o en el impacto que tendrían en mi..._

M – ¿dijiste… bebe? ¿hacerme un bebe? – _detuve los besos en su abdomen y ya no llegue a mi destino, me levante para verla a los ojos, mis piernas quedaron a los lados de su cuerpo así que ella lo aprovecho, se incorporó rápidamente e hizo que quedara sentada sobre ella, me abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, respire profundo para tranquilizarme y enrosque mis piernas en su cuerpo..._

J – siempre hueles rico – _ese comentario no venía al caso, pero le iba a dar chance de hacerlo mejor_ \- veras… - _se despegó de mi cuerpo, salió de su escondite para poder verme a los ojos_ \- yo pensé… - _tartamudeo_ – que quizás… podríamos tener un bebe, es solo una sugerencia – _dijo nerviosa_ – yo estoy algo mayor… ya cumplí los 40 años… pero tu…

M - ¿Qué estás diciendo? – _yo estaba completamente sorprendida…_

J – _Jane ya no parecía nerviosa ahora se veía asustada, quiero pensar que sentía que se había precipitado me acababa de pedir matrimonio hacía apenas unas horas y ahora me hablaba de hacerme un bebe_ – creo que este no era el momento para hablarte de esto, rompí con la pasión cariño, lo siento – _se disculpó y estaba ligeramente sonrojada_ – pero ya que lo hice… ¿no crees que una pequeña Isles estaría bien? – _me sonrió nerviosa._

M - ¿me estás hablando en serio? – _yo no podía recuperarme del asombro, no podía creer que quisiera un bebe cuando siempre había dicho que no… al igual que con el matrimonio y sin embargo ya era mi prometida._

J – digo tu apenas cumplirás 37 este año, es menos riesgoso en ti y cuidaríamos mucho tu embarazo, dispondrías de mi las 24 hrs… mamá estaría para ti… - _la mire directamente a los ojos para ver si no mentía, pero era obvio que ella no bromearía con algo como eso_ – es solo una idea Mau, un bebe corriendo por la casa no estaría mal… si no hay bebe todo está bien cariño, no habría problema, digo… - _la bese de manera sorpresiva para que se callara, si seguía iba terminar con un infarto, mi corazón no podía con tantas emociones en un día y ni mi cerebro, probablemente haría un cortocircuito o ya lo había hecho._

M – cariño, relájate dos segundos quieres, la que hiperventila en esta relación soy yo, solo me tomas por sorpresa, no me molesta que lo dijeras en este momento – _respiro profundo y se tranquilizó_ – tu no querías tener hijos antes, yo no había tocado el tema por eso cariño, estaba bien si no los había, si tu no querías, yo no llevaba prisa, me encanta la idea, es una maravillosa sorpresa… al igual que me propusieras casarnos cielo, es magnífico y sorpresivo y cualquier momento para decir esas cosas es el mejor – _me dedico una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor._

J – antes no lo quería porque no era el momento y sobre todo no era con la persona correcta, antes no me sentía como contigo, ahora me siento segura y quiero todo, boda, bebes, sexo, amor y envejecer a tu lado – _la mire con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro_ \- entonces… ¿es un hecho?, buscaremos la manera de ser madres – _me pregunto ilusionada._

M – por supuesto, todo lo que sea a tu lado será maravilloso – _asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, se recostó en la cama y me llevo con ella, deslice mis piernas entre las suyas y acomode mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón, tenía que recuperarme de todas estas maravillosas sorpresas, Jane comenzó a acariciar mi espalda_ – nos tomaremos un año más ¿vale _?_ – _me incorpore un poco para verla a los ojos_ – planearemos nuestra boda, nos disfrutaremos un poco más y veremos cómo embarazarme y lo haremos, inclusive si quisiéramos disfrutarnos un poco más de tiempo sin pequeños bebes Rizzoli-Isles podemos usar nuestros óvulos en un vientre alquilado, hay muchísimas maneras cielo, ¿estás bien con eso?

J – _ella me sonrió_ – por supuesto cielo, me parece bien

M – perfecto – _le di un suave beso en los labios y regresé mi cabeza a su pecho, su corazón latía a mil por hora y yo lo sentía, era maravillosa, me hacía muy feliz…_

J – te amo Maura – _reanudo sus caricias en mi espalda._

M – yo también te amo Jane - _en unas horas tendríamos que dejar un poco las caricias para regresar a casa y celebrar con nuestra familia, porque sí, ahora tenía una familia, no unida por los genes, pero si por algo más, por el amor, a veces y está demostrado, es más fuerte que los genes, celebraríamos nuestro compromiso totalmente radiantes, llenas de felicidad y de amor, mis sueños estaban hechos realidad, tenía una familia y pronto seriamos más Rizzoli-Isles._

-ooooo-

Gracias a todos por seguir aquí, gracias por sus comentarios y su paciencia, espero que disfrutaran de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribirla, me gusta escribir y aunque tal vez no haga una historia pronto, estoy segura que nos seguiremos leyendo, este es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y no lo dejaría por nada, sigo trabajando en historias Rizzles para compartir con ustedes. Un millón de Gracias y nos vemos en la próxima historia… **ZoeRguez.**


End file.
